Arc 1: The Gateway of Darkness
by DeafLizgon
Summary: One year later, Xiaolin Dragons are on their vacation after they had collected their hundred shenggongwu. One day the new evil arise and brought the four dark beasts. 10,000 years of the Darkness tossed the world into the void!
1. Prologue

Me: (grin at dArkliTe-sPirit) Thanks! (to Ferret) Can you find Draio on one of island? (sees Ferret nod and flew away) Okay, all I can do is wait for their returns.

Lobo: (still sulking) Congrats Lady Lizgon, for your second story of the second prologue.

Me: (nod) I'm just glad to know everyone loves it. As much as l love their stories too. (yell happily at Authors and authoresses) Your stories are so all awesome!

Lobo: (groans) Okay, since when Draio still not here I will do disclaimer! Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Please enjoy! (waves) And if you don't read Hybrid Child, please read it first so you will not be confused with this second story.

* * *

Prologue

— **1,500 Years Ago —**

Somewhere in the darkness and in the black mountain, but if there is a Xiaolin Temple and then the black and gray temple would be a Heylin Temple.

The dark blue fire burning surround the black evil throne and there is someone sit there, waiting for the message he desired to know about whereabout of the great enemy of his. The dark lord closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his dark claws. He is not a human nor demon...

"Lord Ariko! Lord Ariko!"

The dark lord opened his eyes, revealing it's glowing pale magenta around the slitting black pupils. He let low and cold growling out of his throat, eyeing at the shaking servant in front of him.

"Why have you disturbed my meditate, you weakling insect!" He asked snarling, gripping on each of throne arms in his deadly claws.

The small servant cringed and kneed on the silver stone floor, bowing his head closer to the cold floor. "I apologize, Lord Ariko. I have a important message from one of your powerful forces." He whimpered, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Lord Ariko narrowed his cold eyes and his lips shut tightly its turned into a thin line. No one able tell what his reaction. "Please continue on, Ajvo." He whispered quietly, glaring down at the small servant.

The servant, Ajvo, gulped in fearfully of the great dark lord. "Lord Meku, the ruler of the Forest, says he had seen Grandmaster Dashi trapped Lady Wuya in his magical object - a cursed box." He replied, averted his eyes away from the dark lord knowing what his reaction.

"WHAT!" The dark lord roared angrily as the dark blue flames fired up in rage and almost burned the small servant. "_How_ can be the _puny human_ ever defeat _our powerful heylin witch_!"

"..." Ajvo was unable to find anything to answer to the angry question, his lips started to shivering in fear.

Lord Ariko snarled furiously, turned his back on the small servant. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, INSECT!" He bellowed angrily.

The servant yelped in fearfully, scattering away and dashing out of the throne room.

Lord Ariko closed his eyes and sighed angrily, sitting back on his throne chair and opening his eyes to glaring at the symbol of the Xiaolin on the map of Great China.

_This time, Grandmaster Dashi, you will die on my hands. The world will be lost in darkness forever! Without you, they will have no hope, no faith, and no purpose to fight._ The dark Lord thought smirking darkly._ And there will be no more Xiaolin chosen ones again...if there is a way for them to reborn... I will made sure none of them reborn...ever.._

If only he knew when a Xiaolin Chosen ones died will either reincarnated into next circle of new life or give up sacred powers to transferred to another new chosen ones.

_Only if he knew..._

— **One whole years later —**

"Why? _Why? Why _did youbetrayed_ me, Shinyu!_" Lord Ariko roared angrily, glaring at ex-Heylin warrior and one of the powerful warriors he had respected. "Why did you saved his weakling life!"

Shinyu narrowed his cold and dull forest green eyes, clutching his heavy bleeding chest. The Lightning Rod in his other hand, clutching it tightly.

"I had a good reason to." The Heylin of Lightning replied, coughing some blood and smirking weakly. He stood behind the grandmaster monk, protecting him from the dark lord.

Lord Ariko frowned, walking toward the wounded warrior and drawled his Shadow Blade in the air. "I give you a last chance. Kill him and I will spared your life." He said coldly, smirking evilly.

Shinyu gritted his teeth quietly and narrowed his dull forest green eyes darkly. "Never." He snapped at his ex-master.

"So you denied your last chance. Very well, _Shinyu_." Lord Ariko said scowling darkly, heaved his Shadow Blade in the air and brought it down into the traitor's chest.

Shinyu choked his final air, the blood flowed down his mouth and kneed down in the red pool of his own blood. "B-b-but...h-h-how?" He whispered weakly, staring up at the dark lord almost lifeless.

Lord Ariko smirked evilly at his horror-stuck face. "Shadow Blade cannot kill because it's pure heart from humans, but...however, when it's tainted with my dark spell. It will kill the life because of the power of darkness." He laughed insanely.

Shinyu's eyes begins to blurry and collapsed on the pool of his blood, thinking of his lovely wife Kisara. He smiled weakly as his life slowly drained away from him and hoping his wife and his unborn child will flee from the country forever.

_Good bye Kisa... I am sorry I can't came back to see you beautiful face... _

Shinyu closed his eyes and he died. The final word escaped from his dying mind. A final words was...

_My rod will not let anyone activated it... Only in my own blood will..._

The day of Shinyu's death and also the same day of Lord Ariko was defeated by the angry Grandmaster Dashi.

The dark lord was sealed within the black crystal and buried deeper somewhere in the freezing wasteland.

The day of heylin beasts was driven away by Xiaolin warriors. The Heylin Weed turns into the evil seed. The Heylin Mermaid being chased by the hunter until they are out of the sight forever. The Invisible Heylin Beast trapped in the Ying and Yang Portal World. The Heylin Comet vanished in the sky. Every Heylin Beasts were disappeared...one by one...

Never seen a true Heylin Beasts and warriors until the 1,500 years later...

End of Prologue

* * *

Me: (beams) Well? What did you think of it? Come on! Let me know about your questions and options about this prologue of my second story.

Draio and Ferret: (appeared)

Ferret: (shove the bruised up Draio) Here your gecko. (grin)

Me: (handle a two cookies to Ferret) One for you and one for dArkliTe-sPirit. Thank you very much.

Ferret: No prob. (returns back to dArkliTe-sPirit)

Me: (looks at readers) Have fun reading my story? I will do more updating next chapters but I will not be here today... Sundays. (sigh) I hate mornings... Please don't forget reviews it and no flamers.


	2. The Void

Me: (blush at Kosmic, takes a rose and a chocolate heart box from him) Thank you very much, it was so sweet of you. (smile)

Yamato: (groans) Quit being somushy over him! What's so special about him? (Muttered darkly to himself) and he's so lucky guy for beating me. Next time he won't be lucky on rematch!

Me: (glares at Yamato) I heard that!

Yamato: (sulk away)

Me: (turns to Draio) Draio, do the disclaimer or else!

Draio: (groans) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Please enjoy! (waves) And if you don't read Hybrid Child, please read it first so you will not be confused with this second story.

* * *

Chapter One - The Void

— **1,500 Years Later —**

Somewhere in the snow wasteland, someone leaves the trail of a size of monster-like footsteps with three sharp toes and next thing another footsteps had been suddenly sunk into the cold snow ground again.

The invisible outline of the strange shape of a monster stood there alone in the raging snowstorm. It held the small white jewel with the size of a ball which no larger than baseball in it's invisible claws.

It narrowed it's invisible eyes at the white orb and glancing up at the snow black mountain. It groans at the sight of it tiredly and annoyingly, it was so glad to get out of the horrible place and do not want to go back again.

It paused for a while and then it remembered the children it had seen one year ago.

_Yes. _It thought to itself smirking. _I should have thank the children for found the last yo-yo sheng-gong-wu and leaving the portal to me. _

— **One year ago** **— **

it had been trapped in the portal world had called Yang and Ying Yo-Yo World for eternal times. It do not care how long it had been in there, wandering aimlessly around in endless maze of crazy illusion room.

Until then it found a adult human monk for first time. It found him was sit floating there, not even touch the ground. It walked up to him and quietly pokes him few times and realized the monk might have been put himself in the mediating state to keep his dark chi in under control.

Then it heard the bars fell on the ground with a faint _clang. _It rushed quickly to other side of the bookcase of the good and bad chi potions. When it hid behind the bookcase, watching quietly at the small human landed on the floor.

It could sense the monk's aura which he was possessed the Xiaolin power of water. It knew the human could be one of the chosen ones.

It watched the small human monk rushed to the adult monk, wondering that man could be his master and then suddenly, it heard him screamed the name of the cursed yo-yo sheng-gong-wu.

It realized the little monk do not have a Yang Yo-Yo with him and only have a Ying Yo-Yo with him, it knew what the yo-yo can do to monk's chi was taking away the good chi.

_Idiot. I thought he knew what Ying Yo-Yo can do in different ways. _It thought confusingly to itself, watching him lift his master and leaped through the portal, disappearing quickly.

It glanced up at the bookcase, smirking at the new chi potion reappeared and the familiar head appeared on it. _Good. Now all I can is wait for his friends come here and take the potions for that monks. _

So it waited and waited until it saw the group of children walked through the path of the chi potions of the bookcase. Then it heard the voice of the small monk, looking up at the huge head it knew it must be the good chi of the small monk.

Slowly it prowled toward the children and when it gets a glimpse of the young boy wear the familiar medallion hang around his neck. It snarled quietly, confusing why the Heylin boy worked with Xiaolin children.

Then again, it remembered that medallion was used to belong to the traitor. It scowled at the boy and quietly prowled past the children, feeling the weakling gecko fell on it's invisible foot.

It scowled darkly at the cowardly dragon, hold the green body from tripping over and slowly leaving him on the ground unharmed. He looked up confused at it and it knew he can't see what was in front of him thanks to it's ability with invisible.

It turns to sulking through the faint visible portal and disappeared quickly through the bookcase before the children could notice.

It waited until it knew that was right time to followed after the children in the final portal, it was glad that they found the second yo-yo sheng-gong-wu and when it had been freed from the cursed place.

It stepped through the portal, tasting the freedom and ignoring the cowardly gecko snarled and yelped in startle when it knew the dragon feel the invisible fur and could see the white invisible outline of it's body.

The cowardly gecko grabbed his tail and stared stupidly at it and it ignored him, climbed over the window of the cavern room.

It didn't bother to attacking the children right after it's freed from the cursed place and it had to find it's dark lord.

— **One year later** **— **

Now here it was in the snow wasteland, clutching the white orb that it had stolen from the Xiaolin Temple. It scans all over the snow mountain with it's invisible eyes, searching for the entrance of the hidden cave.

It lit it's eyes when it found the hidden entrance and now it had to find the dark Lord, prowling through the every passages until it arrived in the huge cavern room.

It looked around and noticed the black crystal sits unharmed on the shrine, running up to the dark jewel. When it placed the white orb next to the dark jewel and then it yelled the orb's name as the orb glowered brightly and the white light hits the dark jewel.

The black crystal brightened dark blue in fury, blinding the invisible beast and when it shattered loudly. And then the dark blue light faded away, revealing the dark lord stood before the invisible beast.

"Ah. Excellent work, Invisdo (**1**)." The dark lord said smirking at one of the loyal heylin beasts and then he lift his claws in the air, opening his palms and the dark blue fire balls blasted through the ceiling of the cavern and into the night sky.

The night sky revealed the dark blue void in the space, vacuuming everything on the earth into the emptiness of the black hole.

Suddenly, the balances of the earth went into chaos and it was shattering, screaming, crying, roaring, and trashing around.

The ocean flooding all over the country, forcing humanlike and animallike flee away from it.

The forest splitting the earth ground, spiking it's deadly root all over the high ways and small city.

The lava flown all over the defend less villages, the flaming rocks raining all over the burned ground and burned anything to the ashes.

The steel mutating all over the several large and small cities, grew larger and become everything into the metal and steel, including the humans and animals.

Suddenly, then the final element...

The snow wasteland was transformed into the lifeless land of the black mountain. The Heylin Temple reappeared on the black mountain and the dark lord laughed evilly, stood on the black roof.

"Now no one will stop me, the Dark Lord Ariko of the Great Heylin Tigers, not even the puny children can stop my ultimate power either! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Dark Lord Ariko laughed, revealing his sharp fangs.

—

The mansion-like cottage in the middle of the forest and the quiet boy sat on the chair, looking up from the book.

The amethyst of the Heylin Tiger of Darkness frowned at the darkness void appeared on the night sky.

_What is that...? A void? _Khu thought stand up and pulled his wireless cell phone out of his jean pocket and dialed it. And then he put it on his ear and waited til someone answered his cell phone.

"Lobo, look outside.." Khu began, keeping eyed on the void.

—-

On the tribe in the mountain and the long silver haired boy nodded, listening to the cell phone. The Heylin Tiger of Shadow walked out of the entrance and stared up at the void.

"Yeah... a void. So what?" Lobo muttered to his cell phone, scowling at the void in the night sky. Then he felt his jean tugged and looked down at his young brother.

"I feel something bad about the void... very, very bad." The young Heylin Tiger of Light whimpered, his body shivering in fear behind his older brother's legs, staring at the void.

—-

On the jungle somewhere in different country and the short green haired girl blinked at the wild animals flee in fear of sensing the evil aura.

The Heylin Tiger of Wood looked up and expecting the wild birds in the sky, but to her own surprise, to see the strange void in the sky.

"What the heck...?" Ciara said to no one, staring confusedly at the void. "I must tell Yamato and others!"

She turned and leaped in her beloved jeep, driving faster toward Chase Young's Cave.

—

Outside the dragon skull-looking mountain cave and the dark purple haired boy stood on the cliff, narrowed his red eyes at the mysterious void.

"The Void, Yamato..."

The Heylin Tiger of Metal turned his head over his shoulder, looking at his Master Young. "And..?" He asked quirked one of his eyebrow at Chase Young.

"That means the dark Lord is freed." Chase Young replied calmly, staring coolly at the void.

Yamato scowled darkly at him. "So what then, Master Young? I don't care that he is a dark lord." He muttered under his breath but Chase Young heard him.

"Do not _underestimate_ Lord Ariko." Chase Young snapped, glaring at Yamato.

The Heylin Tiger of Metal frowned scowling silently at the void, ignoring at his Master.

—

In the Xiaolin Temple

Master Fung had sent the children on their vacation with their family and then he had sense the dark vibes in the air, narrowed his tiredly blue eyes.

"Dojo." He called out to other room and the familiar small dragon poked his head in the doorway.

"Yea?"

"Have you check the forbidden scroll to see if it is still there, Dojo?" Master Fung asked, tucking his hands in his long sleeves.

Dojo nodded, disappearing into the scroll room for few minutes later and then he came back with deadly white pale on his dragon face.

"M-M-Mast-e-er F-F-Fun-g-g... T-T-The Forbidden S-S-Scroll is GONE!" The poor little green dragon cried in terror and horror-stuck on his face. "_He's_ back!"

Master Fung frozen, all color on his face disappeared and turns into deadly pale. "I must warn the elders! Dojo, go find the Xiaolin Dragons and warned them too!" He ordered and ran to the mediating room where his old friends was in.

Dojo transformed into forty size and flew to where the Dragons was on their different vacations. He must warn them before it's too late.

The dark void in the sky, whirling it's deadly bright blue light and the familiar symbol of the evil. There was no singing birds, no animals, no living beings and no signs of the life on the earth. It was all silent and darkness.

It is the ten thousand years of the true darkness did tossed the world into the void, where the no living beings could survive there and where the true demons roamed anywhere on the dead earth.

End of Chapter One

* * *

Me: (beams) Well? What did you think of it? Come on! Let me know about your questions and options about this prologue of my second story.

Yamato: (leaped in and points at Kosmic) Kosmic, I demand the rematch! You and me, right on top of the mountain. Whoever fell down lose! With your blades against mine's Coyote's Dark Claws!

Me: (groans) Not again... (sees Khu and Lobo quietly whispered each other) You two better not betting on the second challenge again!

Khu and Lobo: (groans) Drat...

Draio: (scowls) Readers, thank you for reading it and please reviews it. No flamers. (paused) I hope you hate Lizgon's story.

Me: (growls) Say that to me, Draggy...

Draio: (grin) nothing...

Me: (glared at Draio and pulls out of giant wallet fan out of nowhere) nothing my butt! (whacked Draio)

Draio:- Owwwie... (unconscious)


	3. Dark Awakening

Me: (pulls up a magical barrier around her) I fear I feel the disease called "Write's Block" coming this way. I do not want my brain drop dead. (changed into Dragon Armor) I will not let Write's Block ruin my ideas! (shaking fist at the evil disease)

Yamato: (ducked Kosmic's blows) Really? Hmm..how do we make it so interesting... (deserve a kick blow at Kosmic but he dodges) How about this? Coyote's Dark Claw Metal! (smash his fist on the ground, send the earth quake waves toward Kosmic) Let see if you can dodge this! (Grin)

Me: (shake head) Kobo, your turn to do Disclaimer. (to Readers) Oh and I forget to tell you last chapter, the invisible beast's name Invisdo means Invisible in Portuguese.

Kobo: (grins) Okay, Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Please enjoy! (waves) And if you don't read Hybrid Child, please read it first so you will not be confused with this second story.

* * *

Chapter Two - Dark Awakening

At the Chase Young's Cave

The Heylin Tiger of Metal narrowed his dark red eyes at the familiar dot that was running toward himself and he squinted at it, wondering who was the dot headed his way. And then he realized it was Ciara in the dark green jeep.

"Hey Yamato!"

Yamato had to resist the urge to rolls his eyes and instead he scowls at the girl. "Ciara. Let me guess you saw the Void, huh?" He said coolly, glancing up at the Void.

Ciara nodded, leaping off her beloved jeep and landed on the ground. "Yes. I saw many animals flee from the place they sensing. Something about that place wasn't right." She whispered quietly, looking up at the Void, too.

Yamato sighed, closing his dark red eyes and relaxed now. Then he heard the familiar shouting behind him and opened his eyes again to see what's going on.

"HEY YAMA!"

Yamato groaned, unhappy to see the annoyed wolf-boy and his young brother ran toward them. _Last thing all I want to see is the face of the mutt-boy. _He thought growling to himself, crossed his arms on his chest.

Ciara smiled at Lobo and Kobo, waving at them. "Where's Khu, Lobo?" She asked, looking for the quiet warrior.

The Heylin Tiger of Shadow shrugged his shoulders at her and flashed a lazy grin at Yamato. "Khu said he's coming but he had to check something first." He said, drifting his hard gray eyes from the girl and to the Void.

Yamato quirked one of his eyebrows in confusion at the werewolf boy. "He had to check what first?" He asked blinking twice at the Heylin Tiger of Shadow.

Lobo shook his head, shrugging helplessly. "I have no idea."

—

In the Dark Ocean

The red eyes opened and glowing dark red in the darkness of the six thousand deep, the white bubbles came out of the hidden cave.

_I heard Master's Calling. I must responds to him. _The shadow figure thought, sharped it's long claws.

The horde of the wild fishes swam quickly in fear of the sight of the sea demon.

—

In the Brazil where the large circus near the city, Rio de Janeiro.

"Hey kid!"

The young brown haired boy looked up his forest eyes from his prankster tricks to the fire-breathing man. "Yea?" He said, tying the knot of the cold water balloon and tossed it with other water balloons.

"Some kid said he wants to see you, kid. He's wait outside." The fire-breathing man replied, walking past the young Dragon of Wind.

"Thanks!" Raimundo said lit his eyes happily, bolted out of one of the circus tents to see his cousin. "Yo Khu, what are you doing here?" He asked, walked toward the quiet boy who staring up at the void.

"Did you see this?" Khu said quietly, pointing up at the Void. Raimundo quirked both his eyebrows in worriedly and confused.

"Yeah, I know. What is this void?" The young Xiaolin Dragon of Wind asked, frowning at the Void and looked back the dark brown haired boy next to him.

"The Void is created by the dark Lord named Lord Ariko. He's the one who murdered Shinyu 1,500 years ago. We are in big danger, Rai." Khu explained quietly, flickered his eyes from the Void to the young boy's forest green eyes.

"We are already in 10,000 years of Darkness now. Trust me I know soon or later there will be horde of ancient heylin beasts here."

Rai frowned at his cousin, rubbing behind his neck out of the nervous habit. "So I thought this is over."

Khu shook his head sadly and turned back where he had came from, walking away from his cousin. "Well, you thought wrong. We will meet again, Rai." He said, disappeared into the darkness in forest.

The young Dragon of Wind sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair and closed his eyes. _I wonder what are others doing? _He wondered to himself, focusing his eyes at the void and ignoring the dot right in the sky in front of him.

Suddenly, he wasn't noticed the familiar dot in the sky and dive toward him, missing him and crushed into one of the tents.

"HEY!"

"OW!"

"GET OUT THAT THING OF HERE!"

"RAIMUNDO PEDSORA!"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"IT"S THIRD TIMES LIZARD RUIN THIS!"

Raimundo was startled by his people's angry voices behind him and turned his head to see what's going on. He saw the green dragon with the familiar three kids fell over on the ground groaning in pain.

A huge sweat drop appeared on the side of his head and a cloud-like sigh steamed out of his mouth. He might well get over it once he figure it out what's going on.

—

In the Dark Lava

The fire demon narrowed it's cold and sharp eyes when it heard it's master's calling. _Lord Ariko's back. _It thought smirking evilly to itself.

It's claws bursted out of the cold lava, and crawled itself out of the dead lava ground and the lava all over it's body dripping on the ground and steaming hotly from the burning lava.

Once it stands up and glazed down at the skull head of a human. It grinned, lift it's foot and crushed the skull.

_Crush!_

The skull shattered in million of pieces on the burning black ground. It laughed insanely.

—

In the Chase Young's Cave

"WHAT! Don't tell me we need the brats's help!" Yamato yelled angrily at Lobo, glaring at the innocent looks on the wolf boy's face. "Tell me you're insane than Khu!"

Lobo scratched his chin and smiled innocently at the angry red eyed boy. "Really? Thanks buddy. I'm trying to do my best to annoying you, _Ya-ma-to._"

"ARGH!" Yamato growled angrily, trying to murdered the grinning boy but Ciara and Kobo holding him back. "I'm going to kill you! Just watch, wolf-boy!" He howled in fury, clawing on the air at Lobo.

"No killing, Yamato. And Lobo, no teasing him." Khu said reappeared, walking to his companies and ignoring Lobo pouted in disappointingly. "This is worse than I expected, guys. We have no choice but to reunited with Xiaolin Dragons." He continued, closing his amethyst eyes.

Yamato scowled at the calmly and light-leveled leader. "I'd rather face the Dark Lord than working with the brats!"

Khu snapped his eyes open and glared at the stubborn rebel. "Oh? Really, Yamato? How do you defeat the powerful Dark Lord of the greater Heylin Demons? He will not only alone, as well as he is with the Legendary Four Dark Beasts." He asked calmly, crossing his arms against his chest and staring at him.

"You will be dead any second before you had a chance to kill him."

The Tiger of Metal remained to silent, glaring angrily at Khu and he knew he was defeated.

Khu smirked in victorious at the silent rebel. "I thought so." He said turned away from him and to the Void. "Tomorrow morning we will give Xiaolin Dragon a friendly visit."

—

In the Dark Forest

The wild animals looked up at the noise and saw the Forest Demon before they bolted in fear. The Forest Demon opened it's green eyes glowing in the darkness and scratching it's claws on the ancient oak trees.

_After 1,500 years of my beauty sleep. _It thought yawning, unhappy with being waking up by hearing the Dark Lord's Calling. _About time Lord Ariko freed from the cursed crystal that blasted monk sealed him! _

The Forest Demon looked up at the ancient oak and smirked, punched it's fist into the old bark. Suddenly the ancient oak fell over and on the ground with a loud _thump. _

Scaring the wild birds away from the dead oak, it smirked happily as long as it didn't care about animals' life after it poisoned the forest.

—

In the Xiaolin Temple

After three hours later, the Xiaolin Dragons sitting on the pillows listening to Master Fung's story of the Dark Lord.

"I fear he will awakened the Legendary Four Dark Beasts... Ocean, Lava, Forest and Steel. " Master Fung explained, showing the four shadow beasts appeared in the blue mists in front of the Dragons. "They are all four powerful demons under Dark Ariko's control. Lady Meku, Lord Susku, Lady Roi, and Lord Yaki. They are the great enemy of Xiaolin Dragons and the great foe of Heylin Tigers. You all must aid with Heylin Tigers, Young Dragons."

Kimiko piped up to him, frowning confusedly. "How can we help Heylin Tigers once they're the same enemies as our?"

"An enemy of an enemy is your friend." Master Fung answered calmly, tucking his hands in his long sleeves. "Heylin Beasts is great alley of Dark Ariko but the Heylin Warriors isn't. 1,500 years ago, Shinyu is a heylin tiger of lightning and he turned against Dark Ariko after he was killed. His teammates soon turned away from Dark Ariko's order and unable to avenge their friend because Grandmaster Dashi defeated Dark Ariko. Now Dark Ariko's back, the revenge of former heylin warriors still alive. They will have no choice but to help you defeated him."

"BUT! BUT! They are our enemy!" Omi argued, the look of ultimate confusion on his innocent face and looked at Master Fung's silent glare he quickly quieted down.

Clay yawned, stretching his arms in the air. "Whooo! I reckon that we might need our sleep before the dawn." He said looking at his other friends before he stand up and went in one of his room.

Soon after followed by other dragons in the different rooms.

—

In the Steel, the buried deeper in the metal ground of the larger city. It awoken by Dark Lord's Calling and grunted under the metal ground, breaking through the metal floor of the tallest building.

Ignoring the screaming in terror of million humans in the building, it cracked it's head and narrowed it's eyes at humans.

_Weakling insects... _It thought scowling at them, loading up his twin cannons and pointed at the frightened humans.

"Scatter like a insect, humans." It replied smirking at humans yelped scattering away from the deadly two cannons.

_BLLLLLLLLLASST!_

The building shook and collapse down to the ground, killing million of people. It laughed evilly, enjoying of the chaos in the metal city.

"Little Dragons, time to play!"

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Me: Ooooohhh, The four demon heylin beast are very dangerous creature, aren't they? Let me know if you like this chapter, then I will be more glad to type it up as long as I don't get a nasty disease "Write's Block" (grin)

Ciara: (watching Yamato / Kosmic fought each other) How long are they going on this impossible showdown?

Me: (shrug)

Yamato: (yelled at Kosmic, ticking off that Kosmic leaped over his best attack) Hold still you brat! (Send the metal ball he created toward Kosmic) Steel Ball Metal!

Me: (shook head) So, readers, thank for reading it and please don't forget reviews it! No flamers. (waving) Good night, everybody!


	4. The Four Dark Beasts

Me: (continues to fighting the evil lord "Write's Block") DIE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS! DRAGON'S AERIAL FIRE! (fired a fire wind at Write's Block) DIEEEEEE!

Ciara: (watched me beating up Write's Block) Um... I guess it's time for thanks whoever reviews Lizgon's story.

Kobo: (nod) Yeah. While Lady Lizgon's busy to trying to kill Write's Block for freezing her brain.

**dArkliTe-sPirit - **Ciara: (laughing her head off) I can't believe Ferret say the word! That seem she found his weakness.

Kobo: (nod) Yes. A cursed word of substitute that Draio hated mostly. If you're watching InuYasha, then Yea, that one. (grin)

Ciara: (looks at Kobo) I wonder why she hadn't say the word ever since she brought him to (shrug) Who knows?

**luveroffanfic - **Kobo: (shrug) Sure, Draio's awaken now. You can do whatever you wish with him.

Draio: (grumbles) As long as she didn't say the cursed word.

**Kosmic - **Ciara: (clapping) Bravo, very good way to end this showdown. Good thing Lobo was there to save you two. (looks at Yamato with scratches and lot of Band-Aids white cloth thing) You know, he did looks like a mummy. (Laughs)

Yamato: HEY!

**fan knight - **Kobo: (smile shyly) Lady Lizgon had been very fluttered at your good speech in **_Hurricane._** (Bows) She thinks your stories are rules too.

Ciara: (nods) Alright, alright okay! Time to get busy! And Draio, you have to do disclaimer!

Draio: NO!

Ciara: (smirk evilly) Oh no... I knows your little weakness... DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THE WORD!

Draio: (gulps) no thanks... I'll do it. (grumbles) Okay, Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Please enjoy! (waves) And if you don't read Hybrid Child, please read it first so you will not be confused with this second story. (looks at the Write's Block) AAAH! WHY DON'T YOU STAY DEAD!

_BAM!_

Everyone but me: (stared down at the twitching little dragon) That's gotta hurts...

Ciara: (looks at readers) uhh, um.. On the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three -The Four Dark Beasts

On the morning as everyone wakes up in the Xiaolin Temple and they're ready to go to the training room. They didn't expected their guests sat there waiting for them, the young small monk was the first to recovered quickly.

"AAHHH! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Omi shouted glaring at them, pointing his finger at the Heylin Warriors accusingly.

Lobo rose one of his eyebrows in amusing at the small finger that was almost jab in his face. "Don't you know it's rude to point at, kid." He said, shoved the accusing finger away from his face and ignored the little monk rants on about that he's not a kid, he's a warrior.

Kimiko blinked at them confusedly and then a something came to her mind. "Oh, so you're coming here to help us defeat Lord Ariko?" She asked.

Khu nodded stand up and followed by his teammates. "Yes. That seem we have no choice but to join with your force and to help you defeat with our powers." He explained, ignoring Yamato's grunt of strongly distrust behind him.

Clay tipped his cowboy hat and frowned when he noticed something missed in this room. "So...uh... Where's Master Fung, partners?"

Lobo shrugged his shoulders. "He's with the elder monks at the Temple in East, trying to find some useful things." He replied, lit his hard gray eyes with a small happiness and grinned lazily at the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Say, why don't we go there and kick his oh so highness butt?" He jerked his thumb at the black mountain.

"No, partner, we need a plan—" Clay begins but he was interrupted by suddenly the temple starts to shaking and every walls started to cracking loudly. "I RECKON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone ran out of the ruin temple and halted outside when they saw the strange beast stood in the air with the spear-like trident but instead of three-pronged fork weapon, it was more of like a staff-shape spear.

The long dark blue haired that reached to his mid-chest and the cold red eyes that chilling the dragons and tigers's spines. His clothes are more of a very dark blue almost black robes, imitating a holy priest. His skin seem more of a pale blue and looks kind like a type of fish than dragon's. His tail are more of a sea dragon, unlike Dojo's tail, it had fish fin on his tail's tip.

The sea demon smirked showing his tiny fangs and lifted his weapon, the blue aura glowered around the tip of his staff. "Aerial of Trident!"

The bright blue light blinded everyone and then the ground shattered under their feet, they fell through with screaming in union.

And then next thing they knew their world went black.

----

Everyone groans and moaning in pain, laying their back and chest on the cold wet ground. "Where am I?" Rai asked, looking around at the cold mist that surrounded the groups.

"No idea." Lobo groaned, holding his head pain and looked at his little brother he was protecting in his arms. "Kobo, are you alright?"

Kobo nodded, clutching his brother's chest in fear and looked around at the mysterious area.

Ciara sighed, rubbing her injured arm. "We have to go now!" She ordered, stand up and almost fell down when her legs shook weakly.

"She's right." Clay replied, picking up his cowboy hit and place it on his head again.

"Oh no... you are not going anywhere!" The unfamiliar voice echoed around the group of Heylin Tigers and Xiaolin Dragons.

Everyone looked around and noticed the lone demon stood there in the mist, smirking at them.

The steel demon had no different than any ordinary demons, he was merged into between a dragon-like and a tiger-like form with made of a steel with two double cannon on his back. The cold steel-blue lifeless eyes frightening Kobo. He smirked coldly at the group of teenagers and loading his double cannons and aimed at them.

"FIRE!" The steel demon roared, his double cannons blasted at the ground under their feet. "Double Steel Cannon!"

The teenagers scattered away from the two glowing silver steel balls and it crushed into the ground, causing the ground gave away under their feet and they fell into the darkness void - twice.

-----

In the darkness void they're falling downward as deep as they could go far. Then suddenly, they halted in the mid air.

"Now what?" Kimiko asked quietly, being on guard and looking around the darkness void. Khu frowned looking thoughtful to himself and said to them. "So they must be Four Heylin Beasts."

Lobo crossed his arms on his chest and looking amused at the Heylin Tiger of Darkness. "So they sure do like toying us a lot." He muttered darkly to Khu, shaking his head.

Suddenly Clay lift his fist in the air and punched Yamato in the face, surprising everyone. "OW! What's matter with you!" Yamato growled, clutched his face and his one eye glaring angrily at the Dragon of Earth.

"No, that isn't what I did!" Clay protested looking confused.

Then Yamato did the kick blow at the Dragon of Earth's chest with a bewildering looks on his face when he did that to the huge cowboy.

"Stop this nonsense fight!" Omi yelled at Yamato and Clay unwillingly fought each other.

Yamato growled angrily, trying to stop what he was doing. "Someone did controlling our bodies!" He said trying not to kick-chop at the cowboy monk but failing slowly.

Ciara finally understood and glared at something in the darkness. "I know someone's there. One of the Four Heylin Beasts!"

The sound of the clapping echoed around the two groups and they saw the forest demon sit on the mid-air with the invisible strings around her fingers, smirking happily.

"Very good, little girl." She sang to the angry Heylin of Wood.

The forest demon had long dark green haired that braided into the ponytail that reached to her knees and the cruel light red-brown eyes seem laughing at their weakness. She was wearing the light green dress that could fooled humans into thinking her as a Goddess of the Earth. Her skin was light green almost matched any type of forest elves.

The Xiaolin Dragons transformed into their blue armors except for Raimundo who was in his own white armor as a Wudai warrior.

The Heylin Tigers finally transformed into their black armors. Khu had a symbol of the black flaming-like cloud in the gray background on his chest.

Lobo had a symbol of the gray cloud in the black background on his chest. Kobo had a symbol of the golden feather in the pale blue and white background on his chest.

Ciara had a symbol of the light green tree with a thorn of vines in the lime green background on her chest. Yamato had a symbol of the silver fist in the pale black background on his chest.

The forest demon pulled the green arrow out of her bag on her back and placed it in her bow and aimed at the young warriors. She let the string go and let the glowing green arrow fly at them. "Nymph's Arrow!"

The glowing green arrow split into the million of the showering green arrows at the two groups, weakened them and causing them transformed back to their ordinary clothes. They was knocked out in unconscious while they was flying backward into the void again - third times.

-----

Then they're slowly waking up in the ruin temple, that wasn't Xiaolin Temple but a Greek-like ruin temple.

"RRRR! I hate demons!" Lobo snarled angrily, wincing at his huge bump on the side of his head. "They're so annoying when they're like that!"

Rai groaned, rubbing his head in pain and snapped his forest green eyes open, sit up and shaking Kimiko that she was lay next to him.

"Kim! Are you okay?" He whispered worriedly, shaking gently her shoulders and stopped when she opened her blue eyes slowly.

"Rai? Ow! What's happen?" Kimiko said, wincing at the bruise on her forehead and sat up slowly. Raimundo opened his mouth to say to her but the last demon reappeared in front of the two groups.

"Hello gentlemen and ladies." The fire demon grinned happily, her cold golden eyes sparkles with false happiness at the Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers. "Welcome to the Ruin Greek Temple!"

She looks like the fire cat-like demon with a red bobcat-like ears on her head and long red cheetah tail. Her skin is red and orange furs and wearing her red and golden Chinese-like princess robe. Her golden eyes like a demon.

Yamato leaped back on his feet and snarling angrily at the fire demon. "WHO ARE YOU!" He growled, pulled his Coyote's Dark Claws out of his pocket.

The fire demon looked fake surprising at the angry boy's harsh question. "Oh, my, my! How rude I am. My name is Lady Roi, the former ruler of the Lava. Let me introducing my friends."

She opened her arms widened in the air and the ground begins to rumbling loudly. "Lord Susku..."

The Sea Demon appeared in the water typhoon, crossing his arms and smirked on his face. He held the same ocean's staff he had used on the two groups of teenagers. "The former ruler of the Ocean." He greeted.

Lady Roi looked right at other direction and smirking slowly. "... Lord Yaki..." The stone wall shattered and the steel demon roared loudly, glaring hungrily at the Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers.

"_The former ruler of the Steel_." He rumbled loudly, stomping his heavy steel dragon-like feet on the ground. The ground shivering as the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors fell on their butts on the ground.

Lady Roi grinned at the left direction, the opposite of Lord Yaki. "And Lady Meku." She replied, smirking as the forest demon popped out of the ground and held up in the air by the forest vines, waving at the teenagers.

"The former ruler of the Forest." Lady Roi finished, grinning evilly at the two groups. "You are...?"

Rai and Khu looked at each other and nodded at same time, pulling out their precious swords and leaping in the air toward the fire demon.

"Shadow Blade Darkness!"

"Sword of the Storm Lightning!"

The two powerful forces merged together and blasted the fire demon, leaving the black clouds around in the air.

The Dragon of Wind and Tiger of Darkness braced themselves, waiting to see what's happening when the black clouds disappeared but to their surprises to see the fire demon unharmed in the mid air.

"What.." They whispered staring confusedly at the unharmed fire demon.

Lady Roi yawned lazily, pulled her red sword out of the black sheathe and rising her blade in the air. "Oh well, get over it with. Good bye, humans." She smirked, slashed her sword quickly toward the two groups. "Lava's Blade!"

The flaming blade blasted toward the helplessly children. The Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers closing their eyes tightly, in fear of being feel the very painful.

But nothing came to them.

They opened their eyes to see the young Heylin of Light using his own true power. A aurora barrier around them like a white ball, protecting them from the deadly attack.

Kobo closed his eyes tightly, urging his sacred power to get all of them out of here and so his element obeyed his silent command.

Lady Roi snarled angrily, watching the white ball escaped from her and her companies. She roared in fury, burning her body in the hot fire. She knew her master wasn't very happy when he heard the bad news.

The white ball flew away in the air away from the ruin Greek Temple, everyone watched the temple glowered in the red aura and exploded loudly with the roaring fire.

Kobo sighed in relief and then suddenly he fell down before he touched the floor, his older brother caught him in his arms.

"How can be they stronger than us?" Omi asked, looking up at his friends worriedly. "Why your sheng-gong-wu won't work on them?"

Yamato narrowed his dark red eyes darkly at the small monk. "Because they are no ordinary demons. They are the powerful and deadly monsters more than Witch Wuya and Chase Young."

Everyone quieted down, looking away looking either shame, worrying, and new fear roamed through their hearts. They had never actually fought a true heylin beasts, unlike Chase Young.

"We have no choice... " Yamato continued. "We must to find the ancient shrine which it held the hidden script of our ancestors."

Khu nodded understandingly at the Heylin Tiger of Metal and looked back to Xiaolin Dragons and his companies. "Next stop for the ancient shrine!" He shouted, pointing at the direction where he knew the right way.

The white ball flew toward the lone island where Khu had pointed at, but they do not know what's hidden behind the shrine on the lone island was belong to the sea demon.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

Me: (winces) Ouch! Sheng-gong-wu won't work on the Heylin Beasts. At least I did pretty good in the scenes of meeting each of four different demons. Right, Kobo?

Kobo: (still unconscious)

Me: Oh. Well, thank you for read it and please don't forget reviews it! No flamers (waving) Have a good night.


	5. Hidden Script

Me: (sigh in relief) Finally on weekend, One awful long class in last Thursday and Friday. (X . x) Sorry it takes long to updating my next chapter up. (bows in apology)

Pecore: Hey big sis! I have a new recipe for you! (beams happily)

Me: (blinks) what are you doing in my story?

Pecore: (sniffling) But, I just want you to try thing... (pouts and huge puppy eyes sparkling)

Me: (groans) What is it now?

Pecore: (grin happily) It's my milk drink. My own. (proudly)

Me: (blink) You should named it. But a "milk drink" sound so weird.

Pecore: (thoughtful) What about "Ice Vanilla Smoothie"?

Me: That sound much better. Do you want me to tell readers?

Pecore: (nod happily)

Me: Fine... (looks at readers) Listen up, my little sister wants to know if you like it. It will making her happy that know her creation is tasty. Here's her special recipe:

_One scoop of vanilla ice cream (in blender)_

_One Milk (had to be same size as vanilla in blender) _

_Crushed Ice Cubes (not too much, only little and few) _

_A 1/4 teaspoon of sugar_

_Then stirring it until it is merged together and then poured it into your drink and taste it to see if you like it. Enjoy! _

Me: Okay, (look at Pecore) I promise I will tell you when I found out later, alright?

Pecore: Thanks! (Glomped)

Me: Ack! Okay, get off me.

Pecore: (let me go and run off happily)

Khu: (shook head) Your sister is on high sugar, isn't she?

Me: (nod) she never leave me alone until I had to do something to make her happy.

Khu: Um... you did forget something...?

Me: (realized) Oh yeah! Your turn to do disclaimer!

Khu: (nod) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Please enjoy! (waves) And if you don't read Hybrid Child, please read it first so you will not be confused with this second story. (waves)

* * *

Chapter Four - Hidden Script 

The beautiful blue water-stone on the dark blue castle doors opened in the flash and nearly smashed onto the wall behind it, the angry sea demon sulked toward to the throne.

Behind the throne, there was a huge window where the mythical sea creatures can be seen in the water.

_Another failed to kill them. _The sea demon thought angrily, narrowing his cold red eyes at the frighteningly sea creatures swam in front of him. _Cursed their sacred powers. Only if it weren't for Shinyu, they would be perfect powerful allies. _

Lord Susku gritted his fang-like teeth in angrily, clutching his beloved ocean's staff. He had to find the way to kill the traitors, just like Shinyu and his former Heylin companies.

But how?

The Sea Demon pondered his thought, studying the strength and weakness in the every warriors in one group.

He knows their great weakness and great weakness if he can separated them from each other in different land in great mist. A mist can confused an enemy and can luring an enemy to their doom.

However, he can kept his sharp eye on the one who are his great weakness he can be dangerous to him. He had to destroy him. He had to lured him alone from his companies. He had to kill him before he was harmed by his deadly element.

—

The group in the white light barrier ball which it had sudden disappeared and dropped them in ocean near the beach.

Lobo gasped for the air, sputtered some water out of his mouth and he clutched his unconscious brother in his arms. Furiously that he can barely swim, let alone with his brother in his arms he can hardly stay afloat in the water.

He glance at everyone did the same thing to try stay alive and afloat...

And except for poor Yamato. For being the Heylin Dragon of Metal, he can sink ever faster than rock and his element cannot used because of the salt in ocean can rust it quickly before he can tossed it in the air.

The Tiger of Shadow frowned in understand why Yamato hated Omi so much because of his element is his weakness.

He froze for a moment, wondering that heylin demons can knew their weakness in them. He shook his mind, dismissed it away from his mind and waited until they can get safely on the island he will discussed with Khu later.

"WATER!"

He looked up and see the small monk summoned a powerful water wave toward them. The water wave forcefully pushed the group toward the beach, saving their life from being either freezing in water or downing in the water.

The Tiger of Shadow glanced down at his brother, checking his purse to see if he had a heartbeat. Sighing in relief when he found out his brother was still alive and sleeping in his arms.

"He's going to be okay, trust me."

Lobo looked up and see the cowboy next to him. He nodded smiling in relief. He would hate himself if his brother died. It will be all his fault.

He heard the angry yells, apologizing voices and shushing voices behind him, looking up to see the angry wet black haired girl glaring at the grinning little monk with sheepishly look and the worry brown haired boy shushed her, hoping calmed her down but slowly failing because of her temper.

A small sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

_It's going to be awful long..._He thought, shaking his head. He stand up and carrying his unconscious brother with the help of the Dragon of Earth.

—

Deep under the island, the red glowing eyes in the darkness. The unknown creature had been ordered by Lord Susku.

Smirking found it's way to her face when she watched the children on the beach. She will repay to Lord Susku by luring them away from the ancient temple.

Her sea hazel tail flickered like a fish. Her blue eyes hardened at the moment.

_I'm glad... Lord Susku killed that man who had been hunting me all years. _She thought, watching the children. _No one will stop me from get what I want. _

—

Khu was boring to death while he was watching the sulking Tiger of Metal and half time he was purposely ignoring his swearing and cursing in the air about the cur-ball head monk and the cursed ocean he hated so much.

"Are you done?" He asked, rising one of his eyebrows at Yamato finally calmed down panting with his face scowling angrily at the ocean.

"...yea..." Yamato replied, looking away and crossed his arms with a loud angry huff.

The Tiger of Darkness rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. "What's gotten yourself, Yamato? You never did lose your temper in first place." He asked.

He lend his back against the bark of the beach tree and ignoring the bothersome scale-like bark nipped onto his back.

Yamato narrowed his dark red eyes and looked away. "None of your business. Beside I'm fine." He stood up and walked away.

Khu shook his head, he knew he wasn't fooled. He may not know what of the mysterious past Yamato held.

_It had something do with his loss of family and the ocean..._ The Heylin Tiger of Darkness assumed , but he didn't know why Yamato was angry at the ocean and he just knew it had to be a good reason for this.

—

In the Temple of the Hidden Scrolls and the sea demon glared down at the hidden script he knew it was once belong to Shinyu and Jiro.

He knew he can't touch the scrolls because of the powerful spells that former Heylin Tiger of Wood cast upon on them.

_Well, they're gone and dead forever now. _Lord Susku shrugged, turning his back to the scrolls and sulking out of the room.

_I will summon the water to flood over the temple. So no one will finds it again. _He narrowed his cold red eyes remembering one of the children had a Sheng Gong Wu that can help him or her breath in the water.

The cold smirk on his face, thought of what he can do to the child when he or she swam alone to the lost temple. _I shall awaiting for you to come and get the hidden script. _

A cruel cold laughing echoed through the cold water, scaring the sea creature slaves and some other poor sea beasts flinching in fear.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Me: Well? What do you think of it? You can guess what's going on in this chapter. (sly grin) 

Khu: Please feel free to questions her. But all questions will be answered in her next chapter soon or later.

Me: (nod) Where's Yamato?

Khu: (shrug) He's still sulking and complaining about a new muse from Kosmic.

Me: (rolls eyes) Always stubborn like a mule he is. So, thank you for reading it and please don't forget to reviews it! No flamers please. (waving) Have a good day!


	6. The Lost Temple

Me: My sister still bothering me 'cuz she wants to know that everybody likes her special recipe. (sigh)

Lobo: (shake head) she won't give up...like you, Lady Lizgon.

Me: (smile) Yeah.. It is kind scary that my little sister grew up imitating me. Everyone in my hometown told me that we are look alike. Scary, huh?

Lobo: (nod) True.

Me: (turn to Lobo) Your turn to do disclaimer, you know.

Lobo: (grin) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Please enjoy! (waves) And if you don't read Hybrid Child, please read it first so you will not be confused with this second story. (waves)

* * *

Chapter Five - The Lost Temple 

On the beach and the sky become darkness, the Xiaolin Dragons and the Heylin Tigers gathered together in the small circle where the fire pit in the center of the circle. Khu wrote on the sand with his wood stick, telling his companies about his plans.

"We need to divided our groups into four groups. Rai will be team with me, Yamato will be team with cowboy, Ciara will be team with a Japanese chick..." Khu replied ignoring the angry protesting voices of the female warriors. "And Lobo will be team with his brother and cur-ball monk."

"I, Omi, am not cur-ball monk! I am most powerful warrior of the Xiaolin Dragons!" Omi cried out, glaring at Khu for insulted his titles.

Yamato rolled his dark red eyes and snorted. _Indeed, if I'm not wrong that monk had biggest ego rather than his head. One day his biggest ego will get himself in deep trouble, just like he did with Master Young. _He thought frowning and watching them chattering each other without having a trouble upon them.

Yamato had waited for everyone to go sleeping on the clearing ground without ground, of course thank to Ciara's power to making a nice plant-type mat for them. His dark red eyes narrowed at the Khu sat on the branch of a old oak tree and he felt a stirring with a jealous tugs heavy in his heart.

The Heylin Tiger of Metal shook head, cleaning his mind off something he didn't want to go there. He frowned he had been jealous of them... Lobo had a young brother Kobo and Khu had a cousin and older brother.

He scowled at his thought and sneered at them silently like a cat. Then he closed his eyes tiredly and unconsciously his head went back onto the plant-type mat, sleeping soundly.

—

In the dark swamp

The Heylin mermaid narrowed her light blue eyes, watching them and scowling at the sleeping little monk. How much she had despised that little boy who had beaten her in the showdown and kissed her like that.

"Lady Dyriis."

She turned her head toward the voice behind her and saw the familiar sea demon. She smiled at him. "Lord Susku." She said acknowledged him.

Lord Susku stood floating in the air, above the swamp in front of the dark mermaid and held his sacred ocean's staff in his right claws while he was crossed his arms against his blue chest.

"Is everything plans goes well I assumed?" He asked coldly, narrowed his red ruby eyes at Dyriis.

Dyriis smiled cruelly, nodded at him. "Yes. You know I do very well."

"Good."

"Lord Susku?"

The sea demon turned his head toward the mermaid and acknowledged her. "Yes Lady Dyriis?"

"The man had been hunting me all my life was already slain, Lord Susku?" Dyriis asked, a malice in her innocent yet cruel light blue eyes and smiled softly at the sea demon.

Lord Susku sneered at the dark mermaid. "The blood of the Dragons and Tigers had been tainted on my hands so I do not need his blood added to mine. That man, you called it Klofange, had been already devoured by my brothers of my tribes."

He turned around and disappeared into the dark water leaving the Heylin Mermaid alone in the swamp.

Dyriis scowled at the spot where Lord Susku had left. _Fool, he refused let his past go of his clutches... his heart had been heavily tainted with the blood of the humans. _She thought disgusting to herself.

_He was fallen in love with the human without possessing a sacred power. He slain her without shed a tear of sorrow. He could not betrayed his master and his own kind. _

The dark mermaid turned and swam deeper into the darkness of the black swamp.

—

_The small boy played his video game, quirked one of his eyebrows up while he was sticking his tongue out of his mouth when he was so concentrated on his favorite game. He was siting back on the backseat of the car. _

"_Matt?" _

_He scowled at the childish nickname that his dad give it to him and looked up at him, glaring at the mirror that his dad was looking at. _

"_What?" He replied annoyingly, while he was being distracted from his concentration with his video game and quickly glanced down but only he saw the message flashed across the screen told him that game is over. _

"_AW! MAN!" He whined angrily, chucked it across the seat from him and crossed his arms with a loud huff. _

"_Honey..." _

_He looked up at his mother looked back from the front seat next to his dad was behind the wheel, looking forward the road in front of him. _

"_Yea?" He said still angrily with his dad for distracting him from his video game that he was so closer to winning. _

"_Are you excitedly to see your new house and probably your new school?" His mom asked, smiling gently at his son. _

_His dark red eyes softened at his mom's smile he always loved it and can't stay to mad at them any longer. He sighed, shaking his head at his mom. _

"_No, mom. Not really." He replied, smiling at his mother and picked up his video game, starting it over again. _

_His mom smiled, turning her head back to her attention on the road again. Then suddenly, in the background there had been dark clouds in the sky and thundered loudly startling him. _

_He looked up from his video game and peered at the window, only to see the raining heavily against his window and realizing that was too dark to see anything let alone to see himself in the window. _

"_Uhh... Mom?" He asked squirming into his seat and looked worriedly at his mom. _

"_Yes?" His mom answered looked back smiling at him, calming him down and his fear was already lifted._

"_I have a bad feeling about this. The weather didn't look too good, Mom." He said, looking upward his window and frowning at the darkness in front of him. _

"_Hah! Matt, my boy. Don't worry about it." His dad laughed, grinning at the mirror and controlled his wheel he was driving very carefully on the road. _

_He avoided his eyes connected with his dad, being shamed that he had been worried for nothing at all. He prayed hoping it wouldn't happened to them and arrived safely to their new house. _

_Only he didn't know how wrong he was. Then next thing he saw was the white light flashed at him and his family before he feels suddenly being thrown around in his seat belt like a lifeless toy. _

_He shut his eyes tightly, clutching his seat in fear and feel the cold and wet harshly hit him. Took him a minutes to realized he was in the freezing water and opened his eyes to see his parents in front of him._

_Hanging there lifeless and limping like a lifeless chinese doll in the ocean. A cold reality hit him like a pound of brick, he was in the ocean and he can't swim very well. _

_And running out of his air too! _

_He choked widened his fearful red eyes, clawing helplessly at his seat belt. And next thing he noticed in front of him and it was red ink floating from his parents. He realized it was not a red ink, it was a real blood. _

_He cried out in horror, not caring that he was losing his precious air and gripped his mom's hand. To his surprise, his mom's hand wasn't warm and gently... it was only deadly cold and icily..._

_Like a dead bodies. _

_He may be a young kid but he wasn't stupid enough to realizes that his dad and mom are dead. His visions suddenly started to blurred and he was slowly losing his air, luring himself into the state of sleep. _

_He feel so cold...feel so dead...His heart slowly beating quietly and his eyes closed gently. At least he knows he will joined with his mom and dad forever. _

_But he did not know that his life had been spared. _

—

The Heylin Tiger of Metal was sleeping peacefully on the plant-like mat until he was shaking so hard by the huge hands on his shoulders.

"Wake up, partner! It's already dawn of seven o'clock now." The familiar voice of the cowboy said shaking Yamato's shoulders. (A/N: T-T I finally found a Texas Slang website, I wasn't sure if I did the right thing for Clay's accent)

Yamato snaps his dark red eyes opened and jolted up into his sit position. "Where's everybody, cowboy?" He barked harshly at the Dragon of Earth, looking around their empty camp.

"Eh. They already left." Clay replied, looking up at the weather. "It's been hotter'n a goat's butt in a pepper patch."

Yamato rise his eyebrow in questioning at the cowboy and shook his head. "I don't want to know what the heck are you talking about." He muttered darkly, managed to get up and wiping the sand off his clothes.

The Heylin Tiger of Metal and the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth walked into the dark forest, avoiding the swamp until they came in the view of the lone well in middle of the opening field.

Yamato frowned at the lone well, approaching to it and being followed by the cowboy behind him. They had only noticed the familiar symbol on the stone wall of the ancient well and looked at each other.

"I reckon we should go in there, just checking what was it in there." Clay replied, tugging the strong rope and looked down the darkness void of the ancient well.

Yamato nodded in agreeing with him, lifting his legs over the well. "Let's go, buddy."

—

In the dark damp forest

Khu and Raimundo walked quietly into the cold and dripping forest, looking around. A something caught his dark forest green eyes and glanced at it.

"Uh. Aseso.."

Khu winced at his real name and glanced back to his cousin. "What Rai?" He said, frowning confused at the Dragon of Wind.

"Is that... the lost temple you talk about, right?" Rai asked, pointing at the ancient blue temple in middle of the lake but only being in flood.

Khu groaned at the sight of the underwater temple. "Yea, it is. But one problem... What do we do now?" He glanced back to Rai.

Rai grinned, pulled the familiar item out of his pocket. "Ta-da!" He said in song tone, smirking in victory.

—

Meanwhile, the boys climbed down the ancient well and searching on the old stone wall around them.

"Cowboy, look!" Yamato exclaimed, pointing at the ancient written on the wall. The Dragon of Earth looked closer to it and nodded to him.

"Looks like we did found a part of the hidden script, I reckon." Clay replied begin to climb up the rope and followed by Yamato behind him.

When the cowboy got out of the well and helped Yamato up, unaware of the enormous shadow towed over them and causing them looked up in confusion.

"What in tarnation..." Clay trailed off when he saw the familiar figure and realized it was Dyriis he had meet in almost two years ago.

They saw the hideous sea-like beast roared loudly in front of them. They paused for a moment and leaped out of the well, running for their life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

—

In the underwater ancient temple, the sea demon looked up from his hiding spot and smirked when he saw the oncoming figure swam in the water.

A cruel smile crept on his handsome blue face. _It's time to greeting my guest. _

End of Chapter Five

* * *

Me: (grin) I was pretty good with the flashback of past in one of the Heylin Tigers'. What did you think of it? Not bad? Not good? 

Khu: (still hiding)

Yamato: (snort) At least I don't like the last part where me and the idiot Cowboy run off screaming like coward.

_Suddenly he was run over by the herd of cows and a yells of pain can be heard over the herd of the cows. _

Me: (shook head) Boys... (to Chaseforever) Gee... thank you very much. I did my best with them and my stories. I had hope everyone likes my characters.

Ciara: Come on! You had something much to do, like college for example!

Me: (groans) Oh well, I hope you likes it and please don't forget reviews it! No flamers please. Feel free to beating up Draio. (Grin)

Draio: Hey! You no good in goody shoe!

Me: Stay!

_BAM! _

Draio: (groans in pain) Awwww man!


	7. Yamato's Heart

Me: (bows apologizing to readers) I'm sorry for taking too long to updated this chapter! I was kinda stuck in between the college and my stories. Sort of like between a rock and hard place. (shrug)

Yamato: (glaring at readers)

Me: Yama, be nice to them! Oh and it's your turn to do DISCLAIMER!

Yamato: (scowling) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Thank you Yama! Now I wonder where's Khu?

_In background Khu was running away for his life from love-stuck Evila. _

Me: (sweatdrop) Please enjoy! (waves) And if you don't read Hybrid Child, please read it first so you will not be confused with this second story. (waves)

* * *

Chapter Six - Yamato's Heart

The soaking grassland with well hidden water and the thickly freezing mist around the area while the Tiger of Shadow carried his unconscious brother on his back, ignoring the small monk who was still blabbing about something he don't understand very well.

Lobo glared annoyingly at the back of the small monk's big head, slowly pulling the deadly knife out of the long sleeve and rising it in the air, approaching closer to the talkative monk who was paused at the moment.

The monk noticed the menacing shadow towed over him, finally halted talking and looked up at the shadowy Lobo with spooky look on his face and his deadly knife.

"Shut...Up... You cur-ball head brat!" The Tiger of Shadow snarled, his cold hard gray eyes widened insanely. "Die!"

He stabbed the monk's chest where the heart hid and then he sliced the monk's neck, causing his head fell off. He cut all the monk's body into the tiny pieces of the lifeless body, laughing insanely.

"Lobo? Ground to Lobo? You're laughing like you're driven to the great loss of sane."

Lobo blinked back in reality, staring dazedly at the Dragon of Water and he was nearly disappointed when he realized he hadn't really kill the annoying insect in reality. _Stupid Khu. _

"That's _Earth to Lobo._ And I think you mean I'm laughing like I'm insane, however... I'm really NOT!" He snapped, quickly sulking past the confused monk and he headed to the very thickest mist.

—

Meanwhile the Tiger of Metal and the Dragon of Earth was continuing to run for their life while the hideous sea-monster was catching up behind them.

_What the hell? _Yamato thought to himself, halted his track and turned sharply to faced the huge sea-monster, he held his Coyote's Dark Claw on his hand and glaring venomously at her.

So did the Dragon of Earth stopped his track and realized he forgot about his favorite third arm sash around his waist and prepare to attack but being stopped by Yamato.

"Cowboy, I do know how to handle her." Yamato said narrowed his dark red eyes ignoring the cowboy's protest, leaping upward into the air and dived toward the ground.

"Coyote's Dark Claw...Steel Spikes METAL!"

He thrusts his fist with his coyote's dark claw onto the ground, sending the shining silver liquid flowing out of the ground and merged into the steel spikes moved ferociously toward the sea-monster like a menacing silver snake

The sea-monster, Dyriis, smirked coldly at the speeding metal spikes toward her. She knew that ill-tempered boy would attacked her, he doesn't know about her newborn power she was given by her master Lord Susku.

Suddenly the water spouted out of the ground in front of Dyriis as the steel liquid spikes lunged into it, revealing the empty spot where the sea-monster had been.

Yamato quickly dissolved his power, narrowing his dark red eyes and ignoring the cowboy shouted after him. He wasn't aware of the water wall spouted up behind him, startling him so sudden and he whirled around realizing he was trapped in the water wall where he can't get out.

The ground under his feet merged into the water and he fell downward into underwater, being seized by the seaweed vines around his body and his neck, cutting his precious air off.

_Aw crap! _The Tiger of Metal mentally cursed, wiggling out of the death-gripping vines but failing, closing his dark red eyes. _Damn. _

He didn't noticed the tiny dark needle-like dart flew toward his back until he felt a sharp pain jolt him in his back neck.

His vision blurred and he felt a sleepiness of unconscious claimed him and slips into the darkness, downing farther into cold and freezing underwater.

—

The part of the island where the Tiger of Wood and Dragon of Fire glaring at each other, sulking forcefully through the rainforest, avoiding anything swamp or quicksand.

Ciara mumbled darkly reading into her ancient books, ignoring the black haired girl complained behind her back.

_Once when I get back, I'm going to kill stupid idiot for paired us up. Why did I fall in love for him?_ She thought darkly to herself, turned her head back to the girl behind her and noticed something that the Dragon of Fire didn't noticed before.

"Wait you idiot." Ciara barked at her, quickly gripped on Kimiko's wrist and jerked her away from the black stone stuck into the damp ground. "Don't you ever near that cursed stone, you spoiled brat."

"It's Kimiko and I'm not a spoiled brat!" The Dragon of Fire snapped angrily, jerking her wrist out of the grip and shot a dirty look at the Tiger of Wood. "What is it?" She asked looking back to the black stone.

"It's a cursed stone. A powerful rue that can easily kill a human, slowly and very painful ones. I heard about this one called _Guoshi Tou_." Ciara explained avoiding the black stones. "I believe they are belong to the sea demon, no doubt."

Kimiko quirked her eyebrow in confusing at the heylin tiger of wood and then she quickly followed her, carefully avoiding the cursed stones.

They do not expecting they run into Lobo and Omi, bumping onto them and sending them sprawling awkwardly on the ground, groaning in pain and a stream of cursing loudly that probably from Lobo.

Sometimes Ciara believed someone in heaven probably laughing at them for placing the cursed fate upon them.

_Life is never fairer to anyone. _She thought dryly to herself.

—

The lost temple in underwater, Khu swam along the halls searching for the forbidden scrolls or the hidden script. He almost winced at the sight of himself in the fish-like merman, remembering his cousin had shown him a sheng gong wu item he had never seen before.

A strange green necklace with a fish scales on it, he was wearing it because he refused to let his cousin because he knew the wind won't work in the underwater and lightning probably harmed him while under the water.

_Gills of Hamachi... _He thought tracing it with his green fin-like claws, swimming through the creepy hall of the temple room.

Suddenly the bright blue beam quickly past his ear, surprising him. He looked up where it came from and saw the sea demon, Lord Susku, grinning evilly at him.

Khu quickly pulled his Shadow Blade from his back and swinging his attack toward the powerful enemy, not knowing his attack won't work in the under water too.

The black wind-like blade was slowing down in the underwater and easily dissolved before touched the sea demon. The Heylin Tiger of Darkness widened his amethyst eyes in shock, cursing silently for forgetting his attack can't work well in water, only on ground or in air.

Well, he had no choice but to using his true power to defend himself against the powerful sea demon in the underwater.

_Wondering how they are doing without me? _He thought, avoiding the light blue beams quickly and graceful.

—

Opening his dark red eyes slowly to see the daylight, nearly blinding him. He yelped, clutching his eyes shut and rubbing them quickly.

He reopened them to see the front seats of the car, seeing the man and woman in front of them. His dark red eyes widened in surprise to see them alive and in flesh.

He wondered if this is a dream...

"Honey? Are you alright?"

He jerked out of his trance quickly, staring at his mom smiling at him. "Mom?" He could barely heard himself feebly calling out like a newborn kitty cried for it's mother. "Aren't you..."

Suddenly he felt a warm hand lay on his forehead, blinking dazedly at his mom. He can feel her hand was very warm and alive.

"You aren't ill, are you? You seem pained when you're sleeping, honey." His mom asked worriedly, looking down at him. "Is that nightmare of yours?"

He shook his head looking back to the window next to him, trying to remember what's happening to him. His memories seem blurred and easily fading away, unable to remember what was his purpose and his life as a true warrior.

A flash of the shadow people with a blank faces he had a feeling that he did knows them yet hecan't remember them.

Strangely, he looked back to his parents in front of him and closing his dark red eyes. Wondering whether it is a dream or reality. Even he did feel his mom's touch seem real solid to him.

Unconsciously he lifts his hand and rubbing back his neck where the tiny prickle on his back neck. Every second when he enjoyed with his parents, not realizing his true fear would strike at any moment. A true fear will turns him against his friends very soon or later.

End of Chapter Six

* * *

Me: (yawns) Whoo! I stayed up so late, thank you for reviewing my last chapter. (hugs all reviewers)

Yamato: Feh.

Me: (sigh and shaking her head) You're so impossible, unlike Khu here had his first fangirl. (looked at Khu running away from Evila)

Lobo: (grin) She won't give up until she had him.

Yamato: (snort) I can't see why Khu scared of her. She's still weak to me.

Lobo: (stepped away from Yamato) I wouldn't insult her if I were you.

Yamato: (frown) Why?

Me: You will found out why. (turns to readers) Please don't forget to reviews this and have a good night...er... morning. Heh. (waves)


	8. The Lost Sea

Me: (hugs all of readers, including Kosmic) Thank you all! Thank you all! It's really encouraging me up!(looks at Lobo) What did you think...Lobo!

Lobo: (flirting at some of a female readers)

Me: Lobo! Stop flirting them and it's your turn to do DISCLAIMER!

Lobo: (beaming happily at all readers) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Thank you Lobo! (sees Yamato pants behind the door) What's wrong? You seem like you saw a ghost.

Yamato: Worse than you think! (hammering the bolts on the door)

_In background Khu was still running away for his life from love-stuck Evila. _

Me: (sweatdrop) Please enjoy! (waves) And if you don't read Hybrid Child, please read it first so you will not be confused with this second story. (waves)

* * *

Chapter Seven - The Lost Sea

While the Heylin Tiger of Darkness borrowed Gills of Hamachi and swam in under water to searching for the hidden script, Raimundo was waiting for him to comes back but his cousin hadn't and begin to worrying.

_Where is he now? It hadn't take him long time to find stupid thing. _He thought his dark forest green eyes scanning over the lake where the lost temple was under.

He closed his eyes and lend his back against the huge rock, relaxing gently.

"Hey partner!"

The Dragon of Wind opened one of his eyes to see his friend cowboy ran toward him but the Heylin Tiger of Metal wasn't with him. "Oh hey Clay... Where's Yamato? I thought he's with you."

The brazilian blinked at the panting cowboy, his huge hands were on his knees while he was inhaled and exhaled slowly. He can see some sweats on the cowboy's forehead and the white pale look on his face like he had seen a ghost.

"What's matter? You looks like you saw a ghost." Rai asked frowning, stood up and wiped some dust off his favorite tan trouser, looking up at Clay.

"Well shoot, we're in big trouble partner." Clay replied, looking back behind him to see if a sea-monster had followed him and thankful she wasn't.

Rai blinked at him and opened his mouth to asking something but he was interrupted by the strange noise behind them, looking over to the lake.

_Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle!_

The bubbling loudly in middle of the lake, grew increases and louder than ever before. The boys did not noticing the sky grew darker and the full moon rising up behind the gray clouds, the familiar yellow glowing eyes in the forest behind the boys.

—

_The voices... _

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WOMAN!"

_That's my brother's voice... Lobo... _

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GROWLING LIKE A RAID WOLF!"

_Ciara... Why she is yelling at my brother?_

"Ciara! Lobo! You two must be most calming down and mediating right now!"

_Omi... Why are they yelling around me? _

"SHUT IT YOU IDIOT MONK! I'M NOT GOING TO FRIGGIN' MEDIATING, GOT IT!"

"YEAH! AND NO SWEARING, LOBO! WHAT IF YOUR KID BROTHER MIGHT HEARD IT BY ACCIDENT!"

"Calm down, guys... You two are yelling very loud maybe that might be attracting the attention of the demons."

_Kimiko's there too? She sound so worried and calm, what's wrong with Lobo? Unless... no..._

"I'M NOT YELLING, GIRL! I'M JUST ITCHING TO KILL _SOMETHING!_ WENCH, DON'T YOU DARE SUMMONING THOSE FRIGGIN' VINES!"

"DON'T CALL ME WENCH, YOU BASTARD! AND DON'T NEAR HIM YOU MUTT!"

Opening his pale silver eyes to see Ciara growling, using her power to keep the ill-tempered boy still and moving away from the frightening little monk, Kobo frowned at them confusing and sad look on his face.

"Lobo? What's going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes and blinked twice at them, suddenly he was buried his face into the long silver hair and feel like he need air.

"Bro...Choking... Need...Air!"

Lobo blinked and then grinned sheepishly, letting his kid brother go and seem calmed down now. Kobo can see the girls sighing in relief and poor monk looks confused at sudden change of hearts Lobo had.

"Don't tell me there is a full moon, Lobo?" The Heylin Tiger of Light asked, looking up at his brother who was taken back in surprise at him.

Ciara scoffed. "_SO_ that explains why he's _happy_ and _playful_ then all of sudden he's _blood-thirst monster!_"

Lobo scowled at her, feeling the regret of revealing his secret to her while age ago in Master Young's cave.

"Not to mention look what he did looking at me most like if I am meat!" Omi cried out, pointing shakily at Lobo.

Lobo scowled darkly, glowering at Omi and resisting the urge to smirk at the way the monk cringed at his icy glares.

"QUIET DOWN YOU THREE! YOU KNOW YOU ARE ALL IMPOSSIBLE AND HOPELESS!" Kimiko shrieked, easily losing her temper because of her patient was starting to thin, little by little every second. "ALL OF YOUR USELESS BICKERING NEVER GET US ANYWHERE!"

The silence fell upon them, the bird's calling and the grasshopper's chirping can be heard around the forest, all of four staring at her with their jaws dropped.

"WELL? LET'S GET GOING!" Kimiko snapped, turns her keels around and sulking through the forest where she had a bad feeling about her boyfriend might be in trouble.

Kobo blinked and looked up at Lobo confusingly. "I think you're mention something girls got easily mad is called PMS-ing, Lobo, what does it means?" Kobo asked innocently, not realizing he just got his brother in trouble when the aura of raging around the girls gives off, scaring Omi away.

"Uhh..."

—

Khu was still in under water, dodging some of blue beams and tried shot some of his dark power, narrowing his cold amethyst eyes and aimed his hand at the sea demon.

"Black Nightmare Darkness!" He yelled, secretly glad that he wore the Gills of Hamachi or he would be gurgling nonsense and his power wouldn't work right.

The black beam sliced through the water, bolted toward the sea demon and missing him because of his graceful moves that help him dodged easily.

_Duh! He's a SEA demon, all water around me are his useful escape and attacks! You idiot! _He thought growling silently at himself, not realizing the blue beam nicked the green collar off his neck and fell down into the darkness void.

_Crap! _

His hands clutching his neck and choking violently, the Heylin Tiger of Darkness managed his right hand down at the ground and unleashing his power forcing himself upward like a rocket.

Closing his amethyst eyes tightly when he flew speedily through the freezing water, holding his breath.

Until then...

With a great splash he broke the surface, but continued to shoot upward like a rocket out of the water. When his power dissolved quickly, his body reached a peak and then began to fall down again.

"AYIIIIEEE!" With his startle cry, his arms flailing uselessly in the air and his body toward the middle of a lake.

"HOLD ON PAL!"

Khu snapped his head at the direction of the voice, seeing Lobo in his sea serpent with Clay, Rai, Kimiko, Ciara, Omi and Kobo rode on his back. "Lobo?" He whispered fell on the wet scale of the dark blue serpent with a _oof_.

The dark blue sea serpent smirked in somehow creepy way for a snake, swimming in the lake and suddenly the dark mermaid popped out of the water in front of them, smiling darkly at them.

"Dyriis!" All Xiaolin Dragons yelled in unison, causing Heylin Tigers look confused and blinking at them.

Omi pipped in, glaring at the dark mermaid. "Where is most hero warrior Klofange? What have you done to him, Dyriis?" He yelled pointing his finger accusingly at her.

Dyriis shrugged, waving her hand ignoring Omi's yells and a familiar manic in her light blue eyes. "I have done to him nothing." She said simply.

Silently enraging at the grinning mermaid, Omi opened his mouth and then suddenly a huge shadow towed over them.

"She have done nothing to him. My siblings did." The voice coldly behind them, causing them whirled around except for Lobo and staring at the sea demon float above the water. "Lady Dyriis, you have done excellent job, even for a heylin like you."

Dyriis smirked darkly at the Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers. "Thank you my Lord."

Lord Susku smiled coldly at the dark mermaid, rising his spear-like trident in the air slowly. "Time for rewarding you well, Lady Dyriis... Aerial of Trident!" He yelled, blasted his powerful attack at the mermaid.

Dyriis's face smiling happily changed into a gasping in horror-stuck at the light blue beam and it went through her chest, spilling her blood on the water. Her mouth was full of blood, dripping from her cold lips.

"L-L-L-Lo-r-r-d S-s-su-sku...W-w-wh-y?" She managed to whispered sadly, dying in the water with a pool of blood surround her.

"You are of no use to me now. I am merely using you for luring the brats to me." Lord Susku replied in his monotone voice, turning his head to the frightening kids. "Your turn to die, children."

The sea demon thrust his staff in the air above his head, causing the black clouds whirling in the circle in the darkening sky and the water of the lake starts to flooding up all over the island...

...Wait, the island was sinking slowly, even for the children to realized that.

"Pretend to die, children!" Lord Susku roared, transformed into the black and blue dragon without arms or legs (much like a dragon statue sheng gong wu I forget) and he hissed in snake-like, revealing his white fangs and fork-like tongue in the air.

"ICE!" Omi yelled, thrusting his small hands at the dark sea demon and was taken back when the sea demon opened his mouth, beamed the dark blue through the ice blast.

"Foolish...Neither your weakling magical items nor your sacred powers will harmed me!" The Dark Snake laughed, smirking darkly at the children and Lobo in his sea serpent form.

Suddenly, the sea demon took a sharp inhaled quickly and looked down at his chest, noticing the steel spike stuck out of his chest and his blood flowing down faster. "Wha...?" He turned around and noticed the lone warrior stood there on the sinking ground.

"Brat!" Lord Susku hissed angrily, unaware of he had made his first mistake for turning his back on his enemies.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sea demon was howling in pain while he was shocked by the Dragon of Wind's lightning attack and turned his head back to the children, realizing that Lobo had no longer a sea serpent but transformed into the white feathered dragon in the air.

"I have no settle for this foolish! Aerial of Trident!" Lord Susku roared thrusting his powerful staff at the children and the white feathered dragon in the air.

Khu turned back to Raimundo and handed his Shadow Blade to him. "Use it with your lightning! Hurry it up!" He ordered quickly, thrusting it into his cousin's hands.

Rai nodded and aimed the Shadow Blade at the approaching powerful attack and the sea demon. "SHADOW...BLADE...LIGHTNING!" He yelled, swinging the silver sword in the air.

The black wind blade with the streak of a lightning bolts around it, whirling through the thin air and easily slicing through the light blue beams and toward the sea demon.

The black and blue sea dragon widened his red eyes and halted in the mid-air, feeling the second pain of the black wind blade with lightning hit his body, shocking him in painfully.

His angry red eyes in pain, watching at the brazilian child and almost can see the ghost of his nightmare. _Damn you Shinyu... _

His dragon body transformed back to his humanlike body, slowly falling down toward the lake of the sinking island, leaving his blood in the air.

With a great splash his dying body slammed into the cold and freezing water, leaving the blood and his staff floating on the sparkling blue ocean as the island had give one final sink.

Khu sighed in relief and looking back to Yamato, to his own surprise to see him turned his head to meet his eyes. They silently looking into each other until Yamato broke the connect and turns his back, walking into the darkness behind the sinking forest.

Khu frowned confusing at the sudden change of behavior. _This is not like him... Almost like he's back to his old self when Lobo and I met him in first time. _He thought closing his eyes, ignoring the wind swept his dark brown hair.

"Hey guys, Look at this!"

Khu opened his cold amethyst eyes, hearing Kobo's words and looking down at the ocean. His eyes widened in surprise and dropped his jaws. "What the..!"

Since the sea demon was defeated, the ocean of his control seem disintegrated sort of like some date deleted Lobo had seen the cartoon with his kid brother.

"All of them are just disappeared!" Kimiko and Ciara exclaimed gaping at the disappearing ocean.

Omi looks hurt and sad suddenly, looking down at them. "Oh...this is most troubling we are fly in this situation."

Rai smacked his forehead with his right hand and groaning in furiously. "No, no, no! It's land, not fly! I mean...ARGH! Never mind!" He snarled, not caring about the small monk's look hurts.

"Ow, girl what was that for?" He glowered at his girlfriend, rubbing his arm and pouts angrily. "Be nice, you jerk!" Kimiko growled, clenching her fist angrily.

Khu shook his head and turned his attention back to Omi. "What's the problem, cur-ball monk?" He asked, ignoring his _hey I am a warrior not a cur-ball monk_ rants.

"My element is gone."

All of the warriors blinked and whirled their head toward the small monk at same time. "WHAT!" They yelled in union, scaring poor little monk to death.

—

A evil smirk on her face, she pricked the red rose with a deadly thorns up from the poison bushes.

"A dark needle will be revealing your fears, Little Yamato... Yes, you can run all you wish. You never outran your own fears." She whispered, laughing cruelly echos through the darkness.

The red blood petals begins to falling down from the rose and being swept in the freezing wind with them.

End of Chapter Seven

* * *

Me: (lending back on the chair, relaxing) I can't believe I have SEVEN pages on this chapter! Ooooh... I feel like I'm going to faint. (faints)

Yamato: Feh. (shakes head) Do reviews and no flamers. If there is a flame... (clenching his fist) Someone will have a black and blue face paint.

Lobo: (look back to Yamato) Um... you got your first fangirl...

Yamato: NO NO NO NO! Don't let her in! (disappeared quickly)


	9. The Blood Moon

Me: Sorry about that... I was being held back by stupid writer's block and a few homeworks. (paused) before I starts my story-telling time. Time for talk to reviewers. (smile)

**Kosmic - **Me: Thank you! I'm just trying to make it seem like humor.

Lobo: (grumbles) Why I feel so unloved.. (being attacked by the wild fangirls) Never mind.

**Chaseforever - **Me: Heh. Glad to know you love it. Sometimes I'm little worry about my rusty writing skills. In my college, my English wasn't well good enough. T-T Without grammar helps... Cursed that essay thing! (shaking fist angrily)

Yamato: (under breath muttered darkly)_ It's took her to finish it in nearly three hours... and seven of her broken pencils. Her grip is **deadly **grasp!She's really stupid._(shook head)

Me: I HEARD THAT! (whacked Yamato)

**luveroffanfic - **Me: (looks at pictures) Awwww, how cute! Khu and Evila looks perfect together. (looks at Khu) Should I expecting a sons and daughters of yours?

Khu: (blush) Where did you got that idea came from, Lady Lizgon!

Me: (burst out laughing so hard) You should have seen your face, Khu!

Lobo: (grin) So I wasn't only one who having those thoughts. (chuckled) OW! (glanced at me) That's hurts!

Me: Nothing.But that makes me feel better. (sigh in relief)

**dArkliTe-sPirit - **Me: (nod) I know. But wait until you reads the last chapter seven and also new chapter eight as well! And hope you updated Dragon's Quest soon. (grin)

Khu: (nod) good thing she favs your stories in her favorite stories lists.

Me: (turns to the readers) Okay, I will let you know my future stories. Hopefully it will interesting you in.

The Dark War - Sequel to the Gateway of Darkness. The non-ending war between two raging chinese Gods, the Blue Dragon and the White Tiger. The bond of harmony between the four gods was shattered by Dark Lord Ariko. The time-machine travel will takes you to look at their past and why the dark war begun.

The Heylin Beasts - Sequel to the Dark War. The four Heylin Demons. Ocean, Forest, Fire, and Steel demons. They will tell their tales in each of POV's from the beginning of the Dark War and the ending of their almost immortal life.

The Heylin Tigers - Sequel to Hybrid Child and the Gateway of Darkness. Each of the Heylin Tigers will tell their tale in their POV's in each of chapters about how they got their powers, how did they meet Chase Young and their childhood memories.

Me: Well? They will coming up soon, but I can't decided which one of them will be the first. (shrug) I will let you votes, my favorite readers.

Yamato: (scoffed) No more stories, Lizgon! I can't stand any humiliation that about me!

Me: Don't be such a baby, Yama! And your turn to do Disclaimer! (glared at Yamato) And no glaring too!

Yamato: (scowling) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Lobo: (step in) And she owns her first new website, too!

Yamato: (stepped back in surprise) Her own website?

Lobo: (nod) Yep! Even the pictures of us too!

Yamato: (snort) As if this thing couldn't get any worse.

_Suddenly the door burst opened revealing Kosmic's another new muse, Hope. _

Hope: Hello Yamato. (smirk evilly at Yamato)

Yamato: Oh crap! (bolted quickly and being chased by Hope)

Lobo: (grin) He should to learn how to be careful what he wish. (turns to readers) Enjoy read the chapter Eight - The Blood Moon... aw man, it is all about me, isn't it?

Everyone: ...

Lobo: (groans)

* * *

Chapter Eight - The Blood Moon

The dark temple of Heylin, on top of the black mountain where there is no life in the sight. All the black and lifeless land will chilled your spine. The scent of ancient death and blood of the human-alike and creature-alike.

The shadow figure sits on the throne and the black flaming fires behind his throne, closing his eyes and held the wine in his hand. The light of the full moon reflected the red wine in the glass.

Suddenly the bond of the blue string snapped in half, stirring him and roused him out of his mediating.

_Hmm? _He opened his cold yellow eyes, glazing lazily at the broken string. _So... Susku's dead, huh. It's his third time to be slain by the power of Lightning and Metal. _

Lord Ariko smirked coldly, focusing on the broken string and absorbed it's power of the ocean into his chest. _Those fools...they do not know what of my true plan. _

"M-m-my L-L-Lord?"

Lord Ariko glanced back at the frightened servant in front of him. "Yes?" He hissed at her, narrowed his cold yellow eyes calmly.

"The c-c-child of M-m-metal had been c-c-completed under y-y-your c-c-control." The frightened servant stuttered in her fear of being punished, bowed her head almost to the floor.

"Good. And what of the full moon?"

"L-L-Lady M-M-Meku said t-t-the time of the full m-m-moon, according to the legend of werewolf, that w-w-will turns into red blood c-c-causing the w-w-werewolf in c-c-crazed blood-thirsty m-m-monster."

Lord Ariko grinned evilly at the frightened servant girl. "Ah, do not be fret of me little one. Come here." He said, beckoning her to forward. "To ask you a question, little one. The question is what I am neither human nor demon... what am I, little human?"

He wrapped around the shivering servant girl's waist and hugged her tightly, muzzling her neck. "Answer me, little lady."

The servant girl gulps in fear, shaking her head slowly.

"Too bad."

A short loud piercing cry and slowly died down in the chamber, the two guards stood behind the doors cringing at the servant's scream but neither of them moved, in fear of disobeying their immortal master.

—

In the ancient cave where Lobo had found for everyone to rest and sleeping in. All of the group huddled around the fire pit, except for Lobo was suddenly vanished into the forest, saying he needs some air.

And then Omi starts to questioning to Khu, nearly suffocating him. "Did you found the most ancient and powerful scrolls in the abandoned ancient temple? Did you found the hidden script of all powerful warriors! Did you—" He was interpreted by the irritating Heylin of Wood.

"Quiet you cur-ball kid! Leave him alone!" Ciara growled, glaring at the small monk and causing him shrink back into almost ball in fear of making her mad like Kimiko.

Khu placed his hand on Ciara, calming her down. "Chill, girl. He's just a kid." He said, smiling softly at her and ignoring the small monk's yells. "At least I did manage to recovered the hidden script during my battle against Susku."

Clay nod sharply, tipping his huge cowboy hat. "What kind of the hidden script, partner?" He asked, lend back against the dead log, watching over the fire pit at Khu.

Raimundo and Kimiko nodded in agreement, snuggling each other. Khu rolled his eyes at the sight of his cousin and his girlfriend.

The Heylin of Darkness pulled the hidden script out of his hidden pocket inside of his black robes and unrolled the ancient scroll.

"The written of the sacred scroll was from our ancestors..." He glanced up at them and to Ciara. "You can read the weird language written, can't you?" He asked nervously to the Heylin of Wood.

Ciara sighed, picked up the scroll from him and begin to reading out loud for her companions and the Xiaolin Dragons.

"_Four thousand years ago, the four powerful tribes - Xiaolin, Heylin, Shinlin, and Tailin. The four gods whom are protecting the Earth from the evil. Until one day the Lord Ariko who are neither human nor demon came to their life, tricking on the Blue Dragon and the White Tiger into against each other and fought each other with their claws and fangs. Lord Yami and Lady Hikari saw what's going on and angered by their jealous and betrayal. The Xiaolin tribe and the Heylin tribe start to fight against each other, ignoring the pleading cries of the Shinlin and Tailin tribes. The humans had been granted their blessed and cursed power by their gods, forgotten their bond that was shared with their gods and their promise of the harmony was shattered. The Xiaolin Monk had a great, great, great grandson went by name of Dashi and the Heylin Sorceress also had a great, great, great granddaughter went by name of Wuya. The first battle between the Xiaolin Grandmaster Dashi and the Great Heylin Wuya and at the end of the battle had been victory for Dashi..._

"_During the first battle, Grandmaster Dashi's four new students - Xiaolin Dragons of Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. Also Great Heylin Wuya's five new students - Heylin Tigers of Shadow, Light, Metal, Wood, and Lightning. After the end of the first battle, Lord Ariko found out about Lady Wuya's defeated and angered, summoning the four powerful demons of Steel, Ocean, Forest, and Lava. The Dark War had been chaos between Xiaolin and Heylin. Jiro, the First Heylin Tiger of Wood, created the sacred scroll of Sheng Gong Wu for Dashi and also the hidden script she had promised to Shinyu. But the Sea Demon, Lord Susku, found out their plan and angrily attacking Jiro. The first Heylin Tiger of Wood gives the hidden script to Zalo, the First Heylin Tiger of Metal who rushed to the First Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Yuiku. Lord Susku fought against Zalo and Shinyu, slowly dying by the combine of their power of Lightning and Metal and he did manage to slain Zalo before he died._

"_The sacred scroll of the Sheng Gong Wu was handed to Dojo, who are the guardian of the scrolls and the protector of Grandmaster Dashi. Gojo did manage to steal some of the scrolls that was information of Heylin Tigers' sheng gong wu for his Master and never been seen until the day of Shinyu's betrayal and Gojo takes Kisara and her son away from the final battle between Lord Ariko and Grandmaster Dashi. Shinyu was dying protecting Grandmaster Dashi and was slain by Lord Ariko's Shadow Blade with corrupting power of evil. The Heylin beasts was never heard or seen at the end of the final battle, probably been driven away from Xiaolin Dragons. Since Grandmaster Dashi died, defeating Lord Ariko and sealed him into the cursed black crystal shard that was buried into the snow wasteland and never found again... The First Xiaolin Dragons and the First Heylin Tigers were in no sight and also no one know of their whereabouts nor the four powerful gods." _

Ciara looked up at the groups of Heylin and Xiaolin warriors, rolling the scroll back. "Huh, Lord Ariko sure sound so powerful and evil."

"And the one who caused the war between Xiaolin and Heylin in first place. That bastard." Khu muttered darkly and his cousin nodded in agreement.

"If Ariko wasn't human or demon... what kind of person he was?" Kimiko asked suddenly, startling some of the warriors.

"She's got good point, partners." Clay agreed, frowning at the Heylin Tigers. "Also we have no idea what he looks like. I reckon that he wasn't showed up like those demons did."

Raimundo looked thoughtful and opened his mouth to say something, suddenly the loud howling startled all of the warriors except for Khu and Kobo.

"What was that!" He asked looking back at the forest, his shoulders stiffed at the noise and looked back to his cousin, Khu.

"Don't worry. It's just Lobo." The Heylin of Darkness said shrugged his shoulders as if he was used to the noise. "He's always do that every month when there's a full moon."

Kimiko gulped at the thought that past through her mind. "H-h-he's a...?"

"Werewolf? Yep." Ciara cut in, scowling at the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. "Are you scared, afraid-cat?"

Kimiko growled angrily at the smirking older girl. "I am not!"

Clay frowned when he was realizing something he didn't quite put a finger on it until now. "If Lobo is a werewolf... that means... you are a werewolf, right kid?" He asked, looking right at the young child.

Kobo blinked in surprise at his question he do not expected. "Yeah. I am like my brother too." He admitted, smiling sadly. "But I'm not a full werewolf like Lobo. I do have fangs and claws."

He smiled, revealing his fangs. "But I don't normally turns into a full werewolf like my brother. One problem... he is a true full-blood lycanthrope, he can be bit dangerous around all of you." He explained.

"He cannot be easily defeated by silver or wolfsbane, until the end of the full moon he will be harmless to you."

"Wait a minute! Youdid have your own sheng gong wu, correct? Your Mythic Mirror is made of silver, how come can't you been harmed by it?" Omi asked suddenly, the confusion look across his face.

Kobo shook his head sadly. "I was hurt, yes. But our tribe had a very special herb that prevent the silver from harming me any farther."

The child pulls his hand out of his long sleeves, revealing the white cloth wrapping around his fragile hands where he was holding his favorite mirror. "Just barely harmed me but nothing serious."

Kimiko's blue eyes softened sadly, kneed on the ground in front of the child and hugged him. The child was taken back at her sudden behavior and he had never been hugged by a girl before, not even his mother.

Khu looked being torn by between angry and worry all over his face, his cold amethyst eyes flickered from the child to the Mythic Mirror. _I have to get it away from Kobo before the herb was wearing off or worse he will die soon or later. Maybe I have to get rid of that mirror... _

A soft wind's gust allowed fallen petals to blow past the group of the seven warriors standing together, watching the ember of the fire pit flickering forward and backward in front of them. Suddenly, the sharp high-piercing howling echoed all over the dark forest scaring the demon birds away.

Ciara yelped without thinking a second, leaping on Khu's arms and not realizing their being in the awkwardly position. "Now what?" She asked whimpering in fear, she do not want to know what's going with Lobo.

Clay and Omi tensed at the deadly howling of the true werewolf, bracing themselves into the defense position and their sheng gong wu were with them like all other warriors.

Khu and Raimundo glanced at each other, confusing and fear of what happening to Lobo. "Kobo..." Khu asked turning his head back and found the whimpering child.

"No...no... not now..." The child of Light whimpered, clutching the Dragon of Fire in fear of his older brother. "The Curse of the Blood Moon already began, guys."

Rai whirled around and staring confused at the frightened child. "What's the curse of blood moon?" He asked resisting the urge of yelling at him and shaking him in fear.

"The Blood Moon is the deadly curse for all full-blood werewolves, driving them into thirsty-blood beast that cannot be killed by silver and magic items. It doesn't affected me but my brother is." Kobo explained, looking up at Raimundo and Khu in his blurred vision because of his tears.

"Oh dang it..." Clay muttered snapping the warriors out of their trance-like state, staring at the sight of the thirsty-blood monster in front of them.

The completed full-blood werewolf in the silver fur and his long silver hair into ponytail. He was so huge and about 65 tall height, glowing orange red eyes and deadly fangs he was drooling at them. He still had his nearly torn black jean and his long silver tail was in sight. The look of menacing on his wolfish face, grinning hungrily at the warriors. His black talons seem sharp enough to sliced the steel in half.

The red moon already arise in the dark, starless sky. Its red light bathed the full-blood lycanthrope like a blood stained on all over his silver fur, making him look like very dangerous animal. The werewolf moved in the flash of speed, targeting on the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

Rai noticed this and rushed toward his girlfriend and the child, shoving them out of the harm way and was attacked by the werewolf's black talons. He grunted in pain and rolled over the ground, clutching his bleeding side.

Kimiko gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hands in fear of her beloved love's safety.

"Rai!" She yelled worriedly after him and the Dragon of Wind flashed her a weakly grin.

The thirsty-blood werewolf howled in his rage, blindly rushing toward the Dragon of Wind and was quickly halted by the Dragon of Earth's attack. "RRRR!" The angry crazed creature roared, narrowed his glowing orange red eyes at Clay.

Khu moved quickly, leaping in the air and landed on the silver werewolf's back, clutching on the silver fur while the angry werewolf bucked wildly like a raging bull, his legs were hanging in the mid-air while holding on tightly.

"Uhhh! Rai, quickly use your wind to stun him! Whoah! And Clay, use your element to knock him out cold!" He yelled, clutching tightly for his dear life.

Raimundo and Clay looked at each other and nodded in silent understand. The Dragon of Wind managed to get back on his feet, leashing his wind power to stunning the crazed thirst-blood beast. "Typhoon Boom WIND!" He yelled clapped his hand as hard as he could.

The werewolf cried out being stunned by the attacking wind in his face, distracting from trying to get the warrior of darkness off his back. He didn't noticed the stone fist flew at his face and was sent flying backward, landed on his back and Khu was flew right onto the oak.

Khu grunted in pain, sliding down onto the ground rubbing behind his head and looked up at the frightened Tiger of wood. "Ciara! Bind him now!" He ordered quickly, wincing at the painful throb on his head.

Ciara nodded, willing her power of wood vines wrapped the unconscious werewolf and bind him in the vine ropes.

All the warriors sighed in relief, still unable to recovered from being in the state of shock and fear. And then Omi was the first to recovered quickly and he asked, "What can we do with him?"

Khu sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax but he was too shook at the sight of his best friend. He opened his eyes and glaring at the red moon. _I'd bet my dollars on the bastard Ariko was the behind this. Next time when I see him, I will not hold back and kill him. _

"We wait and see what happen, Cur-ball kid." The Tiger of Darkness whispered quietly to himself rather than talking to the streaming angry small monk, looking back to the other warriors.

"I will stay up watching tonight...And no buts!" He added harshly when he noticed Clay and Raimundo opened their mouth to argue. "Now go sleep right now or I will have to knock you out myself!"

The warriors grumbled and snuggling on the plant-like mat, falling asleep except Kobo who wasn't sleeping because of the sight of his older brother was too shook him up.

"Khu?"

Khu shifted in his position and looked down at the sad looking child. "Yea?" He replied, understanding why the kid can't go back to sleep.

"Do you know what's happen to Yamato?" Kobo asked quietly, looking up at him. "I'm not stupid. I know you saw him right before the ocean disappeared."

Khu was taken back in surprise and closed his eyes, sighing. "Yeah, kid." He opened his eyes, looking up at the red moon. "But I don't know... Clay said he was just vanished when the wall of water disappeared."

Kobo nodded, looking down at the grass he was lying on the mat. "I have a bad feeling about him... Very bad karma I'm getting from him. Promise me you will find him before it's too late?" He pleaded, looking back at Khu again.

Khu smiled and nodded. "You have my word, kiddo. Now go back to sleep, don't worry about your brother."

Kobo nodded and turned over to trying to sleep, closing his eyes. A few minutes, he was snoozing quietly. The Tiger of Darkness smiled at the sleeping child and glanced at the unconscious werewolf in the bind vine ropes.

_First Yamato and then now Lobo... what's next now? _Khu wondered, staring up at the red blood moon and scowled at the sight of the cursed moon, not aware of the glowing red eyes in the bush behind him and his companions.

—

The warrior of metal walked deeper through the darkness tunnel of the cave, shoving his pale hands into his back pocket jean. His red eyes was dark and dull, no sparkling of anger and rebellious look but lifeless and soulless as well.

The image of Khu on the white feathered dragon flashed across his mind and clenched his jaws tightly in silent rage. He remembered him too well and hating him for taking his spotlight, always being prefect leader.

He have to get rid of that boy and he will be the one that his companions will praised him on, just like Master Young. He have to defeat him and ended his life for once and all.

"Ah. Welcome to Heylin Temple, Yamato Zendi."

Yamato snapped his head up, staring at the cruel, dull glowing yellow eyes of the man. "Who are you...?" He growled, reaching for his Coyote's Dark Claw but the man seized it away from him.

"That's _Lord Ariko_ to you." The man purred smirking evilly, holding the Coyote's Dark Claw and grinned at the boy's reaction. "Yes, you have heard of me from your foster father, Chase Young."

"Wha...? How did you know about him! Wait a second, how the heck you knows my full name!" Yamato yelled, recovering quickly from being in state of shock.

Lord Ariko chuckled darkly. "Of course, little Matt. I know much about your past and your dead parents... I know it is not the cause of the accident, dear my boy."

Yamato narrowed his red eyes at the man and then his eyes softened. "It's not an accident? Tell me!" He asked slitting his red eyes in angrily, stepped forward.

Lord Ariko smirking silently at the boy being fallen into his trap. "Very well. Come with me." He turned back and walked through the darkness.

Yamato stared after him and quickly followed him, not realizing he was tricked by his lie and doing what the dark lord wanted him to.

End of Chapter Eight

* * *

Me: (yawn tiredly) Man, it's already late now. (fell asleep) Zzzzzzzz...

Khu: (rolled eyes) I told her don't stay up so late yesterday and now look what she did. (shake head)

Kobo: (turned to readers) Well, what did you think of Lady Lizgon's chapter? Oh and don't forget about voting her future stories! Have a good night, friends! (waving happily)

_In the back ground, Yamato was still being chased by Kosmic's another new muse, Hope. Lobo watched them grinned, being mummy-like white band-aids from the attack of fangirls. _


	10. The Black Forest

Me: (hugs all reviewers and readers) Thank you so much! And I'm still waiting for some votes for my future stories.

The Dark War - Sequel to the Gateway of Darkness. The non-ending war between two raging chinese Gods, the Blue Dragon and the White Tiger. The bond of harmony between the four gods was shattered by Dark Lord Ariko. The time-machine travel will takes you to look at their past and why the dark war begun.

The Heylin Beasts - Sequel to the Dark War. The four Heylin Demons. Ocean, Forest, Fire, and Steel demons. They will tell their tales in each of POV's from the beginning of the Dark War and the ending of their almost immortal life.

The Heylin Tigers - Sequel to Hybrid Child and the Gateway of Darkness. Each of the Heylin Tigers will tell their tale in their POV's in each of chapters about how they got their powers, how did they meet Chase Young and their childhood memories.

Me: If some of you don't vote, I guess it's up to me to choose it to be the first. (shrug)

Kobo: Is my turn to do disclaimer?

Me: Yes, it is. (to Yamato) I wonder where ismy LAZY muse, Draio?

Yamato: (shrug) He is on somewhere, I don't ever care about his well-being.

Me: (mumbled something about cold-hearted jerk and back to her normal voice) Okay, alright now get ready to read this chapter nine! Kobo, do your honor.

Kobo: (smiling shyly) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Lobo: Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Nine - The Black Forest

In the tree house, the rising sun entered into the window and spread its light all over the floor, flowing to the bed where the shadow figure sat on it, fixing the small strange look doll.

Sewing the silver needle with the golden string that made of a human hair into the voodoo doll, the forest demoness smirked at the doll version of the dragon of water in her hands. Next to her side, there were seven voodoo dolls on the table with full of needles all over its bodies.

"Time to play, children. The game of Seek and Destroy." The Forest Demon replied, chuckling darkly and holding up the voodoo doll, bathing in the sun light.

—

In the early morning, the sunlight approached the sleeping Heylin of Shadow's face. His closed eyelids twitched quietly, groaning tiredly and silently cursing at the sun for waking him up. The sound of birds chirping and other animals making its noise above him.

He growled, rolling over on his mat but he realized he can't moved and feeling something bind him tightly. His eyes opened widely in surprise as he looked down at the dark green forest vines bonded around his body that he was unable to move.

_What the hell! What is going on...? _He thought, staring bewildered at the dark green vines.

"Hn. You're awaken, Lobo."

Lobo looked up at the voice of his best friend, blinking confusedly at him. Closing his dark gray eyes, his right hand touched his forehead.

"Where's everyone?" He asked.

Khu blinked and looked over his shoulder to the confused werewolf boy in human form. "They're searching for something useful information on this forest. Your brother is sleeping in the cave." He answered, pointing at the cave where Kobo was sleeping in.

Lobo sighed, managed to sit up and looking up at the bright blue sky, the sunlight beamed on the dark green almost black leaves above him.

"The last thing I ever remembered was seeing a red moon and then next thing I knew..." He said quietly almost to himself rather than to his best friend and leader.

Khu nodded, looking at the huge pot that was hanging over the fire pit and stirring with the spoon. He'd been very grateful with the two girls who were the one always carrying their bags. "Your brother mentioned the red moon is..."

"A cursed of the blood moon, I know." The werewolf answered quietly opening his dark gray eyes and glanced back at Khu. "I remember now... I attacked all of you last night."

Khu looked back to the werewolf boy, frowning at the sadden look on his best friend. "I know. It is not your fault, Lobo. It is Ariko's fault." He said calmly, flashed him a little smile and turned back to the cooking.

He poured it into the bowl and handed it to the werewolf boy. "Here it is, Lobo." He replied, grinning at the tiger of shadow.

"Thanks." Lobo grinned, accepting his bowl and showed him a grateful smile.

—

In the ancient Heylin Temper where the huge chamber of the dinner room...

The dark purple haired boy narrowed his dark dull red eyes at the white statue of the white tiger. He had heard so much about the great White Tiger, the chinese God of the West, was the name of Byakko.

Byakko was the second powerful chinese tiger next to Seiryuu, the first powerful chinese dragon and the God of the East. No matter how much powerful they are, still fighting each other since the beginning of the Dark War.

Over ten thousand years ago, the balance of the dark side and the light side continues to struggling, fighting each other while one of them trying to taking over the world. The blue dragon and the white tiger was seen by the humans, fighting each other with its claws and fangs.

Closing his dark red eyes, the Heylin Tiger of Metal knew none of them won the dark war that is still going at it, the raging water and the howling wind always there anywhere on the Earth.

_Heh. Reminds me of the cur-ball brat and the hybrid kid. _Yamato snorted, not realizing the faces of the small monk and the brazilian boy popped in his mind seem barely familiar to him. _I would not surprise if they're actually reincarnated of the blue dragon Seiryuu and the white tiger Byakko. _

"Ah, young warrior, why are you not eating your dinner?"

Yamato jerked his head back to the dark lord sat on the huge chair, smirking at him. He was at the end of the dinner table and the opposite of Yamato at other end of the dinner table.

_It is feel like I'm being a royal. _He mused, glancing down at his dinner plate with full of foods. He hadn't eat that since the day of he left his foster father's cave to...

He paused for a moment, realizing he doesn't remember why he was at the temple and can not remember what he was destined for. He frowned to himself, trying to remember as hard as he could.

And then he remembered the amethyst eyed boy rode the dragon he had seen earlier and knows his name but, the name had escaped him and he can not remember his name as well as with other strange faces.

He must be very grateful that he still can remember his parents and his old life, but why can't he remember him and other kids he had a feeling he knew them before.

Sighing tiredly, he rubbed the spot his neck back and become very annoying with the bothersome itch on his neck back.

"Do you still desires to know what of the cause of your dead parents, Yamato?" Lord Ariko asked, sipping the red wine he held in his hand and smirking, revealing his white fangs to the young tiger of metal.

Yamato narrowed his red eyes and without having a second thought, he nodded sharply at the dark lord. "Yes I desired to know the truth." He replied coldly, clutching the white dinner cloth on the table.

Lord Ariko smirked evilly, locking his fingers each other and supported his chin while he looked directly at the young boy's red eyes. "The cause of the death of your parents, Yamato, was your greatest rival you have strongly despised so much."

Yamato scowled darkly at him and stood up, not caring his chair fell over with a sudden force. "Who? Tell me who is my greatest rival!" He demanded, smacked his palm angrily on the dinner table.

"He is known as Khu Pedsora, the one you saw earlier on the white dragon. He is the one who wielded my beloved sword and also the one who possessed my element which I have no longer control now." Lord Ariko answered, smirking widely. "He also is the one who causing the death of your parents with his allies."

Yamato looked enraged, angering at the boy who rode on the dragon flashed across his mind. _He must be the one who kills my parents! He must be the one I searched for to avenge them! _

"The bastard killed my parents!" He roared angrily, seized the dinner plate and chucked it angrily at the wall, shattering it with a powerful force. "Damn him to the seven hells!"

"Calm down, young warrior. You must not go attacking him." Lord Ariko said calmly, sipping the red wine. "You shall go after him and ended his life when I say so. Guard, please be kind to show him his room?"

The guard took the young Heylin Tiger of Metal to the room where he was suppose to sleep in. Once they are out of the dark lord's sights, smirking evilly at the reflection of the red wine glass.

"The time of the night, the true beast of the night will come out to play with its prey. It is neither human nor demon. The true beast had no true form but taking each of the different forms in one body, a gender does not matter to me." The dark lord chuckled darkly, sipping the red wine.

"A blood of human is always tasting sosweeter than the blood of dragon."

His yellow eyes glanced at his arm which it was slowly turning into the blue skin that was once belong to the dead sea demon. "Those fools... they are nothing but the children, the reincarnation of the former warriors."

He paused, the thought of the young boy with amethyst eyes came to him mind._ This boy... the lost shadow of mine and the half soul of mine. A part of my past life... also the part of my dark element. _

Lord Ariko glanced at the huge mirror, the scene of the children appeared before him. He scowled at the children, including the source and the hybrid child. _If only he knew the truth behind his element, he was never a true heylin tiger but a merely reincarnation when I gave up my half soul, in the order to become immortal of the night. _

He snorted.

"Lady Meku." He called to the mirror, narrowing his cold yellow eyes angrily.

"Yes Master?" The female voice answered back through the mirror as the face of the forest demoness appeared before him.

"You shall target on the most weakling one of the strongest group. You shall kidnap the child and use your special potion on him." The dark lord replied venomously, glaring coldly at the forest demoness.

"Yes my master." Lady Meku said, bowing her head and vanished quickly.

The immortal glared coldly at the red wine and clutched it tightly, until the glass shattered and the shards dig deeply into his palm he do not feel any pain from the bleeding palm. He turned back and sulking to his bed chamber.

—

The white falcon sat on the branch, watching at the immortal entered into the bed chamber and fluttered its white wings. It turned around and bounced off the branch, flying into the beam light of the sun.

It knows of the darkest hour of the war, it had been there for ten thousand year in its life and had seen lot of things horrible on the earth between the raging war of the jealous gods. It remembered its ancient life of its past...

...it was once have been a reincarnation of the great grandmaster and yet shared its memories with his old companion, a immortal dragon. It did recalled the riddle of the ancient prophecy, knowing it can read the golden written in chinese characters as well as Jiro, the former Heylin Tiger of Wood.

"_The source of the darkness shall awaken at the time of the darkest hours, _

_while a black cloud spread over the sky..._

_The pure arrow of four harmony shall aim at the love ones,_

_The wind of fire shall danced in the victory of the battle. _

_The blood of the steel must overcome the illusion of hatred past. _

_The source shall be choose the true destiny to fight the immortal of the night beast." _

The white falcon flapped its silver white wings, a hidden smile beside its gray beak. It knows what it means. It must have the message delivered to the reincarnation of the wood as soon as it could.

—

In the part of the black forest, the Xiaolin Dragons and the Heylin Tiger of Woods walked back to the camp area where Khu and the others were waiting for them to eat their dinner.

Lobo looked up at them and flashed them a friendly grin, assuming them that he was no longer blood-thirst beast now. He knew the Xiaolin Dragons looked fearful at his direction, almost expecting him to pounced them and eat them.

He sighed, chewing the slices of the apple and he don't blame them for fearing him because of his cursed form. _A tribe of the werewolves always had the cursed form because of the blood moon, attacking the humans of the village that nearest to our cave. _

"Khu, we found the pathway, probably led us to the Heylin Temple." Ciara said, looking right at Khu. "And I didn't know you could cook."

Khu scowled, looking back to her. "Are you mocking of my cooking skill, Ciara?"

Ciara chuckled, shaking her head happily. "No I am not. I just surprised that your cooking is amazing."

Khu stared at her and the faint pink creeps across his nose, turned back quickly and finished his dinner. "Uh... thanks." He muttered quietly, hiding his blush.

"My most best friends, we must be spreadwidely for searching the moreclues now." Omi said proudly, pointed his finger up like a childish-like behavior.

Lobo frowned darkly at him and barked at him. "What the hell you talking about, cur-ball head!"

Kimiko sighed, shaking her head.

"I think he meant we should split up." She said smiling a little at the werewolf, unsure what to do with a crazed blood-thirsty beast she had witnessed yesterday.

Kobo covered his mouth stopping himself from a yawn, walking to them and muttered sleepily to Kimiko. "Hrrm, why don't he just say so?"

The eight children walked on the path, just like Ciara talked about it. Khu was in the front of the group, narrowing his eyes at the forest which it was sudden become blurred in his vision.

"Huh!" The seven children said surprised and confused in union, telling him that he wasn't only one noticed the strange thing in the black forest.

The trees surround him and his companions become too faster and too blurred for them to see anything, he looked down and saw the ground he was standing on, on other side of path was blurred and speedily past him.

And then suddenly it hit him like he was being run over by a truck. _The ground is actually moved by itself! _He realized surprisingly to himself.

"Guys, jump on other side now!" Khu ordered his companions and he leaped on the right direction of other side at same time, but also another ground under their feet moved as well. "Damn it!" He cursed angrily, glaring at the ground.

—

The forest demon was laughing hysterically at the looks of bewilderment on the children's faces and grinned at the screen of the small tv, pressing the button of the remote. "Oohh, this is most not so boring!"

She grinned, she will taking care of the voodoo dolls of the children later when her first plan could probably won't work at all.

"Let's do play, don't we?" She chirped happily to the screen, laughing hysterically again.

—

"What can we do now, oh so great leader!" Lobo muttered in sarcasm tone, glancing lazily at the leader of the Heylin Tigers. "We're trapped here, Khu!"

"Shut your yelping, mutt!" Ciara growled, glaring at the werewolf.

"Calm down..." Kobo laughed nervously, stepping in between the angry girl and the scowling boy, preventing them from tore their throat each other.

"We need a new plan." Kimiko said ignoring the bickering noise in background, scanning the area of the blurring forest with her blue eyes. "The better one had to be."

Khu looked thoughtful, narrowed his amethyst eyes and noticing the trees beside them. Suddenly, the invisible bulb above his head lighted up brightly.

"I've got a plan, guys." He smirked to his companions. "All you have to is..."

—

Lady Meku had finished her so called evil laughing and checked to see if the children was still there in her screen of the small tv, gaping in surprised to see the children wasn't there any more.

"WHAAAT?" She screeched loudly, causing the black man-eating plant creatures cringed in fear. "How can they be! WHERE THE CHILDREN ARE!"

She clicks her remote quickly and rapidly in several times, looking for the children in different channels in her small tv. "GRRR! I see you do love to playing the rough game, huh?"

The forest demon seized one of the voodoo doll of the children. "I shall teach you how to play like that." She smirked darkly, began to playing the voodoo doll on the version map of the forest game.

—

The eight children sat on the branches, watching down at the speeding ground path. "Brilliant, man, very brilliant." Lobo chuckled, holding the branch from falling down and grinning wolfishly at his best friend.

"This is the work of Lady Meku, no doubt." Clay assumed, reckoned with his huge cowboy and his dark blue eyes flickered at the Heylin Tigers and his companions. "I reckon she just toyin' us like a cat toyin' a mouse."

"I vote we find her and beat her up!" Raimundo said, huffing angrily next to Kimiko on the branch. Khu shook his head at his cousin's childish behavior and said, "Maybe we should ask Ciara's opinion since she's the expert of this forest. Right, Ciara?"

He turned his head and only to find Ciara was no where in sight. "Ciara! Where did she go?" He asked in surprise, looking around and to find Clay was too gone as well.

"So are Omi too!" Kobo yelped, staring at the empty spot where Omi was sitting on.

"I'm feeling so strange." Lobo replied when they got a glimpse of him disappeared in front of them like as if someone transported him to somewhere.

"Not Lobo too!" Kobo cried, watching worriedly at the empty spot where his older brother was sitting on. "Where are they going to, guys!"

"Calm down!" Khu bellowed, staring coldly at Kobo, Kimiko, and Rai. "I bet this is also the work of Lady Meku again, guys. We have to find them before it's too late!" He replied calmly, leaped down to the ground and the others followed him shortly after him.

—

"Hmm.. maybe I wonder what I'd do to the mutt with my voodoo doll?" Lady Meku asked to herself, smiling playful at the small version of the Heylin Tiger of Shadow. "Should I turned him up and down?"

She picked the voodoo doll up in the mid-air.

—

Lobo blinked when he was reappeared on the ground near the lake and looking amused at Ciara landed on the swamp, cursing to herself.

Suddenly, he was in mid-air looking confused, anger and bewilderment at all once in same time. "Lobo! What are you doing up there!" Ciara said in shock, staring up at him.

"GET ME DOWN!" Lobo howled easily losing his temper, flinging his arms uselessly in the air.

—

Lady Meku laughed at the screen and grinned evilly, turning the voodoo doll up and down. "This is most amusing!" She said laughing, revealing her fangs.

The black man-eating plant creatures looked at each other, thinking the lady is alreadycompleted insane in her room. None of them dared to comment about her, risking being turned back to useless seed.

—

Lobo yelped in surprise when he was turned down and up, his long silver ponytail hair almost touched the ground while he was helplessly floating in the mid-air.

"WAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, WOMAN!" He snarled at the unmoving girl in front of him, floating in the mid-air and flinging his arms like a helplessly bird. "Why aren't you moved!"

Ciara shot him a dirty look and yelled back, "BECAUSE MY BODY DOESN'T OBEY ME! SOMETHING CONTROL ME LIKE YOU WERE, FLYING MUTT!"

"ME! FLYING MUTT! WHY I OUGHT..." Lobo growled, glaring at her and not caring he was looking like a fool floating in the air.

Suddenly, he went down and hit his head upon on the ground. "OOOOW!" He howled, clutching his head in pain and glared angrily at the laughing companion.

"That serve you right!" Ciara smirked down at him, crossing her arms happily amused at the sight of him bonked his head up down on the ground as if he were standing on his head.

"Wench."

Ciara's eyes flared up angrily and summoned the well alive plant-like snakes behind her back. "What did you said!" She asked trying to hold her temper back but slowly failing.

"You heard me right, wench!" Lobo barked back angrily, nursing his huge bump on his head.

"COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!"

"BRAINLESS BITCH!"

"EGOTISTICAL JERK!"

"IMPUDENT BRAT!"

"STINKING BUTT!"

"INSOLENT FILTH!"

"BLOOD-THIRSTY MUTT!"

"FLEA-EATING TRAMP!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

They bickered angrily, shooting at each other with their hurtful and angry words. Not caring where they are or they're completed alone in the forest area.

–-

The forest demon looking amused at the uselessly bickering between the girl and the werewolf boy. "Whoa, who knew how much longer they kept doing up until killed each other or lunging their throat each other." She mused, changing the channel to looking at the two boys.

"Let's see what I'm planning in store for them." She grinned evilly, reaching for another voodoo dolls.

—

Khu, Kimiko, Lobo, and Raimundo stopped at the two pathways, staring at the blank sign stood in the middle of two roadways. "Now what, Aseso?" The Dragon of Wind asked, glaring at the blank sign.

Khu frowned, looking for some clues but he was unable to find anything useful. "Looks like we have to split up now." He mumbled darkly, reaching in his pocket and pull the small black cell phones out of his pocket.

He handed it to the brazilian and answered for him. "This is speciality walkie-talkie between you and me. So we could not afford any some of us lost in the black forest."

Raimundo nodded in understand, taking his girlfriend's hand and guiding her to the right road while Khu was walking on his way with Kobo to the left road.

Behind the black forest, the glowing white eyes and chuckling darkly. "_Oh, oui! Madame Meku was right about this is amusement._" The male voice in his french accent to himself.

The glowing white eyes disappeared into the darkness... he will have to strike the tall boy soon and kidnap a brat for Lady Meku. When he was done to handed the brat over to the lovely forest demon and he will kill the dragon of wind who defeated him in the showdown.

_I will get you for this... _

End of Chapter Nine

* * *

Me: (rubbing her temple) Oh great, now I'm having a major headache. (to Khu) You're in charge now. I'm off to bed now. (walks off to bed and fall asleep)

Khu: (sipping his green tea and looked at the readers) Thank you for reading this chapter and please do not forget to reviews this. Have a nice day. (sips)


	11. Black Seed

Me: (bounced in) Good evening, guys--

Unknown female reader: (coughs)

Me: Err... and girls. Okay let's see what we got votes for my future stories...

The Dark War - 0

The Heylin Beasts - 0

The Heylin Tigers - 2

Me: Hmm... Looks like The Heylin Tigers will be coming first in the future. Thank you for voting this. (hugs all reviewers) Then again, where's stupid DRAIO!

Lobo: (snorted) Probably dead.

Me: (glared at Lobo) Don't even making a joke, Lobo.

Lobo: (look lazy and opened his mouth to argue with me)

Ciara stepped in between the bickering of me and Lobo with an annoyance look on her face.

Ciara: Alright that's enough! And should I do disclaimer?

Me: Of course. (shot a angry look at Lobo)

Ciara: (smiled politely) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Lobo: Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Ten - Black Seed

In the tree house of the Black Forest

The forest demoness smirked cruelly at the cowboy and small monk voodoo dolls stood on the plastic map of the wood area. She reached for the cowboy voodoo doll and picked it up, hovering over the small monk.

"Playing dolls never get old as usual." She whispered to herself, smirking as she smashed the cowboy voodoo doll's body on the small monk voodoo doll and holding them down to the ground.

—

Nearly the crater in the black forest, the cowboy was laying there squashing poor small monk under his body.

"Please you must remove your enormous self from me, my giant friend!" The small monk muffled under the huge cowboy's body.

"Sorry, partner." Clay apologized, standing up and seized his fallen cowboy hat from the ground. He turned back to the small monk and stick his hand out to him. "Grab my hand, partner."

The Dragon of Water looked up at the cowboy's hand and nodded, grabbing his hand as he pulled himself up. He wiped some grass off his red sleeves, looking around and something caught his black eyes.

"Something caught my eyes, my giant friend! Look!" Omi exclaimed, pointing at the ancient stone wall with an prophecy symbols.

The center of four symbols on the wall, they are the dragon of Xiaolin, the tiger of Heylin, the phoenix of Shinobi, and the tortoise of Ninjitsu. On the top of the center was a symbol of Wisdom, on the below of the center was a symbol of Friendship, on the left of the center was a symbol of Love, and on the right of the center was a symbol of Courage.

If he can look closer to the symbols, he could see the symbol of the balance (yin-yang) behind the whole symbols on the wall. One stood on the dark side, held the symbol of evil and the another stood on the light side, held the symbol of good.

Inside the center of the symbol, there are 12 elemental orbs in the order of the holy circle - Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Darkness, Lightning, Wood, Metal, Shadow, Immortal, and Spirit.

Omi frowned, confusing at the twelve elemental orbs. His eyebrow knots up in confusion when he thought over about the mysterious two elements he hadn't seen or meet them before. _How can Immortal and Spirit count as an elements?_

His fingers flew toward the 12 elemental orbs of the holy circle and touched it gently. Suddenly, the circle was pressed back startled the Dragon of Water and the wall slide down quickly, revealing the entrance before the small monk and the strong cowboy.

The Dragon of Water and Earth glanced at each other, confusing and interested. They entered into the entrance, not aware of the wall behind them slide back shut tightly.

—

The screen sudden change to static, angering the Forest Demoness. She snarled at the object and whacking it with her fist.

"Stupid TV. They can't work ever properly! Stupid weakling humans." Lady Meku muttered darkly, kicking the televison over and shattered its screen glass.

She huffed, stalking angrily across her hall way ignoring the cowering look of the forest slaves and servants. "I must prepare the poison of the potion for the child of light."

—

On the right path, Khu and young Kobo walked down and stepping over the dead logs while they're walking.

He glanced down at the young child and eyeing at the worn, white cloth wrapped around the small, fragile hands. He frowned noticing that the child was still carrying the silver white mirror in his hands.

_SSSSSSSS!_

The Tiger of Darkness was taken back to reality, glancing around the black forest surround them. _What was that I heard? Surely, it was sound like a snake yet it do not sound like a real one._ He thought, his amethyst eyes hardened.

A small frightening yelp behind him, he whirled and sees Kobo was trapped into the long root of plant-like flower reminded him of a green forest snakes.

"Hold on, kid!" He yelled, ran toward the child and rising his Shadow Blade in the air. "Shadow ----"

"_Oh! Non, I can not allow you do, Tiger of Darkness!_" The attacker laughed in his heavy french accent, shaking his flower-like head. "Au revoir, brat!"

Next thing he knew was the world turned into darkness, and he was knocked out cold. The last thing he sees was the frightening and worry look on the child's face and heard the familiar voice of his cousin echoed through his talkie-walkie.

—

She smirked, looking down at the black liquid in the potion. The black seed is a dangerous potion that can weakening the child and slips him into the coma.

"Madame, here is the child."

She heard the familiar heavy french accent and turned around to see him, smirking at the sleeping child in his arms. "Ah, good. Gigi, do as you wish to defeat the dragon of wind you seek."

The evil heylin plant grinned evilly, hold Lady Meku's hand and kissed her hand before disappeared behind the forest wood doors.

Lady Meku make a face and wiping her hand on her dark robe, looking down at the sleeping child. She smiled, opening the cap of the black potion and pried the child's mouth easily. Pouring the poison into the child's mouth.

"Sleep little child. Sweet dreams." She sang, laughing as the last drop of the Black Seed.

—

Raimundo cursed softly, turning off his talkie-walkie and looked back at his lover, Kimiko. "He wasn't answering it. We should turn back and help them!" He asked, trying not to panic and worrying about his cousin.

Kimiko nodded in understanding, turned around. "Let's go!"

"Oh, no, no, no you don't!" The familiar voice of the heavy french accent echoed their ears as they looked up seeing Gigi in the monster form.

"Gigi!" Raimundo and Kimiko shouted in unison, surprising to see him there. They quickly dodged the attack of the poison plants and remained into their attack form.

The battle against the evil heylin plant began.

—

Lobo blinked, staring down at the unconscious leader of the Heylin Tigers. "Err.. Khu?" He asked, poking him in the ribs and received no answer from his leader.

Ciara shook her head and whacked his head with her fist, smiling widely when she received a sharp yelp of pain from the Tiger of Shadow. "Won't work, Lobo. He's out cold now."

Lobo pouted, nursing his second bump and glared at Ciara and blinked when he saw something fly behind the Tiger of Wood. "Huh? What is that?" He asked.

Ciara turned her head to where Lobo was looking at and it was the pure white falcon fly toward them, landing on the Tiger of Wood's shoulder. "Hmm? A message?" She said, seeing the small scroll that was tied to the falcon's leg.

"Why is that thing carried the little piece of a useless paper?" Lobo muttered darkly, tossed the unconscious leader over his shoulder.

The white falcon suddenly looked angered at his insult and squawked, "I am no that thing and this scroll is not a useless paper! Respect your elder! Sheesh, kids have no respect."

Lobo and Ciara jumped bit in surprise, staring bewildered at the talking falcon sat on Ciara's shoulder and they seem speechless in the state of shock.

The pure falcon sighed, rubbing his forehead with his left wing. "This is going to be long time." He muttered to himself.

—

In the Heylin Temple, Yamato narrowed his dark red eyes at the sun behind the black mountains and wondering why the Dark Lord hadn't coming out of his bed chamber. He pounced at his thought and trying to find any reason why.

Suddenly, it hit him in cold reality when he realized about one thing truth behind the dark lord. The immortal of the night creature...

_A shape-shifting vampire._

End of Chapter Ten

* * *

Me: (sigh in relief) At last, it's finally done. And I'm grateful that I finished my exam. (dance happily)

Lobo: (looked at me) A reviewer ask you a question, Lady Lizgon.

Me: (stop dancing and smiled at TobiasHawk13) Oh, this story after Hybrid Child. And thank you for review this story!

Lobo: (shook head) Quit your little chat and help me waking Khu up! (held up the knocked out Khu)

Me: (looked at Khu and smiled sly) Oh, Evila, if you're there and please wake him up. (grin evilly)

Lobo: (sigh) Oh dear, our authoress had gone to the dark side again.


	12. The Separate!

Me: (appeared) Good evening, everyone! (sees the votes list)

The Dark War - 0

The Heylin Beasts - 0

The Heylin Tigers - 3

Me: Gee... everyone really does like my future story - The Heylin Tigers. After I will finished "The Gateway of Darkness". (turned to Yamato) Have you found my stupid lazy dragon, Draio?

Yamato: (scoffed) Feh. Draio went back to his homeland.

Me: What! That's it I'm going get him and Yamato, you're in charge. (disappeared)

Yamato: (grumbles)

**dArkliTe-sPirit : **Yamato: "Whoa" is right. (nod) There is more about him than you think.

**TobiasHawk13 : **Yamato: (proudly) Ah, yes Lizgon likes me the most. (grin)

Lobo: (glared at Yamato) No you don't! She likes me the most because I can shape-shifter with my Elemental Pendant!

Yamato: (scoffed) no she does not like you enough to see you being a mutt.

Lobo: (growls) That's it! (pounced on Yamato)

_The fight between the boys in the dusty cloud, cries of pain and growls of anger coming from the dirty cloud. _

Ciara: (shook head and rubbing her temper) Idiots...

Kobo: (nod) Too bad they didn't see the truth that Lady Lizgon does like Khu the most because he is very clever and calm. Right, Ciara?

Ciara: True. (nod)

**luveroffanfic : **Kobo: (cringed) They grounded you? (shook head) No matter. I'm sure Lady Lizgon is very grateful to hear from you again. (nod)

Ciara: Gigi? What kind of a guy called himself? (mumbled darkly)

Kobo: (sweatdrop) And you will see other old heylin enemies like Gigi and Dyriis. (thoughtful) and then again I'm sure you have meet Invisdo from the Chapter 1. He will be appeared in this story.

Ciara: (nod) and thank you for making her happy to write more.

**Kosmic : **Kobo: (smile) Ah, hello Lor-- er... Kosmic. Yes, Lord Ariko is a shape-shifting vampire. You will learn about his true power soon. (smile) Lady Lizgon do not care if voting again is a legal as long as she is glad to have writing more stories.

Ciara: (watched Evila jumps on Khu and kissed him) 3...2...1-- (Yells of surprise from Khu)

Khu: (his cheeks turns into very red) Thank you, Evila. (rubbing behind his head) And I have very huge bump. Ow.

Ciara: (rolling on floor, laughing so hard) I can't believe all almighty powerful leader is blushing!

Khu: (a normal red changed to dark red) Hn. (sips tea)

Ciara: Alright that's enough! And you, Yamato, will do disclaimer?

Yamato: Feh.

Ciara: (glares)

Yamato: (look away)

Ciara: (pull cell phone and flings it over, dialing it and press to her ear) Ah, hello Lady Lizgon... I have something important to tell you... YAMATO REFUSE TO DO DISCLAIMER! (look at Yamato) She wants to talk to you. (hand it over to Yamato)

Yamato: (gulps) Hello?

Yells from the cell phone: **YAMATO ZENDI! HOW DARE YOU REFUSE DO DISCLAIM! WAIT UNTIL I RETURNED AND BEAT SOME SENSE BACK INTO YOU! DO NOT THINK ABOUT ESCAPING FROM ME, ZENDI! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AND DRAGGING YOU SCREAMING AND KICKING I DO NOT CARE! GOOD DAY, YAMA. (Click!) **

Everyone but Khu: (cowered in fear from the boomed angry voice and their hair stand up in freezing mode)

Khu: (unaffected) Well, Yamato, now you have caused her in bad mood. (shakes head) Go and do as she wish.

Yamato: (grumbles) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Khu: Enjoy it! (sips his tea again)

* * *

Chapter Eleven -The Separate!

In the hallway of the Heylin Temple, where there were many doors on each walls he was walking past.

Narrowing his dark red eyes, Yamato had left the room to searching for Lord Ariko. He knew that the dark lord is a vampire, but also a shape-shifter he had never heard of before and he had to find out about him as if the rumor about him is true.

He shook his head, dismissing his doubtful thoughts. _He doesn't came out of his chamber until the time of the night, he had a fangs and claws...and heck, he drank the red wine probably blood! Isn't that enough proof that he is a vampire? _

_But what about being a shape-shifter? _His voice in his mind protested.

Yamato scowls darkly. _What I do see, he does not have the power of shape-changing abilities. _

_Well, what if his true power is being unseen by you and had very good at hiding his power from you. _His voice in his mind pointed out, smirking.

The Tiger of Metal mentally tuned the voice in his mind out, sulking across the dark hallway he did not see the shadow coming in his way until too late.

_BAM! _

Yamato groaned as he was laying on the floor and the shadow being in opposite of him, mumbling angry in its native chinese tongue reminds him of a angry chinese witch.

Wait...

He looked up and only barely caught of the black shadow, almost like an invisible to the human's eyes. It looks quite familiar to him...but he can't quite to placed his finger on it.

He whacked his brain for a minutes, trying to remember why it seem too familiar to him. A blurry memory appeared in his mind as it slowly taking a picture of a inside the huge, creepy looking cave he seem recalled it was belong to his foster father... or was that man in armor his master?

He scowls at the black being as he stand up, wiping some dusts off his dark green turtle-like sleeveless shirt and then he glared deadly at the black form.

"Who are you?" He demanded rather than sound like he's asking his name, he don't even care about being in danger to the angry-looking black shape creature.

The strange-looking black shape creature mumbled angrily in its native chinese tongue. "_Wodi ming yu Invisdo!" _

Yamato quirked an eyebrow up in confusing and annoyed at the black creature. "In _English_ now!" He growled at the creature, he can tell the creature is a male being because of how sound his voice was like a big deep like his master.

The black creature snarled in furiously at him and replied in venomously, "_Invisdo. I, the one of the lost great heylin clans, am Invisdo._" In his still chinese accent, smirking at the boy was surprised.

Yamato didn't really expecting him speaking in English too well yet he can tell Invisdo's voice was very ancient and unfading chinese accent tone.

Invisdo glared at the boy, standing up and seem almost towed over the boy. If the one-eyed giant idiot was here, they can be almost at same height if they next to each other. Of course he was very glad that the idiot french flower-face didn't decided to come to see him or else he have to pop him in the nose when he sees him again.

Invisdo grimaced at the thought of his old companions they had been separated each other very long ages ago because of the dark war and that weakling former Xiaolin Monks winning while the Heylin creatures had to retreated from the impossible battles with the powerful humans.

"Have you seen him?"

Invisdo blinked confusing at the boy and then he growled when he realized that boy had spoken of the powerful dark lord. "_Yes. Your lord is in his chamber, boy._"

Yamato's red eyes flared up in great anger and he snapped huffing. "Don't even call me a boy!" The Tiger of Metal sulking angrily toward the other direction of the chamber.

Invisdo watched him until the boy disappeared and snarling, shaking his head as he should have known that boy had same attitude as the former Heylin Tiger of Metal's.

He scowls darkly, lurking through the darkness of the black hallway as he remembered how he had seen him helps Shinyu betrayed the Heylin clans before the dark war ever start...

_(flashback) _

_Invisdo dashed down in his great speed through the forest, quickly to stopped when he saw the young men there and hurriedly to hiding behind the huge oak, watching them quietly._

_The man sat on the green hill, watching the beautiful lake of the ancient blue temple that belong to the Blue Dragon, staring spaced out at the sparkling blue water as the red koi swam under. _

"_There you are, Zalo!" _

_He jerked up in surprise and glaring at the cheerful black haired man bounced toward him and sits on the ground next to him. "Shinyu." He mumbled darkly, turned back to the lake. He did not noticed the missing of the golden medallion on the wielder of the Lightning. _

"_Remember the symbols...recognize this?" Shinyu asked, showing the scroll of the ancient symbol. _

_The center of four symbols on the wall, they are the dragon of Xiaolin, the tiger of Heylin, the phoenix of Shinobi, and the tortoise of Ninjitsu. On the top of the center was a symbol of Wisdom, on the below of the center was a symbol of Friendship, on the left of the center was a symbol of Love, and on the right of the center was a symbol of Courage. _

_If he can look closer to the symbols, he could see the symbol of the balance (yin-yang) behind the whole symbols on the wall. One stood on the dark side, held the symbol of evil and the another stood on the light side, held the symbol of good. _

_Inside the center of the symbol, there are 12 elemental orbs in the order of the holy circle - Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Darkness, Lightning, Wood, Metal, Shadow, Immortal, and Spirit. _

"_We are not meant to be enemies, Zalo. We are meant to be great friends and we are destined to protecting the world from the dark forces. Like Xiaolin and Heylin are not meant to be enemies many years ago... since before the time of Lord Ariko and since before the time of the demons..." Shinyu whispered softly, smiling sadly at Zalo. _

_Zalo scoffed. "You think we will be friend with those dragons? In your dream!"_

_Silence between them and neither of them spoken to another. The silent wind blew the leaves past them, and the sound of the chirping from the small birds above them. Shinyu decided to changed the subject, his dark forest eyes glazed at the symbol of Love and looked up at Zalo. _

"_Have you been fallen in love before?" Shinyu asked innocently, grinning when Zalo fell over stuttering in surprise and stared bewildering at him._

"_Where did you get that idea!" Zalo yelled angrily, disliking what the moron was playing a game against him. _

_Shinyu shrugged his shoulders, looking at the clouds. "I have been dreamed of being fall in love with her. The way of her move is as grateful as white tiger... The mirror of her smile is like a sun shined upon me... Her eyes are like an sky of blue..." _

_Zalo groans in annoyingly, he knew that brazilian chinese boy had been stuck in love and willing to follow her rather than followed their master. "Who is she, you love-stuck fool?" _

"_Kisara." Shinyu replied suddenly sighing sadly, avoiding his eyes from the red eyes of the Tiger of Metal. _

_Zalo frowned at him. "Kisara? As in the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind and the daughter of the Great Grandmaster of Spirit!" _

_Shinyu nodded slowly, looking away knowingly that ill-tempered man looks like as if his head would go set off in any moment when he was very angry. _

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! She is an enemy of our ancestors! Don't you even remember The Xiaolin Blue Dragon was the one who starts all the war!" _

_Shinyu mumbled under his breath. "But Heylin White Tiger did start it in first place...'" But Zalo ignored him, ranting goes on and on. _

"_She could fool you into loving her and she will even turned you against us! She could be the charming white witch.." Zalo growled, turning back to and only to find Shinyu was not there. "Shinyu? Great, when I'm talking and even when they are not there!" _

"_Zalo! Over here!" _

_Zalo blinked, looking back to the lake and sees Shinyu waving at him, swimming in the cold lake. He sighed, shaking his head. "I have to go to mediating somewhere, Shinyu. Believe me, falling in love is a dangerous one even for an enemy to know the true weakness." _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah." Shinyu mocked, waving his hand at him and swim back to the middle of the lake. _

_Zalo rolled his red eyes, knowing that carefree brazilian chinese monk always do that when he's not listening to Lady Wuya and the Dark Lord Ariko. _

_Next the day...he should have known that Shinyu had causing more trouble than he thought. When Jiro took the hidden script to him and tells him to deliver to the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Yuiku, no matter how much he had hatred him since they met each other in the first battle. _

_As soon as he delivered the hidden script to Yuiku and told him to hide it in the ancient blue temple while he had to go back to Shinyu and help him fight against the angry Sea Demon. _

_When he wasn't aware of the black creature who was witnessing the great betrayal in him and Shinyu, rushing back to Lord Ariko and delivered the message to him. _

_He saw Shinyu was bit injured yet able to fought against Susku who was looking weakly against the power of the lightning. Then he saw the sharp tip of the ice shard flew down at the Tiger of Lightning and aimed for his heart. _

_But instead of aimed at Shinyu, it was stuck at his heart and he groaned painfully, falling on his knees in the lake. _

"_Zalo!" _

_He was certain he had heard the panic in Shinyu's voice when he called his name. He looked up at Shinyu and whispered bit louder to him. "Go now! Leave me to be, Shinyu..." _

"_But Zalo..." Shinyu argued but he was cut off by the Tiger of Metal snapped in growling toward him. _

"_But nothing! Is not what you desire to brought the lost harmony back to our ancestors's land? Go and restored what is the lost cause, Shinyu..." Zalo grunted in pain, ignoring his chest bleeding in rapidly. _

"_I guess...I kind of admit I dreamed of... even falling in love a woman like you do...but, also I desired the dark war to be end... that is my wish for you to join with your love and defeated him..." _

_Shinyu nodded, turned around and bolted. _

_Zalo turned and narrowed his red eyes at the approaching Sea Demon. He clutched his fist, willed his hands transformed into the steel claws. He closed his eyes, knowing the source of his fear will be his grave. _

_...How irony, here he was standing in the lake bleeding to death yet he was still alive and fighting against the great demon of the sea. He can not swimming very well because of his power can be easily pulling him down in the ocean. _

"_Steel Claw METAL!" He yelled, lushed out his steel claws at the Sea Demon's heart and he did not realized he was stuck by the ocean's staff that Susku was possessed. _

_He was drowning to his death, his strength was gone now as he had no longer have a power to swim up knowing it was impossible to swim that he was the wielder of the metal and only regret that he didn't take a swimming lesson from Jiro. _

_He smiled weakly, watching the silver bubbles above him, floating in the blue water with the sunlight on the center of the lake while he was drowning to the darkness. He had a feeling he had won because the demon of the sea was finally died before him. _

_Back to Invisdo, the black creature who had returned back from the Heylin Temple, only to finds the sea demon dead in the middle of the lake and he knew Zalo had defeated Susku. Before he turned back and only to meet the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Yuiku. _

_That last thing he knew was trapped in the string of the Yang Yo-Yo and quickly he was knocked out cold..._

_That how he had end up in the abyss of the Yang Ying World for almost 1,500 years..._

_(flashback end) _

Invisdo snarled at the ancient memory in his thought as he crawled up to the top of the temple, watching the sun goes down. He knew his master would be awakened when the sunset is over.

He did not understand why his master needed the boy with the power of metal but his master told him few days ago.

"_Invisdo, the boy is what I need is an distraction of the brats for me. I need him to faced the one most strongest of the Heylin children. I need to test the reincarnation of mine's power to see if he's really powerful like me." Dark Lord Ariko replied, smiling coldly at the full moon. "I do not believe prophecy until I see to it with my own eyes." _

Invisdo scowled darkly, hissing as his hideous tongue stick out of his mouth and stalking down into the darkness of the void inside the black temple.

—

He tossed his head to side fro and back, opening his pale silver eyes and sees the ceiling above him. "Wha...?" He uttered weakly and groaned when he sat up on the bed he was laying on.

"Boy, even for a human, you are sleeping all whole day!"

He blinked at the cheerful forest demon, by the look of the girl he would really thought she was a forest enchantresses but he knew better.

"...Whole day I have been sleeping in...?" He mumbled tiredly, touching his forehead and felt the heat from his head. "Why am I sick...?"

The forest demon smiled too sickening sweet at the child of light. "So rest then, you will feel whole better and we can play my favorite game."

Kobo blinked up at her and frowning confusedly. "A game?"

The forest demon, Lady Meku, smirked widely at him. "Yes, a game." She said, hold something behind her back. "A game of seek and destroy." The deadly venom dripped in her voice causing the boy shivered.

"...You better be up and running before I destroy you, little boy." Lady Meku snarled, flashing the beautiful blade of a knife before the boy.

Kobo hadn't need to heed her words and so he bolted out of the room.

—

_Owww...that hurts... _

He opened his amethyst eyes slowly and to see Lobo and Ciara bickered at each other ignoring the upset looking white falcon. He sighed rubbing the bump on his head and trying to recalled how did he received a huge bump.

Then something came back to his mind. _Kobo... _

He gasped sitting up but only to his regret when he groans, clutching his head in dizzy-like state. "Ooooowww..." He moaned, returned back to laying on the ground. "Damn major headache."

"Ack! You're finally wake up!"

Khu stared at the white falcon with a bewildering look on his face. "You're...talking?" He managed to speak and realized he was really thirsty now.

A white falcon sighed in irritating, shakes his head. "Of course I can talk!" He snapped, flinging his wings and glared at Khu. "And you should know about the riddle of the prophecy, Tiger of Darkness."

Khu quirked up an eyebrow up at the white falcon. "So who are you?"

The falcon smiled, huffed out proudly. "Don't you know that I was once a reincarnation of a great grandmaster of Xiaolin, Dashi's grandfather? My name is Xiao Lin."

Ciara and Lobo bickered suddenly stopped, staring back at Xiao Lin in surprise. "You are Xiao Lin, the first legendary Xiaolin Monk?"

Xiao Lin nodded. "Yes, I am. If I do guess you three heard of about Dark Lord Ariko, am I correct?"

"We did. But... What is he and who is he really?" Lobo asked grumbling, crossed his arms and turned his back at Ciara angrily.

Xiao Lin began to tell the ancient story.

—

Kobo halted at speed pace and almost slip on the smooth floor, dashed through the door and shut the door closed tightly. He panted heavily, he swore he can heard a heartbeat pounding loudly in his ribs.

"Oh where you are, little boy...Where you are, little boy..."

He heard the sang behind the door in the hallway, somewhere far from the room he was trapped in. He looked around in the room and noticed the cowering little plant-like sylphs behind the wood made of table.

He shushed them with one finger on his lips, knowing the forest sylphs can not breath one word to their mistress and creeping in one of the closets. Remained to silent when the forest demoness bursted in the room and harshly asking to one of the sylphs.

When one of the sylphs replied with a negative answer, the forest demoness snarled and lushed out at the lone sylphs before storming out of the room ignoring the cries of pain from a wounded sylph.

The young Tiger of Light came out of the closet, looking sadly at the wounded sylph and the wailing of the sylphs surround the young wounded sylph.

"I am apologize for getting you in trouble, Lady Sylph." Kobo apologized, kneed next to the bleeding slyph with a strange dark green-looking blood stained on her face.

A female slyph shook her head smiling weakly at him. "Zula Fu." She whispered so little that Kobo could barely heard her.

"Huh?"

"Zula... is my name.. I must tell you there is a cure for... Black Seed that Mistress poisoned you.." She said gasping for air and wheezed softly. "A cure of Moonstone Sprout... on the black mountain...Go now and return to your companions... now!"

"But..."

"Do not worry about me or my clans... We shall prevent mistress back as long as you reunited with your companions.." Zula whispered, smiling weakly at the young boy.

Kobo nodded sadly, walking to the door and give her a one last apologize look before he flee quickly.

The young slyph closed her eyes as the life force left her and the loud wailing of the sylphs can be heard.

—

"...Hey Lin and I found out he's an shape-shifter but also a vampire lord as well. No wonder he can easily tricking Seiryuu and Byakko into against each other with a such strongly hatred and burning jealous between them. The Dark War had been broken out since over ten thousand years." Xiao Lin explained with a sad sigh escaped from his beck.

Khu's amethyst eyes flashed with a wonder look at the white falcon. "So he is not only vampire, but as being a shape-shifter too?"

"Yes." Xiao Lin nodded his small bird-like head at him.

Lobo scratched his head in confusingly at them and asked frowning, "I don't understand it all. You and your slim stories, sheesh."

Xiao Lin looked ticks off. "My stories are slim! THEY ARE NOT SLIM, YOU FLEA-BRAIN SO CALLED WEREWOLF PUP!"

Ciara sighed, rolling her hazel eyes at the falcon and the werewolf bickering hotly at each other. "I never knew Hey Lin was also my great, great, great, great grandmother." She muttered darkly, digging deeper in her bag in the search of the spell book.

Khu sighed, messaging his temper when he could feel the giant major headache starts to coming back again. "One of those days... I would have of swore that Lobo will going get himself killed when he's pissed off." He mumbled to himself.

"ASESO! LOBO! CIARA!"

Khu looked up quickly at his cousin and his love rushed toward them. "What's going on?" He asked, frowning at Raimundo approached him.

Rai glared darkly at him, taking a deep breath that he had been running so long miles from being chased by the evil plant-flower head monster. "You... haven't...been...answering...my...walkie-talkie...what...happen...to...Kobo?"

Khu blinked and opened his mouth before Lobo cut in. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BABY BROTHER!" He snarled, glaring at them and Khu knew there was a true fear behind those glaring eyes.

"Calm down, Lobo.." Khu said, placed his hand on Lobo's shoulder and in the quick flash he was collared up by the angry Tiger of Shadow.

"CALM DOWN! WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU LOST HIM? WHAT IF HE WAS ATTACKED! WHAT IF HE WAS EATEN BY THOSE DOG-EATING PLANTS!" He roared shaking the poor Tiger of Darkness.

"Uhhh... Lobo..." Khu choked, clawing uselessly at the deadly grip on his collar. "You're...choking me..."

"Put him down! I'm sure your little brother is safe as long as he can take care of himself." Xiao Lin ordered calmly.

"Yes he is right, big brother." Kobo answered, walking to them and frowning when he noticed Lobo had nearly choking Khu to death. "You're hurting him."

"Quiet down Kobo!" Lobo snarled, not realizing his brother was there all whole time and snapped back in reality. "...Kobo?" He whispered looking back at his brother and unconsciously dropped Khu down to the ground.

"Kobo!" Lobo nearly cried out, hugging him tightly. "You're okay!"

Khu sighed, rubbing his rear when he fell on ground - really hard. He glanced around and saw the glimpse of the silver object, it was Mythic Mirror. He seized it and hid it under his black sleeveless shirt he wasn't let the kid hold it, not right now.

Kobo was so quietly and remained to silent whole through the chatting between Ciara and Kimiko, Rai noticed him and kneed down looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, smiling gently at the young child. "You seem little pale, kid. Are you okay?"

Kobo looked up at him and then he looked down quickly at the ground. _Do I really should tell them I was poisoned... no... I'd know Lobo would threw a fit when he found out. Ciara would demand to searching for a cure that will cured me. Khu...he would stalking the forest demoness for what she did to me. No, I must have kept it a secret until we reach the black mountain and I can find a Moonshine Sprout and to keep them from distracting what they must be focus on. _

Kobo smiled up at Raimundo and shook his head slowly. "No. I am certain that I'm in good state." He said sighing in relief when he noticed the hybrid seem accepted his lie.

For a moment he starts felt a little guilty about lying to Khu's cousin and he quickly dismissed it, looking at Lobo and Ciara bickered at something again. He smiled nervously, wondering how long he had to live before the poison in his vein activated.

Suddenly, the angry giant flower-head plant monster snarled loudly at them and he tears the forest down while he reached to them. "YOU LITTLE INSECT BRATS!" He growled with the annoying French accent in his voice.

Kimiko frowned and turned to Raimundo. "Do you have a Moonstone Locust, Rai?" She asked, holding her Star Hanabi.

Dragon of Wind blinked twice at her and grinned sheepishly, scratching behind his head. "Uhh... that seem I must have forgot it in Xiaolin Temple." He chuckled nervously.

Annoyingly, Kimiko and Ciara groans in unison. "Oh _great!_" The girls growled at same time, shot a dagger-like glares at him.

Khu glanced back at the girls. "But that french guy does have other weakness is your element, Kimiko." He replied smiling when the girls seem lighted up. "I have a plan..."

—

"He's escaped!" Lady Meku growled at the forest gnome who was cowering before her. "How can he escaped when I have all guards in this forest!"

"M-m-maybe t-t-there a-a-are s-s-some f-f-friends h-h-helps h-h-him e-e-escaped." The forest gnome stuttered in fear, gulping when he saw the burning of fire behind her light brown eyes.

"_Those Sylphs...They must be the one who help him escaped._ I must go and destroy the brats...especially the little brat!" Lady Meku snarled and turning around, sulking angrily to the exit door.

But the clan of the sylphs stood there before the forest demoness, looking bravely at her. Lady Meku narrowed her light brown eyes angrily at them. "Move over or I will kill you all without mercy." She snarled, cracked her claws.

One of the sylph clan stepped forward, trying to be brave. "No. We will stop you as our Zula desired us to. We will not allow you get your filthy claws on the children!" He said glaring at the forest demoness.

Lady Meku smirked, looking at the poison dripping claws. "I have my ways of killing ones who stand in my way... Perhaps you have heard of _Claws of Venom_?" She purred, smirking evilly.

—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Omi and Clay screamed, falling down in the dark tunnel they can't see anything in the darkness until then a loud dull noise when they land...

_THUD!_

"Owwww...my head is all sore and too spin." Omi moaned, clutching his huge head and looking around. "Clay? Where are you, my giant friend?"

The Dragon of Earth under Omi, groaning in pain. "You're sitting on me, little partner." He answered , rubbing his head.

"Oh, I am most apologizing!" Omi apologized, bounced off Clay and looking around in the darkness, lit the area with his glowing dots on his forehead. Something shined caught his black eyes and he take a closer look at it.

"Clay! See that!" Omi exclaimed, pointing at the items that were rest on the golden table across the lone footpath that made of ancient stone, in the middle of the center.

"Uhh.. Omi, look down." Clay said, peeping over the stone cliff and staring down at the bottomless pit. He kicked a tiny rock to the bottomless pit and waited for the noise. But there was none. He sighed, tipped his huge cowboy hat. "Looks like it's too way down, I reckon."

"Yes. I certain we must be most careful while we get there to the center." Omi agreed, dashed back to the footpath and stepped onto it.

Suddenly, the giant axe went down and whooped, missing the monk's head and then it flew backward again. Missing the monk's head again, it went back to where it belong to.

"..."

"..."

"Eh, looks like somebody set up a trap wouldn't want us snooping there." Clay commented, looking at the deadly axe hidden behind the stone wall.

"You are correct, my friend!" Omi nodded, frowning. "But why?"

"I don't know, partner."

End of Chapter Eleven

* * *

Yamato: (grumbles)

Lobo: Smile now. You're grumpy... wait, you are always grumpy. (laughs)

Yamato: That's it! (pounced on Lobo and the fights starts again)

_The dust clouds came out again when they fights each other. _

Ciara: (sigh) They are so hopeless and immature.

Khu: (sips his favorite tea) So true.

Kobo: (smiled at readers and reviewers) Thank you for reading it and have a good night! (waves)


	13. The Metal City

Me: (dancing happily) Finally I taped on the Season Three! (continues dancing until she realized the readers was watching) Oh! Welcome to Chapter Twelve.

Ciara: (looked at me) Back so soon?

Me: (nod) I can't find Draio—Oh! Is that Pizza? Who brought it?

Lobo: (munching) Kosmic did.

Me: (to Kosmic) Really? Thank you for sharing it with us! I'm really starving.

Yamato: (scoffed) You're forgetting something.. Like a lazy dragon?

Me: (huffed) Draio always wandering off every time I updated chapters... Wait! (the bulb lit) That's it I forget the spell again. (take a deep breath) **STAY**!

(In Dragon World somewhere)

Draio: (flying in the sky and his stone on his forehead glowed in green) Uh...oh... (crushing down into the ground, creating the giant crater) OWWWWW! STUPID LIZGON!

(Back to us)

Me: Ah, I feel much better (grin) Oh yeah, my little sister reminded me about Jack and his companies I forget about them. Okay then, Khu your turn to do disclaimer.

Khu: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Kobo: Have a fun!

* * *

Chapter Twelve -The Metal City

"YOU LITTLE INSECT BRATS!" Monster Gigi growled, one of his living root-plants attacked at the Heylin Tigers and not realizing the two Xiaolin Dragons sneaked around him.

Khu narrowed his amethyst eyes, gripping his silver sword tightly as he leaped in the air and holding his Shadow Blade up above his head in front of the spout monster.

"Shadow Blade!"

The black wind-blade whirled at the spout monster's head, stunning him head on and distracting him from the Dragons. The spout monster snarled in furiously at the Tiger of Darkness and his claws lushed out at him, knocking him out of the mid-air and clashed onto Lobo to the ground.

Ciara protected Kobo, willed the rebel attacking plants against Gigi and still using her Elf's Fuu Flute but the green flute did not affected the plant monster.

"Khu! Lobo!" She yelled, seeing the Tiger boys knocked out cold and holding the young child which he was shrugging to get to his brother, to see if he's alive or not.

"I hope Khu's plan is works soon." She whispered to herself quietly, fighting the attacking plants with her element.

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Kimiko finally get past the wild and alive attacking plants, get behind the spout monster with their sheng gong wu.

"That is it.." Rai whispered to himself, looking back at his love and their eyes locked at same time. He nodded silently, began to remained into his battle position with his favorite Storm of the Sword in his hands.

"Star Hanabi - Fire!" Kimiko yelled loudly, surprising Gigi. The wave of the flame bursted out of the golden star at the attacking plant, turning them into the black ashes fall on the ground from the mid-air.

Gigi let out a loud angry shrieks, turning his attention on the dragons and approaching to them angrily. "YOU WRETCH BRATS!" He growled.

"Storm of the Sword - WIND!" Rai called out his wu's name as he smirked at the angry monster, whirling the golden sword while Kimiko ran past him and stand behind him.

The silver of wind began to whirling so ferociously against the monster, Gigi snarled angrily trying to slashed through the barrier of wind with his claws.

"Star Hanabi - Fire!" Kimiko shouted loud over the roaring of the wind, waving the golden star in her hands.

The roaring of the fire reunited with the whirling of the wind, burning each of the attacking plants every time when the spout monster cried out in fear and pain. The dancing of the fire and wind together before his eyes, ready to consume his own body.

Gigi gave out one final cry out before he died in the typhoon of fire, consumed to the white and black ashes into the air. The scent of the burning plant and smoking in the air, being carried by the graceful wind to nothingness.

Raimundo and Kimiko glanced at each other, wondering if the monster was actually died and there is no sight of the rebirth of seed on the ground.

Suddenly, the sharp noise of clapping behind the dragons and the tigers. They turned around and only to meet the forest enchantress demon, Kobo gasped in horror as he recongized her as Lady Meku.

Ciara glanced down at the frightened child in her arms and glared deadly at Lady Meku, the forest demon. Behind her, the heylin boys waking up slowly and rubbing their head in painfully before they noticed her.

Lobo growled when he recongized the demon and he transformed into the gray wolf, baring his fangs at her. Raimundo and Khu take their sword out, remaining themselves into the battle position and waiting for her to attack first.

When Lady Meku didn't moved, Kimiko made her move to attack her as she leaped in the air and flips forward, drawing her energy into her attack.

"Judallet Flip - Fire!" Kimiko yelled, summoned her attack and the long string of fire whirling at the forest demoness.

The forest demoness smirked evilly, flickered her waist as the powerful vine lushed out at the fire and spilt it into half. The fire vanished quickly before the dragon of fire's blue eyes, Kimiko gasped in surprised that her attack did not harm her plant-type vine.

"...Crap..." Ciara whispered to herself, seeing several of whipping thorn vines around the tigers and the dragons. "Watch out for the lushing vines, guys." The Xiaolins and Heylins nodded in silent agreement.

Khu glanced at Raimundo and Kimiko stood, side by side, together and the Tiger of Darkness narrowed his amethyst eyes calmly at Lady Meku. "Rai! Kimiko! Prepared the plan A!" He said quickly to them before he rushed recklessly at the forest demoness.

"Shadow Blade - Darkness!"

He slashed his silver sword into the air with a great force, the black wind-blade with a dark purple glowered and whirling speedily toward the forest demon, leaving the trail of black clouds behind.

The black wind-blade sliced her in half, falling on the ground and pieces of her plants surround her half body. The heylin tiger of darkness smirked in victorious at the pieces of the forest demoness and said, "Looks like I won, weed lady."

But to his surprise when Lady Meku smirked evilly as the pieces of her shattered body began to pulling together and fused each other. All of her plants regrew the new ones again and snapping in the air ferociously at him.

The realization hits him head on, Khu leaped back dodging the attacks from the forest demoness. _Crap! She can regenerating herself just like Ciara's element!_ He thought gritting his teeth tightly, flipped over the lushing green vines.

Raimundo decided to make a first move and leaped in the air, rising his golden sword in front of him and starts to whirling it. "Storm of the Sword - WIND!" He yelled, blowing the typhoon of wind at the forest demoness.

Kimiko followed after him, flipped herself backward in the air and then she faced at the forest demoness, aimed at her with her golden star. "Star Hanabi - FIRE!" She screamed, blasting the wave of flame joined with the wind typhoon.

The howling wind and the roaring fire merged together, whirling fiercely at Lady Meku. As she watched, smirking secretly at the powerful force in front of her and the power of the forest pulls up a powerful barrier around her.

The powerful flaming wind typhoon clashed onto the shining barrier, exploded with great light nearly blinding the dragons and tigers. The ground break out, forcing them fell on their rears with a stunning expression on their faces. As they shield their eyes away from the glaring of light, noticing when the light faded away and wondering whether a demon alive or not.

"Fools!" Lady Meku's voice crackled, laughing evilly behind the dust clouds. "You, all of weakling children, never defeated me unlike Lord Susku. I am much more stronger than my dearest clans."

"This is not good! This is not good!" Xiao Lin screeched, flinging his white wings in pure blind panic. "This is not good! This is not good! This is–Ow!"

As the gray wolf, Lobo, pounced him down onto the ground and growled annoyingly at the white falcon.

_Trap your big mouth beck, bird-brain! _He said mentally to the legendary first Xiaolin Monk with a annoying look on his wolfish face.

The Dragons and Tigers glanced at each other, knowing it will take a while to take her down as they braced themselves into the battle mode again.

—

Beneath the underground cave

Omi examined at the hidden ancient trap and frowned at this, picked up a tiny rock and flicked it across the footpath.

_Clink!_

As the sound of the tiny rock fell on the ground, the deadly blade-like saws suddenly appeared and swinging fro and back in front of the two dragons. The boys glanced at each other and nodded in silent agreement between them.

Omi closed his eyes as the nine dots on his forehead began to glow brightly he dashed down the footpath like a cheetah. He leaps and flipping over while he dodged the sharp blade-saws and reached the golden chest on the table.

He looked at the golden chest and noted the emblem of the element of Immortal and Spirit on the top of the golden chest. On the left side of the golden chest had a black tiger and on the right side of the golden chest had a white dragon. And then, on the middle of the center was a lone symbol of a unknown clan he had never seen beside Xiaolin and Heylin.

Lifting the golden chest in his tiny hand, Omi examined closer to the strange emblem he knew he had seen it before but from where? He can not answer the question when he did not have a faint idea of how to answer to his question.

The ground under his feet began to trembling, distracting him from staring at the golden chest. He fell on his rear, looking up at the ceiling that seems about to collapse any minutes. The huge piece of the ceiling fell and accelerated down toward him.

He shut his eyes tightly and his arms shielded his head, not realizing the familiar brown rope wrapping around him and being seized away from the spot where the giant rock was clashed. Opening his eyes to see Clay grinned down at him, Omi blinked confusingly up at him.

"What the great Grandmaster Dashi of Ghost happened, Clay?" He asked, clutching the golden chest to his chest tightly.

Clay looked down and about to opened his mouth as the loud rumbling startled them, looking right over where the loud noise came from and find the giant rock began to rolling - _toward them!_

"RUN!" Clay yelled as he quickly snatched the small monk's back collar and running through the underground tunnel while the giant rock rolling after them.

—

The familiar red haired boy stood smiling happily before the hidden door of Chase Young's cave and knocked on the stonewall few times. And then he was about to run away from the wall but too late for him when the hidden door glowered and opened suddenly, falling down and squashed on him.

"OUCH!" He yelped, his uninjured hand twitching in pain.

His "evil" companies snickering at him being squashed under the heavy stone wall. "Me-ow! That's gotten hurrrrrt!" The girl in the black cat suit purred, grinning playful at Jack.

"Shut up Ashley!" Jack snapped, crawling out of the heavy stonewall and glaring at the snickering boys behind the girl in the black cat suit.

The girl narrowed her blue eyes and snarled at him, sharpened her claws in the air like an angry cat. "The name's Katnappe you idiot!" She hissed angrily, glaring at him.

"Whatever, Ashley." Jack muttered darkly, cleaning some dusts off his favorite trademark black clothes.

"What are _you_ doing here at _my_ cave, you _worm_?" The familiar voice said annoyingly behind Jack and his companies.

Jack lit up his red eyes and whirled around, beaming happily up at his idol. "_Chase Young_!" He exclaimed happily at him and glomped him.

Chase Young closed his eyes angrily and shoved him off to the ground with a _thud_. "Don't even touch me, you worm! What do you want?" He snarled, glaring down at Jack as his cats walked behind him, grinning hungrily at the four companies.

The Russian gulped fearful and grinned, inching away. "I go bye-bye, _Si_." He said with a Russian accent, walking slowly but more cats stood before him, stopping him from escaping. "Uhh...maybe I stay, _Si._"

The fat ninja ignored the cats, stood there calmly and crossed his arms across his huge chest. "Hai." He grunted, narrowing his eyes.

Jack sweat dropped. "Uhhh... As you see, Chase, uh..." He stuttered, fidgeting his pale fingers and grinning stupidly at Chase Young.

Katnappe rolled her eyes and shook her head, shoving the pale boy in annoyance and ignoring the angry yells from the genius.

"We heard the rumor about the dragons and tigers disappeared, not in somewhere on the earth! What the hell going on!" She asked crossing her arms and waited for the information they need to know.

"_Si_." Vlad agreed.

"_Hai_." Tubbimura nodded.

Chase Young sighed and then nodded, walking back to his cave. "Followed me then." He said disappeared into the entrance as the "evil" companies followed him.

—

In the clearing of the Black Forest

The Heylins and Xiaolins, including Xiao Lin in the white falcon, glaring heatedly at Lady Meku. Lobo in the red phoenix attacked the forest demoness but her plants whipped at his wings, causing him clashing onto the ground painfully.

Ciara tried to willing the plants to obey her but failed and got deep wound from the thorns from the attacking vines. "I can't believe she's lot of stronger than Susku." She muttered under her breath, clutching the bleeding arm.

Raimundo and Khu tried to do something different attacks together but no use because of forest demoness had the power of regeneration. The Dragon of Wind studied at the lady demon closely and suddenly something came to his thought, remembering he had used his cousin's Shadow Blade with his lightning that had killed Susku.

_But the power of Lightning can't harm her because she had her roots attached to the ground... _He thought, narrowing his dark forest eyes and then he widened his eyes in surprise. _Wait.. That could be work... _

He turned to Khu next to him and nudged him in the side to get his attention. "Your Shadow Blade... Kimiko need it to combine her element to defeat Meku." He whispered quietly, only his cousin could hear him.

Khu blinked confusedly and then he realized the dragon of wind's plan. "Right. Kimiko!" He yelled catching the black haired girl's attention. "Catch this!" He tossed his silver blade with his mighty force to her.

The Dragon of Fire caught the Shadow Blade in her hands and turned back to the forest demoness, smirking. "Shadow Blade - FIRE!" She yelled, pulling the silver sword above her head as the silver blade glowered in red and orange light and then she slashed the sword in the air.

Lady Meku widened her hazel eyes in fear when the flaming wind-blade toward her and snarled, silently calling out to her plants. But all of her plants dissolved when the flaming wind-blade touched them and getting closer to her.

"No! No! No! I refused to allow the brat defeat me!" She wailed loudly, shielding her arms and trying to run away from the enemy of her element but too late for her to dodged the attack. The flaming wind-blade clashed onto her body and consuming her to nothingness.

"Before I died, one of your teammates will be fallen upon the deadly illness and will die as well!" She laughed cruelly while she disappeared into the fire and her ashes was in no seen somewhere now.

The four tigers and two dragons, including Xiao Lin, sighed in relief and nearly fell on their rear when the ground began to trembling violently. Lobo transformed into the white feathered dragon and waited for the young teenagers to crawled onto his back, flying upward into the now darkened sky.

"Look... the same thing that happen to the Ocean!" Ciara said, watching the Black Forest began to disappeared the same way it had happened to the Ocean.

"But... Where's Omi and Clay?" Kimiko asked worriedly, looking for her long lost teammates and then she glanced back to her boyfriend.

"Hey, don't worry, Kim. Probably they escaped now." Raimundo assumed, smiling down at her and Kimiko smiled back.

"He's right." Khu agreed, turned his head toward the dragons with a grin and happily held the shadow blade that Kimiko returned it back to him.

"So great leader, what do we do now?" Ciara asked, glancing lazily over her shoulder at the Tiger of Darkness.

Khu frowned at the question and sighed tiredly. "If we did defeated Ocean Demon and Forest Demoness, then probably we're going to defeat Steel Demon soon or later." He replied.

All of the group nodded in agreement, heading toward the Metal City and they do not know that Lady Meku's dying message was about to coming true.

—

Underground the Metal City

"Lord Yaki. The children are heading your city so it seems they had defeated Lady Meku. I shall send Invisdo to you in forty hours... And do not attack them until they are separated each other in your areas." The voice of the dark lord in the speaker of the computer, staring down at the Steel Demon. "Do you understand?"

"_Yes Master._" Lord Yaki replied monotone emotionless, bowing his metal dragon-like head at his master.

"Good. I bid you good time." Dark Ariko said as the screen flashed black and the glass of the blackened screen reflected the machine beasts with the dull blue glowing evilly in the darkness.

—

The underground of the hidden ancient tunnel, Clay and Omi was panting heavily for air while all hours they had running for their lives until the giant rock no longer following them now.

"Man...Don't do that again...partner." Clay said panting, wiping the sweat off his forehead and glancing down at the golden chest that Omi held to his small chest. "What is it, Omi?"

Omi glanced down at the golden chest and realizing that small chest still in his hands. "The ancient chest of great ancestors in the past. The written says that there are four great legendary warriors, Xiao Lin, Hey Lin, Shin Lin, and Tai Lin of the first warriors of the great ancestors." He explained, looking up at him.

Clay nodded. "What is in that chest?" He asked, eyeing curiously at the seal of the golden chest.

The small monk nodded opening the seal and peered down inside the golden chest, his black eyes widened in surprise. "Look at them!" He grinned, reaching inside and snatched something in the chest.

"Look at what?" The Dragon of Earth asked, frowning at him as the small monk turned his head up at the cowboy and his hand clutched something, grinning happily at him.

"You never believe what I found the great items of our ancestors' possession in the chest, my friend!" He exclaimed, opening his palm that he held to showing him and grinned when the cowboy dropped his jaws at the sight of the object on his palm.

End of Chapter Twelve

* * *

Me: (huffed tiredly) Wow...I'm so tired after typing too faster. (to readers) I was watched Xiaolin Showdown Season Three on the morning. I was half wrong and half right about them... 1) Xiaolin Dragons moved to Wudai level together, oh well at least I'm glad I was wrong. 2) I was right that Chi creature is an enemy and almost right describe about him... too bad he is a guardian of the Chi World. (pouts) In my story he's one of the heylin beasts like Gigi, Dyriis, and one-eyed giant.

Khu: What about a sneak peek for Chapter Thirteen?

Me: Oh yeah! Thanks to my little sister's idea.

_Sneak Peek for next Chapter 13_

"_WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S SICK!" _

—

_Khu turned back to his cousin with a worry look on his face. "He's tailing us! He doesn't stop until destroying everything in the area!" He whispered hastily, ducking under the table with the dragon of wind. _

_Suddenly the red blast shattered the window, showering the glass shards all over the floor and everything. _

—

"_You're... you're...you're a vampire!"_

_A smirking on the dark lord's face, revealing the white fangs. "Yes. Too bad, I must erased your memory of what you had seen my true self." _

—

"_KOBO!" Lobo yelled in horror at the mission hits the mansion and exploded with a powerful force, sending the boys flew backward across the hard ground. _

"_NOOOOO!" _

_End of Sneak Peek_

Me: Well. This is my first time to do the Sneak Peek. (smile) Thank you for reading and please reviewing it. Good night, readers!


	14. Kobo's Sick

Me: (appeared with a sad look) Sorry for take bit long time. I had received a worst news from one of my old teachers that one of my good friends got a bad problem with his heart. He's dying... (sniffle)

Khu: (pat on me gently) I'm sure he's strong and tough, he can live through it.

Me: (sniffles) Yeah... What if he's...

Yamato: Dead?

Me: (suddenly burst out crying and run off)

Khu: (glared at Yamato) Nice going!

Yamato: (scowls) Wasn't my fault. (suddenly being attacked by angry wild dragons)

Kobo: (sighed) Looks like it's my turn to do disclaimer. Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Ciara: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Kobo's Sick

_Cough_

The two Xiaolin Dragons and four Heylin Tigers, including Xiao Lin in a white falcon form, was walking on the road on the desert of nowhere since they left the Black Forest to find the Metal City.

Lobo sighed, wiping few sweats from his forehead with the back of his fist and glared at Khu. "What was that guy thinking to put that road on the desert of nowhere? I haven't seen the single of city or house or even a piece of metal!"

Khu did not answered him, looking forward the endless road with a calm frown. He looked back to Ciara, walking next to her. "Did you see anything, Ciara?" He asked, knowing that Ciara had a small spyglass with her.

The Tiger of Wood looked right at him, shaking her head as she put her small spyglass in her pocket. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said, running her fingers through her short green hair.

_Cough_

Khu heard it again, frowning when he looked back at the child was walking slowly behind him. "Kobo? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, halted at his track and so are the others.

The young child weakly looked up at Khu and managed to smile at the leader, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Really." He said grinned weakly at him, walking directly toward the Dragon of Wind and the Dragon of Fire.

Khu shook his head, looking back to the endless road again. Absentmindedly, his cold amethyst eyes glazed up at the cloudless sky and wondering what happened to the Tiger of Metal since he had seen him at the Ocean.

_Where the hell that idiot is now! What happening to us...? _The Tiger of Darkness thought scowling darkly to the cloudless sky.

_Cough... Cough... Cough..._

His ears perked up at the faint coughing from the child, Khu resisted to sighing in furiously and turned around, he was about to walking up to him and scooped him up but to his surprise to see him laying unconsciously on the hot, black road.

"KOBO!"

Khu was shoved rudely by the older brother ran to his young brother, kneed next to him holding his small body in his arms. Khu cursed softly, noticing the feverish sweat-looking on the child's face and seem so pale than a white ghost.

Remembering the forest demon's words rang through his mind, Khu quickly thought of something that can help him to take care of the sick child. He turned to the white falcon, narrowing his cold amethyst eyes at him.

"What?" Xiao Lin asked impatiently, looking directly at the cold amethyst eyes. _Those eyes... that symbol of the fifth warrior. Xuan had the same eyes before he left the group of four warriors._

"I want you to find something for us. Informed us when you found something." Khu ordered in leader ship tone, watching the white falcon nodded and flying upward in the sky.

His eyes returned back to the sick child with a great concern. He placed his hand on the Tiger of Shadow with a concern smile. "We should get him away from the glaring of the sun." He replied.

Lobo glanced up at his leader, looking for some answer in the leader's eyes and then he decided it was best for his baby brother to stay away from the sun.

—

In deep darkness of the chamber, the silent shadow narrowed his dull yellow eyes at the mirror. He was still young looking man, probably age of twenty. His eyes drifted to the small purple orb with black pendant. A symbol of the darkness embedded on the lavender orb painfully reminded him of the four warriors in two thousand years ago.

_Xiao Lin... _

He snarled softly at the image of his mortal enemy in the mirror, clenching his fists angrily and smashed his fist onto the mirror. The image of the mirror shattered, stabbing the shards into the flesh of the bleeding fist.

That monk was the reason he had left the temple because of being rejected from him... And how he hated the blue dragon god because he can sense the evil in his very soul and warned the monk of him will becoming a great evil forever when he had the power of darkness.

Closing his cold yellow eyes tiredly, Lord Ariko turned away from the broken mirror to the frame of the black snake.

The great enemy of the Four Gods... He had first met him after he set him free from the imprisonment and he was granted with the power of immortal and shape-shifting so he can get revenge back on those four warriors.

He had give up a half of his soul to the demi-god to be a immortal vampire and he tricked on the Four Gods into against each other, causing the great destruction upon on the four harmony tribes.

His plan would worked even if it weren't for Xiao Lin to step in his way, he would become a great ruler of the world with the ten thousand year of the darkness. He killed him for interrupting him from his plan to conquer the world and taunted him for unable to use his power of spirit to stop him.

The dying monk grinned up at him, telling him how fool he was because he did not pay attention the prophecy. "_How fool you are, you yet not realize the prophecy will revealed in one thousand year later. There will be the chosen ones with great elements to defeat you...Metal, Water, Fire, Ice, Light, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Wood, Spirit, Immortal, and Darkness. All together as the one will defeat you... Heed my warning..." _

Lord Ariko snarled furiously at the mocking words of dying monk in his mind. "There is no Ice, nor the Immortal and Spirit. They are wiping off from the face of the earth forever." He growled, glaring at the piece of the shards reflected with his face. "Beside, the Light will die soon..."

A cruel laughing echoed through the darkness of the cold hallway, causing the servants shivered in fear.

—

The sun began to setting slowly as in the hut in the desert of nowhere, Lobo stood glaring at Khu with disbelief and worry while Kimiko and Ciara stayed with the sick child in other room. Raimundo sat outside of the door, watching them continues bickering since Kobo become sick and took to the empty hut.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN HE'S SICK!"

Khu winced at the screeching of his best friend shook his shoulders painfully, not caring he was drawing the attentions from the Dragons and Ciara. Narrowing his cold amethyst eyes, the leader grasped the werewolf's wrists to stop him from making him dizzy.

"Just relax, will you!" Khu barked angrily, glaring at the sulking werewolf boy. "Kobo will be fine, just hold a little longer until Xiao Lin came back."

Lobo scowled at him darkly, opening his mouth and then shut his mouth again as they heard the familiar voice outside of the hut.

"You won't believe what I found!" Xiao Lin said, swooping down at the group of young warriors. Khu and Lobo glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

—

Yamato wandered in the dark cold hallway, shivering when he had heard the cold laughing when he first entered into the dinner room where it came connect to the dark lord's chamber.

He frowned, remembering he had to find him and asked him a question. Now here he was, stand glaring at the black door and not sure if he suppose to knocked on the door.

Scowling darkly when he realized he was hesitating to knocks on the door and turned around sulking across the room, hearing the door behind him suddenly swinging opened for him.

"Young Zendi, please invited yourself in."

Yamato frowned, turned back sulking into the chamber and suddenly he was taken back when his eyes meet the blood taints on the dark lord's lip. He froze, staring confusedly at him and noticed the dead female servant laying on the ground next to the dark lord.

The dark lord noticed the terror expression on the young warrior, knowing he had seen the real truth revealed in front of his eyes.

A cold smile on his face.

_Time for him to taste of the evil. _

—

In the slowly blackening sky, Lobo in the white feathered dragon form carrying the three Heylins and two Xiaolins on his back while he followed Xiao Lin.

The city came in the view of the warriors as they dropped their jaws at the familiar looking city. Ciara choked with a disbelieving look and glanced at Khu. "New York City?" She mumbled to herself, confusing at the huge city.

"It looks like New York City, Tokyo, and Los Angeles blended together." Raimundo said, gaping at the sight of the Metal City.

Khu nodded mutely, allowing his eyes scanned at the safety place and found what he was looking for. " There is the mansion! Lobo, land there right now!" Khu yelled, pointing at the opening area of the mansion.

The white feathered dragon nodded his head, swooping down toward the mansion. Once he landed on the opening area near the mansion, looking huge that could rivaled with Jack's mansion.

Khu helped Raimundo carried the unconscious child to the bedroom and placed him on the huge bed to keeping him warm from cold sweating fever. Looking up at his cousin with a look of concern, Khu nodded silently walking out of the bedroom with the Dragon of Wind to discuss the situation.

"I should go find the medicine for Kobo. I'm sure one of the hospitals still have them in this city." He said, looking back at the window that view of the biggest city. "You should stay behind, look after them for me."

Rai frowned, shaking his head with upset look on his face. "No." He replied, clenching his fists quietly. "I'm coming with you too!"

Khu sighed, knowing there is nothing he can do to change his cousin's stubborn mind. "Fine." He mumbled, rubbing his temper he can feel it throbs dully on his forehead. "Let go then."

"Wait a second... If he's going with you, then I'm going with you... for my brother's sake." Lobo growled, walking up to them.

Khu nodded knowing how much he love his dear brother and willing do anything for his brother. "Very well, Lobo." He said as the older boys dashed out of the mansion and running down the road way to looking for the hospital.

"Wait..." Rai said stopping them, pointing at the computer board. "Over there, guys."

Khu quirked an eyebrow up, frowning as he walked up to the computer board. "Well, which one of you can hacking in the Internet?" He asked, glancing at the boys and crossed his arms across his chest.

Raimundo grinned up at his cousin. "Well! It's suppose be Kimiko's job, but I can do it." He said, past his cousin to the keyboard he typed.

A thirty minutes later, the beeping of computer told them that Dragon of Wind had successful hacked through the Hospital's computer.

"There it is!" He said, pointing at the blinking yellow dot on the map of the Metal City. "It's nearby to us...around five miles away from here."

"Let's go!" Lobo said, running after the direction of the Hospital leaving Khu and Raimundo behind. The cousins glanced at each other and running after them, yelling at him. "Wait up!"

—

Underground the Metal City, the hidden tunnel of where the enemy's base and the steel palace of where the Lord Yuki live.

The dull cold steel blue eyes of the machine beast glowered in the light blue light, growling quietly at the glowing screen in front of him. "_Reveal information of the children's whereabout, Number # 16!_" He demanded with dull, emotionless monotone.

The number #16 trembled under the glaring of the cold dull blue eyes of his master. "I found three boys in the Area 2! They are heading to the Hospital." He answered, bowing before his master.

Lord Yuki glazed at the screen with a map of the Metal City, the blinking dot where the three boys are heading to the Hospital. "_Prepare to attack... Activated the Number #100 and Number #101._"

The number #16 nodded and running out of the chamber room. "Yes, Master!"

Lord Yuki returned to his eyes on the screen, staring emotionless at the blinking dot. _Soon when the children are exterminated... The target is somewhere hiding in the city with the girls will be unable to defend themselves against me._

—

In one of the biggest hospital, Raimundo busily typing on the keyboard looking for the name of the medicine for Kobo while Khu and Lobo stood looking at the many names of medicine bottles on the every rows of the board.

"Found it!" The Dragon of Wind cried out, startling the Heylin Tigers. "A - 4 bottle, a medicine can stop the any type of illness."

(A/N: Sorry! I can't think of a medicine bottle's name.)

Khu nodded, looking for the A - 4 bottle when something caught his eyes and noticing the same name of the medicine bottle laying there covering with dust.

"Got it!" He said to them, seized the bottle up and wiping the dust off the label that said A - 4. "Now let's go back."

As they walked out of the private medic room, the lights went out suddenly startling them. "What is going on!" Raimundo said, blinking in the darkness.

"Damn." Lobo swore angrily, "Now what?"

Soon as his words left his lips, the ground trembling violently under their feet and making them fall on their rear dodging the fallen bottles with made of a glass. Khu leaped back on his feet, glancing down at them. "Get out of here... NOW!" He yelled, dragging them toward the exit.

But when they get closer the exit doors and to find the machine-like troops stood waiting for them. Raimundo gritted his teeth, pulling out his Storm of the Sword but he was stopped by his cousin.

"No. They are not like the idiot's robots. They are of the Steel Demon's." Khu whispered, narrowing his eyes. "We have to get out of here before they blasted us."

"DUCK!" Lobo screeched, making Khu and Rai looked up to see the red beam shattered through the huge window.

They yelped, ducking down as the red beam past above their heads. "Go! Go! Go!" Khu yelled, pushing his cousin into the other direction of the hallway and followed by Lobo as the another red beam shattered the couch behind them.

—

In the Mansion

Ciara sighed, rubbing her eyes and opened her dark hazel eyes to watching the sleeping boy in the bed. Xiao Lin smiled at her and he landed on her shoulder. "Do not fret, Ciara. The boys will return to cure his illness." He replied.

"That what I'm worrying." The Tiger of Wood mumbled quietly, looking back to the Dragon of Fire stood watching out the window.

"...Uhnn...Where's Lobo?"

Ciara turned her head back to the awakening child with a startle smile. "You're finally wake up! Your brother already went out with Khu and the Hybrid–er–Raimundo." She said. "They are looking for medicine to help you recovering."

Kobo sighed tiredly, closing his pale silver eyes. "I...am...sorry for...slowing all of you...down.."

"No!" Ciara said quickly, frowning. "You do not slowed us down, kid. I do not know what Lobo would do if you are gone."

Kobo was silent, pondering at his thought. "Moonshine Sprout..." He bursted out weakly, opening his pale silver eyes.

"Huh?" Ciara asked blinking confusedly, looking at the white falcon and back to Kobo. "Moonshine Sprout...?"

Kobo sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. "A cure for my illness...The location is within the black mountain..." He replied weakly, smiling up at the older girl. Ciara frowned, about to opened her mouth to say something but Kimiko interrupted her quickly.

"Hey... Look outside.." Kimiko said, pointing out the window as she squinted at something moves on the outside. "Something move."

Ciara and Xiao Lin ran to Kimiko, squinted through the window as they noticed something invisible running speedily toward them and they heard the loud strange roar. Xiao Lin saw the invisible rushed toward them and his eyes widened in surprise.

"INCOMING!" He squawked loudly, flinging his wings in panic.

The girls ducked down as the window shattered when the invisible beast bursts through, snarling silently. Ciara turned and quickly scooped the unconscious child in her arms as they speeded down in the hallway while the invisible beast chased them.

—

In the hallway of the Hospital...

Khu, Raimundo, and Lobo ran down in the darkening hallway and suddenly they halted their tracks when they saw the strange shape of a robot tiger stood waiting in front of them. Raimundo narrowed his dark forest green eyes angrily at the robot tiger.

"Who are you!" The Dragon of Wind asked, rising his favorite golden sword.

The robot tiger narrowed his glowing dull green eyes and smirked darkly at the three young warriors. "My name is Number # 100.. Or on the other hand, you can call me Hui." He answered emotionless in his tone.

Khu glared coldly at the robot tiger and lifted his silver sword. "Step aside, you piece of steel cat or else." He warned.

"Or else what?" The new voice asked, stepped behind the three boys as they looked back at the new voice.

The another strange shape of a wolf robot snarling venomously at them, the twin cannon guns on it's back. "I am called Number #101 or known as Kui." He answered, his dull yellow eyes glowed brightly in the darkness.

"Are you working for the Steel Demon?" Khu asked, narrowed his cold amethyst eyes at Hui.

The steel robot tiger smirked evilly at the Tiger of Darkness as he stepped forward. "Yes. We have orders from Lord Yuki to destroy you three!"

Kui narrowed his dull yellow eyes glowered as his twin cannons loaded suddenly. "Twin Red Blasts!" He growled as the twin red beams lashed toward the three kids. As at same time, Hui opened his steel mouth and the blue ball glowed inside his mouth. "Azure Blue Blast!" He roared as the blue ball beamed toward the three kids.

The blue and red beams toward the young warriors in the middle of the hallway as Khu slammed the Dragon of Wind and the Tiger of Shadow in his right shoulder, shoving them into the other room and escaping the double beams.

The red and blue beams clashed each other, exploding with fire toward the machine robot beasts. Hui and Kui gasped in horror and pain when they caught in the explosion.

Meanwhile the three boys leaped out of the window and ducked down, covering over their head as the fire bursted out of the window. Until the explosion stopped, they opened their eyes standing up and dashed quickly down the road.

Until they found the church to hid while the army of the machine beasts disappeared. Lobo grumbled angrily pacing around in the room while Khu peeked over the window, looking for the machine beasts.

Raimundo kicked angrily at the chair as the chair fell over, whirled back to his cousin. "I say we should go back and fight them!" He yelled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Shh!" Khu shushed him, continued looking out of the window and his blood ran cold suddenly as the thought of something came to his mind.

"Wait... This city... that is belong to Steel Demon and I bet he knows where we are..." He whispered quietly to himself, gripping on the rail and his knuckles turn into sickening white pale.

"What hell are you talking about?" Lobo growled, glaring angrily at his leader. "And why you looking like you have seen a ghost."

"Go under table, guys!" Khu yelled, shoving them under the table that made of steel. "I think I got it figured out!"

Khu turned back to his cousin with a worry look on his face. "He's tailing us! He doesn't stop until destroying everything in the area!" He whispered hastily, ducking under the table with the dragon of wind.

Suddenly the red blast shattered the window, showering the glass shards all over the floor and everything.

—

Yamato stood before the dark lord, staring at him in surprise and pure fear. He had seen him licking the blood on his lips and grinned hungrily at what he had done to the female servant, stepping backward away from the dark lord.

"You're... You're... You're a vampire!"

A smirking on the dark lord's face, revealing the white fangs. "Yes. Too bad, I must erased your memory of what you had seen my true self."

The Tiger of Metal turned around and ran.

The dark lord grinned wolfishly, flicked his wrist as his hand turned into green plant vine-type. "You can run from me but how long you can run, hmm?"

The dark green plan vine-type snaked toward the older boy and wrapped around his waist tightly, dragging him back to the dark lord and hanging him in mid-air. Smirking widely at the shrugging warrior in the coiling vine around his body, Lord Ariko reached for his head and placed his pale hand on his forehead.

Suddenly, his red blood eyes went back to dull, lifeless eyes as he stopped shrugging. Dark Ariko smirked darkly, patting on the boy's head. "Good boy..." He laughed loudly as the black ravens flew out of the lifeless trees.

—

After the second attacks, the three boys run back to the mansion as Lobo saw the flying robot dragon fired the mission at the mansion. He gasped in horror, speed up quickly leaving Khu and Raimundo behind.

"I'm coming, Kobo!" He yelled, running toward the mansion and he ignored Khu's yelling after him. "Hang on!"

"Lobo, stop!" Raimundo yelled cupping his mouth after the stubborn werewolf boy. "Don't!"

"KOBO!" Lobo yelled in horror at the mission hits the mansion and exploded with a powerful force, sending the boys flew backward across the hard ground.

"NOOOOO!"

The Dragon of Wind sits up quickly, rubbing his head painfully and opened his forest green eyes to see the another mission fly toward them, especially Lobo. "Watch out, Lobo!" He yelled at the groaning older boy.

Lobo opened his cold dark gray eyes and to see the mission toward directly at him. He froze in his track in fear, closing his eyes tightly while he waited for pain. Suddenly he heard the female screamed, "Star Hanabi - Fire!"

He opened his eyes again to see the fire pushed the mission into the sky and exploded with a flame burst and then he turned his head back to where the attack from.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled, noticing her stood there proudly with the golden star in her hand. "You're alive!" He laughed, scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

As Ciara appeared with the sleeping Kobo on her back and the white falcon, Xiao Lin landed on her shoulder. "We're fine." The Tiger of Wood said, smiling at the three boys.

The werewolf boy sighed in relief, smiling sadly at her. "Thank you...for taking care of my baby brother. I don't know what I do if I lost him again." He whispered barely for her to hear.

Ciara smiled at him and nodded in understanding. "No problem."

Suddenly, the steel ground bursted through startling the young warriors. They looked up at the giant angry machine demon stood towing over them, growling deeper than any wild beasts.

The demon made of steel and he had long black cannons on his back, his head shaped of a dragon and his body combined with shaped of a wolf and a tiger. His eyes were dull, lifeless blue eyes glowing brightly at the Tigers and Dragons.

"Steel Demon!" Khu, Lobo, and Raimundo yelled in surprise and anger as they pulls out their powerful weapons.

Lord Yuki narrowed his cold dull blue eyes, smiling down at them coldly. "_Ah...children! I learned your attacks with the piece of junk that won't work against me. Prepare to attack._" He replied monotone as his double cannons aimed down at the warriors and began to glowing yellow brightly.

Khu's cold amethyst eyes widened in surprise and horror, turning back to the others. "Run!" He yelled, running with his cousin and Lobo into the left door. As the girls with Xiao Lin and an unconscious child into the right door.

When the beam turned into blue, Lord Yuki roared. "_Fire!" _As he fired the double blue beams onto the tallest building, collapsing it down to the ground with gray cloud dusts anywhere.

"AAAAAHHHH! LOBO, HELP ME!" Kobo yelled opening his fearful pale silver eyes, falling downward in the darkness and saw his older brother but also his brother's out of his reach. "HELP ME!"

"KOBO!" Lobo yelled, stretching his hand out toward his little brother, but he was drifting away from his little brother.

The group spilt into two group, falling into the void of the darkness. They separated each other, falling unconsciously into the void.

Lobo gave one last time and he struggled to cry out toward his little brother before the darkness swallowed him whole. "KOBO!"

End of Chapter Thirteen

* * *

(After three hours of being attacked by angry wild dragons)

Khu: (sips his favorite tea) Great, you had to go and make her upset.

Yamato: Wasn't my fault. (twitching in pain)

Kobo: (shake head) Then it's time for all readers to peek what's next chapter.

_Sneak Peek for next Chapter 14_

"_Clay..." _

_Clay snapped out of his trance from staring at the light brown orb and looking back at the small monk. "What is it, little partner?" He asked, frowning at the worry look on the small monk's face. _

"_The last orb is missing." _

—

"_Lobo, calm down! I'm sure they will take care of your brother." _

_Snarling furiously, Lobo turned around lunging at Khu and tackled him down to the cold hard floor made of steel as Khu groans when he had banged his head against the steel floor. _

"_Shut up!" _

_Khu opened his amethyst eyes, shook off the dizzy spell from his head and only to his eyes meet the fist. _

—

_He stared at the young girl laying unconsciously inside the shattered tube, and then he suddenly realizing the girl had no clothes on. Blushing creeps upon across his cheeks and he averted his red blood eyes away from the exposed body of a unconscious girl. _

_Suddenly she opened her eyes, revealing the color of the light hazel. He froze on his track as her light hazel eyes meet his red eyes. _

_End of Sneak Peek_

Khu: Have a good night. (Sips his tea)


	15. Twelve Orbs

Me: (spit out tea liquid at the TV) Raimundo had too many siblings! OO

Khu: (cringed)

Me: (relaxed) At least, it's going along pretty well with my stories. I don't expected him to have too many siblings… Khu, why don't you tell me that you got many cousins?

Khu: Uhh….

Kobo: (popped in) Time for story!

Khu: Saved by Kobo! Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Twelve Orbs**

The light spread over the wet, cold steel floor from the window with a metal fan spinning slowly. The water drop cling on the ceiling and suddenly, it falls down toward the sleeping body.

_Splash_

The sleeping body stirred, groaning and opened his pale silver eyes slowly. He blinked rapidly, cleaning off his clouded visions. He wiped the wet stain off on his cheek and sat up suddenly, stared blankly at his surrounded.

"Hey, you're awake!"

He looked up at the Japanese girl, Kimiko, and then he felt a cold touch on his forehead. "And it seems like your fever is already gone now." She said, taking her hand off the young boy's forehead and smiled at him.

"Where's Lobo?" Kobo asked quietly, looking around with a worried expression on his face. "Where's everybody?"

Kimiko frowned. "We were separated…. From each other..."

_(Flashback) _

_When the beam turned into blue, Lord Yuki roared. "Fire!" As he fired the double blue beams onto the tallest building, collapsing it down to the ground with gray cloud dusts anywhere._

"_AAAAAHHHH! LOBO, HELP ME!" Kobo yelled opening his fearful pale silver eyes, falling downward in the darkness and saw his older brother but also his brother's out of his reach. "HELP ME!"_

"_KOBO!" Lobo yelled, stretching his hand out toward his little brother, but he was drifting away from his little brother._

_The group spilt into two groups, falling into the void of the darkness. They separated each other, falling unconsciously into the void._

_Lobo gave one last time and he struggled to cry out toward his little brother before the darkness swallowed him whole. "KOBO!"_

_(End of Flashback) _

Kobo looked down, feeling guilty. "It's my fault… for dragging you and others into danger." He said softly, sniffling.

"No." Kimiko said, holding the young child of light's shoulders gently. "This isn't your fault, alright?"

"Lady Kimiko…." He began.

Kimiko shook her head. "Just call me Kimiko. "Lady" make me sound like old." She said, chuckling a little.

Kobo blinked at her and nodded. "There is something I need to tell you… the truth…" He said, averted his pale silver eyes to the floor and refused to see the reaction from the older girl. "That I was…."

"Poisoned?" Kimiko offered, smiling gently at him.

Kobo jerked up in surprised and stared disbelief at her. "But how did you know about I was poisoned?"

"Xiao Lin found out, by able to tell the look of your face and he said that you sweating too much…" The Dragon of Fire admitted. "And too pale for being sick. So he knew you are poisoned."

The Heylin Tiger of Light sat silently, closing his pale silver eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Kimiko was taken back in surprise, blinking at him. "Worry, yes…. Afraid, yes…." She replied smiling at him, recovered quickly. "But I'm mad at you? No."

Kobo widened his eyes in shock and confused. Surely, he might have gotten lot of yelling from his brother when he got in hurt or trouble.

He cringed, remembering his brother. _Where ever he was… I do hope he's not going to blown up when he found out I was not with him. _

"I'm back!" A familiar voice of the older female yelled cheerfully as they looked back to her. Ciara noticed Kobo sat there, on the mat that made of dead leaves. "You're finally wake up, kid. Boy, it sure take you awful long time."

Kobo smiled. "I'm fine."

"Oh no, sure you don't." Xiao Lin said, shaking his falcon-like head and landed on Ciara's shoulder. "Tiger of Wood and I found something that might have you interested."

Ciara nodded, walking over to Kobo and picked him up on her back. "You're still not able to walk, kiddo." She said, looking back to Kimiko and Xiao Lin. "Let's go look."

They walked toward where Xiao Lin pointed at, hoping they run into their other friends soon. Unaware of the shadow shape moved closely, looking at them silently.

It smirked evilly, turning into an invisible and followed after them.

---

Meanwhile, the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth and Water still trapped under the ground, looking at the golden chest that Omi held in his arms.

"Piece of Pie!" Omi yelled proudly, revealing the eleven colorful orbs in the golden chest. "Those are legendary twelve orbs that once belong to our great ancestors!"

"It's piece of CAKE, little buddy." Clay corrected, looking over Omi's head and eyeing at the orbs. "What are they for?"

"They are simply similar to our element. Once we lost our element, so we can using the ancestor's orbs to help us get them back!" Omi explained, grinning with so much pride.

The cowboy monk nodded, bending over and picked up the light brown with little hint of orange orb. Studying at the brown orb, he can feel the energy of the element inside the orb and he frowned at it.

"Clay…."

Clay snapped out of his trance from staring at the light brown orb and looking back at the small monk. "What is it, little partner?" He asked, frowning at the worry look on the small monk's face.

"The last orb is missing."

Clay frowned, looking at the eleven orbs in the golden chest. "Which one?"

"Metal."

---

In the Heylin Temple, the dark lord sits in the chamber chair and glaring at the crystal ball in front of him. Smirking at the two Xiaolin Dragons, Lord Ariko held up the dark gray orb in his hand as the reflecting of the metal orb from the light.

"Oh, you never knew what the orb of metal can do?" He asked quiet, smiling darkly. "The one can only kill, unlike the other elements."

"My lord…." The cold yet warm voice behind him.

Lord Ariko looked over his shoulder and smiled at the Lava Demoness. "Ah, Lady Roi…What a surprise to see you leave your lave land."

Lady Roi narrowed her cold golden eyes at the Dark Lord. "It seems our little friend, Yamato, had quite wandering off to the place where you forbid us to."

He smirked, revealing the tiny white fangs. "Oh, let him to be…"

'What is the place so forbidden, my lord?" Lady Roi hissed quietly, gripping on the metal rail and melting it into the silver-gray liquid on the floor.

"Because…." Lord Ariko said softly, closing his eyes. "The one who cannot be killed, yet being sealed away from us, Heylins, but only the person who can unlocked her."

---

"KOBO!"

"KOBO!"

"KOBO!"

The Brazilian cousins watched lazily at the overprotective werewolf cupped his mouth with his hands and shouting his brother's name over and over again.

"Should I knock him out and stuff him in the bag?" The Dragon of Wind said annoyed, glaring at the Tiger of Shadow.

The Tiger of Darkness sighed, rubbing his temper to keep himself from strangling his best friend for standing and yelling all day. "No, Rai. Just let him to be wasting away his precious air." He muttered, silently wishing for his favorite jasmine tea. The scent of jasmine tea is always smoothing his temper and relaxing him bit.

"They reminds me of Edgardo and Cerisa." Raimundo muttered, remembering his older brother and young sister from his eight siblings.

Khu cringed, he did indeed remembered them. "Why am I not surprised that they're not much of changing after many years." He said to himself, shaking his head.

"KOBO!"

The Heylin Tiger of Darkness narrowed his amethyst eyes at Lobo. "What about we go walking and looking for your brother and others…. INSTEAD OF SHOVING US ANY FAR IF WE ARE TIRED AND SORED!"

Lobo stood, still cupping his hands to his mouth and slowly let his arms limping by his sides. "No…." He said softly, whirled around and glared at his leader. "You don't understand anything, oh so called emotionless leader!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill out. No need get dirty fight over." Raimundo said, stepped over in between of the angry Heylin warriors.

Silence.

They stood silently, glaring at each other as Lobo turned around his back to his leader angrily. Khu sighed, rubbing his temper again and any second he would be soon closer to blown up.

"Lobo, calm down! I'm sure they will take care of your brother."

Snarling furiously, Lobo turned around lunging at Khu and tackled him down to the cold hard floor made of steel as Khu groans when he had banged his head against the steel floor.

"Shut up!"

Khu opened his amethyst eyes, shook off the dizzy spell from his head and only to his eyes meet the fist. Narrowing his eyes angrily, he suddenly caught the stubborn boy's wrist from punching his eye out. "Stop, Lobo." He ordered.

"Let me go so I can beat you up!" Lobo snarled furiously, pulling his wrist out of the deadly grip from his leader. "You never understand how I feel if I lost someone that is very important to me, Khu!"

Khu sighed. "I do understand how it feels… was like to lost something very important to my life…" He looked over to his cousin. "Someone is very important to me had lost something very important to him too."

Raimundo looked away, silently.

"But in this time, we will find your brother. I could swear it on my life, even if it means risking my life… then so be it." Khu said calmly, looking back to the angry boy. "Do you understand why I am become a part of your team for a reason?"

Lobo narrowed his dark gray eyes and then his eye softened. He sighed, climbing off his leader and stood up, lending his hand over to him. "Need a hand?" He asked, smiling weakly.

Khu nodded, pulled back to his feet.

"Man….I'm sorry that I lose my temper." Lobo said apologized, rubbing behind his head sheepishly. "So, are we looking for them or what?"

The Brazilian cousins looked at each other and smiled, nodding in agreement. They start to running while they looked for another lost companions.

---

In the forbidden room, Yamato grumbled darkly and kicked the pebble into the darkness void. Suddenly, he heard the cracking sound.

He blinked in surprised, staring at the darkness void. _What was that? _He thought, running toward the room and halted when he saw the strange tube with a young woman inside.

He narrowed his red eyes and kicked the weak crack, bursting the water out of the tube. The young girl floating gently to the wet floor, not breathing.

He stared at the young girl lay unconsciously inside the shattered tube, and then he suddenly realizing the girl had no clothes on. Blushing creeps upon across his cheeks and he averted his red blood eyes away from the exposed body of an unconscious girl.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, revealing the color of the light hazel. He froze on his track as her light hazel eyes meet his red eyes.

Silence.

"KYIIII-AAA!" The girl shrieked suddenly, rising her smooth hand in the air and swooping down.

CRA-CK!

"OW!" Yamato yelped, rubbing his red hand mark on his cheek. "What was that for, woman!"

"You scared me that was what for!" The girl yelled angrily, glaring at him with her softened light hazel eyes. Then she realized she had no clothes on. "KYIIII-AAA! PREVERT!"

WHACK!

Yamato fell back unconscious on the wet floor with a huge bump on his head as the girl huffed with a long metal mace in her hands and looking for her clothes.

Then ten minutes later, she came back with the royal blue-purple robe and stared down at the still unconscious boy. "Um… Maybe I should wait for him to wake up…or leave him here?" She asked to herself softly.

She looked around at her surrounded, in the full of the strange lab. "Looks like I'm not in my time anymore…. I wonder what's years it had been since for me to sleep?"

"Owww…that's hurt." Yamato groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head where the girl had hit him with the metal stick. "You are quite punch hard… for a girl."

"I'm sorry about that." The girl laughed nervously. "You're just scared me for a minute…. I'm Liz, the Taolin Dragon of Immortal."

"Yamato, the Heylin Tiger of Metal….. Wait a second, there is no Taolin exist in this world!" Yamato said, blinking at her. "Why are you only Taolin Dragon of Immortal?"

Liz smacked her forehead and shaking her head. "That because I'm only one left and sealed here. That why my power cannot be passed down to the chosen one if I'm not dead. Nor I can't reincarnated into next cycle either."

Yamato stared blankly at her.

Liz sighed. "It is kind of long story."

---

Somewhere in the Brazil, someone stood before the eight siblings and sighed running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"You mean, Raimundo wasn't here or in temple?" He asked, looking directly at the older sibling. "You're sure you're not lying, Edgardo?"

The tallest boy with long light brown hair and lime green eyes shook his head. "I'm sure, Marcos." He replied, crossed his arms and huffed. "He hadn't been back for three days. The same goes for Aseso too."

Marcos sighed. "I might have guessed as well. Thanks, Edgar."

"No problem." Edgardo nodded.

Marcos turned and left, walking through the forest. "That Aseso… He always run off when there's a trouble." He mumbled darkly. "But how did I have to find them?"

"Because that where I am came in." The voice answered, grinning down at him.

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

Me: (watched at the ending of the Xiaolin Showdown) that so sweet for them to cheer Omi up.

Lobo: (pokes Khu) You never tell me that you have eight siblings!

Khu: (ignored him and sips his tea)

Me: (to readers) If you wonder who Liz is. That's where I came in this story. (grin) I believe it is kind of confusing thing, isn't it?

Yamato: Stop chatting with the reviewers and readers! Time to go now.

Me: (sigh) Okay… Before I need do something for Sneak Peek.

Sneak Peek

_The metal beast demon roared, whacked the Dragon of Fire and Wind away with his long steel tail. _

_Khu gritted his teeth angrily, gripping his Shadow Blade. "That's it! You're came too far for this!" _

_A sudden scream startled Khu and Lobo. _

"_KOBO!" _

_--- _

"_He's the Heylin Tiger of Darkness?" Liz asked, looking back at him. "It's impossible…." _

_Yamato nodded. "As what I thought of." _

"…_.You're go after him? You shouldn't do that very foolish thing to do." _

"_I must what I must avenge for the people I loves. Don't ever change my mind, woman!" Yamato said harshly, running toward the Black Mountain. _

"_No you don't. That what Ariko wants you to!" _

_--- _

_Marcos stared up at him. "Who…are you?" _

"_I am the brother of Dojo…." It replied softly flashing its red eyes. "And the companion of Ariko." _

_End of Sneak Peek_

Me: Well, enjoy your read my story and don't forget to review it before you left. (waves)


	16. Healer's Light

Me: Stupid writer's block… (stabs the writer's block) For blocking me like that!

Khu: (sigh) Calm down… at least you have a day off.

Me: A worse day off I ever had! A cat scratched me, slipping on the smooth sidewalk in the rain, my backpack ripped and spilling my homework papers all over the wet puddle!

Lobo: (winces) Oooooo! A bad day, indeed.

Me: (grumbles)

Khu: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Healer's Light**

- Previously -

Marcos turned and left, walking through the forest. "That Aseso… He always run off when there's a trouble." He mumbled darkly. "But how did I have to find them?"

"Because that where I am came in." The voice answered, grinning down at him.

- Now -

Marcos stepped backward in surprise, staring up at the black dragon. The black dragon had sixty-inch long body, including its tail. He had two legs and two arm-wings. His dark red blood hair on end the tail and on the dragon's head.

"Who… are you?" Marcos asked, staring at the huge creature with two wings and long tail.

"I am the brother of Dojo…." It replied softly flashing its red eyes. "And the companion of Ariko."

Marcos narrowed his light green eyes at the dragon. "Who are you." He repeated again, stepped forward bravely to the black dragon.

The black dragon flashed its red eyes and chuckled quietly. "You are quite brave, aren't you Marcos Pedsora?" He said, smirking at the Brazilian's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Surprise, eh?"

"How the hell you know my name!" Marcos yelled angrily, glaring at him.

"I have my own ways," The black dragon said, smirking darkly. "Oh, I forget to introduced myself. My name is Gojo Long Cho."

The black dragon lowered himself on the ground for a human to climb on his back. Narrowing his red blood eyes that was reflected of a Brazilian human, he smiled recognizing the color of the human's eyes. The emerald color of Shinyu's eyes he had seen since 1,500 years ago of the Dark War.

"I shall bring you to your brother, Marcos."

---

In underground tunnel under the ruin area of the Metal City, Raimundo and Khu walked behind the impatient warrior of the shadow.

"…. I wonder how's Marcos?" Raimundo asked, looking back at his cousin. "I haven't seen him for a while."

Khu narrowed his amethyst eyes, thinking back to his older brother. Knowing him, probably he'd came to looking for him.

"He's fine. Knowing him, he will came to looking for us." He answered eyeing at the cold steel made of wall he walked past, following after the stubborn ill-tempered warrior to looking for their lost companions.

"Quiet." Lobo snapped quietly lifts his hand to silence his leader and the Dragon of Wind, his dark gray eyes narrowed at the cold, empty tunnel. "Listen…"

Khu frowned as he and Raimundo exchanged the looks to each other, listening silently. They head nothing like Lobo with his sharp pointy ears. "I didn't heard anything." Raimundo replied annoyed as soon as the words left his mouth.

The puddle of the water stirred twice next to Khu. Khu narrowed his eyes, feeling the thick air around them become tightly.

The floor under their feet trembling slowly increased too faster. The source of the soft earthquake came from behind their backs, whatever it was, and running speedily toward them.

It's impossible to recognizing the heavy footsteps, Khu knew it cannot be a human's footstep and he seized the boys' collars. "Get outta of way!" He ordered, shoving them right into the thin alleyway tunnel and joined them shortly after.

"Be quiet!" He hissed quietly to the boys who opened their mouth to argue and shut them mouth quietly again.

Khu turned his head back to the spot, watching the familiar shape of a huge shadow stomped heavily because of its size, the huge shape of creature made of metal appeared in his view as he recognized him quickly. _It's Lord Yuki… _He thought, slowly gripping on his sword's hilt.

The giant machine-beast senses the warrior's auras behind him, turning around let out a low snarling at them. "_Target on a three male humans. Destroy." _He said monotone, lashed his metal claw toward the two tiger warriors and one dragon warrior.

"Jump!" Khu yelled quickly as they leaped out of the way the flying metal claw. The flying metal claw crushed into the steel wall.

"So that seem we have no choice but to fight that monster thing." Lobo muttered darkly landed on his four legs on the barely shattered floor.

"Finally," Raimundo said grinned cockily. "About time."

----

The light hazel eyes flickered back to the red blood eyes of the Heylin Tiger of Metal. "The Xiaolin Dragons of Wind, Fire, Earth and Water are located in the Metal City I assume?" She asked, crossed her arms staring curiously at him.

Yamato nodded. "There are also Heylin Tigers of Wood, Light, Shadow, and Darkness…." He flickered his red blood eyes back to the forbidden dead forest and he studied them, not sure why he feel like he'd recognizing the area of the dead forest.

_Lady Roi owned the dead land… with full of sleeping black lava under the lifeless forest. _

He narrowed his crimson red eyes.

"_You shall meet Lady Roi at her region, she will handed the special orb to you so you can get revenge back on the one you hatred most. Those people, your beloved parents, will be avenged well soon..."_ The voice of the Lord Ariko echoed across his mind, Yamato scowled darkly at the image of the amethyst-eyed warrior faded into his mind.

"I'm going to kill Khu…"

Lizzy turned her head back to him, frowning again. She knew something's up with the silent-cold heart warrior and she didn't like it. "Khu…?" She asked, looking directly into the red blood eyes of the Heylin Tiger of Metal. _Those eyes… are of Zalo's… _

"The one is, Heylin Tiger of Darkness, who had killed my parents. I must to kill him for avenged them." Yamato replied coldly, glaring icily at the almost immortal girl who claimed to be the Taolin Dragon of the Immortal.

"He's the Heylin Tiger of Darkness?" Liz asked, looking back at him. "It's impossible…."

Yamato nodded. "As what I thought of."

"….You're go after him? You shouldn't do that very foolish thing to do." Lizzy said, staring at her in shock.

"I must what I must avenge for the people I loves. Don't ever change my mind, woman!" Yamato said harshly, running toward the Black Mountain.

"No you don't. That what Ariko wants you to!" The Taolin Dragon of Immortal shouted after him, chasing the cold-hearted warrior but to be halted by the wall of the fire.

_No… _Lizzy thought, backed off away from the wall of fire and looking for the weak spot but failed. _Don't make a same mistake as Zalo did… _

----

"Why don't she summoned her power of immortal to break through the fire wall of mine?" Lady Roi asked out of her curiosity, staring emotionless at the mist-like mirror in the air. "Why she do not, my Lord?"

"Because she didn't have it…. The orb of immortal is in the hands of the Xiaolin Dragons of Water and Earth." Lord Ariko answered calmly. "Do not fret of her. She is already useless to me unless the orb of immortal is summoned back to her. She will be known as threat… But the one of the Heylin Tigers is the most threat that I must to get rid of."

"The child…" Lady Roi growled.

"… Yes. As soon as the poison will completed its job in the weak body of a small child." A cruel smirk labeled on the pale face.

"Without the Light, they cannot defeat me. The Hybrid and the Source will be under my control to rule the Earth."

----

In another area of the underground tunnel, the girls walked along with the still weakening child and the ancient warrior spirit in the white falcon.

The white falcon, Xiao Lin, paused in the mid-air and narrowed his golden eyes. "Quiet…" He said softly, cocked his head trying to listen and ignoring the curious looks from the girls and a child. "I recognized the sound of it…"

"What sound?" Ciara asked held tired-looking Tiger of Light child, looking around cautiously at the deadly silent tunnel. Suddenly, Xiao Lin turned around and pointed with his talons at the darkness void of the silent tunnel. "There! Kimiko, aim fire at it!" He ordered quickly to the Dragon of Fire.

"FIRE!" Kimiko yelled, flipped in the air and landed on the floor forcing her element at the shadow shape in the darkness.

The shadow howled, shaking off the sparks of fire of his black skin and it had no choice but to revealing itself to the girls, the ancient spirit in falcon, and a child. It narrowed its cold lifeless blue eyes angrily at the ancient spirit in the white falcon. _"Xiao…Lin…"_ It growled softly, the tone dripped the hatred of venomous in its tongue.

The white falcon stared calmly at the shadow beast and smirked, well as almost as the ordinary bird could at it. "No long to see you again, Invisido." Xiao Lin greeted coldly but coolly. "

Ciara frowned, her dark hazel eyes turned away from the sight of the shadow beast and to the white falcon. "You knows it?" She asked, ignoring the angry growling of the shadow beast when he felt insulted of being 'it'.

"I am the one who locked him away in the realm of the Yang-Ying Portal. Also I'm the creator of the Yang-Ying yo-yos as well." Xiao Lin replied, flinging his white wings proudly.

Kimiko blinked, looking confused. "But I thought Dashi was only one who created all of those sheng-gong-wu."

Xiao Lin makes an odd noise that sound like between a scoff and a snort. "Xiaolin Grandmaster Dashi wasn't only one who created the mythical sheng-gong-wu but as well as me and my old friends – your ancestors did help to created them…"

"Talk later and run now!" Ciara yelled, dashing past the white falcon while she carried Kobo on her back. Kimiko seized Xiao Lin, running for their life as the enraged shadow beast chased them down.

----

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Raimundo flew backward across the tunnel of the underground and landed on his back, groaning in pain while he clutched his beloved Storm of the Sword in his right hand. "Man… that thing is sure made of steel!" He muttered. "Even with the power of lightning and wind didn't stunned him."

"He is not demon nor human…" Khu said, narrowed his amethyst eyes. "Even if he is a true demon inside the machine body of the beast, we must find the weakness spot in it."

Lobo yelped loudly as he was crushed into the wall and created a nice hole of crater that makes Clay proud. "Well, think of it up faster, you amethyst-eyed freak!"

Khu groaned at the old nickname that he received from many years ago and closed his eyes, thinking of the strategy to kill the steel demon.

_Steel absorbs Lightning_

_Steel stood Wind_

_Steel survived Fire_

_Steel reflected Light_

_Steel sliced Wood_

_Steel survived Water_

_Steel shined Shadow_

_What… what about the other elements? _He thought, pausing for a moment. _Clay isn't here and so is Yamato… It leaves up to me… _

He did not realize the steel tail lashed toward him and he heard the voice of the female behind him.

"FIRE!"

The hot flare of the fire hurled on the steel tail and scorched it harshly, as the steel demon roared and lashed out his claws at the Dragon of Fire in the blind of his fury.

Kimiko cried out in surprise as the white blurred scooped her up and dodged out of the steel tail. "Raimundo…?" She asked, blinked up at the forest green eyes of the Brazilian.

The metal beast demon roared, whacked the Dragon of Fire and Wind away with his long steel tail. The dark smirk on the steel demon's face as the dragons being knocked out cold.

Khu gritted his teeth angrily, gripping his Shadow Blade. "That's it! You're came too far for this!"

A sudden scream startled Khu and Lobo.

"KOBO!"

Kobo yelped, landed on his side against the cold steel floor as the shadow beast held up the claws, smirking coldly. Lobo narrowed his cold dark gray eyes angrily and dashed after the shadow beast, snarling. "Shadow must fight Shadow, eh? Fine by me!"

"Elemental Pendant – Shadow!"

The gray wolf snarled flew in the mid-air and lunged on the shadow beast, biting on the shoulder. The beasts fought each other with fangs and claws while the other warriors stood fighting against Lord Yuki.

"_How pitiful. You never defeat against the immortal steel of demon like me." _Lord Yuki replied monotone, staring down at them with his lifeless, glowing azure eyes. _"No one… even with the power of yours… can break my body that made of steel."_

Khu snorted. "Shall we see." The Heylin Tiger of Darkness said, leaped in the air and whirled his Shadow Blade.

"Shadow Blade – Darkness!"

"_Double Steel Cannon!" _

Khu yelped in surprise, shielded himself with his shadow blade against the double missions and then the missions exploded, nicked nearly on the skin of his arms as he landed on the steel floor with a painful grunt.

"_A human with the dark sword that can destroy any steel type… " _Lord Yuki said quietly but monotone as always, walking heavy toward the wounded amethyst-eyed boy. _"How weakling… I do not understand why you insisted to stay fight against me. What made you stronger than before?" _

"I am not telling to the likes of you!" Khu hissed, shrugging to get up but failed.

Lord Yuki stopped in front of the wounded warrior and looked down at him with his lifeless, glowing azure eyes. _"Is because of the companions? Is because of their elemental powers as teamwork?" _

"…." Khu glared at him silently, gripping the hilt of the Shadow Sword weakly.

The steel demon took it as a yes. _"Very well… your life had ended now… Double Ste---"_

"Healer's Light!"

Khu's eyes widened in surprise at the voice of the child as the light covered all over the dark tunnel blinding all of the warriors and including the steel demon. "…Kobo…" He whispered to himself, wondering why the young warrior summoned the ancient spell that only heals, not destroy.

Wait…

His strength… it's returning to him! He can feel increased his boost power to higher level, even stronger than Grandmaster Dashi's. He flapped back on his own feet, lifting his shadow blade in the air. "Shadow Blade – Darkness!" He yelled, dashing toward Lord Yuki in super speed mode.

The steel demon's lip curled into snarl. _"Iron Claws!"_

They lunged at each other in the white flash, blinding the older warriors except for the child and the ancient spirit in the white falcon.

Until the white flash faded away, the demon and the warrior stood opposite in few yard away in their battle position.

Khu grunted, kneed on the floor painful as his side bleed rapidly to the floor. The others ran toward to him, talking to him at all once.

Lord Yuki turned around, staring coldly at them. _"That seem I win…." _

_Crack! _

Khu smirked, looking up at him weakly. "No… I won."

_Crack! _

"Let's go! All whole Metal City are going to fall on us!" Ciara shouted, lifted Kobo to the feathered dragon's back. As the others followed after her, riding on the winged dragon's back and escaping out of the underground by through the huge hole of the ceiling.

Lord Yuki watched them go as his steel body cracked slowly, spreading all over him. _"So… I failed to see the truth behind the human boy…" _

The steel mask on his face cracked painfully, few pieces falling down onto the steel floor.

_Why… _

He fell on the floor with a heavy thud.

_Can't I understand…?_

A cold smirk.

_How does a mere human like you ever defeat me…_

The lifeless, glowing azure eyes began to flicker like a weak fire.

_You do not fear death… _

He gazed up at the sky, revealing the moon above him.

_What made you stronger than before…? Not what… But who… _

The computer chip inside his shattered body slowly shutting down.

_You do have everything that I do not… is your friends… _

The glowing eyes faded away into the darkness and emptiness glass-like eyes.

_I understand. _

Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr-----

----

The dark lord opened his eyes slowly, feeling the silver bond shattered inside him. "So he is dead." He said softly. "No matter… he is just holding back his power against those insects."

The crystal ball flashed, revealing a scene to him. The image of the flying dragon with the children on it's back and then next image of the young rebel with the power of his element.

"Soon, they will meet him…. The battle will be began…."

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

Me: (still grumbles) 

Lobo: (sweatdrop) Lady Lizgon…?

Me: WHERE THE HELL THE DRAGON IS!

Lobo: You mean Draio? He's in… somewhere.

Me: ARGH! He supposes to stay with all of you!

Kobo: Lady Lizgon, I will go find him! (run off to find the small winged dragon)

Me: (sigh) Okay… Before I need do something for Sneak Peek.

Sneak Peek

_The amethyst eyes widened in surprise as he saw him stood on the black hill, glaring down at the group. _

"…_.Yamato…?" _

_---- _

"_Stupid boy!" Lady Roi hissed, seized the Brazilian and hurled him away across the land. He yelped as he landed on the burning black land. _

"_Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed. _

_---- _

"_Hang on, kid!" Xiao Lin yelled. "Don't fall asleep!" _

_Kobo closed his pale silver eyes, stumping onto the mountain trail and the flower fell out of his hands to the bottomless hole. _

_End of Sneak Peek_

Me: Well, enjoy your read my story and don't forget to review it before you left. (waves)


	17. The Flaming Wind

Me: (cursing at Writer's Block with million of swear words she can think of)

Yamato: (snorts)

Me: (calm down) now you can get a chance to see what Orbs can do to Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Dragons. It is kind like being able access to their Wudai level powers. (grin) Damn FF7 for realizing about colorful stones called Materia. I'm sure you do knows about Final Fantasy VII, don't you?

Ciara: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Flaming Wind**

On the black mountain trail, Yamato sulks toward the Lava Demoness' region to meet her and his crimson red eyes gazed down at his hands. _What happen to my power? It's disappearing…_ He thought, studying at his hands.

At least he had his Coyote's Dark Claws.

"Oh, Brat." A female's venomous voice caught his attention and he looked up and noticed the Lava Demoness, Lady Roi, stood on the high cliff, staring hateful at him. Suddenly, she smirked and tossed the small item to him.

He caught it in his right hand and opened his hand, staring at the item.

A silver orb.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up at her with a curious frown. The Lava Demoness smirked widely, her light red eyes sparkling menacing. "A orb of metal, of course. Hold it tight in your palm and you will able to absorb the power of the metal orb." She explained, disappearing slowly.

Yamato frowned deeply, looking back at the silver orb and his palm closed it tightly. A faint silver light glowered surrounded his right hand and faded away quickly, he opened his palm again and stared the empty spot on his palm. He can feel his power returning back to him and even stronger than before.

_A new level of the Heylin Tiger… A dark Wudai level_

He smirked.

----

As the sun rose higher into the sky, warming the chill air that flowed from the nearby mountains, the mist gradually dissipated, as Xiao Lin had expected it would. Even so, the air remained cold, blown about by a breeze that seemed almost winter in the way it cut so effortlessly through children's clothes, causing them to shiver almost uncontrollably despite the bright, yet watery sunshine.

As the feathered white dragon flew above the cleaning azure blue sky, it seems almost peaceful and quiet. Until then…

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

The quiet, peaceful silence shattered by the loud cry of pain and it was from the one of the riders on the feathered white dragon.

"Quiet down! You're injured, Khu!" Ciara snapped, tying the white cloth around the wound on Khu's side that had been quite bad gash from the last battle with Lord Yuki. "And stop complaining!"

Khu winced at how tight Ciara tied the white cloth on his wound. "How can I not help if you would like to do it gently, not try to squeezing the life out of me." He said through his teeth gritted, wondering if the girl decided to choke his life of his body or enjoy watching him suffer under her care.

He may not like Yamato or Lobo, he doesn't cuss at a woman out, and otherwise he was just gentleman after all.

"Then quit wailing like a baby." Ciara said coolly, jerked suddenly at the end of the white cloth and grinned at Khu's sudden reaction to her behavior.

"OW!"

Kobo sighed, his back on his older brother in dragon form's body and watching at the white, puffy clouds. He closed his pale silver eyes slowly and silently dreaming.

Suddenly, he heard a shout and felt his brother jerked in surprise. "Waaah!" He yelped clutching on the white dragon's body and looking up at the older teenagers did the same as he did.

The white feathered dragon's body dived down toward the black lava hill next to the black mountain, he struggled to pull up with his broken wings and crushed onto the black ground with his white belly, accidentally throwing the child and older teenagers off his back to the other ground.

"Ooof!" they said in union, landed on the black ground with a loud thud. Khu winced painfully at his unhealed wound side he had landed on, looking back to his childhood friend was turned back to his human form and being knocked out cold.

"Everyone's okay?" Khu asked, hearing some positive answers and standing up, nearly fell over because of his pain. _Someone up in there probably laughing at me. _He thought dryly to himself, wiping off some black dust from his clothes.

Suddenly, a dark cold laughing echoed his thought and startling him. He turned his head as faster as you can say "Xiaolin Showdown!" ten times. The amethyst eyes widened in surprise as he saw him stood on the black hill, glaring down at the group.

"……..Yamato…?"

The crimson red-eyed warrior suddenly grinned and leaped off the cliff, summoning his power of metal around his hand. "Steel Iron Claws!" He yelled, his human hand transformed into the shining silver three-talons and he lashed his attack at Khu.

Khu leaped out of the harm way and landed on at least five yard away from the crimson red-eyed warrior. He narrowed his amethyst eyes at him and his hand itched for his beloved silver blade, silently wondering what's wrong with Chase Young's favorite student.

Yamato looked up with his cold dull red blood eyes and grinned wickedly, ripping his metal claws out of the black ground and dashed after the Tiger of Darkness.

----

Raimundo dashed after to aid Khu's help but was halted by the wall of lava fire. "What the hell!" He exclaimed, staring at the powerful giant flowing lava wall and gritted his teeth.

"THYPHOON BOOM WIND!" He boomed as he clapped his palms together and blowing the powerful gale at the flaming wall. As he watched the gale wind clashed onto the flaming fire and suddenly dissolved after it.

"It won't work!" He said in surprise.

"Of course it won't." A hissing voice behind him, he turned around and noticed the Lava Demoness stands on the cliff where Yamato was stood before and she smirked at him with the flaming ball on each of her claws.

"Let all burn!" Lady Roi sang evilly, laughing at the lava flowing lashed out toward the Dragon of Wind. "Let burn you all!"

Kimiko leaped over the Dragon of Wind and trusted her palms at the lava, willing them halted in the mid-air in front of them. The lava flow suddenly turned backward and lashing back at Lady Roi, the demon snarled furiously at the girl and leaped over the lava flow.

"Oh, A fire must fight fire?" Lady Roi asked smirking coldly at the Dragon of Fire. "How excitement."

Kimiko remained back in her battle position, rising her palms in front of her face in the mid-air. Her light blue eyes narrowed angrily at the Chinese fire demon in long dark crimson robe with long silk-like sleeves, the Dragon of Fire's lip curled into silent snarl. "Judallet Flip Fire!" She yelled, flipping in the air and the fire lit up on her hands.

Lady Roi smirked.

Kimiko blasted at her with her fireballs in super speed and grinned when the fireballs smashed onto the Lava Demon. But to her surprise, Lady Roi stepped out of the fire unscathed and her graceful hand run through her long dark crimson hair over her shoulder, smirking at the Dragon of Fire.

Meanwhile, Raimundo gripped his Storm of the Sword and narrowed his dark emerald eyes at the lava demon. As long as Lady Roi was distracted, he can attacked her with his wind power and his Storm of the Sword.

Turning his sword to right side, he dashed after the distracted demon in blurred speed. The light blue and white wind curled around his body, shielding over his head and pushing him over the speed limit. When he got closer to the demon, he leaped higher into the air like a rocket and the golden sword rising over his head.

Raimundo spread his legs apart, twisting his graceful body around in the air like a gymnastic as he slashed the sword straight toward the lava demon. "Storm of the Sword – Typhoon Boom Wind!" He screamed his wind power as he attacked her.

The Lava Demon narrowed her golden crimson eyes, feeling the wind smashed her body and caused her stepped backward a little. She looked up in any time to see the boy prepared to blast her off and snarled furiously at the Dragon of Wind.

"Stupid boy!" Lady Roi hissed, seized the Brazilian and hurled him away across the land. He yelped as he landed on the burning black land.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed.

----

The cowboy paused at his track and then his palm touched on the black wall. "It's… warm." He said, looking up and down at the black underground wall.

He glanced at the light brown orb in his palm and clutched it tightly, feeling the soft energy of earth flowing through his vein.

"Wudai Crater EARTH!"

He aimed his rock-like hands up at the black ceiling with his new power of his element.

----

Raimundo yelped, clutching his half burned arm and opened his forest green eyes in pain. Struggling, he stands up in pain and gripping the black hilt of his golden sword. "Is that….all you….got?" He said panting, glaring at the red cat-like demon.

Lady Roi landed on few yards away from the Dragon of Wind and smirked darkly at him. "Oh. I'm just getting warm up." She purred, smiling widely revealing small white fangs. "Slow and painful death is always my favorite game."

Suddenly, she sensed the energy of fire hurled toward her back and she turned, blocking it with her red dragon sword. Narrowing her crimson eyes at the Dragon of fire, she smirked coldly and hurled the fireball back at the young girl.

"Don't you know…" She taunted, laughing at the black haired girl. "That I can control the fire of yours."

The red demon turned back, walking slowly toward the wounded Dragon of Wind. "Why don't you show me your Lightning, Hybrid?" She taunted, smirking at him while she drew her red dragon sword in the air and eyeing the golden medallion hanging around the young boy's neck. "That fool Shinyu… he fought Master and failed."

Raimundo frowned. "Master? Isn't that Ariko you're talking about?"

Lady Roi's lips curled into snarl. "Don't call Master in that manners." She hissed angrily at the young boy, flickered her wrist and swung her red sword in the air. A huge burst of lava fire out of the black ground and towing over the Dragon of Wind.

Green eyes widened in surprise, he defended himself in a silver barrier of gale in hope of protecting himself from the unbearable heat of lava molten.

Suddenly, something he did not expect it happens, the huge stone of wall burst out of the black ground and shielded against the lava molten.

The red demon widened her crimson eyes in surprise, snarling. "What the hell?" She screeched agitated, "Who dared interrupted me!"

Raimundo blinked at the stone wall with confused expression, trying to look through the dust clouds from the stone wall. Recognition sparked in his emerald eyes, he grinned at the shadow figures. "Clay! Omi!"

----

Kobo ran with Xiao Lin in search of Moonstone Sprout, not really happy about leaving Ciara and his unconscious brother alone.

Clutching his forehead with a little sweat, he can feel the poison slowly killing him from inside and he can't rest until he finds the sprout flower.

"Kobo…?" Xiao Lin asked glancing back at him, knowing the child was slowly dying.

Kobo shook his head, smiling shakily at him. "I'm fine. We have to find it." He said, running ahead of the black mountain trail.

Xiao Lin sighed, he may be a bird but he wasn't blind at the child's health situation. He doubts about the child's older brother will be happy to hear his baby brother was dying.

----

Clay grinned, tugged his huge cowboy hat and stood before the small crater with the young small monk, Omi. "Howdy, Raimundo. I reckon you need our help." He replied, smashed his right fist into his left palm.

Omi tossed the white orb and the red orb at the Dragon of Wind and Fire. "The orb of Fire and Wind, my good friends, are also approves of your new powers!" He shouted happily, grinning widely. "It is cold, bud!"

Raimundo laughed, shaking his head. "It is COOL, DUDE!" He corrected, catching the white orb in his unwounded hand.

Omi smiled as his head swelled with full of pride. "That too." He countered back, pointing his finger up in proudly.

"ENOUGH!"

The reunion Xiaolin Dragons turned their heads back to the angry red demon. They changed into their battle position, smirking. "Wudai Orion Formation!" They yelled, turning into the shadow-like forms with the aura outline of their bodies.

Crimson eyes widened in fear and surprise, she recognized the familiar positions. _It is similar to the first Xiaolin Dragons! Damn Ariko for not informing me of their Wudai level! He did hide the orbs, didn't he?_

She gripped her sword in silent anger and biting her lips, her crimson eyes become slit like an angry cat. _He wants me dead so he can have my power… _She silently realized. _He knew I knew… Well, I won't let bastard have my power! _

She roared, swung her sword in the air and forcing the lava pool pouring up over the Wudai Dragons. She knew she had already signed her death wish by kicking and screaming while she was dragged in.

_BASTARD ARIKO! YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK ME FOR A FOOL! _She mentally screamed. _I thought you love me… _

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

The huge gale of flaming sliced through the lava molten and covered the lava demon, trapping her in the flaming wind cage.

Lady Roi smirked coldly at the flaming wind cage. _Foolish children… they never learn of my control with fire. _She thought, rising her red sword in the air. _Good bye, weakling children…_

Suddenly, the cold freezing water sprayed through the flaming wind cage and hits in full head on the lava demon. Causing her to drop the red sword and widened her crimson eyes in pure fear, she realized she couldn't fight against the huge cold water with her lava power.

Slowly feeling her weakening by every second, she narrowed her crimson eyes at the Xiaolin Dragons. Remembering the dark lord's cold words echoed through her mind, she shut her eyes tightly and clutched the red sword on the black ground.

"_When I get full power back again…" A cold smirk. "I will have no need to hiding behind darkness, with my Hybrid and Source under my command." _

Lady Roi snarled, opening her dull crimson eyes. _You planned…for all this…? You're stealing our powers… when we're dead, aren't you! _

Feeling her soft red burning skin become hard like a black unburned lava-like stone, she glazed weakly at the flaming wind caged her in, cooling her beloved lava molten down and her weakened body.

_Flaming Wind… _She mused lightly her humor. _I'm defeated by my own element… _

She closed her crimson eyes relaxing, realizing she can die in peaceful… to join with her siblings… no matter in hell or heaven she was going to end up…

"_If you're continues control the fire of yours with full of anger…." Kisara replied, looking up at her. "You will be consumed by your own element." _

Lady Roi smiled lazily, feeling her black dead lava swept up along with her dying body and closing her crimson eyes for last time.

_Funny… how true your words turn out to be…Lady Kisara… You are always right, aren't you? _

_---- _

"Moonstone Sprout!" Xiao Lin exclaimed, landed next to the beautiful white sprout rose. "Hey Kobo, I found it!"

Kobo ran to him, looking at the white sprout-like rose and being easily reminded of the white full moon. The child of light nodded, picked up the moonstone sprout and suddenly he felt his legs wobbled a bit.

"Kobo…?"

The Heylin of Light shook his head, turning back to the trail and walked over to the black trail. Feeling the exhaustion wearing him out, he groans tiredly and clutching his chest in pain.

"Kobo!"

He fell on his knees tiredly, looking dizzy and his pale silver eyes glazed over at the black ground trail. _Need sleep… _

"Kobo, no!"

He collapsed on the black ground, being unable to hearing Xiao Lin screeched his name over and over again with worry and fear in his voice. _I'm sorry, Lobo… I can't make it… I broke my promise… that I will follow you until the end… _

"Hang on, kid!" Xiao Lin yelled. "Don't fall asleep!"

Kobo closed his pale silver eyes, stumping onto the mountain trail and the flower fell out of his hands to the bottomless hole.

_I'm sorry… _

"KOBO!"

That was the last thing he heard was the voice of Xiao Lin before he blacked out, not realizing the girl with blonde hair leaped in the view of his burred sights and looked directly at him with her light hazel eyes.

----

"AAAAAAAARRRGH!" Khu screamed, being thrown back and landed on the black ground. Narrowing his cold amethyst eyes at the purple haired boy, the Heylin of Darkness huffed silently. "What is matter with you, Yamato? What have I done to you?"

Yamato snarled, slitting his red crimson eyes and rising his metal claws in the air. "You have kill my parents. I have to avenge them by killing you!"

Khu blinked, once, twice. _Killing his parents…? _

"MOLTEN SPIKES METAL!"

Steel molten spiked up all over the black ground, dashing forward the Heylin of Darkness in super speed. Widening his amethyst eyes, he had to dodged this but if he did, he would risk it harming his friends…

Leaping from the steel spike to another, Khu had to found out what was wrong with Yamato or else…

He could die if he didn't… He cannot fight back against Yamato if he was forced to harm him after all years they had been through together as a best team.

_Who have done to you, Yamato, to kill me…? _

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

Kobo: (reappeared with holding Draio) He's here.

Me: (smiled coldly with a spike rod behind her back) Draaaaaioooo… I'm not mad at you…

Draio: AAAAHHHH! (being chased by Lizgon with a deadly pointy rod) Don't kill me! You need me! AAAAAHHH!

Me: THAT WAS FOR YOU NOT APPEAR FEW CHAPTERS AND NEVER DO DISCALMIER EVERY TIME I NEED YOU! (breath fire)

Kobo: (sigh) Okay… Before I need do something for Sneak Peek.

Sneak Peek

_Being trapped in the steel molten cage, Raimundo clutched the steel bars and shaking them in furiously. "YOU BASTARD!" _

_Laughing dark golden eyes, the dark lord turned his head back to the Brazilian boy. "Oh.. I am? You took quite nice after the fool Shinyu… Your eyes and that traitor's medallion after all." _

"_Why do you do that!" Kimiko yelled outraged, narrowing her dark blue eyes. "Why you turn Yamato against Khu!" _

_Smiling widely, Lord Ariko laughed coldly at the words. "My dear fire… The old hatred between Yamato and Khu… Just like my old dear friend Zalo and I… It had never changed after all years…" _

_---- _

_Slitting his amethyst eyes, Khu swung his Shadow Blade and snarled silently. "SHADOW BLADE DARKNESS!" _

_The red outline of the black blade in the shadow wind whirling toward the steel-spiking mountain where Yamato was standing._

_Yamato's crimson eyes widened in fear, his eyes reflecting of the deadly wind-blade in front of him._

_---- _

_Xiao Lin gaped in surprise at her. "You're…alive?" _

_Lizzy smirked, tossing the moonstone sprout in the air. "In the blood and flesh…" _

End of Sneak Peek.

Khu: Have fun. (sips tea) Don't forget to review this before you leave.


	18. Old Hatred

Me: (appeared) Thank you, thank you, and thank you! For having so many reviews! (hugs all reviewers) Okay, then time for thanks to reviewers.

**Kosmic: **Me: Thank you!

Khu: (blushed)

Yamato: (sigh) Wait until you will loves the battle next chapter…

**TobiasHawk13: **Me: (beams) Thanks!

Khu: Jasmine tea is always good for your health, get riding of cancer and illnesses. Also---

Me: (sigh) Blame on Chase Young and Iroh (from Avatar: The Last Airbender)…

Iroh: Hey!

Me: Oo Where did you came from!

Iroh: Flew.

Me: (sighed and shoved Iroh out of the room) Sorry about that.

**dArkiTe-sPirit: **Me: (laughing) Alright, alright, here it goes!

Lobo: (whispering to Yamato) why is she always hyper and impatient for Lady Lizgon's story?

Yamato: (shrug) No idea.

**luveroffanfic: **Me: XD Yes true! (continue chasing the lazy dragon Draio)

Draio: (groans) Oh boy…. Not this again…

Yamato: (points at Ariko) blame it on him…

Ariko: (blinking innocently) What? I have no such thing to do.

Me: Okay, then Disclaimer!

Ciara: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Kobo: Onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Old Hatred 

The two strongest Heylin warriors landed each of the long, tall steel pikes and glaring fierceness at each other. Amethyst eyes softened, Khu gripped the black hilt of Shadow Blade and looked directly at his second in command friend.

"Who have done to you, Yamato, with such hatred toward me?" Khu asked held emotionless in his tone, narrowing his eyes at him.

Yamato's dark crimson eyes silted angrily, twisting his wrist with Coyote's Dark Claw merged with his elemental power. "Shut up you heartless bastard! Coyote's Dark Claw – METAL!" He roared, leaped in the air and rising his metal claws above his head.

Khu sighed, dodged the attack and leaped to another steel pikes. "I have no desire to fight you, Yamato." He replied calmly, continues dodged the angry attacks.

----

_1,500 years ago… before Dark War began _

_The shadow figure had the dark brown hood over his face, walking lonely on the path in the rain. One of the black boots stepped in the view of the loner's sight, as he looked back revealing his rare color eyes. _

_Amethyst…_

"_Xuan…." The owner of the black boots hissed quietly, glaring at the amethyst eyes of a young man. "Why are you betray your own team? Betrayed your own brother? Betrayed my trust in you…"_

_He narrowed his blood red eyes angrily, holding back his tears. "…Why?" _

"_I have no desire to reveal anything to you…." Xuan relayed, looking directly at the crimson eyes of the another man. He smirked humorous at him and he added, "…Zalo." _

_Blood…_

----

Xiao Lin panicked, seeing the child collapsed on the side of the mountain trail and flapped over to the unconscious child. "Kobo….? Kobo…? KOBO, wake up!"

Kobo closed his eyes silently not aware of his spirit slip into the dream state he was in. His fate was balanced on the life and the death on the line.

_Vision began _

_Snake-like yellow eyes…_

_The blade struck in the silver ground… with the taint of blood…_

_The mirror shattered…_

_The black fox with amethyst eyes howled in pain, being swallowed in darkness…_

_The wind swept followed by the lightning…_

_The rod bolted, struck into the body of an immortal demon…_

_A spirit ancestor of the hybrid child…_

_Vision ended _

Xiao Lin look so completed lost, being unable to revived him from being in the coma. He used to be a human long ago…

"Panicking again, don't you Xiao?"

The white falcon froze at the familiar voice spoke behind his back and turned his head to stare at the young blond girl and the Moonstone Sprout in her hand.

She looks so familiar….

----

Forest eyes darted back at the two Heylin warriors fought each other, leaping from silver steel spikes to another, he turned and seized up the amethyst orb with his unwounded arm.

Raimundo jerked his arm backward with a warning cry, hurled the orb toward at Khu. "KHU, CATCH IT!" He yelled catching the young warrior's attention.

Khu turned his head, seeing the dark amethyst orb flew toward him and quickly caught it with his hand. Squeezing the round ball into his palm tightly, it glowered gently around his fist and he leaped into the air to aim at Yamato.

"Wudai Comet Darkness!" Khu yelled, opening his palm and blasted the giant black comet at Yamato.

Yamato's crimson eyes widened in surprise, blocking his arms over his face and being smashed by the giant black comet. The black dust exploded all over the spot where the Heylin Tiger of Metal was standing, almost blinding the Xiaolin Dragons.

Khu landed on one of the silver steel pikes, looking back at the black dust cloud and frowned at the sight. _I do hope I do not kill him by accidentally… _He thought.

Suddenly, the silver-like metal snake lashed out of the black dust and through Khu's shoulder flesh, spiting the blood. Khu's amethyst eyes widened in pain and surprise at same time, flying backward onto the metal wall with his bleeding shoulder. "Ooof!"

"Aseso!" Raimundo yelled, running after his cousin and being followed by his teammates. But suddenly, the freezing steel cage popped out of the ground and caged them inside, surprising the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Wha…!" Raimundo said startled, grasping the silver bars and shaking them violently. "What's going on!"

"Why'd Yamato trapped us in this cage!" Omi shouted angrily, kicking and punching at the freezing steel bars. "Why won't they break?"

"Yamato do not make them, young monk…" A dark person replied laughing. "I am. Freezing Steel is made of ice and metal.. Very skillful weapons, isn't it?"

Raimundo narrowed his forest eyes and glared at the dark person. "Who are you!" He asked snarling, gripped on the silver bars angrily.

The dark brown haired man looked up at them revealing their eyes made of dull golden, causing the Xiaolin Dragons shivered at the cold glaze of a dark immortal lord. He looked almost like the adult version of Khu except for a purple birthmark on his right cheek under his eyelid. He was wearing the first Heylin Tiger robe, black robe and bright purple on his chest armor with a golden collar with black second collar.

"Oh…. You didn't really recognize me, Hybrid… or should I say, reincarnation of Shinyu the traitor and Lady Kisara?" He mocked, smirking at the enraged brunette boy.

"You are the Dark Lord Ariko, am I correct?" Raimundo growled, glaring icily at Lord Ariko.

"Bingo!" Lord Ariko grinned, revealing his bright white fangs. "My, you're much smarter than you looks."

An angry vein popped on young brunette boy's forehead, boiling at the laughing villain and gritted his teeth angrily. "Shut up!" He snapped, shaking the silver bars in his hands.

"Now, now, now. No need breaking bars, Hybrid." Lord Ariko scolded playful, shaking his head slowly. "Those are nearly impossible to be broken."

He eyed the medallion, frowning at the reminder of his young so-called brother.

----

_Laying in the blood pool, the white priest seems sleeping dead with the blood stained on his chest. Slitting the cold amethyst eyes, he turned away from the white priest and only to faced with the familiar softened light sky blue eyes. _

"_Kisara…." He said taken back in surprise, staring confused at the graceful and innocent priestess warrior. "I…" _

"_Why…?" Kisara asked, her light blue eyes clouded with tears. "Xuan… why must you kill my brother Xiao Lin?" _

_Betrayal… _

_Xuan's amethyst eyes softened, reaching for her but to his heart breaks when she moved away in frightful. "…Kisara…" _

"_What would Shinyu thinks when he found out…" Kisara said softly, turned around and ran. _

_Trust no one…_

----

Lord Ariko turned his head back, watching Khu stumped clutching his shoulder painfully. "It must be exciting to know how the battle turns to be." He said, smiling at the sight of great battle. "One of them will died either way or they will be destroyed as well."

Being trapped in the steel molten cage, Raimundo clutched the steel bars and shaking them in furiously. "YOU BASTARD!"

Laughing dark golden eyes, the dark lord turned his head back to the Brazilian boy. "Oh.. I am? You took quite nice after the fool Shinyu… Your eyes and that traitor's medallion after all."

"Why do you do that!" Kimiko yelled outraged, narrowing her dark blue eyes. "Why you turn Yamato against Khu!"

Smiling widely, Lord Ariko laughed coldly at the words. "My dear fire… The old hatred between Yamato and Khu… Just like my old dear friend Zalo and I… It had never changed after all years…"

----

Xiao Lin gaped in surprise at her. "You're…alive?"

Lizzy smirked, tossing the moonstone sprout in the air. "In the blood and flesh…" She said kneed next to the unconscious child and lift his head up, pouring the medicine she'd made from the moonstone sprout into the barely mouth opened. Once she done poured in the child's mouth and placed his head back on the black ground. "He's fine now." She replied, flashing a grin at Xiao Lin.

"How did you stay young… oh wait, your power." Xiao Lin said, smacking his forehead with his white wings. "Lizgon…"

Lizzy turned her head upward at the blackening sky, smiling softly. "Xiao, how did you get in the body of a eagle?"

"A Falcon!" Xiao Lin snapped, glaring at her. "Not bald white huge bird!"

Lizzy chuckled softly, shaking her light blond hairs in the air. "You didn't answer it right."

Xiao Lin huffed angrily, rolling his eyes. "Even heard of a Reincarnating?" He squawked, landed on the female warrior's shoulder. "But… how come I don't sense your aura or even if you're gone I could have sense it right now."

Lizzy smiled secretly at the white falcon. "Because of freezing coffin… Lose my power of course…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Xiao Lin screeched, dropping his jaw onto ground and staring blankly at her.

----

"_You bastard!" _

_Xuan turned his head and staring calmly at the angry warrior in the black and silver Heylin Tiger robe. "Zalo. What a surprising to see you here." _

"_Cut peep chat! What have you done to Xiao Lin!" Zalo snarled, narrowing his crimson eyes and jerked his metal fist with deadly claws. "Tell me a truth, no lies!" _

_Laughing amethyst eyes lit up at the comment, he smirked coldly at the Heylin Tiger of Metal. "I merely break him with my shadow blade… He was simply defeated." _

"_Why you!" Zalo roared, leaping after Xuan. "I should have known you're up to something!" _

"_Oh really?" Xuan asked in mock surprise, blocking the punch attack with his shadow blade. "Tell me something… What is a darkness?" _

_Zalo frowned at the question, leaping back on the ground and glaring fierceness at the Heylin Tiger of Darkness. "What the hell are you talking about, traitor!" _

"_A dark source of the light… Once it tasted a lie, it grew stronger and darker… Once it taste a betrayal, it great hatred and sorrowful… Once it tasted a death, it great insane and killing flesh…" Xuan prophesied, smiling darkly. _

"_What the hell?" Zalo asked confused with an angry expression, continued glaring at Xuan. "Quit it singing! It makes no sense!" _

_A dark source of the light… _

_A whole soul spilt up…_

_A yang soul…_

_A ying soul…_

_One held a body with full of black heart…_

_One held a memory with full of pure innocence… _

_One carried with heavy guilt of regret… _

_One carried with heavy lust of killing… _

----

Khu leaped, gripping the halt of the Shadow Blade and rising it over his head while wincing at the pain pulsed in his shoulder. His eyes caught the sight of his once so-called teammate and his hidden anger trigged by accidentally.

Slitting his amethyst eyes, Khu swung his Shadow Blade and snarled silently. "SHADOW BLADE DARKNESS!"

The red outline of the black blade in the shadow wind whirling toward the steel-spiking mountain where Yamato was standing.

Yamato's crimson eyes widened in fear, his eyes reflecting of the deadly wind-blade in front of him. His elemental power shielded him into the barrier of the steel molten liquid, trying to halt the deadly attack.

_Cracccccccck!_

Crimson eyes widened in surprise, he escaped barely as the steel barrier exploded with the powerful attack of the dark Shadow Blade and the Heylin of Metal landed on the silver pikes like a graceful cat.

_How in the world did he gotten even stronger? _Yamato thought panting and wheezed, narrowing his eyes at the silent warrior in few yards away with the cold look on his face.

_Damnit…_

He thought he was seeing the silent warrior's expression fell with a look of regret but quickly replaced with a bold look by a second. _I have to kill him… or my life won't be rested knowing my parents unable to be avenged… _

----

_Regret…_

_The long dark brown haired boy groaned, laying on the crimson pool of his blood and the blank expression on his face. Suddenly, he was in the arms of warm enhanced… _

_His young brother… Shinyu… _

"_Shinyuuu… I am sorry for all pain I have caused for your teammates and friends…" He gasped, glazing up weakly at the young face of his brother. "I gave up half of my soul… to the great evil… now I've regret to accept it…" _

_Shinyu's expression softened sadly, his forest eyes watered with despair. "Xuan…" _

_Xuan smiled weakly, gripping his brother's hand and slowly limping in his arms. The final thought leaving his mind, wondering his sin can be forgiven…_

_For all he have done so horrible… _

_His amethyst eyes sparked was gone and dulled…_

_Shinyu mourned over his loss of a sibling, crying with his hands on his face… Xuan… _

_Xuan was sleeping in the ancient coffin, being burned from the first Xiaolin Dragon of Fire until his flesh turned into ash and flowing into the graceful wind. But…_

_His half soul was still alive in his dead body, the dark side, awakened and risen up… Becoming very known as Lord Ariko… _

_The blue feather continuing flowed into the graceful wind… over the another lost soul reincarnation of the last Heylin of Darkness… _

_Amethyst eyes… _

-----

Raimundo can feel almost as if it were a simply memory stirred inside a part of his memory, blinking confused. "Aseso…"

He turned his head over his shoulder, looking at the silent warrior. He noticed the sad and regret expression on his cousin's face and looking at him closed his eyes quietly.

And then…

His cousin opened his amethyst eyes, looking lack of sparking in his eye with a frown…

A look of regrets and pains from the ancient memory…

A blue feather vanished in the sight of the silent warrior and the brunette boy's eyes.

Khu narrowed his amethyst eyes, gripping his hilt even tightly than before and bracing himself for fighting against Yamato.

A battle just beginning.

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

Me: (chasing Draio with a long hook and a short needle) Draioooooo! You need to take a shot! Doctor orders!

Draio: Nooooooooooooooo! (wailing)

Khu: (sigh) Time for Sneak Peek…

Sneak Peek

_Yamato snarled, turning back and glared fierceness at Khu. "You bastard…" _

_Khu frowned, feeling an odd familiar sensation tugged at his heart. Where did it came from…? He thought blinking in confusion. _

"_YAI-AH!" _

_Khu looked up startling to see Yamato in the air and being shoved off by his kicking attack over the million of pikes pit. _

"_Aseso!" _

"_Khu!" _

"_No!" _

_---- _

_Kobo blinked, staring at Lizzy and back to Xiao Lin and then at Lizzy again. "You two know each other…?" _

_Lizzy snorted, looking amused. "Old friend… Indeed.." _

_Xiao Lin's eyelid twitch annoyingly, glared at his old friend. "No kidding…" _

_Kobo blinked confusing at their behavior and realized something. "Lobo! I almost forget about them!" He yelled, turned and ran. _

"_Hey kid!" Lizzy yelled after him, running as well. _

_Xiao Lin sighed shaking his head in amused. "Those kids days…" _

_---- _

"_Wudai Meteor Metal!" _

_Khu's eyes widened in surprise and confused at the new attack. "That's impossible!" _

End of Sneak Peek.

Kobo: Have fun. Don't forget to review this before you leave.


	19. The Deadly Battle Part 1

Me: (appeared and blinking at TobasHawk13) Well, Lizgon is something I made up. Lizzy is a nickname I got from my cousin, it is now remained with me forever since. She picked up three vowels from my real name "Liz" in between first two letters and last one letter. Don't even think of how many names with "liz".--;; Oh and you love Draio? OO Oh well, have fun with him. (tossed Draio to TobasHawk13) Send him back when you're done. (grin)

Draio: T-T oh, mercy!

Me: Oh and… dArkiTe-sPirit? (pulling her away from the full of readers) You're spoiled the surprise… T-T But closer enough, really. Here's treat! (toss Halloween cookie with a vampire Raimundo's face to dArkiTe-sPirit)

Lobo: T-T But those are mine…

Me: Okay, then Disclaimer!

Ciara: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Kobo: Onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Deadly Battle – Part 1**

A battle just beginning.

Crimson eyes and Amethyst eyes glaring coldly at each other, clutching their fists in silent anger. Khu looked up at him, clutching his bleeding shoulder while he struggled to stand still, watching his ex-friend walked toward him.

_Yamato… What's happening to you? _

-----

_The time of the great night, _

_The dark war in between the good and the evil... _

_The wind blows, _

_The lightning strikes, _

_The earth rumbles,_

_The water flooding, _

_The wood lashes, _

_The fire burns, _

_The shadow stalks, _

_The metal clanks, _

_The light shines, _

_And the darkness spreads._

_A stream of life that flows around the planet, _

_The source of the planet and every life that lives on it…_

-----

_What's happening…? I feel the planet weakened… So I am, but stronger than before… _

_Who is the girl…?_

"_Look, he's waking up!" _

_Xiao Lin…_

"_Well, good. I haven't got all day, since I heard the death of battle already began!" _

_Battle…? Who's fighting whom?_

_Khu…_

_And Yamato…_

_I have to stop them before it's too late…_

Kobo stirred, lift his hand and touched his forehead while he blinks at the blackening sky and at the girl. "You're the one… I saw before I blacked out…" He said, rubbing his forehead and realized his fever was already gone. "Poison…"

"Is gone now." Lizzy answered, grinning down at the child. "At least you're stronger than I expected to. Just like your ancestor do."

Xiao Lin sighed, shaking his head. "You're always impossible, Lizgon…"

Kobo blinked, staring at Lizzy and back to Xiao Lin and then at Lizzy again. "You two know each other…?"

Lizzy snorted, looking amused. "Old friend… Indeed.."

Xiao Lin's eyelid twitch annoyingly, glared at his old friend. "No kidding…"

Kobo blinked confusing at their behavior and realized something. "Lobo! I almost forget about them!" He yelled, turned and ran.

"Hey kid!" Lizzy yelled after him, running as well.

Xiao Lin sighed shaking his head in amused. "Those kids days…"

-----

_However, one of the great warriors betrayed his teammates…_

_The great warrior of the darkness named Xuan, he began to hold a grudge…_

_Against the four Gods…_

_Giving up half of his soul to the great evil, the demon…_

_The same demon who gave the immortal potion to the great warrior, Chase Young…_

_The demon revealed known as Ariko…_

----

Lord Ariko watched at the great battle, smiling calmly. _It didn't matter which one died first, I can steal the soul from the victor._

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

His smile quickly disappeared and an annoyed frown replaced his smile, he turned around and chopped his hand through the small giant rock.

The rock shattered around him, harmless falling on the ground as Lord Ariko smirked at the trapped Xiaolin Dragons in the steel cage. "Nice try, Dragon of Earth. Who's next, hmm?" He said, titling his head to side with a smile.

"Wudai Star WIND!"

"Wudai Mars FIRE!"

"Wudai Neptune WATER!"

"Wudai Crater EARTH!"

The wind whirling, joining with the giant wave of the fire and then followed by the spiral of the holy water and merged with the giant rock becoming into the one like a comet. It lashing toward the dark lord, the immortal demon, stood on the cliff and smiling still.

_Just like all of Xiaolin Dragons' ancestors… _

_How ironic… _

Lord Ariko's golden eyes glowing yellow light, the steel liquid flowing upward from the ground and swirling into the silver barrier. It blocked against the comet, dissolving it into thin air and vanished quickly as the silver barrier flowed back into the metal ground.

Raimundo's forest eyes widened in surprise and so are his friends as he heard exclaiming in disbelief from Omi and Kimiko. _But how… _

And then he remembered. First Susku, Meku, Yaki, and then Roi…

_Just like all other demons… _He realized, clutching his fists tightly. _Now I understood… He's planning all along… He's not taking over the planet, but he's going to destroy the planet! _

-----

_Ariko created all evil beasts, demons, and other dark warriors… _

_Known as Heylin Beasts… _

_**Hannibal Roy Bean**, the Heylin demon…_

_**Wuya**, the Heylin Witch…_

_**Mala Mala Jong**, the demonic warrior…_

_**Zypklope**, the giant yet clumsy Heylin Cyclops… _

_**Invisido**, the invisible demon…_

_**Sabeeny**, the evil spirit…_

_**Raksha**, the snow demon…_

_**Dyris**, the Heylin mermaid…_

_**Lierre** (known as Gigi), the plant demon…_

_**Lord Susku**, the ocean demon…_

_**Lady Meku**, the forest demon…_

_**Lord Yuki**, the steel demon…_

_And **Lady Roi**, the lava demon…_

_All the great evil beasts and dark warriors flowed over the villages, _

_Destroying every lives of the living ones that lives on the planet…_

_Until then, Dashi came…_

-----

"Ugh…. My head…" Lobo groaned, standing up with help of Ciara and rubbing his head in pain. "I feel like a giant STEEL truck ran over me…"

Ciara sighed, looking back to the battle. "We have to hurry up! Khu's fighting Yamato."

Lobo looked up quickly at her and groans, clutching his head. "What! Oh, my head…."

Ciara huffed angrily, glaring at Lobo. "Relax! You'll recovering soon. C'mon now!" She said, turning around and was about to run. Suddenly, the small rock lashed out of the sky and falls on poor Lobo's head as the werewolf boy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his tongue stick out while his teeth grounded together.

"…Lobo?" Ciara said, recovered from the shock and stared at the werewolf.

"…. Ouch…" He replied as a rock fell off his head and onto the ground. He rolled his eyes back into his head and his head titled upward….

And then he faints.

"Lobo?" Ciara asked, sweatdropped with a sigh cloud. "Not this again…"

"Ciara!"

The Heylin Tiger of Wood turned her head back to find Kobo, Xiao Lin and the girl she didn't know running down toward to her and the again unconscious werewolf.

"Kobo? Wait, your face… they're returning to normal!" Ciara asked, her dark hazel eyes widened. "That means… you're healed!"

Kobo nodded, beaming happily at Ciara and stared down at the unconscious werewolf with a throbbing bump on the head. "…What happened to him?"

Ciara sighed, her hand slapped her face and mumbled quietly, "He woke up but he was knocked out cold by a rock again…"

"Well, wake him up again!" Xiao Lin yelled, flapping his wings getting impatient.

Ciara sighed again, kneed next to unconscious werewolf and shaking his shoulder gently. "Lobo? Wake up… please?" She said quietly and then she froze, her eyes widened as she feel something brushing on her rear.

------

Khu fell on his knee, huffing as he landed on the high small ground and looked up at the attacker. He can feel the blood spread down from his wounded and dripping onto the steel ground. Yamato turned around, his steel claws dripped with Khu's blood, narrowing his cold crimson eyes and the look on his face chilling down to your spine.

Khu gritted his teeth, trying to ignore his pain as he struggled to get up.

Yamato frowned at him, leaped attacking at the wounded warrior. "Why don't you stay down!" He roared, sharpened his claws at the dark warrior.

Khu looked up frowning, sidestepped as Yamato attacked past him and skipped to stop, snarling furiously. "You had to stop this all nonsense, Yamato!" He yelled, clutching his shoulder still.

Yamato snarled, turning back and glared fierceness at Khu. "You bastard…"

Khu frowned, feeling an odd familiar sensation tugged at his heart. _Where did it come from…?_ He thought blinking in confusion.

"YAI-AH!"

Khu looked up startling to see Yamato in the air and being shoved off by his kicking attack over the million of pikes pit.

"Aseso!"

"Khu!"

"No!"

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise and his emotions in his eyes betrayed him, a look of fear and sadness on his face as he glazed up at his friend while he was falling down to the deadly pikes pit like a fallen angel.

_It was like a slow time passed each second,_ he thought to himself falling. _Everyone says your life flashed before your eyes…_

Lord Ariko smirked, his golden eyes slits with a delighted look.

Raimundo clutched the metal bars with his eyes widened and shrugging with his strength. "ASESO!" He screamed. The sparks of the lightning flowing slowly around his fingers, sensing his angers and fears that brought it to life.

-----

_Dashi's sacred power angered the dark lord, victory over his beasts and best warriors. _

_Shinyu… One of his best warriors…betrayed him by protecting Dashi… _

_He slain the traitor and was about to kill Dashi._

_But… he realized his true power – the true power of darkness – didn't revealed. It was like it disappeared after Xuan's death. He roared with a great anger. _

_The Source was taken and hid away from the angry lord. _

_The Source is within Xuan's life but Lord knew Xuan's dead and had to find the Source. _

_He was trapped in the black orb by Grandmaster and knew he will wait… _

_Until he would be freed once again. _

-----

Yamato opened his arms, summoning all of his power and the steel liquid pikes came to life, lashing like striking snakes. He glared down at the falling wounded warrior and he aimed his arms down at him, grinning insane.

"WUDAI METEOR METAL!"

Still falling to his doom, Khu widened his amethyst eyes in surprise and disbelief at the steel meteor merged by the metal-striking snakes. "That's impossible!" He exclaimed to himself, gripping his Shadow Blade and cursing softly as his pain throbbed again.

He knew he was trapped in between the rock and the hard place… Either that, he was going to die. He wouldn't let it happen.

He closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath as he lift his sword over his head and ready to attack the giant metal meteor.

He can hear the Xiaolin Dragons screaming his name over and over again with full of fears and worries, including his cousin.

"_ASESO!" _

The black sky swirling with the gray clouds, like an evil sign of the doom, as hearing Khu's silent command. The evil swirling power flowing over the Shadow Blade as he swung his sword at the meteor while he didn't realized how powerful the dark side of the Shadow Blade could be…

"WUDAI COMET DARKNESS SHADOW BLADE!"

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

Me: (clutching her headache) It's throbbing…painfully, really! (falls unconscious) X-x 

Kobo: Is she okay?

Yamato: (snort) It was her fault for running around with high sugar and scaring children away with a creepy smile. It is already wearing her out.

Khu: (sigh) Time for Sneak Peek…

Sneak Peek

_Yamato fell down to his knee, clutching his arms as he was bleeding badly. He glared at the wounded warrior. He spat blood on the steel ground and panting heavy, "Khu…why'd you had to go and saved my life?" _

_---_

_Ariko's eyes widened as the Dragon of Wind's power of great wind shattered the freezing bars out of the cage and charging toward the dark lord. _

"_Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo roared with full of hatred, lashing out his fist at him. _

_--- _

"_Guan…" Chase Young's dragon eyes narrowed at his best friend and gripped his best weapon. "What are you doing here?" _

End of Sneak Peek.

Khu: Don't forget to review this before you leaves. (sips tea)

Yamato: Cut it out, it's annoying!

Khu: (give Yama a look) Hmm..? Did I hear a voice? Yama, did you say something?

Yamato: Arg!


	20. The Deadly Battle Part 2

Me: (stepped in) Thank you! I'm back. Have a nice week, eh? I had quite fun with children. (grin) Anyway… I got visit from my rival…er… old friend I'm sure you do remember I mention him from hospital, don't you? He's okay, still got good life ahead since the hospital. (hugs Genius)

Genius: …

Me: (sweatdrop) Don't mind him. He's not really talkative since last time I see him from the graduation.

Genius: …

Me: (sigh) Okay, then Disclaimer!

Shinyu: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Zalo: Onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Deadly Battle – Part 2**

"_ASESO!" _

The black sky swirling with the gray clouds, like an evil sign of the doom, as hearing Khu's silent command. The evil swirling power flowing over the Shadow Blade as he swung his sword at the meteor while he didn't realized how powerful the dark side of the Shadow Blade could be…

"WUDAI COMET DARKNESS SHADOW BLADE!"

The black wind swirling around the dark glowing amethyst blade whirled through the air, toward the steel meteor. As Khu stretched his legs and landed on the steel pike like a graceful cat, his arms relaxed while holding his sword.

At same time as the black wind blade swirled through the steel meteor, slowly cut through toward Yamato. Yamato's crimson eyes widened and his pupils become dilated in fear at the deadly whirling blade that was headed for his life. _He wouldn't… _

_Flashback _

_The werewolf teen looked up from his young brother and was grinning like an idiot. "Yo, what's matter Yammy?" _

_Lobo…_

_The short green haired girl buried herself in the ancient book and peeked over the top of her book, blinking. "What are you looking at?" _

_Ciara…_

_The young child blinked his pale silver eyes and clutching the silver white mirror in his hands, smiling calmly. "I'm not different like other people, Yamato. Neither you are as well. A strong warrior with a strong will." _

_Kobo… _

_The dark brown haired teen opened his amethyst eyes, looking unimpressed. "I do not interest to fight you. Unless I was force to…" _

_Khu… _

_Flashback end. _

Yamato blinked at first, wondering why he was having the vision from his memory. _This is no time for to remember few of memories! _

His memory was returning back to his mind slowly, but he was feeling more doubt about Khu and unable to find the truth within his rival. _But, Ariko told me he's the one who killed my parents! _

His conscious disagreed and told him Khu is a nineteen years old teen and was only young when his parents was killed. While Yamato was battling with his mental self, not aware of the whirling blade get closer and closer to him. After all, Khu was the one who told him he doesn't interest to fight him unless he was forced to.

Khu looked up and his eyes widened, _What is the idiot doing stand there and do nothing! _He thought, pushed his legs against on the steel pike and leaped like a rocket, through the icy air. He swung his sword and rested on his unwounded shoulder, bracing himself in the battle position while his eyes was locked on the whirling black wind-blade…

And he twisted his body, stretching his legs apart as he lifted his sword over his head and swung his sword as quickly as lightning.

As in this time froze.

----

"_Do you think giving up our power when we are going to die during the war to next new generation?" He asked, glancing at the powerful warrior monk. _

"_Yes. I'm certain it would work if Jiro can find the way to pass our powers down to our children's children and their children." He replayed, flinging in the black chest and refusing to look up at the rebellious warrior. _

"… _What… what about her?" The rebellious warrior asked, remembering the young blond teenager with the light hazel eyes. _

"_She's sleeping in her coffin, her power sealed in the orb. After being sealed in her sleep, she unable to passed her power down to her generation." The monk answered as he finally looked up at the cold green eyes of the rebellious warrior he was once knew him as a carefree, unselfish boy. _

"_You mean… there will be no more the chosen child of Immortal?" He exclaimed, looking surprised. _

"_The same thing with Xiao Lin. His spirit unable to pass his powers to another generation." The monk sighed, messaging his temper. Xiao Lin's young sister was heartbroken and being sleeping her life away in the coffin. _

"_What if Ariko knows about this… our powers will be reincarnated to another descendants..." The brunette rebel asked, frowning as his face betrayed his fear. _

"…_." _

"_Goddamnit… Dashi…" He growled, running his fingers through his messy brown hair and glaring deadly at the monk. _

"_There must be a chance…" Dashi replied quietly holding up his chin with his fist looking thoughtful on his face. _

"_What…" He asked, staring misunderstanding at the Grandmaster monk. _

"_Your son, Shinyu… he had a great power that you and my sister created together. You must send her and her unborn child away as long as Ariko won't find her." Dashi said to the rebel, turning his head to the object sits in the black chest. _

"_But that didn't stop him from finding the child, Dashi!" Shinyu barked angrily, narrowing his cold green eyes at the monk. _

"_Oh, is that so?" Dashi amused, handling the object to him and let him to take a good look at it. _

"_What is it, a black orb?" Shinyu asked, blinking at the black orb and frowned at the monk. "Don't tell me you're making another magical item again, do you?" _

_Dashi shook his head, grinning at his old friend. "No this is not sheng-gong-wu. This is Orb, my friend, the Chaos of Orb." _

"_What did it does." Shinyu asked, looking back at the beautiful but deadly orb. "Don't tell me it suppose to unleashed its deadly force upon the world?" _

_Dashi chuckled, shaking his head again amusing at the rebel's sarcastic remark. "You're always act as if there is the end of the world. Well, it isn't. This orb is only to trapping the enemy inside for eternal years, unlike the puzzle box I did to Wuya." _

_Shinyu cocked his head to the side, grinning cockily at the monk. "I didn't think so. The little kiddo you say from the future saying that Wuya was unleashed in the future. Seeing him screaming while running around you when he found out he can't return to the future is quite amusing sight." _

_Dashi rolled his eyes, looking amused as he remembered the little monk with huge head of course. "At last he finally snap out of it when he listens to my advice. Trust me, this one will work." _

_**If only he knew….** _

----

The blood splashed on the steel ground, the sword implanted into the ground and cracking it a bit as the two teenagers stumped over on the ground, gasping in pain and ache.

Last thing the boy remembered, seeing the whirling wind of the black blade in his way and next thing he knew was looking at the amethyst eyes.

_Amethyst… _

He turned his head and stared at the bleeding wounded warrior in few yards away from him, feeling doubts rising inside his heart. _But why would he save my life…? _He thought, his crimson eyes hardened. _He was supposed to kill him, not saving his rival's life instead of saving his own life..._

"Khu…" He began, looking directly into the wounded warrior's eyes and noticed the amethyst eyes look glazed over and clouded with full of pain and… relief?

"_I do not interest to fight you… unless I was forced to…" _

Khu's words echoed through his mind, recognizing the familiar situation he was once stump into. He knew… He refused to fight him… unless he was forced to take his own life instead of his friend's life.

Yamato fell down to his knee, clutching his arms as he was bleeding badly. He glared at the wounded warrior. He spat blood on the steel ground and panting heavy, "Khu…why'd you had to go and saved my life?"

Khu looked up at him, looking amused at his comment and looking pained. "Like I said… I do not interest to fight you, Yamato."

"But… I was supposed to kill you, not saving my life! You got my parents killed…"

Khu shook his head, sighing angrily as he struggled to sit up forward and glared at Yamato. "It is no concern of what did the bastard tell you. You said that I killed your parents when you were child… My age is the same as yours… Think about it."

Yamato was taken back in surprise at the silent warrior's respond and he did thought about it, realizing he was tricked. "That… bastard… he lied." He said snarling outraged like the angry bull. "I'm going to kill him."

Khu smirked. "Sound like you're back to your old self."

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

The wounded warriors jerked their head toward the direction of the sharp, angry cry. Khu recognized the cry, leaped back on his feet ignoring his pain. "Raimundo…"

----

Lizzy, Kobo, and Xiao Lin stared the angry streaming girl stalked away from them and glanced back to Lobo. Lobo had a huge red hand mark on his cheek, opposite of his scar with a stupid lecherous grin.

"Ow." Lobo muttered, grinning idiotic. "Man, she can hit hard."

Lizzy turned her head back to Kobo and whispered to him. "Did he do that often?" Running her fingers through her long blond hair, she didn't like the werewolf teenager. _He must be the descendant of that idiot Yanji._ She thought dryly, frowning. _That werewolves and his stupid lecherous grins. How alike they are in my eyes. _

Kobo blinked, shaking his head at the question and looking confused. "No. Not quite often." He said, remembering the scene of his older brother and Ciara bickering about whatever they talking about. "He's like that since the first day he met Ciara…"

Lobo cringed, remembering how he had first meet Ciara… in the spring bath… Man, she can be deadly when she's angry sometimes.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

The three warriors and one bird whirled their heads at the same direction that Ciara was heading, widened their eyes as they realized what's going on.

Lobo swore loudly, ignoring Kobo's eyes widened at what he was hearing and dashed toward the direction of the cry.

Lizzy scowled darkly, running after Lobo with Kobo and Xiao Lin by her side. _Lobo better not put his bad influence on his poor innocent little brother. _

----

The anger pumped through his blood vein and the feeling of great power he did not aware of he had possessed in his life, he grasped the freezing steel bars snarling angrily at the undead lord and narrowing his cold green eyes.

Lord Ariko recognized the eyes, his jaws grounded tightly as he knew those eyes…

_Just like Shinyu's… _

"You bastard…. " The young brunette whispered quietly, the lightning sparks dancing around his fingers can be seen by his friends and backing off in fear of his uncontrollable temper. "You bastard…"

"RAI! Please stop this!" Kimiko yelled, leashed herself onto the angry warrior and wrapping her arms around her love's waist, wincing at the harsh spark of the lightning nipped at her skin. "Please listen to me!"

"Raimundo! Control your temper now!" Omi scolded, looking scared but braving stepped forward looking serious. "Remember do not lose focus, Raimundo!"

Raimundo ignored their cries, wiggling out of Kimiko's arms and lashed out his wind power at the freezing bars, shattering it in one second.

Ariko's eyes widened as the Dragon of Wind's power of great wind shattered the freezing bars out of the cage and charging toward the dark lord.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo roared with full of hatred, lashing out his fist at him as the anger pumped through his blood, increasing his power with his lightning. "Wudai Cosmos Lightning!

The powerful white, blue, dark royal, and light sky whirling wind of lightning, roaring and moaning in the air as it lashing out at the dark warrior like the graceful attack of the white pure dragon's mouth with full of fangs.

Lord Ariko stepped backward unconsciously, growling angrily. He lifted his palm in the air, facing the charging boy and narrowed his golden eyes at the new but old familiar attack.

_Like Shinyu did the same… in our final battle… _

"Heylin Stellar Darkness."

The black hole appeared of no where in front of Ariko's palm, sucking the whirling wind of lightning in while he stared emotionless at the hybrid child who was snapped out of his anger, struggling to stay away from the black hole.

"RAIMUNDO!"

He turned his head back to the scream, narrowing his golden eyes at the familiar children running toward the hybrid child. He recognized the blond girl he once knew in one thousand and five hundred years ago…

Lizgon, the mistress of the immortal and also one of the Taolin clan, was the same one as he remembered with the angry look and tensing at the sight of him and his deadly attack.

"Lizgon." He said simply, growling lowly.

Lizgon glared at him, looking paling at the sight of him. "Ariko."

----

"Guan…" Chase Young's dragon eyes narrowed at his best friend and gripped his best weapon. "What are you doing here?"

Guan looked directly at his old friend and old companion before Hannibal came in between them. "The world is in danger, Chase Young." He said simply, looking back at the hill where the darkness spread over the mountain, field, and even villages.

Chase Young glanced back at the direction where Guan was looking at and his dragon eyes narrowed sharply at the sight of the darkness beasts.

_Anubis – the jackal demons…_

_Qilin – the demonic chimera demons…_

_Long Ma – the demonic horse-like dragons…_

_The endless herds of Yaoguai – the demonic spawns…_

The evil generation of the great demon was spreading over the village, slain anything in their way and with the black flag with the symbol of the great demon's head Chase Young recognized it easily. He knew the same demon who gives the potion bowl to Hannibal who gives it to him by tricking him into the side of the evil he would never get out forever until now…

He gripped his favorite weapon, knowing the war in between the demons and the humans would be breaking out soon. "Guan, it is time." He said to his old friend before leaped off the cliff along with his tigers.

----

Clutching his chest where the heart was in beating rapidly, he groaned falling on his knees against the cool steel ground and wringing in pain.

_His heart… _

_It hurts… _

_It was killing him slowly from inside… _

_As if it was trying to get out, to be free from the unknown cage… _

"Khu? What's matter with you!" Yamato yelled harshly at him, stopped in few yards away from Khu when he realized Khu wasn't coming with him. "C'mon!"

"It…. Hurts…." Khu managed to get his words out of his lips since he felt colder and colder as if his life was slipping away slowly from him. "It feels like…. I was in cold… darkness… just like I was in dream…"

Yamato froze, remember the darkness void of ocean he was trapped in. But he did not feeling the cold anymore.

_It screamed at him to unleashing the demons… _

_It wringing and twisting inside his heart…_

_It said over again and over again, "You belong to darkness. Belong to void. Belong to the core of the evil. Your blood is pure evil, never pure innocent, Xuan." _

_Who is Xuan…?_

"_Xuan, give me your source." _

_Give you my what? _

"_Your source! A heart of the darkness! A core of the black heart!" _

_Heart? _

_Core? _

"Khu! Snap out of it!" Khu heard Yamato screaming at him, shaking him but he wasn't snapping out of his trance as he froze in his position on the cold, steel ground.

_Who are you…? _

"_I am you." _

Next thing he knew he was hurling into the darkness and he saw the sharp golden eyes before he blacked out.

----

Kobo suddenly stopped, staring in shock and fear at the sight of the silver sword implanted in the steel ground, with the stain of blood.

"Just like my vision…" He whispered his pale silver eyes widened in realization and dashing toward where Khu and Yamato were in the direction.

"Kobo! Where is he going?" Lobo yelled, looking back behind his back as his attention turned away from Ariko's eyes.

Kobo knew he had seen it all… He had to warn Khu quickly before it's too late.

_A black fox with amethyst eyes howling as he was swallowed in the darkness… _

He knew Khu was in danger, in the hand of the undead demon, Lord Ariko.

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

Me: (yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly) man… I had sending lot of time to studying the history of the Chinese mythology demons and gods / goddesses.

Time for Sneak Peek…

Sneak Peek

"_Why wasn't he waking up?" Kobo said, looking up at Yamato. _

_Yamato shook his head. "He wasn't but… he looks like as if he was in pain…" _

"_But we have to snap him out of it before it's too late!" _

_--- _

_Raimundo choked, clutching the cold hands that was strangling his neck and staring at the cold, emotionless golden eyes. _

"_Well, Hybrid, it was quite challenging while it lasts. Say Shinyu hello." _

_---_

_Amethyst eyes snapped opened, staring blankly at Yamato and Kobo. _

"_You're awaken!" _

_Suddenly, a frightful yelp from Kobo as the blood stained on the ground. The pale silver eyes widened in fear as the silent warrior arose, his black claws dripped with blood. _

End of Sneak Peek.

Yamato: Don't forget reviews it before. Why the hell we are doing asking the same one over again!

Khu: Get over it and do it.

Yamato: (grumbles)


	21. The Black Heart

Me: (run in while panting harder) Sorry about that! I, well, got delayed because of something came up unexpectedly. Oh! On Dec 3rd, it's my birthday and I'm now nineteen! (dances)

Yamato: GET ON IT, WOMAN!

Me: (sigh) Okay, then Disclaimer!

Shinyu: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Zalo: Onto the story, enjoy! (laughing as he pats on Yamato's back)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Black Heart**

_Darkness…_

_He opened his eyes, taking in the view of his surround as the background of black with swirling of thick fog and the two tombstones stood before him. He took few steps forward and kneed on the dying grass before the dull, darker tombstones as he looked at the stone written. _

_He gasped in surprise as he threw himself backward on the ground, crawling backward like a frightened crab as he get himself away from the cursed written of the tombstones. _

_As he crawled backward until he bumped onto something solid and warm against his back, turning his head to see what's behind his back. _

_He realized he was looking at the cold, lifeless dull purple eyes of the black wolf as he yelped in surprise to see the black wolf. The black wolf was haunting his dream, scaring his heart, taunting his sane, laughing at his weakness. _

_It knew his fear. It knew his weakness. It knew he knew he couldn't leave this place unless he had to face his fear. Faced his true weakness is something he never had done it before._

_The black wolf looked at him, locking its cold dead amethyst eyes to his bright, alive amethyst eyes. For a second, it turned around and walked to the distance of the swirling mist. And then it paused, looking over its shoulder to looking at him. _

_He looked at the black wolf with confused expression until something hits him in realization. The black wolf wants him to following him. _

_So he followed him then… _

----

Kobo panicked when he saw Khu collapsed on the ground with a dead thud. Biting his lip in anxious, he watched his brother shook his leader and yelling at him as he slapped Khu's cheeks lightly.

"Why wasn't he waking up?" Kobo asked, looking up at Yamato.

Yamato shook his head. "He wasn't but… he looks like he was in pain." As he watched the idiot Lobo shook him ever harder than before. Lobo had followed Kobo in a five minute after and saw their leader in situation for the first time.

Kobo looked down at Khu, grimace at the sight of Khu winced lightly in his sleep. "But we have to snap him out of it before it's too late!" He yelled, his pale silver eyes widened in full of fear.

He doesn't want Khu to sunk into the darkness and be mercy at the hands of the darkness.

----

Lizzy grounded her teeth, glaring at the demon in the body of his old friend's brother. _How dare he… How dare he stole Xuan's body! _She thought angrily, clenching her fists while she watched the silent warrior and loathing the smirk on his face when he saw her.

She remembered seeing him leaving with the bloody sword and found her step-brother lying dead on the ground outside of the temple.

_Young mistress with power of immortal ran through the gate door, saw Xuan walked away in the hall. She called after him and then she gasped in horror when Xuan turned around as she saw the blood stain on the blade Xuan held. _

"_You don't…" _

_Xuan flashed her a smirk, lit his cold amethyst eyes at her. "I don't what, Mistress Liz Gon?" He asked dryly, being amused at her behavior. _

_She turned and ran toward the temple where she knew her step-brother was in until something caught her eyes and froze her track while her face were expressed in horror when she saw him. _

_Xiao Lin were lying in the pool of his own blood, faced upward with his eyes closed and his peaceful expression could fool anyone but not her. She fell on her knees and stared at him in horror, her silver tears steamed silently down her cheeks onto the ground mixing with her stepbrother's blood._

"_Xiao Lin…" _

Ariko smirked as the reunion of the Xiaolin Dragons gained together and remained into the battle position. _It's been a while since the final battle against the first dragons. _He thought, grinning widely as the dragons call out their elemental powers.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Star Wind!"

"Wudai Nature Wood!"

Lizzy gritted her teeth, knowing she was powerless and can't fight along with the dragons and Ciara. Something sparkles caught her light hazel eyes, she turned and saw the familiar orb lay in the chest along with other orbs.

_Orbs?_ She wondered and something clicked in her mind. That was when she went to her "coffin" to sleep, she gave up her power and placed into the orb. As she seized the orb, she feels the familiar flowing of energy returned to her.

Meanwhile, Ariko watched the five attacks toward him all in union as he smirked darkly, sensing the faint flowing of power in his vein. Suddenly, the undead demon leaped into the sky and clutched the ball of water in his right hand. As he watched the fire flew downward at him, he hurled the ball of water at it. "Wudai Neptune Water!" He yelled as the water clashed into the fire and doused the dragon of fire away onto the side of a cliff.

Omi's dark gray eyes widened in surprise and horror at the stolen energy of his element. He now knew what the true purpose of the four element demons' defeated. Trying to bring his charging element back but too late as the undead demon turned around and took a deep breath.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

The giant wave of fire clashed through the flowing of the graceful water and burned the dragon of water's body as the small boy tried to heal himself with his element. When the fire vanished, he fell on his knees with a sharp gasp in pain. "OMI!" He heard his friend screamed his name and heard the running footsteps that belong to his friends.

At same time when the earth rock hurled toward the dark lord, Ariko's right hand transformed into the steel blade and sliced through the rock to split it past him. "Wudai Meteor Metal!"

And he reflected the wind away with his earth attack, shielding his body against the strongest wind attack.

Raimundo growled in fury, narrowing his dark green eyes as he leaped off the ground and balled his right fist. "Wudai STAR WIND!" He roared, flying at the dark lord as the dark lord smirked at him.

When Rai got close to him and then suddenly, Lord Ariko seized his wrists and holding him still while the dragon of wind struggled in his deadly grasp as the dark lord lowered his head to the boy's ear and whispered to him.

"I challenge you to Heylin Showdown Death, Hybrid."

---

_He stared._

_He doesn't want to see what he see. He refused to believe what he was seeing. He knew what he was seeing but he even wanted to look away and walked away until the sight will disappeared before him. _

_But… _

_He can't turns his head away from the sight or shut his own eyes. It was a picture of his cousin's parents… even on the beach. _

_His Uncle Miguel… He had long dark brown hair like his cousin had and dark forest green eyes with hint of happiness and playfulness. He had a familiar cocky grin and titled his head to side, crossing his muscle arms across his lean chest. _

_His Aunt Kara… She had long bright black with hint of brown hair that past her wrists and had even bright green eyes with full of innocent and knowledge. She had a beautiful smile that rivaled with sun's light, hugging the wide grinning of his son… his own cousin… _

_His cousin… he wore a school-like clothes that he dislike it very much, especially a red bow below his chin. His eyes were so big and so wide… with full of innocent…_

_He winced at the thought of his cousin as an innocent child, even after that happen and he finally turned his back to the frame picture and he met the same wolf again. _

_The wolf stared at him with cold, dead amethyst eyes and unmoving but only stand still on the ground. _

_He stepped backward, his eyes widened at the sight of the black wolf. He doesn't want to go with it and don't want to be forced to face his fear. _

_He don't want to faced his past… He wanted to get over it… but he just can't._

_--- _

The white mountain shattered as the white dot flying backward and clashed onto the side of the white mountain. The Dragon of Wind groaned and then without warning he leaped out of the path as the attack smashed onto the spot where the Dragon of Wind was lying.

"So, hybrid…" Lord Ariko hissed, walking graceful on the black ground as his shadow spread over the white land when he approached the Dragon of Wind. "No matter how many times you've faced your fear and defeated it, not once but twice."

Raimundo huffed, looking up at him and glaring coldly at him. "…" He didn't say it to the undead demon and he doesn't even need to.

"Not only afraid of becoming the best dragon of wind, but also afraid of knowing your friends' death will be the ones to be your fault." Lord Ariko grinned, his golden eyes sparkled with happiness. "No matter how many times you get them out of their trouble and saved their life, yet you can't save them from my clutches."

"B-B-Bastard…"

Lord Ariko laughed, shaking his head. "Not again with bad name-calling, won't we? I swear, you're just getting more like Shinyu rather than being a brat like the small pest."

"D-D-Don't call Omi t-that!"

Lord Ariko smirked.

"If you refused me. Suffering shall be your teacher."

Suddenly, he lashed out his hand and clutched the boy's throat as he lifted the dragon of wind in the air, barely touch the ground by a few inches.

Raimundo choked, clutching the cold hands that was strangling his neck and staring at the cold, emotionless golden eyes.

"Well, Hybrid, it was quite challenging while it lasts. Say Shinyu hello."

---

Lobo sighed, "Well, I guess I have to go back to check on the others." He turned his head back to Yamato and his young brother, Kobo.

Yamato nodded in agreement, looking back at the young boy with pale silver eyes and smiled at him. "Hey kiddo… Don't worry, I'm sure Khu's tough."

Suddenly, the amethyst eyes snapped opened, staring blankly at Yamato and Kobo.

"You're awaken!"

Suddenly, a frightful yelp from Kobo as the blood stained on the ground. The pale silver eyes widened in fear as the silent warrior arose, his black claws dripped with blood.

"LOBO!" Kobo shrieked as his eyes widened when his older brother choked, forward a bit and fell down on the ground with faced down. The long wound bleeding on his back as the silent warrior stared emotionless at the Heylin Tigers.

Yamato noted Khu had no longer have amethyst, just blackness and void in his eyes. _Just like an void, emptiness, and lifeless… _He thought stepped backward, staring in surprise at his ex-rival.

"Khu…" Kobo muttered, his eyes watered with sadness and knowing his vision was, indeed, did came true. Khu had lost his way in the darkness…

The silent warrior stared at them and pounced.

---

_He ran. _

_He ran away from the black wolf as fast as possible. He want to get away from his fear, he don't want to see his own past he had avoiding. Sure, he does remember but he don't want to it came back and haunting him… _

_If only he hadn't overslept, his aunt and uncle would be still alive and all in one piece. _

_If only he hadn't joined his team, he wouldn't attack his cousin without knowing he was right under his nose. _

_If only…_

_He stepped on the black spot and then suddenly, his foot began to sink into and he struggled to get away from the quicksand. As the black pool came to life, snaked around his legs and wrapping all over his body like a vine wrapping a tree. _

"_No… No… No!" He screamed and something caught his eyes. _

_The same wolf stands on the hill watching at him. It had wait for him to face his fear. _

_He wasn't completed ready to face his fear. If his cousin can do, but how? He can't challenge something he can't see but knowing it was there. _

_He just can't. He wants to get out without having trouble to face the truth… _

_And the lie…_

_The darkness swallowed him completely as second after he went lumped, knowing he had been defeated by his own fear._

_The black wolf lowered its head sadly, disappearing slowly. 'Without the light of hope, you are powerless against your fear…' It replied to the black ground and vanished. _

---

Raimundo struggled even harder than before while Lord Ariko above him, holding his hand up in the air and the black ball sparkled in his palm as the undead demon smirked even widened and arrogantly.

"No one will here to save you…."

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

Me: (yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly) man… I had sending lot of time to studying the practice exam before the real ones coming soon. (faints)

Time for Sneak Peek…

Sneak Peek

_The shattered pieces of the crystal glass falls on the black ground, the horror-stuck expression on the dragon of shadow and metal. _

_The body fall on the ground after the shattered mirror with a soft thud as the dark lord stepped over the small body and glaring down at the young boy. "Such a small fragile body, he can't protect himself from my power." _

"_KOBO!" _

_The wielder of wind clutched on the black ground gritted his teeth angrily. "You won't get away in this time…" _

_Dark Lord Ariko just threw his head back and laughed. _

End of Sneak Peek.

Yamato: Hey reviewers and readers! Don't forget to review it or I will beat you for it! (growling)

Shinyu: Shut up. (roll his eyes) You just get annoying as much as ever.

Yamato: (grumbles)


	22. Mythic Mirror Shattered!

Me: (dancing happily) I finished all exams! Now, time for Christmas vacation! (collecting money for shopping and buy stuff for Christmas) Now, have a nice day and good looooooong weekend.

Yanji: Wait! What about the story that you wrote?

Me: (sigh) Fine, you're doing the Disclaimer since I'm on shop. (walks off)

Yanji: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Roba: Onto the story, enjoy! (surprisingly quiet)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Mythic Mirror Shattered!**

"Lobo!" Kobo yelped in surprise as he ran to his wounded brother and trying to stop the bleeding so much.

Yamato glared at the silent warrior, he knew it wasn't Khu he only knows past six years. The Khu he knows wouldn't hurt his friends and something controlling his ex-rival.

"Khu…" The Tiger of Metal growled, narrowing his red blood eyes. "What the hell are you doing? You're nearly killed your own best friend!"

Khu looked up, his eyes seem no longer held sparkles and instead of sparkles so it seem void of emptiness in his amethyst eyes. "Master would be proud of me if I can kill you for him."

Yamato stared at him. _Master! _

The Tiger of Darkness pulled his Shadow Blade and trusted it upward in the darkening sky, the dark fog spread from the silver blade as it slowly taking a shape of black dragon with bright purple eyes.

Yamato gritted his teeth as he stared horrifyingly at the dark power of the shadow sword. As he turned back to Kobo and Lobo, he yelled at them. "RUN! NOW!"

Lobo groaned, opening his gray yet lifeless eyes as he struggled to stand up without wincing at his pain and with help of his young brother. "What….about…you?" He manages to spit his word out of his mouth.

Yamato turned around, staring emotionless at the Tiger of Darkness as he whispered quietly, "I'm the only one that can stop him."

Kobo blinked at the Tiger of Metal and bit his lower lip. "Yamato…" He whispered as his older brother took his hand and ran together. "Be careful."

Yamato smirked coldly, "Now, it's between you and me." He stretched his hand as the liquid of steel snaked upward from the earth and shaping into the sword.

Khu said nothing; he started twisting his sword in the sky as the black clouds began whirling around as powerful as the dark hurricane. His cold eyes widened insanely, he yelled loudly as he swung his blade.

"SHADOW BLADE, DARKNESS CYCLONE!"

The giant black whirlwind with the bright, deadly red blood ball whirling toward Yamato, tearing off trees, grass, rocks, and ground with its strong wind. As the Tiger of Metal held his ground, gritting his teeth tightly. Grasping his sword's hilt, he stared emotionless at the deadly cyclone headed his way.

----

Marcos turned his head and stared at the stranger in the Xiaolin Dragon robes. "Who are you and how come you're wearing Xiaolin Dragon clothes?" He demanded, narrowing his light green eyes at the young teen.

The young teen grinned up at him and Gojo as he replied, "My name's Jermaine, dude. I'm now Xiaolin Dragon of Soul."

Marcos blinked confusingly at the young Xiaolin Dragon of Soul. "Dragon of Soul? How come I've never heard of it before?"

Gojo looked closely at Jermaine and grinned when he recognized him. "Ah, that explains. Your ancestor Zen's power had passed down to you. You're looking like him and acting like him." He said, grinning down at him.

Jermaine stared upward at the black dragon. "And who are you two?" He asked, looking from the black dragon to the Brazilian man.

"I'm Marcos Pedsora," Marcos introduced himself and then pointed downward at the black dragon. "And this is Gojo Cho."

Jermaine's brown eyes widened as he pulled his hands upward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pedsora? Cho? Aren't you two related to Raimundo and Dojo?"

Gojo lowered his huge head to the young teen and locked his eyes to the young teen's eyes. "Dojo? You know him?" He asked in interest tone.

"Yeah, dude." Jermaine said crossed his arms and quirked his dark eyebrow up at the black dragon. "Where are Omi and the others?"

Gojo snorted to himself quietly, he lowered his long body on the ground and then he yelled at the young teen, "Climb on! We've wasting our time!"

_Geez, he's worse than Dojo…_ Jermaine thought as he climbed on the black dragon's back and sit next to Marcos as the dragon flew toward the void where the gateway was in the sight.

----

The black ball grew larger and larger as Dark Lord Ariko grinned down at the young Brazilian evilly. "Say hello to your ancestor, Shinyu. Dark Void Ball!" He laughed, as he trusted the black ball down toward the young boy.

Raimundo shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the blow.

Suddenly, the gray wolf leaped out of no where and roared as his body made a impact connect to the dark lord and they stumped on the black ground with a loud thud.

He opened his dark green eyes and he saw Lobo snarled at the dark lord but he was badly wounded so he can't keep standing any longer and collapsed on the black ground.

"LOBO!" The Dragon of Wind yelled anxiously at the unconscious gray wolf.

Dark Lord Ariko snarled furiously, leaped on his feet and holding his hands in the air, as the black ball grew larger than it was before. He turned around and holding the huge black ball in front of the Dragon of Wind.

"It's time for you to die! Someone dared to stop me will be the one to die first. DARK VOID BALL!" He roared in fury, fully blasting the black ball at the young boy.

"Mythic Mirror Wudai Aurora Light!" Kobo yelled his attack name as he leaped in the front of the Dragon of Wind with his mirror in his clutches. He trusted the silver mirror forward in front of the powerful black void ball.

The black void ball clashed onto the reflecting glass of the mythic mirror as it exploded with pure, white light around Kobo and his mirror. The white light blinded all the Xiaolin Dragons, Mistress Lizzy, and Dark Lord Ariko.

"What in the world is going on?" Clay asked, shielding his eyes with his huge hand. Omi covered his face with his longer red sleeve seem did not heard the Dragon of Earth's words.

All they had heard was the sound of the glass shattered louder and saw the shadow body fell backward in slow motion. When they recognized the body, it was Kobo.

In normal motion, Kobo fell on the black ground with a soft thud and the shattered pieces of the mirror fall aimlessly around him on the black ground. The wounded hands he was holding the mirror was bleeding rapidly. The huge gash on his chest where the glass were cut in.

Ciara gasped in horror and ran toward the wounded child. "KOBO!" She screamed, crying as she kneed next to the child. "What are you thinking like that? You could have yourself killed!"

Kobo opened his eyes weakly and smiled trembling at the Tiger of Wood. "C-C-Cia-Ciara… You… are… sound like… Yamato… would… say that…" He said laughing quietly.

"Kobo… Why?" Ciara asked her eyes clouded with water.

Kobo closed his eyes, smiling weakly. "I… can't… let… Khu…down… including… all… of… you… and… Xiaolin Dragons… I can't… let… him… hurt… Khu's… cousin… If I don't…. Khu will… be… sad…"

"Hang on! Kobo!" Ciara yelled, clutching the wounded child in her arms. "Just hold on!"

Kobo sighed. "Don't…. worry… I'll… be fine… Trust me…" He said trailing off and fall asleep quietly in the Tiger of Wood's arms.

Mistress Lizzy ran to them and gripped on Ciara's shoulder. "We should get Kobo to the safe place before Ariko decided to kill the light first." She said locked her dark hazel eyes to Ciara's light hazel eyes.

Ciara nodded as they carried the sleeping wounded child to the safe place where the mistress only knows.

Raimundo turned around and glared furiously at the Dark Lord who was smirking in victory back at him. "Never thought you're heartless enough to kill a child, Ariko!" He growled through gritting his teeth in fury.

Dark Lord Ariko grinned.

The wielder of wind clutched on the black ground gritted his teeth angrily. "You won't get away in this time…"

Dark Lord Ariko just threw his head back and laughed.

----

Yamato gritted his teeth as he pushed his metal sword against the shield of the black whirlwind. Narrowing his red blood eyes, he growled as he struggled to steps forward heavy to the dark Heylin Tiger of Darkness.

"Khu! Listen to me! Don't let it get you!" He howled, stomping slowly through the heavy black whirlwind. "Listen to me! Khu! Don't BE BASTARD!"

Khu snorted, seem not affected by the Tiger of Metal's screaming and continued pushing him back with his dark force. "Too late, Yamato Zendi. He can't hear you. He's trapped in the darkness now." He said monotone, staring blankly at Yamato.

Yamato growled lowly, grasping his sword's hilt tightly and bit his lower lip. _Damnit that bastard… You're supposed to be stronger than I am. You have to break that spell! I won't let someone kill you because it's going to be me!_

He whirled his metal sword and implanted it into the black ground; spread its power all over the living ground in the color of silver. His red blood eyes flashed, he twisted it around and swung upward with a lightning flash. "Wudai Comet Metal, Steel Spears!"

As the steel-made spears broke through the silver ground, zigzagged toward the silent Heylin Tiger of Darkness.

----

_Opening his eyes slowly, he suddenly found himself surround in the void. He looked down at himself and realized he was in white glowing form of a spirit. What in the world is going on? _

_**You are in the world of the void, Young One. **_

_He whirled around on his guard but to his surprise, he was staring at himself. Actually, it was a version adult of himself in older Heylin Tiger robes with long hair that past his shoulders and soft light amethyst eyes._

"_Who are you?" He demanded the other spirit. _

_The older spirit smiled. _

_**My name is none of your business, young one. If you wish to know who I am and then I'm your ancestor, the banished Heylin Tiger of Darkness and the older brother of Heylin Tiger of Lightning. **_

_Young boy's eyes widened in recognition and surprise. "That means you're…" _

_The older spirit grinned his eyes lit sparkles of happiness as he nodded. _

_**Yes.**_

----

Kimiko, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, glanced back where Kobo, Ciara, and Mistress Lizzy had been seen. She and the Heylin Tiger of Wood had a conversation about why the young child of light wasn't affected by the silver mirror since he was born as a werewolf. The mirror was shattered so everyone knew there is no way they could defeat the powerful demon.

His dark blue eyes drifted back to the battle between Raimundo and the evil lord.

The dark lord grinned as the dark purple aura of light glowered his body as the dull blue form of the spirit snake hissed quietly, his golden eyes glowered darkly at the all chosen ones.

The Dragon of Fire widened her dark blue eyes in pure fear and horror at the spirit snake. "So this is the true form of Ariko…" She whispered quietly so the other dragons can hear her.

The dark spirit of the blue snake stared coldly at them and then suddenly, it smirked in odd way for the regular snake could smile like that.

----

Marcos blinked and stared.

"So this is the legendary infamous evil prince of the darkness and the legendary hero master monk?" He asked quietly, blow a double kick at the demon spawn. "Also the infamous evil Heylin Witch and that puny evil bean?"

He glanced at the evil female priestess. _And I thought she was supposed to be remaining trapped in the puzzle box, according to what Aseso told me._

"Yep." Gojo replied, whipped the other demons away with his long black tail.

"And this guy suppose to be super genius yet he's lousy at everything?"

"Yep."

"HEY!" Jack whined but Marcos and Gojo ignored him. "Fine. But don't talking like I'm not here."

"And his infamous "crime in partner" companions are here as well?"

"Yep."

Marcos paused for a moment and shrugged. "As long as I get that troublemakers out of their trouble, this is better be worth of time." He said, knocked the demon spawns away with his long black pole. "I would have to kill myself for making fool out of myself."

He looked up at the gateway of the void, thinking about his young brother. _You better be damn alive when I had a chance to strangling you. If you aren't alive, I must be well able to ask someone to revived you and kill you again._

As soon as they had finished off the dark force of the demon spawns and hopped on the black dragon, flew off to the gateway of the void, as Marcos looked back at the sight of the world for one more last time even if he had came back alive along with his brother and cousin.

_Well, this better be damn worth of my time. _

**End of Chapter 21**

* * *

Time for Sneak Peek…

Sneak Peek

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, ASESO KHU PEDSORA?" Marcos screeched angrily, tackled the attacking warrior to the ground. "What have gotten you in like this!" _

_--- _

"_My, my, my, all reunion of the Dragons and Tigers." The dark spirit grinned, eyeing at all of the Xiaolin Dragons and the Heylin Tigers. "Including the infamous Chase Young and the Traitor Heylin Witch Wuya."_

_Wuya narrowed his cold light green eyes at the evil demon spirit. "Lord Ariko, what a surprise to see you that you are a spirit no more than a solid being." She said in disgusted. _

_The demon spirit grinned wolfishly down at her. "And then you are sadly mistaken, Wuya." _

End of Sneak Peek.

Zen: (looking interested) What's up with the demon spirit? What do you think he is up to something?

Zalo: (shrug) Who cares? Since Lizgon's on shopping, let's party!

Xuan: (frown) I don't think she'd happy to see her room sudden transformed into chaos. (turn to the readers) Please press the button to say what you have thought of the chapter, thank you and have a good weekend and vacation. Merry Christmas and keep your eyes for the white spirits who haunting the bad people.

Zalo: (snort) Are you done? You're making all readers fell asleep because of your nonsense rants! (walks off)

Xuan: (rolls his eyes) No wonder Yamato took that same traits after his ancestor. They are stubborn and grumpy, indeed. (walks off) Thank you for reading Lady Lizgon's chapter 21!


	23. The Dark Lord

Me: (waving at readers) Thank you for so many reviews! It brought me so much happiness! (paused) Oh and to let you know, I'm back in college now. So expect to be long time, pal. Don't worry I will try my best. (grin) Time for answers to those reviews!

**luveroffanfic: **Me: Thanks! Oh and I love that cookie.

Lobo: (pouts) I wanna that one…

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Me: O.o So true, Roni…

Ariko: (stuck out his tongue at D-Spirit) So nah!

**Kosmic: **Me: Thanks!

Khu: (sigh) I'm controlled? What a unsurprising. (sip his tea)

Yamato: (grins proudly) Yeah, I'm good, aren't I? (show off his muscles)

**TobiasHawk13: **Me: (blinks) Ach, don't worry… And really? You're already there in Ireland? (look happily) What was it like?

Zalo: (snort) Probably all green and men in woman's skit.

Me: (glared at Zalo) I swear you're rubbing off on Yamato and it's bad habit as well!

Yamato: Hey!

**AkumaOokami: **Me: (pat on her) Hey, hey, hey… At least look at bright side!

Yamato: (snort) At bright side of what?

Me: (glare at Yamato) You're making her cry again. Anyway… on Disclaimer, Ciara!

Ciara: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Yanji: Onto the story, enjoy! And hey girls, can you let me read your hands for your future? OW! (being whacked by an angry Lizgon)

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Dark Lord**

_**Previously **_

_All they had heard was the sound of the glass shattered louder and saw the shadow body fell backward in slow motion. When they recognized the body, it was Kobo. _

_In normal motion, Kobo fell on the black ground with a soft thud and the shattered pieces of the mirror fall aimlessly around him on the black ground. The wounded hands he was holding the mirror was bleeding rapidly. The huge gash on his chest where the glass were cut in._

_--- _

_Yamato gritted his teeth as he pushed his metal sword against the shield of the black whirlwind. Narrowing his red blood eyes, he growled as he struggled to steps forward heavy to the dark Heylin Tiger of Darkness. _

"_Khu! Listen to me! Don't let it get you!" He howled, stomping slowly through the heavy black whirlwind. "Listen to me! Khu! Don't BE BASTARD!"_

_He whirled his metal sword and implanted it into the black ground; spread its power all over the living ground in the color of silver. His red blood eyes flashed, he twisted it around and swung upward with a lightning flash. "Wudai Comet Metal, Steel Spears!" _

_As the steel-made spears broke through the silver ground, zigzagged toward the silent Heylin Tiger of Darkness._

_--- _

_soft light amethyst eyes._

"_Who are you?" He demanded the other spirit. _

_The older spirit smiled. _

_**My name is none of your business, young one. If you wish to know who I am and then I'm your ancestor, the banished Heylin Tiger of Darkness and the older brother of Heylin Tiger of Lightning. **_

_Young boy's eyes widened in recognition and surprise. "That means you're…" _

_The older spirit grinned his eyes lit sparkles of happiness as he nodded. _

_**Yes.**_

_--- _

_The dark lord grinned as the dark purple aura of light glowered his body as the dull blue form of the spirit snake hissed quietly, his golden eyes glowered darkly at the all chosen ones. _

_The Dragon of Fire widened her dark blue eyes in pure fear and horror at the spirit snake. "So this is the true form of Ariko…" She whispered quietly so the other dragons can hear her. _

_The dark spirit of the blue snake stared coldly at them and then suddenly, it smirked in odd way for the regular snake could smile like that._

_--- _

_He looked up at the gateway of the void, thinking about his young brother. You better be damn alive when I had a chance to strangling you. If you aren't alive, I must be well able to ask someone to revived you and kill you again._

_As soon as they had finished off the dark force of the demon spawns and hopped on the black dragon, flew off to the gateway of the void, as Marcos looked back at the sight of the world for one more last time even if he had came back alive along with his brother and cousin. _

_Well, this better be damn worth of my time._

---

**Afterward**

The Xiaolin Dragons stared at the dark spirit in shock and horror as the motionless body of a former Heylin Tiger fell forward and collaged on the black ground.

"So this is real Ariko." Clay said gritting his teeth and stepped back a bit to drawing his fighting position.

The black spirit threw its head back and laughed. A low and cold emotionless laughing send its chill ran down and up in the children's spines as the Dragons shivered.

"Without a body, I don't need a label as 'Ariko'" The black spirit smirked in odd way for a snake to smile at the youth dragons. "I'm sure all you, dragons, know who I am and what I am. I have many names after all eight legions. I rather preferred to known as The Serpent."

Raimundo stepped forward from the lines as he glared at the black spirit with all his hatred. "I don't care who you are or what you are! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM FOR ALL I CARE!" He roared clutching his fist in air with a burning fury in his green eyes.

The Serpent seem like it's laughing at the Dragon of Wind, yet it didn't. "How ironic… It seem like it's repeating the same history itself…"

Raimundo frowned confusingly at the black spirit as the Dragon of Fire stepped forward until she was on Rai's left side, frowning at the snake. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

The Serpent grinned its fangs. "You don't know? You should have to pay attention to the history subject all you have learns from your ancestors." He replied with a hiss. "Now I have all I want. But there are still three left I yet to grasp…"

Omi's gray eyes widened in shock and horror when he realized what was lead to. "Lightning, Wind, and Darkness…"

All Xiaolin Dragons turned their heads to the small monk with confusion and shock on their faces.

---

_He manages to sit on the non-exist ground almost as if he's trying to sit on the air. His dark amethyst eyes drifted back to the man he had never met before, yet he knew him too well. _

_The man still had odd marking on his right cheek under his eyes. An odd amethyst marking… It's matching his soft amethyst eyes._

_His dark amethyst eyes widened in realization as his hand flew to his right cheek, trying to see if he did have the same marking. But then, he feels nothing on his cheek and he realized the man in opposite of him looking amused at his behavior. _

_His hand flew off his cheek as if his hand were burned; he looked down at the ground in shame for his reaction to the man's odd marking. _

_**Shocking, isn't it? **_

_He looked up at the man grinned down at him. "Huh…?" _

_**A forbidden symbol of a marking... **The spirit replied as his hand reach for his marking on his right cheek and tracing in trance-like behavior. **It's a sign of a rebellious. My young brother had those too.**_

_He stood up and looked down at the man sits monk-like style, looking calmly at the youth. "Tell me… I have a question…" He said hesitatively, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his hands._

_His dark amethyst eyes locked the man's light amethyst eyes as they stared at each other silently, the air around them turns into thick… _

"_What happen to you…" He asked, "after the dark war?" _

_The spirit smiled slowly at the youth. **I'm certain you are perfect well knew what happen, aren't you? **_

_He growled shaking his head, being not too happy with the man. "No. Not that what I meant… I remember Toka, the First Xiaolin Dragon of Fire…. After your death, he burned you to ashes and scattered you all over the world."_

_The man remained silent as the youth gritted his teeth in fury. "Tell me what happen to you, Xuan. I knew it wasn't true. Because I saw you… in your body that demon took…"_

_The spirit looked up at the impatient youth. **Those things… are not for you to know the truth…** _

"_Bull!" The youth growled at the spirit, raising his hands above his head. "I have to know, Xuan! I have to!" _

_The man closed his eyes and opened his eyes sudden look serious. **If you desire to know you deserved from the truth of my view, then so be it. But I must warn you, this is not what you want to know… the truth can not only hurt, but also kill. **_

---

The silent Heylin of Darkness leaped backward over the steel-made spikes and landed perfectly graceful on the ground, narrowing his dull, emotionless eyes at the angry Heylin of Metal.

Yamato let out an angry snarl as he stretched his legs and leaped forward, and then suddenly in slow motion…

Yamato growled as he ran toward the silent Heylin and flying his steel-like claws to the motionless puppet. "Iron Claws Metal!" He roared in fury, as he trusted his claws at the puppet.

Slowly, the silent puppet dodged the attack but only the brush of the claws scratched on his left forearm as the blood spitted from the skin to the silver ground.

Then the slow motion went back to normal as they both landed on the opposite of each other. Yamato was taken back in surprise to see the pits of bloodstains on his claws as he knew Khu was really skillful with dodging all his attack but…

Yamato paused. _No… Khu isn't there anymore, just a lifeless puppet under the bastard demon's control. _

The Heylin Tiger of Darkness turned his head and glanced at the silent puppet stood before him, bleeding continued and the blood pool surround the lifeless fighter. He was uncertain if he had really despised Khu so much; he can kill him without a mercy.

But…

Yamato cursed at his hesitation about taking his leader's life. _Why I can't just kill him? Just one spear to stab his heart and that's it. C'mon, Yamato! Your dream will come true if you destroy him so your master will praised you like you want to. _

His steel claws stretched as the silver liquid slowly transformed into the spear in his claws, Yamato glared coldly at the lifeless puppet and gritted his teeth tightly. _That's it, Yamato! Just quick kill and it will be all over. _

…Damnit…

_I just… can't… This isn't what I want… _

He unconsciously loosed his grasp as the spear fell through his claws and landed on the silver ground with a thunk. _Khu would normally not let me win… he would never let me kill him, not if he's just puppet…_

_The flashback of the past flashed in his mind as the real Khu smiled at him, holding the small Chinese-like tea. _

_Then, another image of Khu looked seriously, frowning at him. "A fight is not a simple answer, Yamato." _

_And on the final image appeared after this, Khu laughed carelessly shaking his head. "Just like ol' days, don't you think?"_

"D-D-Damn you, bastard…" Yamato growled, clutching his claws as he glared hateful at the puppet. "Wake up, damnit!"

The silent puppet stared lifelessly at him as the tight frown turns into a cold smirk and he clutched the Shadow Blade's hilt.

Yamato reacted quickly as he grasped the puppet's shoulders and shook him hard. "Wake up, Pedsora! Just damn wake up so I CAN KILL YOU!" He yelled angrily, holding back his own tears he wouldn't let puppet see him in state like that.

"…Pity…" The silent warrior said drawing as he smirked at the metal wielder. "Khu never wake up. He's gone… now and forever."

Yamato froze as the familiar words echoed in his mind. _Just same words that Master Young spoke when he had that brat in his clutch… _

"No…" He could not stop the word escaped from his lips and all sudden he feels the pain in his stomach. Gasping for his precious air, Yamato looked down at the wound in his stomach and looked up at Khu grinning at him as he gritted his teeth. "Damn…. You…"

In sudden he was thrown backward and landed on the rough ground as he grunted in pain. Yamato looked over at the warrior approaching slowly to him as he slowly summoning his entire element.

"Just… that… all?" Yamato huffed grinning lazily at the silent warrior and to his surprise, the warrior smiled coldly back at him.

"I'm not surprise…" The warrior replied monotone. "If there is one thing I knows about you, it's that you never gives up, Yamato."

Yamato grinned back at the warrior. "And I am damn proud of it!" With this, he leaped forward with the steel shard in his hand as he aimed for the warrior's heart, as the warning bells were ignored.

The puppet sidestepped and elbowed the Tiger of Metal's chest hard enough to caused him choked on his air as he seized Yamato's wrists and turned him over his shoulder to slammed him down on the ground.

Yamato gasped in pain as he clutched the wound in his stomach and quickly recovered his reaction, he looked up at the warrior stood towing over and holding the sword over his head.

"If only you can have your chance to kill me." The warrior chuckled darkly, "Too bad you didn't take it when you had your chance… so farewell, my old _friend_."

Yamato shuttered his eyes as he braced for the final blow. The last image flashed in his mind, he remembered the last time he was forced by stupid mutt Lobo to taking in picture with all gang.

_Flashback_

"_Wha… what the hell!" Yamato growled as a happy werewolf dragged him to the group where they stood outside near the cliff as he glared angrily at Lobo. "Get off of me, you damn mutt!"_

"_You know, Yam, you're sulking too much. You should go outside and smell the air!" Lobo grinned ignoring Yamato's swearing at him. "And it's so true, your frown really does stuck on your face!" _

_POW! _

"_Ow!" Lobo whined rubbing his black eye bruise as he sits sullenly on the solid sand-like ground. "You never take it as a joke."_

"_Damn right straight, mutt!" Yamato growled glaring deadly at the werewolf. _

"_Yamato," Khu said sipping his tea and looked boringly at the hotheaded teen. "Just relax. Lobo wishes that we should take a picture, just for a memory that's all." _

_Yamato tossed his head and glared silently at the calm teen. "So?" He asked grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets jean and looking unhappy._

_Suddenly, the youth ran out of the hidden entrance waving the small black camera. "Bro! I found it!" He grinned up at his older brother and turned to Khu. "Who's taking a picture of us?" _

_Khu smiled down at the youth. "What about this one?" He pointed at the 1,500 years old tiger that transformed into the huge man with brown wolf-like hood. _

_Lobo snorted looking amused at the "cave-man" warrior. "This? He doesn't even look like werewolf." He said chuckled ignoring the man's deadly silent glare directly in his direction. _

_Ciara rolled her light hazel eyes and shook her head as she continued reading her ancient book of the spells. "Don't insult him, Lobo. Last time you did and you end up being beaten up by him."_

_Lobo cringes and shrinks back away from the image of being beating up by the angry warrior for one little insult in his mind. "Gee… thank you for reminding me that." _

"_Don't mention it." Ciara smiled coldly at the werewolf and turned back to her book as she could see over her book to see Khu talking to the warrior and the warrior seems like as if he looked uncertain about the camera. She don't blame on him because this man had never seen things like that since he live in Master Young's cave for over one thousand years. _

"_Okay, guys. Get ready!" Khu said walking back to the gang and stood in center of his friends. Yamato was scowling on Khu's right and Lobo grinning insanely on Khu's left. _

_Ciara sighed, closing her book and take the spot next to Lobo and smiling at the direction of the camera. And then she feels the familiar pressure on her rear and gritted her teeth in anger._

_She swing her hands toward the lecherous werewolf, unaware of the camera's light were ticking down to zero. _

"_PREVERT!" _

_SMACK!_

_Yelp! _

_THUD! _

"_OW!" _

_Lobo rubbed his red mark left cheek, grinning idiotic at the huffing Tiger of Wood. "But…" As he failed, Ciara looked away in other direction with an angry huff. _

_Unaware of what happen to his friends, Khu simply smiled at the camera and holding his tea in his right hand at same time as he crossed his arms across his chest. _

_Yamato looked scowl as usual but he tried to hide his smile as he was holding the youth, Kobo, on his shoulders smiling happily at the camera._

_All of the sudden, the camera took a right moment to clicked its light. And then next thing, the picture comes out, look odd than normal like everyone else. _

_Lobo looked like frightened, yet grinning like idiot as he fell over being choked by angry Ciara's arms as she had him in her headlock as painful as it looks._

_While Ciara strangling the werewolf for being feeling her up, her book fell out of her grasp and laying on the ground next to her feet as the murder look of her face when she wrapped Lobo's neck in death lock. _

_While Lobo was choking to death, his right arm jerked back and knocked Khu's tea out of his hand as Khu looked stunned at sudden movement. _

_While Khu looked stunned, the tea fell on Yamato as Yamato yelped, moving almost as if he were to dance because of hot liquid. _

_While Yamato reacted to the hot liquid, Kobo clutching Yamato's neck with shock-stuck on his face and almost as if he were riding on the angry bull. He had an empty teacup on his hair, soaking him as well._

_All they looked like everything happen in frozen motion._

_Flashback ended. _

Yamato chuckled quietly, remembering the old days he realized he could never be leader, not if he have to give up everything he already had to be the true leader of the Heylin Tigers.

_Pedsora… I… I'm sorry for that I didn't realize this… _Yamato thought dully, smiling as if he was embracing his own death. _You are right… A fight is not a right answer. If only I knew you were still in there, I would be happy to punch the hell out of you for scaring me. _

Suddenly, he feels the pressure being replaced by the wind and he opened his crimson eyes to see the warrior weren't being there. He looked stunned and looked over to see the another boy holding Khu down on the ground with a angry and betrayal look on his face.

_Who is that boy? _Yamato thought confusedly to himself as he was lying on the ground being surround in his own blood pool.

---

While a moment ago, when Khu had Yamato right where he wanted him as he grinned insanely and brought his Shadow Blade down toward the closing eyed Tiger of Metal.

"Die." Khu said simply when the blade's tip barely touched Yamato before the shout startled him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, ASESO KHU PEDSORA?" Marcos screeched angrily, tackled the attacking warrior to the ground. "What have gotten you in like this!"

The puppet stared at the boy being stunned at the boy's silent attack. After being recovered over quickly, the silent warrior pushed Marcos with his kick as the boy huffed in shock when he was pushed off the warrior.

As Marcos stumped on the ground, the puppet arched his back as he flipped backward and landed on the ground glaring at the older boy. "Who are you, human?" The warrior asked sharply, bracing in battle position.

Marcos stared at his young brother confusedly as he got up and stood dazedly. "Aseso…? Don't you remember me? Your own brother?" He said reaching out to his young brother but his brother moved back with snarl.

"Get away from me!" Khu growled clutching his sword and narrowed his lifelessly amethyst eyes at the older brother. "If you do not interrupt me, I will spare your life. But… if you do, I'll kill you."

Marcos stopped at his track and blinked in disbelief at the young warrior, and then he narrowed his light green eyes angrily at his young brother. "What did you say?" He asked clenching his fist tightly.

_It's not the Aseso I know and love… _Marcos thought frowning at the young boy. _What happen to him?_

"SHADOW BLADE, DARKNESS CYCLONE!"

Marcos snapped out of his trance and stared in surprise at the black hurricane with red ball flying rapidly toward him, tearing up the earth to reach for him.

He stepped back in horror at such powerful attack in front of him and he was suddenly pushed down on the ground as he saw another boy holding the huge sword over his shoulder.

"Stay down!" Another boy yelled down at Marcos. "Hold on, you idiot!"

Marcos braced himself, shielding his arms over his head as he watched the boy stood in front of him facing the huge attack.

Yamato yelled out as he swung the huge sword over his shoulder forward so powerful force at the approaching storm. As the powerful force tearing up the silver ground with strange blue lightning all over the ground, as the white glowing ball toward the attack and then it collided the enemy's attack.

The black hurricane cannot hold back the attack and being swallowed by the strange attack. It continued toward to the puppet.

Khu's dull amethyst eyes widened in shock and terror. "No!" He yelled threw his arms over his face as it went flying around him and shattered his own blade with its powerful force. The sharp invisible blade of wind tearing up the silent warrior's clothes, lashing out its wind on his cheek and leaving him bleed.

The huge flash of the white light as Yamato watching it with pure stunned on his face and Marcos stared in horror and stunned while he was shielding his arms over his head.

Until the white light disappeared, revealing the bad wounded Khu panting with angry look and he looked like he could barely to stand still.

Yamato sighed in relief to seeing his leader still being alive, but knowing the puppet still under the stupid lord's control. "Damn…he's still under control." He growled quietly, lowering his huge sword.

Marcos looked up at him in surprise and confused until he realized what's going on. "Aseso…" He whispered, pushing himself off the ground and stood up. "What could we do snap him out of this control?"

Yamato gritted his teeth as he looked back at the older boy and realized that boy does look like mix in between Khu and Raimundo. He assumed that older boy was a Pedsora too but he didn't know if he is Khu's brother or cousin.

"I… don't know." Yamato said finally, looking back to Khu. "Until we had to dosomething or die trying."

---

The Serpent slowly turning into the solid and reptile-like shape yet he still not in full power. He hissed, smiling menacingly down at the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Yes, little monk." The spirit demon purred down at the Dragon of Water. "You always remind me of the idiot Yuiku. You two are so alike, yet powerful monks."

Then suddenly, the serpent opened his mouth and ice water spouted toward the small monk and then again, the familiar invisible force knocked it away stopped the black spirit's attack as he narrowed his cold yellow eyes to the right to see the two figures stood in distance.

"Chase Young…" The Serpent breathed, frowning at the familiar man. "I see…"

---

Kobo groaned, opening his pale silver eyes to see Mistress Lizgon. "Lady Liz Gon…" He gasped in pain, smiling tremblingly at her.

Lizgon looked over at the youth and frowned sadly at him. "Don't talk, Kobo." She said softly, stirring the bowl she was holding in her arms. "You need rest." She put the bowl and took something from the bowl and it looks like herbal green leaves with something blue.

"Where… Ciara…?" Kobo asked coughing weakly as the Mistress dipped the medicine on the young boy's wounds.

"Ciara went back to help Xiaolin Dragons. Now hush up and save your energy."

Kobo sighed in relief and frowned worriedly as he had hoped his brother and his friends was okay.

And then he remembered something as his pale silver eyes widened in terror when he realized his vision.

_Snake-like yellow eyes…_

_The blade struck in the silver ground… with the taint of blood…_

_The mirror shattered…_

_The black fox with amethyst eyes howled in pain, being swallowed in darkness…_

_The wind swept followed by the lightning…_

_The rod bolted, struck into the body of an immortal demon…_

_A spirit ancestor of the hybrid child…_

"Khu!" He gasped as he sits forward startling the mistress and winced at his wound. "I have to go!"

Mistress Liz Gon blinked at him confusedly, holding the youth's shoulders as he was trashing to get away from her embraces. "What's wrong?"

"Where's my mirror…?"

She was taken back by his demand and frowned. "Kobo… Your mirror is shattered now." She answered as she could feels the youth's shoulders stumped in defeat.

"So I can't stop it… it's coming true."

"Huh?" Mistress blinked at the youth of the light. "Wha…"

"Take me back to them!" Kobo demanded turning around and stared at her with serious look. "Now!"

Mistress Lizgon would have sworn that she saw the spirit of Roba inside the youth and then she knew that look. The same look that Roba gives to her when it happened to his visions…

She narrowed her dark hazel eyes and frowned as she nodded. "Alright… let's go."

---

Ciara ran back to where Xiaolin Dragons and stopped her track when she saw the giant black snake. At first, she thought it was an leviathan serpent and then she realized it was something worse.

Suddenly, a familiar groans next to her as she turned to the familiar werewolf. "Lobo! You're alive!" She said in shock and happy to see him awaken.

"Shut… Up… Ow… My head." Lobo groaned, rubbing his head as he pushed his right arm to get up and glared up at the Tiger of Wood. "I feel like I'm being run over by an oversized snake-like truck."

Then he grinned at Ciara. "Mind if you lend me your hand?" He asked lecherously, knowing he's going to be in deep trouble.

SMACK!

Lobo rubbed his cheek as he grinned at the fuming girl. "Not that what I meant as you think, Ciara." He tried to assume her but the girl refused to listen.

"Pervert… as usual." Ciara growled, stomping off away from the werewolf. "Even in that state you were, you're still lecher like always!"

Lobo shrugged his shoulders and turned around but just stopped his tracked as he gapped at the sight of the giant snake. "Holy…" He breathed.

The black snake glanced at Lobo and Ciara's directions and smirked its creepy face before it return back to his attention on familiar figures.

"Master Young!" Lobo said in surprise and dropped his jaw on the ground. Ciara stared in surprise at the Heylin Witch with same reaction as Lobo did.

"My, my, my, all reunion of the Dragons and Tigers." The dark spirit grinned, eyeing at all of the Xiaolin Dragons and the Heylin Tigers. "Including the infamous Chase Young and the Traitor Heylin Witch Wuya."

Wuya narrowed his cold light green eyes at the evil demon spirit. "Lord Ariko, what a surprise to see you that you are a spirit no more than a solid being." She said in disgusted.

The demon spirit grinned wolfishly down at her. "And then you are sadly mistaken, Wuya."

---

_He fell… _

_He fell… _

_He fell…_

_He looked around at his surround, only to see the darkness and wondering what he did something wrong by simple asking the ancestor a single question. _

_Suddenly, he landed on…something like soft…_

_Soft? _

_He looked down and realized he was on the grass. He's back! He grinned as he leaped back on his feet and looking around. _

_Wait. _

_He wasn't on the black land, fighting against Yamato. Unless… his amethyst eyes widened as he saw the familiar temple and familiar people. _

_I'm in my ancestor's own time! _

**End of Chapter 22**

* * *

Me: (Yawn) Wow, that's awful long…(look at pages) thirteen pages! (dead faint)

Yamato: (roll his eyes) And she needs her beauty sleep too. Don't rush her to write stuffs again.

Everyone but Lizgon: (stare at Yamato) O.O

Yamato: What! (growling)

Everyone: Nothing. --u

Time for Sneak Peek…

Sneak Peek

_The older boy stared down at the dying boy in his arms as his sad eyes clouded with tears. "Brother…" _

_The dying boy opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his young brother. "…I'm here…" _

_--- _

_Chase flipped backward and landed on the ground, remain in his fighting position as he glared hateful at the serpent. _

_As the serpent opened his mouth as the flaming ball blasted from his mouth and it flew toward the older man. _

"_Master Young!" _

End of Sneak Peek.

Zen: I'm very surprised that Lady Lizgon doesn't notice all mess in her room. (looking around)

Zalo: (snort)

Roba: (sighed and looked at the readers) Anyway, good night and good morning. Please don't forget to read and reviews. Thank you.


	24. Shinyu's Wish

Me: Uh… (cleared her throat) dArkliTe-sPirit, there is one of _them _will _die_ in next two chapters. Also some_one _will be _almost_ dead in next chapter.

Zalo: (in spooky voice) "There shall be a sacrifice… A life for a life…" in next third chapter…

Me: (glare at Zalo) You're scaring them… (dangerously low tone) Zalo…

Zalo: Humph. (sulking away)

((in background, Ariko run screaming while the angry mob from dArkliTe-sPirit, Kosmic, and other fangirls.))

Ciara: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Yanji and Lobo: Onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Shinyu's Wish**

_**Previously **_

"_SHADOW BLADE, DARKNESS CYCLONE!"_

_Marcos snapped out of his trance and stared in surprise at the black hurricane with red ball flying rapidly toward him, tearing up the earth to reach for him._

_He stepped back in horror at such powerful attack in front of him and he was suddenly pushed down on the ground as he saw another boy holding the huge sword over his shoulder._

"_Stay down!" Another boy yelled down at Marcos. "Hold on, you idiot!"_

_Marcos braced himself, shielding his arms over his head as he watched the boy stood in front of him facing the huge attack._

_Yamato yelled out as he swung the huge sword over his shoulder forward so powerful force at the approaching storm. As the powerful force tearing up the silver ground with strange blue lightning all over the ground, as the white glowing ball toward the attack and then it collided the enemy's attack._

_The black hurricane cannot hold back the attack and being swallowed by the strange attack. It continued toward to the puppet._

_Khu's dull amethyst eyes widened in shock and terror. "No!" He yelled threw his arms over his face as it went flying around him and shattered his own blade with its powerful force. The sharp invisible blade of wind tearing up the silent warrior's clothes, lashing out its wind on his cheek and leaving him bleed._

_The huge flash of the white light as Yamato watching it with pure stunned on his face and Marcos stared in horror and stunned while he was shielding his arms over his head._

_Until the white light disappeared, revealing the bad wounded Khu panting with angry look and he looked like he could barely to stand still._

_Yamato sighed in relief to seeing his leader still being alive, but knowing the puppet still under the stupid lord's control. "Damn…he's still under control." He growled quietly, lowering his huge sword._

_Marcos looked up at him in surprise and confused until he realized what's going on. "Aseso…" He whispered, pushing himself off the ground and stood up. "What could we do snap him out of this control?"_

_Yamato gritted his teeth as he looked back at the older boy and realized that boy does look like mix in between Khu and Raimundo. He assumed that older boy was a Pedsora too but he didn't know if he is Khu's brother or cousin._

"_I… don't know." Yamato said finally, looking back to Khu. "Until we had to do something or die trying."_

_--- _

_And then he remembered something as his pale silver eyes widened in terror when he realized his vision._

_**Snake-like yellow eyes…**_

_**The blade struck in the silver ground… with the taint of blood…**_

_**The mirror shattered…**_

_**The black fox with amethyst eyes howled in pain, being swallowed in darkness…**_

_**The wind swept followed by the lightning…**_

_**The rod bolted, struck into the body of an immortal demon…**_

_**A spirit ancestor of the hybrid child…**_

"_Khu!" He gasped as he sits forward startling the mistress and winced at his wound. "I have to go!"_

"_Take me back to them!" Kobo demanded turning around and stared at her with serious look. "Now!"_

_--- _

_Wuya narrowed his cold light green eyes at the evil demon spirit. "Lord Ariko, what a surprise to see you that you are a spirit no more than a solid being." She said in disgusted._

_The demon spirit grinned wolfishly down at her. "And then you are sadly mistaken, Wuya."_

_--- _

_He wasn't on the black land, fighting against Yamato. Unless… his amethyst eyes widened as he saw the familiar temple and familiar people. _

_I'm in my ancestor's own time! _

---

**Afterward**

Yamato stood forward while Marcos was behind his back, looking at his young brother was still in pain yet he wasn't aware of bleeding to death.

_Aseso… _Marcos thought sadly, watching him get back on his feet and his amethyst eyes locked his own eyes. He held his breath as he stared at the empty, almost black void in his brother's eyes. _Just like he had no soul… or what was all he had left of in him… _

But what he truly don't know that his brother had a half soul still clinging in somewhere in him.

Suddenly, he heard a low growling in front of him and he glanced back at Yamato but to his surprise, he saw the boy's eyes glowing dark red like blood…

_What's going on…?_

---

The Serpent smirked at the two powerful warriors as he altered into very human-looking cobra in the ancient armor robe. "You are very missssssstaken, my dear Wuya." He hissed smirking at the witch. "You never did listen to your ssssssssister, did you?"

The snake smiled coldly as his dull yellow eyes lit up knowingly at the mention of Wuya's sister, Jiro.

Wuya scowled darkly and narrowed her cold light green eyes sharply at the shape-changing vampire demon. "…"

"I do remember you… I offered you a great dream of a powerful ruler, foolish witch. Jiro warned you not to take it lightly." The Serpent laughed cold and empty in his tone. "Greedy and Jealous are your own **downfall**!"

"SHUT UP!" Wuya snarled, clutching her fists as the light green flame lit up on each of her hands. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Heylin Witch hurled the green fireballs at the shape-changing vampire demon but to her startled look when the snake waved the attack off carelessly like swapping a tiny fly.

_But how?_

"It seem you did not learned a lesson from your dear mother." The Serpent smiled extensively as his dull eyes seem amusement at the weak attack. "Sadly, you could not win over young Dashi in a showdown. Instead of killing him, you fell for his clever trick."

He smiled seeing a young witch's eyes widened in shock. "Yes. I know about your defeat, little girl." His dull yellow eyes switched from the fuming witch to the cursed immortal warrior. "Ah, Chase Young… also fell for my trick."

Chase narrowed his golden dragon-eyes silently, eyeing at the vampire demon.

"I sent my dear old friend to brought you to our side. Tricking you into drinking the forbidden soul, won't we dear old friend Chase?" The Serpent grinned playful, walking calmly to the warrior. "Being blind by lies and turn against your own best friend."

Without waiting for the warrior's respond, the serpent turned around and walked away from him grinning. "Falling to your knees at the mercy of the great evil like usual, Chase. You are like me. Become what you are… a _full blood_ beast. Monster. Freak."

"Snake Killing Bird!"

The Serpent leaped out of the strike blow and landed on few yard from Chase Young's blow. As he turned and dashed after the dragon-eyed warrior, he raises his long claws in the air above his head.

"Tiger Leaping Air!"

"Dogs Playing Poker!"

"Rattlesnake Poisoning Mouse!"

"Cat Playing Yarns!"

"Lizard Swapping Tail!"

Chase was taken back in surprise by suddenly double swapped and being thrown backward at least thousand yards from the demon. "ARG!"

The Serpent snickered quietly as he returned back to walking again. "You should learn to watch out for tail as a back up while dodging a kick blow."

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Lobo howled, glaring hatefully at the demon. "You don't have a tail while ago!"

And it was true, when the Serpent was turned into a human-like form, as he had no tail until now.

He turned back to the wounded werewolf and the young new witch… His eyes narrowed at the green haired girl. _She does look like Jiro, except for she don't have a long hair like her. _

"Foolish mutt," The vampire grinned. "Have you forgotten I am a shaping-changer, meaning I can changing any forms. Unlike your so called magical object."

Lobo growled his long ears backed angrily, about to step forward toward the demon but then suddenly the serpent was thrown backward on the ground.

The Serpent demon narrowed his eyes sharply as he got up in a flash and turned around to see the cursed immortal warrior. "_Impressive._" He hissed deadly, clicking his claws quietly as he eyed at the beast man.

Chase flipped backward and landed on the ground, remain in his fighting position as he glared hateful at the serpent.

As the serpent opened his mouth as the flaming ball blasted from his mouth and it flew toward the older man.

"Master Young!"

---

_He wandered aimlessly in one of the small town, unlike any town in the future, it looks really small area with million of hut-like houses. As his thought wandered off to his friends, he sighed wondered what his loyal friends are doing without him. _

_He smiled when he thought of the hothead temper ex-rival friend, Yamato. Ironic, he thought amused, he always wanted to be the leader but now he is without me being there. _

"_WATCH OUT!" _

_His amethyst eyes widened in surprise and he leaped out of the way as the cart being carried by a young boy dashed in amazing speed past him. _

_A man walked past him wearing an odd-looking hat on top of his head and smiled at his direction with his greeting nod before he left._

_His amethyst eyes widened again, he stared at them in disbelief and scratching behind his head. Didn't he suppose to be invisible to the human's eyes in the past?_

"_Lost, eh?" _

_He turned to the voice behind his back and stared at the older werewolf. "Lobo?" _

_The older werewolf was taken back and blinking confusedly at first until he threw his head back and laughed. "Bah ha ha ha! Heck NO! I'm Yanji Wolf."_

_He stared at the laughing werewolf and realized suddenly, the person in front of him was Lobo's ancestor. Surely, Lobo's ancestor looked almost like Lobo in adult version. _

_Then the werewolf glanced down and up at him and grinned playful. "A robe style, eh?" He teased watching the youth reacted. _

"_No. It's not." He shook his head flustered. "What are you doing up at the time of night?" _

_Yanji blinked and sighed. "Well, at training outside of this area." As he look gloomy at the mention of the training, until then he beamed toward the youth. "Wanna drink sake, boy?" _

_The youth stared at him oddly. "Am I not that too young for this?" He asked rising one of his eyebrow at the older werewolf. _

_Yanji laughed gleefully, shaking his head as his long ears twitched happily. "True, true, true! You're reminding me of the two rebellious brothers. Especially Shinyu!"_

_He perked up at the name of the lighting warrior. "Shinyu? Show me where he is." _

"_Of course." Yanji sighed sullenly, leading the youth to the rebel's house. "This is his house, kid." _

_Suddenly, the older werewolf grinned wolfishly at someone he seem recognized with his eyes lit up and crept up to her…_

…_And then he groped the forbidden area and the woman shrieked angrily, swinging her fist onto the face of the lecherous werewolf. _

"_LECHEROUS WEREWOLF!" _

_**SMACK!**_

"_YIEEEEE!"_

_**THUD!**_

"_OW!" _

_The woman fumed down at him angrily and stalking off to one of her friend's house, leaving poor unconscious werewolf on the ground. The youth sweat drop a little at the sight of the lecherous man. Indeed, he thought to himself chuckling quietly, he is truly Lobo's ancestor. _

_Suddenly, a sigh from behind him, startling him as he turned around and see the wild brown haired man with a familiar sparkling dark green eyes. _

_And he noticed the man also wearing a golden medallion as well._

"_Typical Yanji…" The wild brown haired man replied with a dry chuckle. "Hmm? Who are you might be?" He asked when he finally noticed the youth._

"_Khu..." The youth answered, looking up at him with his amethyst eyes as the man was taken back in surprise to the youth's eyes. _

"_Oddly, your eyes…" _

_Khu blinked at him and raises one of his eyebrow. "Huh?"_

_The man shook his head with an amused smile and waving it off carelessly, "Never mind, kid. I'm Shinyu." _

"_What about the woman that Yanji was hitting on?" Khu asked looking back at the still unconscious werewolf on the ground. _

_Shinyu laughed shaking his head as some of his hair fell covered his eyes. "Her name is Jiro. Come in if you wish." He turned back to his house, knowing the youth was following him in._

_Khu stepped forward in the hut and sighed, looking around in the living room and his own eyes met the soft light blue-silver eyes. He stepped back in surprise to see the First Xiaolin Dragon of Wind was sitting on one of the pillow. _

_Kisara._

_The light-pale blue haired woman blinked at the newcomer and smiled with a great kindness to him. "Welcome, young traveler, my soon to be husband told me you're staying at our house." _

_Khu raise an eyebrow up at the older girl's kindness. 'She does remind me of my cousin. He had same kindness as she had.' _

_When the woman stood up from her seat spot, Khu noticed that she had a swell stomach that it was able to be visible and when it hits him in full speed. _

_Their unborn son!_

"_His name will be Alvaro…" Kisara answered, seeing the youth's expression. "It means "guard of all," young one." _

_Alvaro… _

'_Alvaro was Uncle Miguel's great, great, great, great grandfather.' The youth thought in surprise and grateful that he heard the great stories from his uncle's late grandfather since he was a young child. _

_He tried to think of ways what he's saying to the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind and he opened his mouth but the words weren't from him. _

"_When he will be born in this world, Miss?" A cold voice startled him. _

_Khu turned to see the man stood at the doorway scowling at the woman; dressing in black and dark grayish-blue robes. What startling him ever more was see the familiar eyes. _

_Crimson eyes. _

_Yamato's true nature color eyes suddenly come to his mind._

"_About two next moons, Zalo." Kisara replied, unaffected by the cold look from the angry man. Khu noticed the man, Zalo, narrowed his crimson eyes and snorted rudely at the unafraid dragon. _

"_Once if **He** found out you're carrying one of his best warrior's **child**, oh so enemy of mine, **he** will come down **and kill you** along with **the child** with forbidden power." Zalo snarled glaring at Kisara while he ignored the newcomer stood next to them._

_Kisara turned her head and glared coldly at the ill-temper man. "I would like to see him try and take my child away from me. Why so all sudden, you're once **a kind** heart like yesterday until one day you and the others suddenly become so cold **and tyrants**?"_

_Zalo's crimson eyes switched from the girl's eyes to the ground as if it were looks interesting in them. "You wouldn't understand." _

_Kisara's hardened eyes softened and closed her eyes, sighing sadly. "I understand. One of those days, you'll do what you know is right thing and this will be your death."_

_The cold and hateful dark crimson eyes locked into the warm and loveable pale blue eyes. Zalo looked away from the kind heart that girl had possessed and noticed the youth. "Kisara, I must to go back to…" _

_A long, sad sigh from the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, "To the Lake of Demon Susku, I know. Trust me, he's bad news." _

_Khu caught the familiar name of the demon. 'Susku? Wait, I remember. Susku was the one who killed Zalo.' His amethyst eyes widened in realization as he watched the Heylin Tiger of Metal walked back to the door and paused for a moment. _

"_Yeah. I know. I'm only one who could strike back at very heart…" He looked back at Kisara with a small smile. "If Xuan and I knew each other before the war's beginning, would a friendship be going on? But now I will not go back against my word that I would be the one to beat him…" _

"_But he's under control, Zalo!" _

"… _I know. It won't change my mind. Under control or not, he still owns me a fight and he will have a chance to show who's strongest warrior." He said as he left. _

_Khu's eyes lowered to the floor, as he knew Zalo never had chance to fight against Xuan after two month. _

"_That Zalo..." He looked up at the woman who said so soft and small voice. "A fight he want will never comes to him no matter how determined he is." _

_Kisara looked right at the youth with a bright smile. "How silly that I am, worrying over his safety. Would you like to a tea?" Her eyes suddenly sad at the mention of a tea and sighed as she sits down on the pillow-like seat._

"_Why are you sad?" Khu cannot help by questioning her as his amethyst eyes falls on the tea. Tea… Why at the mention of tea makes her so sad and heartbroken?_

"_Xuan's favorite jasmine green tea. He would come to my house and ask for his tea." She smiled at the memory. "The first time I met him, to my own surprise so I would expect him to be so much determine like Zalo and strong-head like Shinyu. But he looks so peaceful and calmly, he looks at me and asked me 'Milady, would you please tell me you have a jasmine tea? Oh! And don't tell my brother, he hates Jasmine and would do anything to get rid of it.' He shot me a playful smirk so almost match his brother's." She laughed._

"_Until then Shinyu came in and yells at him for leaving him alone with the lecherous drunken Lobo and poor young small monk who can't tell difference between genders. Then he noticed me, he turns red and laughing awkwardly, what a strange greeting of course. Instead of greeting polite, he make a remark so I would be angry and hit him in arm."_

_Khu smiled, remembering the same situation when it came to his cousin and his crush love. As he politely asked for a tea and took a few sips while his amethyst eyes closed at same time. _

_Until then he opened his amethyst eyes, to his own surprise, to finds the forest near lake that instead of with Kisara, he was with Zalo. _

_Zalo did not see him. But instead of at him, he was looking at the sky. _

"_There you are, Zalo!" Khu turned his head toward the familiar sound of voice and saw Shinyu walked to them. _

_He had a strange feeling that soon is after this; the death will be Zalo's. 'But, why is there more to it,' he wondered, 'after Zalo's death, there would be soon turn into worse had happen to them. Especially Shinyu.'_

---

Yamato snarled his red glowing eyes as the strange green-bluish mist around him, slowly transforming him into very beast like his master.

Marco's eyes widened in surprise at before the silver beast in front of him. _What's happening!_ He thought in surprise and horrific at the new scene he wasn't used to it.

"_Kill!" _

"Don't! You're going to kill him!" Marcos yelled seeing Yamato leaped toward his young brother and landed on the injured shoulder he had nickered earlier.

Khu was thrown and landed on his back, staring up at the furious face of the silver beast with his emotionless face. Almost as if he knew it was coming to him and dragging him to his doom.

The beast snarled down at the calming leader as he raises his black claws in the air. _Kill, Kill, and kill the puppet! _All words repeating in his own mind as his slitting red crimson eyes laid on the cold, void of black amethyst eyes.

He could feel his great anger was still at raging and the thirsty of killing his rival. Khu is a powerful threat and he need to get rid of it.

But…

A side of his soul still resist and being confused why he was slowly hesitated to strike a friend or is he an enemy to him?

"_Under control or not, he still owns me a fight." _An unfamiliar words echoed through his mindless thought at first, he did not recognized the voice but all he knows that someone wants a fight.

"Stop it! You're choking him to death!"

He glanced down at his hands to his own shock, his hands was wrapping around his leader's neck without noticing or realizing. For a first time, he had seen what his hands look like and it was not his, instead of human hands it is a silver beast scales-like paws with black sharp talons.

Wasn't he a human?

"No…"

He refused to believe that he was a half-breed like Lobo always had told him too many times and he denied it while insisting he's only a human.

What's happening to him?

_Who I am…?_

_And what I am…?_

---

"_We are not meant to be enemies, Zalo. We are meant to be great friends and we are destined to protecting the world from the dark forces. Like Xiaolin and Heylin are not meant to be enemies many years ago... since before the time of Lord Ariko and since before the time of the demons..." Shinyu whispered softly, smiling sadly at Zalo. _

_Khu sits in few yards from them, watching them silently as he remembered the familiar scroll that Ciara told him and others about the elemental cycle and symbols. _

_Zalo scoffed. "You think we will be friend with those dragons? In your dream!"_

_Silence between them and neither of them spoken to another as the silent wind blew the leaves past them, and the sound of the chirping from the small birds above them. Shinyu decided to change the subject; his dark forest eyes glazed at the symbol of Love and looked up at Zalo. _

"_Have you been fallen in love before?" Shinyu asked innocently, grinning when Zalo fell over stuttering in surprise and stared bewildering at him._

_Khu looked surprise at the question and glanced at him for answer but instead of he expected him to be sulking like Yamato would, he stood up and turned around glaring at Shinyu who look calmly to his angered behavior._

"_Where did you get that idea!" Zalo yelled angrily, disliking what the moron was playing a game against him. _

_Shinyu shrugged his shoulders, looking at the clouds. "I have been dreamed of being fall in love with her. The way of her move is as grateful as white tiger... The mirror of her smile is like a sun shined upon me... Her eyes are like an sky of blue..."_

_Khu looked back to Shinyu with an amused look. 'Boy, he's really in love.' _

_Zalo groans in annoyingly, he knew that Brazilian/Chinese boy had been stuck in love and willing to follow her rather than followed their master. "Who is she, you love-stuck fool?"_

_Khu blinked in surprise at him. 'Is he forgetting that Shinyu and Kisara are together. Unless he denied her?' _

"_Kisara." Shinyu replied suddenly sighing sadly, avoiding his eyes from the red eyes of the Tiger of Metal. _

_Zalo frowned at him. "Kisara? As in the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind and the daughter of the Great Grandmaster of Spirit!"_

_Khu sighed. 'Yep, he either denied or pretending to believe Shinyu wouldn't involved with her.' _

_Shinyu nodded slowly, looking away knowingly that ill-tempered man looks like as if his head would go set off in any moment when he was very angry. _

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! She is an enemy of our ancestors! Don't you even remember The Xiaolin Blue Dragon was the one who starts all the war?"_

_Khu frowned. 'Who is the Blue Dragon they keep mentioning?'_

_Shinyu mumbled under his breath. "But Heylin White Tiger did start it in first place...'" But Zalo ignored him, ranting goes on and on. _

"_She could fool you into loving her and she will even turned you against us! She could be the charming white witch.." Zalo growled, turning back to and only to find Shinyu was not there. "Shinyu? Great, when I'm talking and even when they are not there!" _

_Khu snickered quietly. 'Typical, just like Raimundo would do as long as he don't need to listen to the ranting monk Omi.'_

_Zalo glowered back at the youth. "Where's Shinyu?" _

_Calmly, he looked up at the fuming warrior and shook his head clearly telling him that he did not know where the rebel is at this time. _

"_Zalo! Over here!" _

_Both of them looked back to where the voice came from the direction and to their stunned look as the rebel swam in the cold lake. _

_Zalo blinked, looking back to the lake and sees Shinyu waving at him, swimming in the cold lake. He sighed, shaking his head. "I have to go to mediating somewhere, Shinyu. Believe me, falling in love is a dangerous one even for an enemy to know the true weakness." _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah." Shinyu mocked, waving his hand at him and swim back to the middle of the lake. _

_Khu looked back to Zalo and to Shinyu. As Shinyu smiled at him, swam back to the shore and picked up a dry shirt. "Khu, I believe you should go with him. In his mind, I do not want to know what happen to him when he's angry like that." _

_Khu nodded as he run back to Zalo. In which for the second time he met Jiro, the same one he saw when Lobo was hitting on and end up with a huge bump. _

_Jiro shoved a hidden scroll into Zalo's hands and tell him to deliver it to Yuiku. "Zalo, please deliver this to Yuiku! I'm sure you know who he is." _

_Zalo's crimson eyes hardened and nodded sharply as he glanced back at Khu. "Pest, let's go to The Temple!" Ignoring the annoyed look from the youth as he dragged him to the temple. _

_For the first time he had seen the boy in the dark blue robe with light blue hair. Yuiku. _

"_Ah, good, my friend Zalo." Yuiku bowed to Zalo in polite greeting as he ignored his look and looked at the youth. "Ah, who are you might be, young one?" _

_Khu blinked, "Uhh… Khu." _

"_And my name is Yuiku, the greatest Xiaolin Dragon of Water. It will be quite cold." Yuiku grinned down at the youth. _

_Zalo rolled his crimson eyes. "Cut that crappy language, O great brainless monk." _

_Yuiku flashed his eyes angrily and shot him an annoyed look. "Zalo, please give me this." He tilted his head toward the scroll that the hothead man held in his hands. _

_Zalo snorted as he shoved it into the monk's hands. "Whatever." As he turned and looked at the youth, "C'mon, pest." _

_Khu rolled his amethyst eyes as he nodded and followed after him. But until then the familiar face he did not want to see popped out of the lake. _

_Susku grinned down at Zalo and Khu, not realizing Yuiku leave as quickly as he could. Greeting to the Heylin Tiger of Metal, Susku sniggered loudly. "Ah, Zalo. You're the traitor now to our great master." _

_Zalo narrowed his crimson eyes at the ocean demon and scoffed, "So?" _

_Susku smiled evilly at Zalo with his own cold blue eyes. "I know you're protecting the real traitor and the wench." _

_Khu and Zalo's eyes widened in surprise and stunned as Khu recovered quickly. "How did you know?" He yelled at the water demon. _

_Susku grinned so widened like a cat love tuna. "I can't say. Like us, demons, have a secret. Now, quit little chitchatting and it's time to kill!" _

_Khu leaped in ready and to fight but Zalo stopped him, glaring down at the youth. "No. You must run, pest." _

_Khu glared back at Zalo. No wonder Yamato was so alike as his ancestor, both they wants to fight on their own instead of fighting side to side with their friends. "No." _

_But he was grabbed and thrown far into the forest, out of the reach as he knew he can't change the past knowing Yamato's ancestor was the first to die. _

_He sighed as he turned and running back to Shinyu's house but he knew he heard the familiar voices and one of them belong to Shinyu. _

_Shinyu knew what was coming for his friend's fate and unable to stop it. _

"_Under control or not, he still owns me a fight." The words rung in his mind painful and sad, knowingZalo never had a chance to fight against his rival. _

_But… _

_He knew somehow a spirit of Zalo was still in somewhere and determine to fight a spirit of Xuan. His eyes widened when it came to hit him again. Yamato… _

---

Gojo turned around and glared at his twin brother, Dojo the biggest coward. "What did you mean by he isn't here?"

Dojo laughed nervously as he crawled around Jermaine's shoulders and glanced down at the black dragon. "Err, yeah. Marcos said something about his brother and runs off."

Gojo sighed. "Great. Marcos's going to get himself killed or try to not get killed."

"Is it just me or did I see the huge flame over there?" Jack replied for the first time he spoken since they traveled through the void.

All everyone looked right at Jack's pointing in direction. Gojo's eyes bugged in surprise and stared at him in disbelief. "Ok, maybe you're not useless than I thought."

"Hey!"

Gojo ignored him as he changed into an oversized black dragon and glared at the young villain-wanna-be group and one newly Xiaolin Dragon of Soul. "Get on."

Without words, they scattered to get on the back of a dragon's as he takes off toward where the fire was seen.

---

_Khu stared at the man with familiar color eyes as he collapsed into Shinyu's arms and the bloody stained blade fell out of his hands. _

_Xuan. His ancestor he was finally to meet yet met him in spirit for few times. _

_Shinyu's forest eyes watered up in tears as he sank into the ground on his knees, holding his dying brother. _

_Xuan opened his all too familiar amethyst eyes and glanced up at the face of his young brother. "So this is Khu…" He studied at the youth and smiled knowing. "I see your reason to come, Khu." _

_Khu blinked in startle and stared at him. 'Did he know?' _

_But Xuan broken his eyes contract and return to his young brother with a weak smile. "I'm sorry for all cause of pain in your friends, brother." _

_The older boy stared down at the dying boy in his arms as his sad eyes clouded with tears. "Brother…" _

_The dying boy opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his young brother. "…I'm here…" _

"_Why, brother?" _

_Xuan sighed tiredly and then he glanced up at his brother's tearful forest green eyes. "The reason I will not let that spirit to have my full soul. Is that why I broke my soul into half two and scattered them over world." _

"_But you could have died, Xuan!" _

_Xuan shook his head. "I could not. Unless you have to destroyed my body to get rid of all of my power. Perhaps, the reason why Xiao Lin have banished me because my power is too powerful to control and destroy all lives I have caused in under control. Please, my little brother, do it to end my life." _

"_No, I will not!" Shinyu cried, crying heavily as he clutched his dying brother's body knowing the last thing he wanted for his brother to be out of his sight forever. "I promise you that you will live the life!"_

_Khu's eyes softened at Shinyu's words._

_Xuan shook his head weakly and closed his eyes for one more final time. "No, Shinyu… As a true Heylin Tiger of Darkness and exiled warrior, I asked you to placed the blue feather on your newborn son." To Shinyu and Khu's surprise as the exiled warrior sighed, "Yes I did know of your newborn son, Alvaro. Let a half soul be in one of our grandson/grandnephew, little brother." _

"_What about the other half?" _

"… _Let it lie within the void…the place where **he** will not find… The gateway of the darkness, the link to the source… one of our grandnephew who will be the one to hold the true darkness."_

_Shinyu frowned in confusingly at his older brother and looked down at his fading life of the amethyst eyes. "Brother… Xuan…" _

_Xuan smiled for one more time and then he went limped in the brother's arms. As Shinyu let out a sob and lend over his brother's lifeless body while he cried upon on him. _

_Khu knew the heartbeats had no longer to beating anymore. His ancestor had finally died and something caught his eyes, he saw the blue feather landed on the ground beside the two brothers. _

_A blue feather… _

"_Khu…" _

_Khu looked up from the ground and looked into the dried tears eyes of the Heylin Tiger of Lightning. "Yea?" _

"_Once his ashes will be disappeared from the face of the Earth…" Shinyu turned to him looking serious and his carefree, sparkling vanished from his own hardened dark green eyes. "I shall avenge my brother is to fight until my death." _

_Khu nodded in understanding, knowing where this situation was going to and he knew the story went along as well. _

_Shinyu sent his wife and his newborn son to other land, in the safe hand of Jiro and Gojo while he stepped in the final war against the spirit who had stolen his brother's body. _

_Khu grimaced remembering the reason why he was here in the past, is to see why a spirit was able to stealing a body which it was already burnt and ashes. _

_Once again, he closed his own eyes and reopened them to see the final battle, he never want to see it himself but he still must to know what's going on and the reason why. _

_To see Shinyu's in his own Heylin armor, which that it was soaking with his own blood and held the familiar Sword of the Storm and the Rod of Lightning in each of his hands. _

_He panted looking up at the smirking spirit demon in the stolen body. "How… I thought my brother's body was already burned to ashes. It is impossible to revived them to flesh." _

_Ariko or what it was named threw his head back and laughing chilly. "How blind you are. I have found a ashes of your foolish brother, traitor. Yes, I can revive them to flesh. Unlike Wuya, this body of your brother will be no loner to belong to him anymore." _

_Ariko grinned down at him. "No matter how sick I am. Tell me one more time and I shall spare your life. Now, where is the two souls that **Xuan** send them?" _

_Shinyu spat some blood onto the ground and glared hatefully at Ariko. "No." _

_Ariko's dull yellow eyes widened and then narrowed angrily at the rebellious warrior. "Very well." _

_Then he looked right at the direction and smirked coldly, "Say, how dear Kisara feel when his brother is about to be killed?" _

_Shinyu's eyes widened in horror as Ariko dashed after Grandmaster Dashi while rising his deadly Shadow Blade and aim for the grandmaster's heart. _

"_NOOO!" Khu screamed in horror, not realizing he was fading away from the solid and returning to the spirit world with the spirit of his ancestor. Before he disappeared, he had heard the wishes were spoken by Shinyu and telling Ariko that one of days the one with greatest power will be the one to restored the world and get rid of the great sin Ariko had spread. _

_He noticed the look on the spirit ancestor was sitting on the ground looking at the youth..._

_He knew. _

"_That bastard…" _

_His spirit ancestor nodded in agreement as Khu sighed, covering his face with his hands until it something hits him for the third time. "Xuan…" _

"_Hmm…?" _

"_Where's the two half souls?" _

_All the youth had gotten from Xuan's answer was a smile. _

**End of Chapter 23**

* * *

Me: Wow, fifteen pages. O.o And Gomen, for not able to updated this because of writer's block's fault.

Here's sneak peek.

_A blood split onto the ground. _

_Golden dragon-eyes. _

"_A life for a life." _

_Falcon fallen from the sky._

_Dragon roared in pain from the burn._

_A sinful spirit held the prize in its talons._

Sneak Peek End.

Me: Please read and reviews this when you're done, thank you.


	25. Tiger God's Portal

Me: You will try to guess who is the wolf in this story. (grin mysteriously)

Zalo: (in spooky voice) "There shall be a sacrifice… A life for a life…" in next third chapter…

Me: (glare at Zalo) not that again! They're already knows about it! (look at readers) Are you?

Readers: Yes

Me: (grinned at Zalo) there you see!

((Across from Japan to America, Ariko run screaming while the angry mob from dArkliTe-sPirit, Kosmic, and other fangirls.))

Khu: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Yamato: You. Read. This. Story. Or. Die!

Me: (smack his forehead)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Tiger God's Portal**

_**Previously**_

"_His name will be Alvaro…" Kisara answered, seeing the youth's expression. "It means "guard of all," young one." _

_Alvaro… _

'_Alvaro was Uncle Miguel's great, great, great, great grandfather.' The youth thought in surprise and grateful that he heard the great stories from his uncle's late grandfather since he was a young child._

_--- _

"_Yeah. I know. I'm only one who could strike back at very heart…" He looked back at Kisara with a small smile. "If Xuan and I knew each other before the war's beginning, would a friendship be going on? But now I will not go back against my word that I would be the one to beat him…" _

"_But he's under control, Zalo!" _

"… _I know. It won't change my mind. Under control or not, he still owns me a fight and he will have a chance to show who's strongest warrior." He said as he left._

_--- _

"_Stop it! You're choking him to death!" _

_He glanced down at his hands to his own shock, his hands was wrapping around his leader's neck without noticing or realizing. For a first time, he had seen what his hands look like and it was not his, instead of human hands it is a silver beast scales-like paws with black sharp talons. _

_Wasn't he a human? _

"_No…" _

_--- _

_The older boy stared down at the dying boy in his arms as his sad eyes clouded with tears. "Brother…" _

_The dying boy opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his young brother. "…I'm here…" _

"_Why, brother?" _

_Xuan sighed tiredly and then he glanced up at his brother's tearful forest green eyes. "The reason I will not let that spirit to have my full soul. Is that why I broke my soul into half two and scattered them over world." _

"_But you could have died, Xuan!" _

_Xuan shook his head. "I could not. Unless you have to destroyed my body to get rid of all of my power. Perhaps, the reason why Xiao Lin have banished me because my power is too powerful to control and destroy all lives I have caused in under control. Please, my little brother, do it to end my life." _

"_No, I will not!" Shinyu cried, crying heavily as he clutched his dying brother's body knowing the last thing he wanted for his brother to be out of his sight forever. "I promise you that you will live the life!"_

_Khu's eyes softened at Shinyu's words._

_Xuan shook his head weakly and closed his eyes for one more final time. "No, Shinyu… As a true Heylin Tiger of Darkness and exiled warrior, I asked you to placed the blue feather on your newborn son." To Shinyu and Khu's surprise as the exiled warrior sighed, "Yes I did know of your newborn son, Alvaro. Let a half soul be in one of our grandson/grandnephew, little brother." _

"_What about the other half?" _

"… _Let it lie within the void…the place where **he** will not find… The gateway of the darkness, the link to the source… one of our grandnephew who will be the one to hold the true darkness."_

_Shinyu frowned in confusingly at his older brother and looked down at his fading life of the amethyst eyes. "Brother… Xuan…" _

_Xuan smiled for one more time and then he went limped in the brother's arms. As Shinyu let out a sob and lend over his brother's lifeless body while he cried upon on him._

_--- _

_His spirit ancestor nodded in agreement as Khu sighed covering his face with his hands until it something hits him for the third time. "Xuan…" _

"_Hmm…?" _

"_Where's the two half souls?" _

_All the youth had gotten from Xuan's answer was a smile._

---

**Afterward**

The villain-wannabe teenagers and the newly Xiaolin Dragon of Soul (Jermaine) rode on the black dragon while they headed the flame.

Jermaine's eyes widened as he recognized the tiny figure-like people. "There they are!" He yelled, crawling over Gojo's head and ignoring his protests.

Jack looked over Jermaine's shoulder and his red eyes widened in horror. "What is that ugly thing over there?" He said shakily, pointing at the snake-like man.

Gojo's crimson eyes widened in recognizable. "Shit… Ariko… Or should I say, The Serpent."

"The Serpent!" Everyone yelled in union, looking to the giant dragon with confusion. Jack's red eyes lit up happily, "The one known as Lord Ariko, Apep, Devil's Servant, Python or Leviathan who caused Chaos, Hatred, Destruction and Death upon the villages?" He asked claimed his hands together happily. "He's my _number one_ favorite villain!"

Everyone stared blankly at him.

The leafless trees crackling echoed through the silence.

"You need to see a physician, gothic." Gojo replied dryly to the goth-boy. "You're too way obsessed with every real evil villain prince, lord, king, spirit and demi-god."

"Hey!" Jack huffed, crossing his arms and sour looks on his face as his friends laughing their head off including his only friend, Ashley.

----

_**The blue feather fell downward from the ashes**_

_**Landing on the smooth and soothing of waters**_

_**The hand reaches for it and clutching it tightly**_

_**Like as if it were the last hope**_

_**For the endless, ruthless war**_

_**To be end with the sacred power **_

----

The blood splashed on the lifeless, black ground as the dragon fell backward on its back with the huge gasp across upon on its chest.

The Serpent raised its head and roared loudly, towing over the fallen dragon. "Weakling!" It said hissing down at the small reptile. "You could not fight back, Young. Not with the great injures."

The reptile rose up from the ground weakly, glaring up at the Serpent. "I will not surrender to you, you monstrous sinful spirit." He hissed with dipping in venom. "I will die fighting rather begging for mercy."

Suddenly, he summoned the blue flame and shot it at the Serpent. The Serpent dodged the flame and opened its mouth.

And _ice beam_ out of its jaws and freezing half of the wounded reptile's body parts.

"I am the Pain." The Serpent hissed deadly quietly as it stepped through the blue flame without flinch at the stinging of pain.

It turned the long black tail and smashed the wounded reptile's chest as he was flying backward in the air and crushed onto the ground with a hiss of pain.

"I am the Sin." It hissed, walking slowly toward the wounded reptile who was struggling to get up stubbornly. As the Serpent walks, the touch of evil spread over the ground that was once a life turns into the black field.

"I am the Liar." The Serpent taunted at the fallen Heylin Master who was once a Xiaolin Master.

The Reptile snarled glaring at the lying son of the bastard. The memories of betraying his best friend, the destruction of his hometown, and the death of innocent villagers flashed rushing in his mind.

"I am the Destruction." The Serpent replied smashing its foot on the ground as the ground shook and shattered around the rebellious reptile as the familiar smell of the hot lava streaming from within the dead earth.

The reptile had to seize a chance to blow the shape-changing demi-vampire spirit into the pit of lava, but it was too late for him to do as the black tail smashed it back onto the ground and the weight of the pressure pressed against its chest as he gasped for air.

"I am the Death!"

The deadly, black talons raised upward in the blackening sky above the Serpent as the reptile could see the evil glint in the dark spirit's dead, dull yellow eyes.

The reptile held his golden eyes locked into the spirit's eyes, not ready to be back down from the deadly blow as the talons went downward in impossibly speed than blink of light speed.

----

"_How could you not know where the half souls?" The ancestor asked calmly, smiling at the Khu. "Have you not seen nor hear my final words, have you?" _

_Khu's amethyst eyes shrinks dimly in surprise when he recalled the memories of the ancestor's dying words. "The blue feather…"_

_The ancestor tilted his head to side, waiting patiently for the youth to grasp the about revealing of the hidden location of the splitting souls. _

"_Within you, my dear youth child." _

_Khu looked up at him with startle yet understandable look. "But what about the other half soul? What does it mean by let it lie within the void?" He asked stepping forward to the spirit of ancestor._

"_You shall know once you cross the line to find the other half." _

_Khu frowned at the ancestor. "But how?" _

_The ancestor gives him a look. The young Heylin Tiger of Darkness realized, his eyes widened once more than shrink. _

"_You shall know once you cross the line to find the other half. Find the Key." As the ancestor faded away, Khu startled reaching for his ancestor. _

"_Wait a second! How able I find the Key?" _

"_You will know." As the spirit disappeared, the youth stumped his shoulders with hopeless look. _

_**I am back. **_

_He turned around, to his own surprises, to see the same wolf he had seen earlier as he stepped back away from the black wolf. _

_The black wolf cocked its head, looking curious at the youth with its cold amethyst eyes. **Ready to face your own fears, human… **_

_Suddenly, the youth and the wolf were back in the same place where Khu first saw the wolf. As the house appeared being burning with tauntingly, burning orange fires to the ground, Khu could see the two familiarly dead bodies. _

_Uncle Miguel…_

_Aunt Kara…_

_They're surround in the blood of pool, staring lifelessly at the ceiling as Khu willed himself look away from the corpses. _

_Where's Raimundo? _

_He would have sworn that he was back as a child, crying for his long lost cousin. It had been his nightmare since he had brought the birthday present for his cousin that day he had found the dead bodies inside._

_**The death of your cousin's parents will haunt you to no end, Aseso. His death will be your fault. His downfall will be the cause of you. You shall be in no shape to save their lives because you are a failure. **_

_Khu could see the changing of the scene into the part where he don't want to see – his cousin dead with sword implied in his chest, Kobo was burnt corpse from the silver cross through his chest and hands, all of Xiaolin Dragons were torn into pieces of corpse parts, Lobo was shot in his werewolf form, and Ciara was bleeding to death, had no hope to survive in this horrific, black area._

"_Pedsora…." _

_Khu turned his head and stared in half-surprise and half-horror at the ex-rival stood before him bleeding badly, had few torn clothes but surprisingly remain where it is. _

"_Yamato… Wha…" He begins but Yamato cuts him off, snarling weakly but stubbornly stood as proud. _

"_Shut up, you bastard. You killed your cousin! You're no better than that lying son of a bastard! You are better off dead so we could be alive as flesh." Yamato yelled glaring at Khu with hateful crimson eyes becomes slit-like as he stepped forward to the leader. "If only you would never born, my parents would be still alive…" _

"_Yamato…" _

"_Lobo would never gotten himself a scar…" _

"_Wait a second…" _

"_Kobo would never being forced to witness his parents being murdered by the hunters, Pedsora…" _

_Khu's amethyst eyes softened sadly, stepping back as the dying boy stepped forward again. "…Yamato…" _

_The sharp glazing of the crimson eyes locked into the leader's soft, sad amethyst eyes. "Ciara would be happy with her whole family without worrying about the outside or fear for his uncle's safety."_

_Khu remain silent, stood looking away from the burning stare knowing that he was at the end of the blade. _

"_You killed me with your blade!" Yamato howled with such fury of rage inside his chest, pulling the same blade Khu saw it was his own Shadow Blade. "You kill me! You said you don't want to fight against me but you did! You did!" _

_Khu turned his head to other direction and saw the silent wolf sits staring emotionless at him. Narrowing his amethyst eyes at the creature of his fears, he turned his back on Yamato not caring if he was going to be killed by his own fear._

_**Do you yield, child? Tell me, young half-soul of a blue feather. Are you despairing? **_

_Khu jerked up in surprise and stared at the wolf before he realized the wolf was his inner self because it knows him…it was like him, but in the form of his self he had hiding long ago._

"_I know it seem hopelessly to me…" Khu said softly, looking at the wolf and then smiled knowing what to do. "But not hopelessly enough because there is a hope within me." _

_Khu pointed at the wolf and yelled as loud as he could, "I challenge you to Heylin Showdown, Inner Self! The game is Seek the Shadow!" _

_The wolf smirked his cold, dead amethyst eyes at the youth. **I accept. But to makes it interesting. I double challenge you to Shen Yi Bu. The one who falls into the void of Death will lose.**_

_Khu narrowed his amethyst eyes at the wolf as he nodded stiffly. _

"_**GONG YI TEMPAI!**"_

_--- _

A blood split onto the ground…

The surprised look in the yellow eyes as it stared at the old rival in its clutch, limping in talons near dead.

The creature was looking shocked at the lump form in the sinful spirit held a prize in its talons.

"No…"

Mistress Lizgon halted her track as she and Kobo got arrived in time to see the small creature was torn from the living of the world.

She widened her dark hazel eyes as she opened her mouth to scream but no words escaped from her lips.

_No! No! No nononononononono!_

She shook her head crying her eyes out at the horrific sight, hugging around her arms tightly as a weak sob finally wretched out from her thirsty throat.

"_Brother!"_

---

_**The blue feather disappeared**_

_**As the new life brought to the world**_

_**The other half flew into the gaping hole**_

_**Where it will never be found**_

_**By the sinful spirit**_

_**And its destruction talons**_

---

_Khu leaped into the darkness, adjusted his amethyst eyes in the dark to see any shape of shadow to move. _

_Suddenly, a pain in his side as he was thrown across the field of darkness and landed on his feet like a graceful cat. Khu looked back and glared the shadow shape lurking around, gritted his teeth as his side in pain like hell. _

_Then he stopped, remembering his master once told him to be silent and listen clearly. He remains where he was and closing his amethyst eyes._

_Listening to the silence until the tiny creaking of the field could be heard through the thick fog of the silence. As he whirled and sent a double kick blow at the target of sound as the shadow yelped when it revealed the wolf. _

_Then again, he narrowed his amethyst eyes, no mercy. _

_The final blow as the wolf finally falls from the field to its doom and the showdown returned to the normal field again._

_Khu sighed, closing his amethyst eyes again. "Now it finally gets off me…" He reopened his eyes and glancing around. "But how suppose I get out of this pointless dream of void?" _

_The light shined caught his eyes and he glanced at the familiar object. _

_A purple portal, his eyes widened in recognizable, the portal of Golden Tiger Claws! _

"_Alright!" He leaped for joy; normally he wouldn't do that like his playful, carefree, rebellious cousin as he ran toward the portal and dived into it before it had a chance to closed itself in this time. _

_The black wolf reappeared in the black field, smiling with ancient knowledge behind the familiar old amethyst eyes. _

_**Good luck, young child. Be alert for the spirit… **_

_The wolf turned around as the fog appeared behind him, disappearing into the familiar shape of a human in shadow form…_

**End of Chapter 23**

* * *

Me: Yay! It's only four more chapters left to go! (dances happily)

Here's sneak peek.

_Mistress kneed clutching a lifeless form, crying her eyes out as the dragons and tigers stared sadly at them. Kobo looked back at the laughing spirit and clutched his fists. _

_He may not like to fight but as a duty to be true Heylin Tiger of Light, he had to fight. He had to. _

_No matter what his brother said to him, he had choose what he want and go where he want. Just like he choose to be with his brother when he was banished by General. He choose to save Khu's life by absorbing the power of Rai's lighting wind-like typhoon attack. _

_He had save a Xiaolin Dragon of Wind's life by finally shattering his mirror. _

_Now, he will rather die stopping the evil threat than let one of his friends die without hope. _

_--_

_The angry look in the green eyes, he stood glaring at the spirit. He gripped his Rod of Lightning. The Spirit smirked evilly, "You, child, are like the fool traitor." _

_--_

"_No! A half-soul is taken!" The rebellious spirit yelled his green eyes widened as he stared in horror at the beginning of destruction._

Me: Please read and reviews this when you're done, thank you.


	26. Apocalypse

Me: "There shall be a sacrifice…. A life for a life…" In next chapter! Any of you will guess who's going to sacrifice himself or herself for the life of the world… (grin evilly)

((in background, Ariko run screaming while the angry mob from dArkliTe-sPirit, Kosmic, and other fangirls.))

Me: Err… Actually, it's only three more chapters left. (grin while sweat drop)

((in background, Ariko dashed into the airplane screaming while the mob dashed in the same place. The airplane leaving, you can heard the screaming of pain and horror))

Me: Errr…. (more sweatdrop) Roba, it's time for you to do disclaimer.

Roba: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Me: Onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Apocalypse**

_**Previously**_

"_I am the Death!" _

_The deadly, black talons raised upward in the blackening sky above the Serpent as the reptile could see the evil glint in the dark spirit's dead, dull yellow eyes. _

_The reptile held his golden eyes locked into the spirit's eyes, not ready to be back down from the deadly blow as the talons went downward in impossibly speed than blink of light speed._

_**--- **_

_No! No! No nononononononono! _

_She shook her head crying her eyes out at the horrific sight, hugging around her arms tightly as a weak sob finally wretched out from her thirsty throat. _

"_Brother!" _

_**--- **_

_The black wolf reappeared in the black field, smiling with ancient knowledge behind the familiar old amethyst eyes. _

_**Good luck, young child. Be alert for the spirit… **_

_The wolf turned around as the fog appeared behind him, disappearing into the familiar shape of a human in shadow form…_

---

**Afterward**

A silence in the air between the children, the immortal mistress, the 1,500-year-old villains, and the sinful spirit as the blood splashed on the black, lifeless ground and the mistress's eyes widened in horror.

"_Brother!" _

The white falcon had saved his first student, Chase Young as his body was in clutch of the sinful spirit, his blood pouring out its soft, white chest.

The sinful spirit snorted in disgust, loosing its talon and dropped the dying body onto the ground as it squawked in pain.

"_Brother!" _

The immortal mistress ran over to the dying falcon and held her sibling for dear life, whimpering hopelessly at him as she hugged the wounded, small creature. "Xiao Lin…"

The white falcon opened his clouded blue eyes weakly, smiling up at the mistress. "How many…times I…tell you…it is _step_brother, Liz Gon." He said swallowing painfully, and then breathed weakly.

The Mistress smiled weakly, _that's her stepbrother, all right. She would always treat him like a real brother, and his stepbrother would correct her and remind her he was only her stepbrother._

"I thought I told you to not call me that." Liz Gon laughed hopelessly, trembling like a weak kitten. "I lost you back in 1,500, Xiao Lin… I'm not going to lose you again."

The falcon glazed up at his stepsister's face as he smiled, remembering his last memories like yesterday…

_-Flashback-_

_The monk sighed, rubbing his forehead while he glared at the smirking dark female. The female companion had long black hair with crimson and bright amber eyes, dressing the old trademark of "Aku" black and red robe._

"_Pray to tell, why are you choose Tiger instead of Tortoise, Hey Lin?" He mumbled closing his crystal azure eyes and stuffed his hand into his long pure white sleeves._

_Hey Lin shrugged her shoulders, smiling sweetly at the monk. "Why, Xiao Lin? What do have you against the tiger?"_

"_But your clan is the Black Tortoise. That should be Tortoise after all it is perfect matched to your robe." Xiao Lin said, looking pointedly at Hey Lin's robe. "And White Tiger is the opposite of Black Tortoise, remember?"_

_Hey Lin scoffed looking amused. "And here I thought you're supposed to dress the blue robe like the Blue Dragon, not white robe like White Tiger." She counted back, grinning at the expression on the monk._

_Xiao Lin grimaced at the comment, turning around and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the new voice._

"_Bickering already? Ten minutes I left you two and now you two are acting like a bunch of children!" The female voice asked unhappily._

_Xiao Lin's crystal azure eyes widened and turned his head back to the young mistress. "Liz Gon." He greeted, smiling at his stepsister and old friend._

_The blond teen rolled her eyes and shot him an amused looks. "For the sixth time, I told you to call me Lizgon, not Liz Gon!" She said crossed her arms over her dark amethyst robe sleeves. "Brother." She added._

_Xiao Lin tittered. "Stepbrother." He corrected smirking at the unhappy look on the young stepsister._

_Hey Lin sighed, running her long fingers through her long black hair. "I'm afraid I have to go back to the south clan."_

_Lizgon turned her head back to the dark woman. "When you see Zalo, tell him I'm going to kick him where the sun won't shine!" She yelled after her, ignoring the amused look from her stepbrother._

"_What do Zalo does in time again, hmm?" Xiao Lin asked, grinning down at the eighteen years old teen._

"_Don't ask, Xiao… Don't ask." The mistress of immortal growled, stomping off to the nearly village._

_Xiao Lin sighed; looking up the sky and easily sees the sparkling lone star in the daytime. "One day… The spirits of the great Four Gods will picked the Chosen Ones to protect the world and every life that lives on it." He whispered to himself, smiling as he turned back and left the cliff._

_-End flashback-_

"…I… I… I apologize… I don't say goodbye… to you in while back…" The Ex-Grandmaster choked, grinning weakly at the mistress.

The mistress smiled. "I know, Xiao Lin. I'm sure you knows Dashi just got promoted to be next Grandmaster."

Xiao Lin chuckled. "I knew I could count on my young brother." And then he sighed, "How's my sweet, innocent young sister Kisara? I mean, after my death..."

Liz Gon laughed half-sad and half-humorlessly, shaking her head hopelessly. "She's fine, just shook up after your death. Thanks to the idiot troublemaker as you preferred him to be, if it weren't for him she would be driven to lose her sense."

Xiao Lin sighed in relief. "At least I'm glad they're the one to get birth the powerful son."

Liz Gon blinked in surprise at the slowly dying falcon in her arms. "How did you know that they're together?"

The falcon chuckled weakly, closing his clouded blue eyes slowly. "I just know… One glance at the boy… the new dragon of wind with the Heylin of lightning… I hope that dark war will be…soon…be…finished…"

The mistress blinked, the tears were holding back but she cannot hold any more as she shed few tears upon her stepbrother. "Xiao Lin…"

"Good…bye… Remember I love you, my step-sister…" The sparks of life faded away from the clouded blue eyes that were turned into lifeless, black eyes.

Mistress kneed clutching a lifeless form, crying her eyes out as the dragons and tigers stared sadly at them. Kobo looked back at the laughing spirit and clutched his fists.

He may not like to fight but as a duty to be true Heylin Tiger of Light, he had to fight. He had to.

No matter what his brother said to him he had chooses what he want and go where he want. Just like he choose to be with his brother when he was banished by General. He chooses to save Khu's life by absorbing the power of Rai's lighting wind-like typhoon attack.

He had save a Xiaolin Dragon of Wind's life by finally shattering his mirror.

Now, he will rather die stopping the evil threat than let one of his friends die without hope. He glanced down at his wounded hands as his hands clutched tightly, remembering his first attack back in his first training with his older brother.

"Let there be a Light…" He said softly, raising his head to glare at the sinful spirit. "There shall be a light."

---

_Flying through the purple void, his amethyst flashed as he floated even faster than flowing of digital data in the Internet. He closed his eyes as he feels the blowing of wind brushed his exposed cheeks, purring behind his ears like a newborn kitten. _

((The song from InuYasha, I don't own!))

Quietly awakening...

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts

Would reach you...

_As he remembered all his past, enjoying all fun he spent with his cousins and older brother. From the past to the present, he remembered how he had first met the crazed, girl-chasing werewolf and the graceful, quiet young werewolf. Then he remembered those crimson eyes flashed when he had fought against him for the leadership yet he refused his challenge… _

_Then until he remembered Ciara… Mistress Liz, the falcon Xiao Lin, and all of the people… _

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

The way I see before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

_Every time he tried to reach his beloved friends and family, yet he was too far away from them. Just like he had just fear for them when he was the darkness to them like they are the light to him._

_The forest green eyes flashed in his mind, giving him a new strength, he knew he wouldn't leave his cousin alone like the last time he did… He wanted to protect his cousin and his friends just like the true leader would. He wouldn't cry and wouldn't break down showing his true weakness to anyone… _

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

"_Just a little more, Aseso…" The floating boy whispered to himself, looking seriously as he stared straight at the purple void. "I won't give in!" _

_A strange, mysterious girl's shadow face floating in his mind as he wondered how long he had seen her in the temple. One year? Or two?_

I think of you

And that alone is enough

To make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts

Would reach you...

_Opening his amethyst eyes and closing his eyes once again, he urged himself go even faster than jet plane. He needed get there before something worse as he had just feeling there would be. _

_The girl's shadow face still stuck in his mind as he cursed softly, he can't get her out of his mind. He had forgotten her but now why she had suddenly appeared in his mind two years later? _

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

But since then, my doubts have vanished.

_He had been pretending to be strong for his teammates but since then, his all doubts had been vanished by one person he'd came to know…_

_When he had returned from his journey, the girl he saw earlier was nowhere in sight. He had been searching of her and realizes he never knew of her name…_

There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting

And seize my "chance."

_He closed his rare amethyst eyes as he thought of the girl with a shadow face he had hardly recalled what her face looks like before he left to visit his older brother and his parents… _

_He cannot wait any more so he can have his chance to end it all, just to see her for one more time…His amethyst eyes opened again. _

I think of you,

And I feel like that alone is enough

To make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts

Would reach you...

_He sees the light at the end of the purple void as he braced himself for being thrown out. The familiar aura of feeling inside his chest stirred every time when he reached the light… _

I think of you

And that alone is enough

To make the tears start to flow now

My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday

It definitely will...

_As he entered the light, clutching his fists tightly and his amethyst shut tightly. The last thought of the beautiful girl remains in his mind._

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

_The big flash snapped before the youth disappeared into the light. The blue feather floating in the black void… _

---

He felt like he was collided into something, gasping for air as he clawed at something shut his windpipe off. _What's going on!_

His amethyst eyes snapped opened, to see the glowing crimson eyes as he realized he was looking at the monster. He gritted his teeth when his air was dangerously running out!

**Ah, you're awake!**

_Who…who the hell are you!_ He struggled, clutching on the silver scale waists he was choking to death.

**My, my, my, how rude! You surely don't recognize me? **

_I don't…?_ He asked mentally, until something hit him on full head. _ARIKO!_

**Wow. It surely took you a long time to shake break my grasp. **

_I will not give in to the likes of you! You had overpowered Xuan before, but you will not overpowered over me!_ He yelled as he flipped Yamato in the beast form over him and throws him any far yard away from him.

As at same time he flipped over and landed on his knees on the black ground, watching the beast arose from the ground.

When he had a glimpse of the familiar eyes and hair as he watched the beast turned to face him. He realized the beast was in front of him was his second-command friend, Yamato.

"Yamato…"

The beast lungs forward at him, raising his left fist in the air as he ran like a wind. The burning glare pierced through the leader's heart, moving into the battle position.

"_Aseso… The spirit of Yamato's ancestor will not rest until he had completed what he wish before his death… He wants the final battle before his death which he never gotten a chance to fight me." _

Khu's eyes widened when he heard his ancestor spoke in his mind. _So that what Zalo wants… All right, let's give him what he wants._

"I hope I'd do what was right thing to do, Xuan…" He said, running toward the beast as same time he raised his left fist in air.

They run at each other at same time as their fists collided against their cheeks and Marcos's own eyes widened when both of young boys remain where they stood with their fists remain where they had hit.

Then suddenly, both of them fell backward in the slow motion like a slow rain in slow play forward.

Yamato's crimson eyes were clutched shut tightly as he slowly transformed back to his human being and gasped when his back hits the black ground.

Khu's amethyst eyes glazed over and smiled like as if something he had completed had been successfully over as his back landed on the ground like a heavy sack without a noise, the wounds on his chest still bleeding heavily over his chest to the ground.

As he felt something in his hand, he lifted his head weakly and saw the blue feather lying on his palm. _Blue feather…_

"Pedsora…?"

He looked up at the soft looking on the hotheaded, reckless boy's face as he grinned weakly at him. "Zendi…"

Yamato let out a weak laugh, more like he was let out breathing in relief, as he held out his hand downward at the leader. "Need a hand?"

Khu nodded as his hand reaches out and grab the offered hand and lifted himself up. He turned his head and saw his brother. "Marcos…"

Marcos smiled in relief. "You moron…"

Khu laughed.

---

The angry look in the green eyes, he stood glaring at the spirit. He gripped his Rod of Lightning. The Spirit smirked evilly, "You, child, are like the fool traitor."

Raimundo leaped forward, whirling the Rod of Lighting. "Thunder Stripes Lightning!" He yelled as the golden three lightning bolted from the golden rod at the shape-changing vampire-demon spirit.

The Serpent whirled around, waving his claws as the firewall pulled up in front and collided onto the lightning.

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

The earth tossed toward the spirit as the spirit spins and kick-sliced through the stone, shattering it into pieces.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

The whirling of fire toward the spirit, over the shattered rocks as the spirit waited when it trapped him inside.

Kimiko landed on the ground, grinning as she cheered in victory but soon her cheering stopped as the spirit stepped unharmed through the flame and the fire were controlling in his claws.

He hurled it back at her, knocking her away and burned her skin badly as she screamed in pain and landed her back on the ground.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo screamed, running over to her.

The spirit watched him as the youth picked up her and held her in his arms, looking down at her face worriedly. "You need to learn to not turn your back on your enemy…" He said trailing as his claws flaming blue.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

He was thrown backward, stumped in surprise and anger at the monk. He lashed out his claws and seized the control of water as he smiled when the monk gaped at him. He clutched the water attack and throws it back at the monk, knocking his balance away and strings his face as he cried out in pain.

The spirit breath the ice beam at the monk again.

"Wudai Pluto Spirit!"

The monk gasped in surprise as the familiar foe stepped in the way and saving his life from the stringing of ice.

"Jermaine!"

Jermaine gives him a thumb up, grinning widely at the monk. The black dragon landed on the ground next to the Xiaolin Dragons as the familiar villain-wannabe foe leaped off the dragon's back and landed on the ground, grinning at the Dragons

The Dragons grinned back.

"Wudai Nature Wood!"

The brown-like snake striking toward the Serpent but he grabbed it and clutching the neck of the snake and pulled back as the Heylin Tiger of Wood stumped forward, gasping in horror and surprised at same time.

His glowing dull yellow eyes seem amused, he pulled the snake again and whirling above his head as he grinned when he heard the screaming of the girl. As when he decided his fun was over, he slams the snake downward on the ground as the girl was thrown onto the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Wudai Space Shadow!"

The black covering shadow trapped him inside, pinning him down onto the ground as Lobo panted, grinning in victory.

But then his grin fell as the shadow shield was torn in half as the spirit stepped out, snarling at the children.

"No matter how many times you, weaklings, have no chance to beat me!" The Serpent hissed, stepping forward as the children stepped backward in fear.

"You have forgotten about me! Wudai Death Immortal!"

The Serpent turned his head to see the bluish silver collided against his face as he yelped in surprise and stumped backward, seeing the mistress. "Liz Gon…"

The mistress huffed, glaring at the spirit as the spirit regains his balance and grinning down at her. "You're going to pay for killing my stepbrother twice! I will not stand while you're killing all of innocent children, including others!"

The Serpent chuckled, wiping away the silver blood from his lip as he grinned cockily, "I'm not surprise, your temper always the same…that amused me a lot."

The mistress fumed, growling lowly at the spirit. "Wudai Death Immortal!"

The Serpent breathed deeply and releasing the wind power back at the mistress, startling her and knocked her away from her spot.

"Wudai Jupiter Lightning!"

The powerful force hits the spirit's jaws, spent him stumping back once again and leaped back on his feet, snarling at the young rebellious boy. As he caught the familiar glimpse behind the youth, to his own surprise when he recognized the non-solid person, stepped backward almost stumped in surprise.

"Shinyu!" He roared.

---

Khu dashed forward like lightning as Yamato controlled the metal under his feet, along with Marcos on the metal like riding the waves.

"Did you feeling something, Pedsora!" Yamato yelled down at his leader, looking at the distance with his cold crimson eyes.

Khu nodded silently as he gains his speed and continued running forward, hoping he wasn't too late when he arrived there….

---

The Serpent roared as the young rebel was hurled against the rock, gasping for air as the claws smashed onto his chest painfully. "I should have you killed first, you pest!"

"Wudai Aurora Light!"

The pure white light collided onto the snake's back as the spirit beast roared in pain and turned around, glaring down at the child. He stepped forward as the tail lashed from the side and smacked the child as the young youth bit his lips in pain and landed on the ground, rolling to his side motionlessly.

"Kobo!" Lobo yelled in horror as he dashed to his young brother. "Kobo!"

The Serpent turned back to the rebel boy, crushing the small boy under his claws as the boy cried out weakly. "Foolish boy, your power is not as power as the traitor's. Your life is about to end."

As he raises his other claws, the sparkles reflected his deadly, black talons in the air. "Farewell…"

"No! Wudai Comet Darkness!"

"Wudai Meteor Metal!"

The two powerful forces knocked him away from the Dragon of Wind and stumped onto the ground, growling in pain as the Tiger of Darkness ran over to the injured cousin.

"You're okay, Cousin?" Khu asked, gazing down at his cousin worriedly as the rebel smirked weakly and nodded slowly at the strong warrior. Khu smiled back at him, helping him up on his feet as he heard his older brother yelled.

"Look! He's… He's… healing!"

The Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers looked over and saw what Marcos had yell about, the spirit had healed but in disgust way as his broken skins was peeping off from the bones and the silver liquid-like blood shifted into the disgusting, black scales on the bones.

The silver blood dripping from his fangs and his dragonish face as his lip turns upward lazily, as he slowly standing up and watching calmly at the frightening and braving children. "Don't you understand? I'm the Death. I'm the Immortal… I cannot be killed."

Yamato growled softly, "Shut up you yapping ugly oversized lizard!"

The Serpent snorted, swapping away the flying robots like flies and smashed them into pieces while he walked toward the Heylin Tigers, ignoring the cries of the red-haired boy to the shattered toys.

Suddenly, he felt the stringing of burns on his back and he turned to the witch. "Wuya… Geez, how many times I must tell you… You can't kill me no matter how powerful you are."

Wuya narrowed her cold icy green eyes at the spirit as her hands flaming green brightly.

Without a relay, the spirit whirled around as his tail smashed onto Wuya's body but not only her body as well with Chase's.

A cry of pain from the reptile-man as the witch's eyes widened in surprise, her so called new"master" had saved her life no matter how many times she tried to luring him to the key to her victory.

The spirit scoffed and glaring the returning reunion of the group, mocking in his hatred voice. "Well, well, well, how surprising, to see you all reunited together just like Traitor Shinyu and Kisara wench."

"She's not a wench, Ariko…"

The Serpent glanced past the young rebel, glaring at the spirit of Lightning. "Ah, Shinyu… How surprise to see you join our party."

The spirit of Lightning scowled darkly, narrowing his dark forest eyes at the spirit. "I won't let you get away, Ariko."

The Serpent threw his head back and laughing menacingly, flashing the dull yellow eyes still set on the spirit of Lightning. "You really do not realize what I am going to do."

Before the spirit of Lightning could say something, the demi-spirit threw his arms upward and yelled. "Wudai Death Darkness!"

The Mistress gasped in horror. "That's immortal! That's Xuan's powerful higher attack!"

"There's no way for the spirit to get it when the souls was split into half!" Chase Young replied, groaning in pain as he clutched his sides and huffed quietly.

Khu's eyes widened in realization as he looked down at his palm and saw there was no blue feather! _No…_

_Pain… _

He clutched his chest where his heart, closing his eyes as he ignored the yells around him.

_Void… _

It wasn't the same he had gotten few hours ago; it was like something draining away his power….

_Death..._

Everyone watched in horror as the void grew bigger and bigger, the spirit laughing darkly as the black wind trashing violently, the earth shattered while the silver liquid spiking upward, tearing over the black ground. At same time, the lava flowing from the mountain's peak and the water floods over the ground, freezing all trees and some still living creatures to death. The Wood grew bigger and black, with deadly thorns all over the ground like a black plague. The ice dropped the warmth of bodies into the deadly low, freezing the lungs inside slowly. The Light was blocked out as long as the sun never rises again. The darkness, shadow, and the immortal death covered the earth, transferring the true fear and death into the humans' very soul.

The children stepped backward in horror and fearfully at the sudden change. They had heard the voice of the Lightning spirit.

"_No! A half-soul is taken!" _The rebellious spirit yelled his green eyes widened as he stared in horror at the beginning of destruction.

The End of the World…

The Beginning of the **Apocalypse!**

**End of Chapter 25**

* * *

Time for Sneak Peek!

_He gripped the sword as he leaped forward the nearing immortal spirit and fling his sword over his shoulder. _

_--- _

_The youth rebel yelled, reaching for the hand but too late, as the void of death swallowed the body from him. _

_The sad eyes watered up in tearfully as he cried out, as the medallion glowered brightly in slow motion. _

_--- _

_The creature nuzzled the sleeping form, glazing down at the lifeless body. "Time to wake up, child…" _

End of Sneak Peek, and please read and reviews, thank you!


	27. Khu's Downfall

Me: (yawn) Wow… 3am….ZZZZZZZ

Ciara: Erm, it's time for you to do disclaimer, Xuan.

Xuan: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Shinyu: Onto the story, enjoy! (hearts sign)

* * *

**Chapter 26: Khu's Downfall**

_**Previously**_

_Everyone watched in horror as the void grew bigger and bigger, the spirit laughing darkly as the black wind trashing violently, the earth shattered while the silver liquid spiking upward, tearing over the black ground. At same time, the lava flowing from the mountain's peak and the water floods over the ground, freezing all trees and some still living creatures to death. The Wood grew bigger and black, with deadly thorns all over the ground like a black plague. The ice dropped the warmth of bodies into the deadly low, freezing the lungs inside slowly. The Light was blocked out as long as the sun never rises again. The darkness, shadow, and the immortal death covered the earth, transferring the true fear and death into the humans' very soul._

_The children stepped backward in horror and fearfully at the sudden change. They had heard the voice of the Lightning spirit._

"_No! A half-soul is taken!" The rebellious spirit yelled his green eyes widened as he stared in horror at the beginning of destruction._

_The End of the World…_

_The Beginning of the **Apocalypse!**_

---

**Afterward**

The earth gave one final groans under the children's feet, rumbling as they fell on their rear. The metal of spikes stabbed upward, scaring them to death. Marcos' eyes widened as he stared at the deadly silver pikes while he crab-walked backward away from one of the silver spike.

Arms flailing, Omi stared bewilderedly at the deadly, silver pikes all over the shattered ground. "Oh great ghost of Grandmaster Dashi!" He gaped, staring fearfully at the powerful, full solid, sinful spirit stood before them. "That cannot be true!"

Khu landed on one of the highest grounds, looking right where his older brother. "Marcos!" He called out, squirting through the gray mist.

"Over here!"

Khu turned and leaped over where the voice came from the direction and landed next to his older brother. As soon as he landed on his knees and palms on the ground, he saw his brother was injured from one of the rock showers. "Marc!" He said, running to his older brother. "Are you alright?"

Marcos grunted, opening his light green eyes and grinned up at his younger brother. "I'm fine, piece of cake." He joked, waving off Khu's concern as he groans a little pain when he moved.

Raising an eyebrow at his older brother, Khu nodded silently and turned back to where the evil spirit was. "Damn… where's that feather?" He said out loudly, looking around.

Overhearing his leader, Yamato blinked and stared at him bewilderingly. "Feather? What feather?" He asked, standing up from one of the highest ground. "What the hell are you talking about, Pedsora?"

"Talk about that later, Zendi." Khu replied, narrowing his amethyst eyes at the grayish mist. "We got a company."

---

_The blue feather _

_In the second son_

_Of the first heir_

_Will be_

_The _

_First_

_Darkness_

---

Raimundo landed on the one of the flat, silver steel-pike while he was holding the unconscious dragon of fire. Looking down at the Japanese girl, he frowned worriedly at her and placed her on her back against the ground.

"Raimundo!"

He looked back at the small monk running back to him, waving his arms in panic. "We have failed! We are failed to saving the world!" He screamed, running wildly around the tall boy.

The Dragon of Wind huffed annoyingly, lashed his hand out and seized the poor monk's huge head. "Hold still, Omi!" He snapped, holding the monk still so he wouldn't run off like a crazy, frightened animal. "Relax, man."

Omi breathed deeply and let out with heavy sigh, closing his grayish black eyes. "Okay. I'm calm… I'm calm… What do we do now, my friend?"

"Find the other group and reunited them."

The Dragons of Wind and Water looked over the Spirit of Lightning. "Who… are you?" Omi finally asked, staring bewilderedly at the ancestor spirit.

The ancestor spirit grinned cockily at the two youths. "Don't you know who I am? The one who possessed the Lighting element," He pointed down at the Dragon of Wind's medallion. "It still belong to me, pal."

Frowning at the spirit, Raimundo narrowed his forest green eyes until something clicked in his mind. "Wait… You're that Shinyu, Master Fung told me that you're the Heylin Tiger of Lightning!" He gaped, pointing at the grinning ancestor spirit in disbelievingly.

"Bingo!" Shinyu grinned widely, his familiar forest green eyes sparkling with hint of playfulness and rebellious. "Omi, you must be the Dragon of Water that Dashi told me about?"

Omi clapped his hands together and bowed before the Tiger of Lightning. "I am honor to be in presence of you, Great Shinyu."

The spirit Ancestor of Lightning shoots the young Dragon of Wind a look. "Is what he do that often?" He asked quietly, rubbing back his head.

Raimundo laughed, shaking his head. "I dunno. He just Omi."

Shinyu chuckled quietly to himself. "Now I know. Omi remind me of Yuiku, that squirt's ancestor of water."

"There you are!"

All of three warriors looked back at Clay, Lobo (in wolf form) with unconscious child of light on his brother's back, and Ciara runs toward to them.

"Clay! You are uninjured!" Omi cheered, trusting his arms upward to the sky happily.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and glanced at the two Heylin Tigers of Shadow and Wood. "Where are my cousins and the others?" He asked, noticing three missing persons.

The gray wolf and the young witch look at each other with sharing a same look. _Where are they? _

---

_The Source_

_Must get_

_Through_

_The Void_

_Of the Key_

_To the _

_Door_

_Of the _

_Dark _

_Element_

---

Two amethyst eyes darted over the shattered ground in search of the missing feather, Khu wobbled a bit and clutching his forehead when his headaches grew throbs even painfully.

"Aseso?"

Khu looked up to see his older brother's look of concern and shook his head, smiling weakly at him. "I'm fine. No harm."

Marcos frowned at him but not press any question farther and nodded. "Now where are we? I suppose we're end up split each other on somewhere."

Yamato sniffed in the air and growling a little at the mist, narrowing his crimson eyes at the distance as he mumbled, "Damn… he's still out there waiting. YEOW!"

He jerked his feet away and staring disbelief at the river of lava as his crimson eyes widened. "Oh crap."

Khu cursed quietly, looking at the lava. "It's rising up now. Get outta of here now!"

Yamato nodded, closing his eyes as he transformed into the beast form and opened his dark crimson eyes. "Get on and I mean it now!"

The brothers hopped on the beast's back and rode him while Yamato hopped from the high ground to another high ground.

"Wait, what about that lady that was with us?" Marcos asked, remembering the mistress as he looked at his younger brother while they continued riding on the beast's back.

Khu closed his eyes and opened again. "I'm not sure. If she said she's Immortal, then she should be fine." He replied softly, looking forward as he clings on the beast's neck.

"You're choking me to death, Pedsora!" Yamato growled his eyebrow twitching violently while he kept going and going.

"And you're deserved it too." Khu grinned back, holding back a bubble of laughter. _I wonder what kind of Zalo and Xuan's friendship? _He thought, turning a smile to frown. _What cause them hate each other? _

"Look ahead!" Yamato said, rising his head to see something ahead.

Marcos nodded. "Ok. Get off and Yamato, change your…um…thing back to human."

"Feh."

---

_The Darkness_

_Will be fallen_

_At the Downfall_

_To reach the endless pit_

_Of the void_

_Let there be a light_

_And it shall _

_Be _

_Light_

---

She glared at the grinning, sinful spirit in front of her. "What. Have. You. Done. Ariko!" She growled, stressed with each of her words in poisonous tone in her voice.

The Serpent turned his giant dragonish head to her. "So, you're still surviving my powerful force… Of course, how could I have forgotten that you're the immortal? The Long Lost **_Heylin Dragon_** of Immortal."

The Mistress flinched at the old memories. Of course, her father was a first Xiaolin Dragon of Life and her mother was a first Heylin Tiger of Death. It makes her… an immortal that could live through death and could revive the near-dead bodies with the breath of life.

"How possible you have summoned Xuan's high powerful attack? It's only Grand Master level could allow. Heylin Tigers cannot. Neither Xuan can." The mistress hissed, glaring deadly at the Serpent.

"Simple." The Serpent grinned. "I'm still part of him. He's still part of me." He stretched his arms widely around the lifeless earth.

"I am also part of his death." He looked down at the mistress. "You do not understand how can I summon his power… is because he is still within me… still a piece of power, of course."

"A piece of power?" The Mistress asked, looking confusedly but on guard, just to if the spirit could do something trickily. "What are you talking about, snake?"

"After his death, I was… how did you said… ah yes, rejected from his own body. I stole the small piece of his power before he split two souls. I once get the two souls back together so I shall be the Empire of the Darkness… There shall no life among my demons."

"You're sick bastard." Lizzy growled, clutching her fists tightly while she was standing on the burning lake of lava. "You're turning the Earth into the Paradise of Hell."

The Serpent laughed, his dull yellow eyes brightened in amusement. "Yes. That what I am planning to do… First killing off all mortals that including you, my dear."

"You know you cannot kill me." Lizzy snapped back, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm an immortal so you said yourself."

"Perhaps… you're right." The Serpent said stroking his dragonish chin with a playful grin. "I know there's a way to kill immortal."

Without a warning, he flickered his wrist in the air as the sound of metal chunk against each other, as the mistress gasped in surprise while the chain of steel wrapping around her chest and legs, including her arms as well.

"What's better to sealed you than kill you, hmm?" The sinful spirit asked, laughing evilly as he glazed down at the angry mistress. "Just like those bastards and wench bird sealed me rather than kill me, don't you agree? Waiting in thousand of years is so such lonely and dull."

"Don't insult Four Celestials in that such ill manner!" The mistress hissed, shrugging with all her mighty but no effort.

The Serpent just laughed.

---

_Let the_

_Source _

_To be _

_Reawaken…_

_Return to _

_The_

_Beginning_

_Of the_

_Tale…_

---

"WENCH!"

"Son of a BASTARD!"

"Slut!"

"LECHER!"

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"WRETCH GIRL!"

"JERK BOY!"

"TRUMP!"

"MUTT!"

Shinyu stared boringly at the bickering between Lobo and Ciara. "Some things never changed so I see." The spirit mumbled under his breathes, smirking.

"Look! Your cousin and Yamato are coming! Wait, who's that boy behind Khu?" Clay said, looking closely to the three boys running toward them.

"Cousin!" Khu yelled, running to Raimundo and looking for any injured on his cousin. "At least you are all in one piece."

Raimundo smirked, looking over Khu's shoulder and stared at the man, trying to recognize him. As Marcos seem noticed him, smiling down at him.

"Hey, squirt. You don't recognize me? How hurt!" He said faking hurt, smirking at the Dragon of Wind. "Remember teddy bear? You kick me in shin." He winked playful as Rai dropped his jaws in surprise.

"Marcos?"

"Bingo!" Marcos laughed, pulling his cousin and give him a big bear hug. "I miss you, little brat. You're still own me for one."

"Ughhhhhh! Let me go! Breath! For air!" Raimundo gasped, wiggling out of his elder cousin's embrace and stepped back, breathing easily. "What was that for!" He snapped glaring back at Marcos.

Marcos just laughed. "You know I could have swore you and Aseso are just alike when I did that. Aseso, remember that?" He glanced over to Khu, grinning.

Khu cringes, remembering back when he visited his older brother first time after he had found the hybrid child right under his nose. He could still feel the sore spot in his ribs every time he thought about it.

"There you are!"

They all looked up, seeing the black dragon landed on the black ground next to them. "Jermaine!" Omi exclaimed, bouncing up and down happily.

Gojo glanced at the Heylin Tigers and Xiaolin Dragons. "Guys, I have a bad news and good news. Which first?"

Yamato narrowed his crimson eyes at the black dragon, lifted his chin up proudly. "Bad news first." He replied, as the Dragons and Tigers looked right at him.

Gojo nodded. "Mistress is dragging to her doom. Serpent is going to be turning Earth into Paradise of Hell… full of demons. He's going to destroy Earth and restored it as new planet."

Khu cursed softly, pacing around. "This isn't good… this isn't good at all." He mumbled to himself and turned his head up at the huge dragon. "And good news?"

Gojo nodded his dragonish head at the leader of Heylin Tigers. "The idiot goth took Master Young, Lady Wuya, and his crew back to Earth. They're safe back home."

"Good." Khu nodded quickly, turning back to the two huge groups. "Dragons and Tigers. It's up to us to fight back. Or die trying."

The Dragons and Tigers nodded in agreement, knowing there's a slim chance to fight or die trying to save the world.

Gojo grinned at the children. _That's like all old days before the bastard come in and ruins all friendship. _He looked upward at the dark crimson and blackening sky. _Xuan if you're watching, you'll be proud of this child, Khu. _

"All right, quit chatting. Get on my back!"

All cheers from children, as they climbed on the back of dragon and took off into the sky.

---

_The half_

_Soul_

_Buried_

_The heart _

_Of the_

_Void_

_Waiting_

_For _

_The Source _

_To restore_

_The Darkness_

---

The Serpent's dull yellow eyes become slit as he get on four legs and opened his mouth, loading the powerful energy. "Black…"

The Mistress shut her eyes, looking away as she tried to wiggle out of the chains but no effort. _Somebody, do something! _

"…Void…"

The silver beast leaped out of the grayish blue mist and snatched the mistress in the flash as the chains shattered and fell down. As the beast landed on the black ground and the dragon landed at same time.

The mistress was startled, staring at the glowing crimson eyes. "…Yamato…?"

The beast nodded, growling quietly and placed the mistress down to the ground safely. The mistress turned and saw the familiar face. "Shinyu…?"

The spirit grinned, waving see-through hand at the mistress. "Hello Liz Gon."

The mistress sighed, holding her head as she said, "Oh, Shinyu. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!"

The spirit cringed. "I'm a spirit."

The mistress growled. "I can see that… but why are you here."

The spirit trusted his finger upward and opened his mouth to say something but the black dragon interrupted him.

"QUIET! AND GET OUT THE HELL OF HERE!" Gojo yelled his eyes bugged out at the powerful energy force behind the Dragons and the Tigers. "He's going to blow all the land away!"

The children scattered back toward the black dragon in blind panic.

"DESTROYER…"

Khu stopped and turned his head, his eyes widening as his cousin run back toward the monstrous spirit holding his golden sword and the blue sword. "RAI. MUN. DO!" He screamed, turned back away from the black dragon.

He gripped the sword as he leaped forward the nearing immortal spirit and flings his sword over his shoulder.

"WUDAI STAR WIND SWORD OF THE SWORD BLADE OF THE NEBULA EYE OF DASH LIGHTNING!"

The twin element combine of the Wind and Lightning transformed into the swirling light blue lightning wind force, blast blowing through the lava, the flood and the black ground toward the oversized giant black energy.

"DARKNESS!"

In the slow motion, Khu ran back stretching his hand toward his cousin. "Raimundo!"

The blue light collided the dark light but being swallowed by the dark force as it continued toward the Dragon of Wind. As the young dragon of wind widened his green eyes in surprise and stepped back fearfully.

Back to normal motion, the Heylin Tiger of Darkness grabbed the silver sword and lifted it upward and swung down in the flash.

"WUDAI COMET DARKNESS CYCLONE SHADOW BLADE!"

The forceful dark cyclone, glowing in amethyst crimson orb swirling past the Dragon of Wind, toward the dark energy as it collided against the dark energy, holding it back.

"Guys!"

Raimundo and Khu looked up, seeing Yamato waving his arms wildly from the black dragon. "GET THE HELL UP, PEDSORAS!"

The Cousins looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement as they started to running back like hell, chasing the black dragon while Gojo was flying lowered the ground.

"HURRY UP! It's eating up land, even toward you two!" Ciara screamed, her dark hazel eyes widened in horror at the dark energy.

Khu looked over his shoulder and swore in his native tongue loudly, "Damn. It's breaking through my new attack!"

"Grab my hand!" Lobo yelled, lending his hand toward the cousins. "Come on, buddies!"

The dark leader looked over to his cousin narrowed his green eyes, panting heavily as the Tiger of Darkness paused in his thought, _he's still young… one year young than I am. He had to go first. _

Suddenly, his hand snatched up his cousin's collar as the dragon of wind snapped open his eyes and blinking in surprise. As Khu swung his cousin back and forth, letting the collar go and spent the dragon of wind landed his stomach on the black dragon.

"Aseso…?" He asked stunned look back at his cousin, clutching on the black dragon as he turned his back on his crew and others, stretching his hand at his cousin. "Grab my hand!"

Khu reached his hand toward the tan hand, still running like crazy as the black hole getting near and near to him.

As the two hands claimed each other barely, but Khu feels like he was pulling backward by something as he gasped in surprise when his hand slipping out of his cousin's hand.

Raimundo widened his forest green eyes. "ASESO!"

Khu looked up, grunted as he still stretching his hand upward toward the dragon of wind's hand. "Raimundo…"

His amethyst eyes softened. "…I am sorry…"

As his hand went limp, farther back away from the boy's hand as he was swallowing into the darkness.

The youth rebel yelled, reaching for the hand but too late, as the void of death swallowed the body from him.

The sad eyes as he cried out, as the medallion glowered brightly in slow motion "ASESO PRIMO!"

Yamato watched the cousin fell his head into his hands, screaming his rival's name. "Damn it…" The Heylin Tiger of Metal cursed, closing his crimson eyes as he punched his fist onto the black dragon.

"OW! Hey, watch it!" Gojo growled, looking back at the boy.

"What can we do?" Ciara asked, watching at two unconscious warriors. Kimiko was holding by the cowboy and the child was in his older brother's arms. "Our leader's gone."

"He isn't only gone…"

All everyone looked back at the quiet werewolf staring down at his little brother he was holding. As the mistress and the spirit of lightning closed their eyes, knowing what was happening.

"My boy… my little brother… he's not going to wake up."

Yamato snarled loudly, stomped through the group to the silent werewolf. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!"

Lobo growled, snapped his head upward and glared menacingly at the half-breed boy. "DAMN IT, HALF-BREED FREAK! HE'S NOT BREATHING! NO HEART BEATS! He's GONE YOU HEARD ME! DAMN! DAMN!"

Yamato was taken back in surprise and then his crimson eyes softened at the crying werewolf. "Lobo…"

"Shut up, bastard!"

Raimundo sighed, looking down at the sleeping Japanese girl in the Dragon of Earth's arms. _Kim, I hope you're still hanging on. Just hold on. _

---

The creature gazed down at the lifeless body, walking toward the sleeping one. As the creature sits on the white snow, watching the eyes closed.

The white petals floating carelessly around the creature like a white guardian as the unknown lowered its head to the human's face and smiled softly at the innocent look on the sleeping human.

Thecreature nuzzled the sleeping form, glazing down at the lifeless body. "Time to wake up, child…"

The child's eyes opened slowly like to waking up from the peaceful dream.

**End of Chapter 26**

* * *

Time for Sneak Peek! 

"_Wait a second…" The green eyes widened as he gaped at the bright light. "What was that!" _

"_It looks like…" Marcos trailed off as his jaws hit on the back of the black dragon. _

_--- _

_The Keyof theVoid_

_The Source buried within the Void_

_The Blue Feather…_

_In the second Heir of the first Son._

_---_

End of Sneak Peek, and please read and reviews, thank you!


	28. The Source

Me: (dance) It's one more chapter left to go! It's one more left to go!

Draio: (appeared after long chapters) Maybe I was wrong about your fics, they're great!

Me: ACK! (fell over and then recovered quickly) DRAIO! I'm very surprised you're even finally show up…and wait, what did you say?

Draio: huh? What did I say?

Me: Never mind… you're so late…so it means…it's YOUR TURN TO DO DISCLAIMER!

Draio: (roll eyes) Fine. It's been so long time since I do disclaimer before…

Me: (glared)

Draio: Eep! Fine, Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Me: (grin) Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Source**

_**Previously**_

_The Cousins looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement as they started to running back like hell, chasing the black dragon while Gojo was flying lowered the ground. _

"_HURRY UP! It's eating up land, even toward you two!" Ciara screamed, her dark hazel eyes widened in horror at the dark energy. _

_Khu looked over his shoulder and swore in his native tongue loudly, "Damn. It's breaking through my new attack!" _

"_Grab my hand!" Lobo yelled, lending his hand toward the cousins. "Come on, buddies!" _

_The dark leader looked over to his cousin narrowed his green eyes, panting heavily as the Tiger of Darkness paused in his thought, he's still young… one year young than I am. He had to go first. _

_Suddenly, his hand snatched up his cousin's collar as the dragon of wind snapped open his eyes and blinking in surprise. As Khu swung his cousin back and forth, letting the collar go and spent the dragon of wind landed his stomach on the black dragon. _

"_Aseso…?" He asked stunned look back at his cousin, clutching on the black dragon as he turned his back on his crew and others, stretching his hand at his cousin. "Grab my hand!" _

_Khu reached his hand toward the tan hand, still running like crazy as the black hole getting near and near to him. _

_As the two hands claimed each other barely, but Khu feels like he was pulling backward by something as he gasped in surprise when his hand slipping out of his cousin's hand. _

_Raimundo widened his forest green eyes. "ASESO!" _

_Khu looked up, grunted as he still stretching his hand upward toward the dragon of wind's hand. "Raimundo…" _

_His amethyst eyes softened. "…I am sorry…" _

_As his hand went limp, farther back away from the boy's hand as he was swallowing into the darkness. _

_The youth rebel yelled, reaching for the hand but too late, as the void of death swallowed the body from him. _

_The sad eyes as he cried out, as the medallion glowered brightly in slow motion. "ASESO PRIMO!"_

_--- _

"_My boy… my little brother… he's not going to wake up." _

_Yamato snarled loudly, stomped through the group to the silent werewolf. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!" _

_Lobo growled, snapped his head upward and glared menacingly at the half-breed boy. "DAMN IT, HALF-BREED FREAK! HE'S NOT BREATHING! NO HEART BEATS! He's GONE YOU HEARD ME! DAMN! DAMN!" _

_Yamato was taken back in surprise and then his crimson eyes softened at the crying werewolf. "Lobo…" _

_--- _

_The creature nuzzled the sleeping form, glazing down at the lifeless body. "Time to wake up, child…"_

_The child's eyes opened slowly like to waking up from the peaceful dream._

---

**Afterward**

The eyelids slowly lifting upward, to seeing the view of the cleared sky as he blinked confusedly and sits up quickly, looking around. Everything was so white as snow… even though it was suppose to be snow.

Something falls on his head startled him, he reached for it and touched something on his head while he took it away from his head and get a good look at something in his palm. His eyes widened in awe and surprise.

It was a blue feather. He'd remember seeing it before…but where?

He frowned, analyzing it with his palm and realizing that_ everything_ was so white _except_ for this one. He looked upward at the white sky while snowflakes falling around him, looking for any clues where he was and how did he end up in the place, not in the black desert.

_Where I am? _

"You are where you are."

He was startled and turned around, looking for the voice. "Who's there?" He asked as his eyes darted left and right.

"I am here."

He whirled and stared at the black wolf sits on the white snow staring at him back with its amethyst eyes. _How could it be possible? _

"I know you are thinking. I am not what you think. I am simply a specter. Not a figment imaginary if that's what you are thinking." It spoke with gentle tone, looking at him.

He stared at it and frowning as his eyebrows knotting together in confusion. "Specter? So as in you are a somewhat...phantom?" He asked, clutching the blue feather.

The black wolf nodded.

He looked down at the blue feather he was holding in his palm. "And this?"

The black wolf smiled. "This, child, I cannot tell you."

He stared blankly at the black spirit and blinked, his eyebrows knotted downward when he don't like the answer. "And why not."

The specter paced back and forth, staring emotionlessly at him with a wolfish-like smile. "I am forbid to tell you a simple answer."

He paused for a moment and then he finally sighed, his fingers running through his hair as he closed his eyes. "Can you…give me any clues or even hints…? Maybe I can pull one piece and another piece together."

The specter rose up and shook the snow off its silk black fur, looking upward at the quiet sky. "Then I shall tell you a riddle…" His amethyst eyes moved back to him.

"_The Key of the Void_

_The Source buried within the Void_

_The Blue Feather…_

_In the second Heir of the first son._"

With the words escaped from its mouth, the unknown phantom vanished out of the air before he had a chance to ask what the specter meant by a riddle.

He sighed shaking his head and his eyes drifted back to the object was resting on his palm, analyzing it for a few more minutes. Then something hit him in full speed as his eyes widened in realization.

The same thing he had seen before…

It was _floating_ around where _they _were fighting each other.

It was also _floating_ in his dream too…

_How_ can it be _something_ connects between _him_ and the _blue feather_?

----

Yamato watched him weeping bitterly over the lifeless child. As he sighed, rubbing his head in awkwardly way. He didn't know how to comforted the lecherous werewolf; especially he hated the mutt so much ever since he had meet him after Khu.

_Khu…_

He paused for a minute, looking back at the void and wondering what happen to him if he were in Khu's place. As he closed his eyes and sighing, turned his back to the dragons and tigers.

_Where you are, Pedsora? _

----

He glowered at the motionless item lie on his palm and narrowed his amethyst eyes, trying to figure out what a riddle means. He sighed and lend back against the white tree, watching the silver petals and snowflakes falling.

He sighed his eyes darted back to the powerful object rests on his belt. _Shadow Blade_… The sword was given to his ancestor by the demon and also the three victims had been fallen to the same sword by the same demon.

Running his fingers through his dark brown with a frustration sigh, he closed his amethyst eyes and lifted his head toward the sky as he relaxed quietly.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes when he heard soft footsteps behind him as the soft noise caused him snapped his head up to see the small figure stood before him.

"Khu?"

His amethyst eyes widened in surprise and his jaws dropped on the ground as he stared disbelievingly at the white glowing spirit.

"_Kobo_?"

The white spirit nodded his pale silver eyes lit up with hint of recognizable and happiness when he saw his leader. As Khu glanced down what the spirit was holding and then he suddenly realized it was Mythic Mirror but also it was shattered into pieces of reflected glass rests on the child's hands.

…

Wait a second…

"Wait! You're bleeding!" Khu exclaimed as his eyes bugged out and stared in shock at the spirit's hands. Wait… he's spirit? If he is a spirit, then how can he bleed its flesh?

Kobo smiled softly, "Not really… My life is still hanging on in the real world." He looked up at him and shook his head. "I'm not dead…but also I'm not alive. The reason is I can bleed because I'm holding my life… barely."

Khu stared blankly down at the small werewolf and blinked at him, as he knew the child was smarter than Jack. "So it means the mirror is just like the hourglass of your life you're holding?"

Kobo nodded.

Khu stumped back on the ground with a puzzled look, closing his rare amethyst eyes and open them to glaring down at the blue feather he was holding in his palm. _If only I wasn't possessed… that kid wouldn't have to die. _

"The feather…"

Khu was startled by a quiet voice and looked up at Kobo was looking at the blue feather. "Huh?" That's it? That's all he could say to the child?

"I recognize it in my dream… It's belongs to your ancestor, isn't it?" Kobo asked his pale silver eyes take off the blue feather to his leader's eyes. "The one your ancestor placed on the first birth child."

Khu froze. _"The one your ancestor placed on the first birth child."_

He remembered the riddle from the black specter –

"_The Key of the Void_

_The Source buried within the Void_

_The Blue Feather…_

_In the second Heir of the first son._"

"No…it's not…" Khu whispered quietly, looking back to the blue feather lay on his palm. "A blue feather is actually in the second son of the first son… Alvaro…"

"Huh?"

Kobo looked at him confusedly, blinking as Khu closed his palm and clutching the blue feather inside his fist.

"Alvaro was the son of Kisara and Shinyu… Now I understood… Xuan cannot be the true Heylin Tiger of Darkness because he was banished. He gives blue feather to Alvaro for one of his future sons in hoping one of them will reawakening the sleeping element…"

"So it means…"

"Yeah… It might be passed down to me 'cause I'm the one that is the last heir of the darkness." Khu said opening his palm caused Kobo gasped in surprise.

"It's gone! But how?" Kobo asked, staring at the empty spot on his leader's palm. Something hits him like he was being run over by the giant stone ball. "It's one of his split soul he was talking about…"

Khu nodded. "It's returning back to me again. The other half one is still somewhere…" He trailed off, frowning in thoughtful. "The riddle…"

Kobo gives him a confused look.

----

The gray clouds rolled along in the sky, unceasing, not letting any sunlight shine through. It was the end of the world, so it wouldn't matter anymore. The Mistress sighed, looking down at the lifeless form the older werewolf clutching and refusing to let anyone near them only the mistress.

"…Lobo…"

The werewolf glared deadly at her through his eyes clouded with tears and clutched the lifeless form to himself. "…"

"I know he's still in there… hanging on his dear life. Knowing every drop of sands from the hourglass of life, he will fight the way back to the living world again. I can promise you that." The Mistress whispered quietly, smiling a little at the werewolf.

"…"

"Lobo?"

"We're going to die… It didn't matter. We're failed the world." Lobo finally replied in defeat tone as his eyes avoided the mistress' eyes and looking at the ground as if it was become interest to look at.

"BULL SHIT!"

Everyone but the unconscious fire dragon and the light tiger looked at Yamato with the bewildered looks. Yamato scowled darkly down at the sulking werewolf with the blazing fire behind his icy cold crimson eyes. "You are such a weakling, mutt!" He hissed quietly as his crimson eyes become slit-like reptile.

When he sees the werewolf began to protest, he quickly cut him off and hissed harshly, "Get it through your flea-brain already! Kobo's still alive, somewhere I believe, you stupid oaf! ALL SHIT YOU WAILING AND MOANING HAD BEEN DRIVING ME TO VERY NERVE!" He roared angrily, scaring some of dragons and he stomped all way to the werewolf.

"Here I thought you would put your stupid smile and say you're fine then you groped any women's rears! Where is the lecherous werewolf once I despised with great hatred? This is not like you with all this bull shit!"

Lobo growled angrily, his tears soaked his cheeks and falling on the lifeless form. "You didn't know what's like to lost love ones, half-breed!" He hissed back, baring his fangs at the half-beast.

The between the bickering finally silenced as they stared at the beasts glaring at each other. Until Yamato's eyes finally softened and closed them quietly, "I know what's like to lose love ones…" He turned back and sulking through the dragons and tigers.

He could not stand to look at the werewolf's surprised and sad look as he felt regret to be heartless, even to the loyal friend…

_Damn it… Damn you, ARIKO! _

----

"I think I'm beginning to understand what the specter, or what you're preferred him to be, meant what he had said those riddle… I think the key might been your sword." Kobo replied, looking right at the silver blade.

Khu blinked and looked down at the Shadow Blade. "What do you think my sword's a key?"

To see the small werewolf nodded, he continued. "But what's about the Void?"

Kobo closed his eyes and held his chin in thoughtful, _as far as all I know it's the void or portal we're fell in since the beginning. Wait… _He snapped his eyes open, as he looked right at Khu. "Tell me, what have you seen or heard about a void?" He asked eagerly.

Khu was taken back in surprise and then he nodded. "I might heard Ariko called forth the power of void…" He said trailed off his amethyst eyes widened in realization and his eyes traveled from Kobo to the sword.

"…I think I get it." The leader grinned down at the small child. "I think I know where the other half soul is."

The white spirit smiled, nodding in agreement.

In the distance away from them, the shadowy figure was watching down at them and smiled a little.

----

Looking forward at the portal, Marcos sits on the black dragon's head as they had hoping to escape from the dark clutch of the demon and never return to the cursed place even again.

'_But what about Aseso, your own brother?' _His conscious protested.

The dark Brazilian replied silently, _'he'll be fine… he had to…'_

'_But you saw him being swallowed by the darkness with your own eyes!' _His conscious argued. Marcos shook his head dismissing his conscious self away, looking focus on the portal.

"Marcos?"

He looked back to see the youth Brazilian and smiled softly, remembering the young boy was a child with a small teddy bear. He closed his lime green eyes and then opened them again, smiling down at the young cousin. "Yea?"

Raimundo sighed his dark green eyes traveling back to the unconscious girl on the black dragon's mid back in between the cowboy and the small monk as Marcos had noticed this and had to resist a urged to snickering but he was failing, snickering quietly.

Sensing a heatedly glare from his young cousin, he shook his head and grinned at the dragon of wind. "Don't worry I'm sure your girl will be fine, Rai." He said winking at the cousin and laughed when the dragon of wind turned crimson face, glaring at him.

Suddenly, his glaring eyes changed into widened with shock and confusion startled him and he frowned at him. "What's wrong, Rai?" He asked.

"Wait a second…" The green eyes widened as he gaped at the bright light. "What was that!"

Marcos turned his head and looking at what his cousin was looking at as his eyes widened. "It looks like…" Marcos trailed off as his jaws hit on the back of the black dragon.

The light in front of them grew bigger and bigger, blinding all of warriors on the black dragons. The last thing went through their mind was the two shadowy forms of the lights standing in the darkness before they went blacked out.

----

The Serpent hissed when he saw the light lit up in the darkness even brighter than any normal lights as he hissed in pain, covering his eyes away from the holy light. _Damn that holiness light! _

"The Key of the Void,

The Source buried within the Void,

The Blue Feather

In the second Heir of the first son…

Return the lost souls of dead one

To the new generation,

To the last reincarnation

Of the banished one…"

"Shut up!" The vampire demi-demon howled with great rage and calling forth the great dark power of pure elements he had stolen from the children and the four beasts. "Shut up!"

The flash of the silver blade swooped graceful through the black air, impacted itself into the heart of the demon and choking his blood through his mouth. "Ugk!" Ariko gagged in pain as he clutched the bloody sword and fell on his knees against the lifeless desert ground.

He found himself staring at the amethyst eyes he had once knew one day it would be his downfall… His death of the same one he already killed long years ago.

The same eyes he had killed after he possessed his body and revived his old body to trying to kill the grandmaster but failed because of the same eyes of person's brother had protected the damn monk from him.

"Xuan…"

Impossible… He had killed him and stolen his dead body after his funeral had been buried in the part of his land. So the dead warrior cannot be revived and killed him with his own sword…

How irony… He held the same bloody sword he had killed the old grandmaster, the banished one, and the rebel one…

Now, he was stabbed by the same bloody sword from the same one he had killed as he glazed over at the person with amethyst eyes. He was a demi-god, near immortal, yet he can die like mortals… He was a vampire who drinking blood from the servants who served him quite well…

"Xuan…"

The amethyst eyes flashed and glared down at the dying demon as he approached him slowly and quietly. And when he finally reached him and wrapped his fingers around the black hilt…

And then he pulled back harshly as the demon gasped in painfully, clutching the rapidly bleeding from his chest and keep his yellow eyes on the person. Recognizing him as the reincarnation of the banished one he had killed, he closed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Xuan…" He replied quietly, dying tone. "So you had finally came… and killed me…with my own sword… Just like what I desired for so long time…"

"…" The cold amethyst of the reincarnation stared coldly down at the dying vampire. He stood there silently, watching him bleed to death.

"Destroying the world is my hatred for the Great Fours…" Ariko wheezed, grinning cockily as the blood dripping form his lips. "It doesn't matter anymore now… Xuan… One day I shall reborn in next cycle and find the reincarnation of yours…to kill him before he killed me…"

"…" He turned around and walked away from the demon, carrying the black blood stained sword with him.

"…Xuan… You should know… you are suppose to be the evil… you are suppose the one to kill your brother…" Ariko chuckled weakly, narrowing his dull yellow eyes. "But now it didn't matter any more… You cannot deny your destiny… you will be banished one day… and become the evil like you are suppose to be…UGGK!"

"…" He paused his track, not turn back to the demon.

Ariko coughed some blood on him and on the ground, keeping his eyes set on the young warrior. "I will not die… not yet… not yet… One day… I will find you… and kill you…and kill your brother, Shinyu… You betrayed me… just like the Great Fours bastards and wench…" He trailed off his dull eyes become lifeless and black.

Suddenly, it exploded into pieces of useless bodies all over the black ground and slowly disappearing from ashes to nothingness.

Amethyst eyes traveling back from the scattered dead body and to the sword with blood stained blade, he turned around and walking back to the darkness. He feel the other half soul returning to its half soul, he was now completed full whole now and smiled a little when he sees the small child in the bright light seem have been waiting for him and clutched the familiar round shape in his hands with bloody, white cloths.

The light behind them glowered brighter and brighter, spreading its light over the blackening land…

Then next thing they had last saw before the light return to the darkness again, the spirit falcon flapped its wings away as silently as it could be through the gateway of the void…

"_A life for a life…"_

**End of Chapter 27**

* * *

Time for Sneak Peek! 

_It's finally over..._

_Yet... there's still some unfinished left for me..._

End Sneak Peek!

Me: Finally, the next last chapter to go! anyone wants a Epilogue? Anyone?

Draio: (roll eyes) It's boring fic….

Me: --U At least it's same old two-winged dragon…

Draio: (huffed)

Me: Anyway, please read and reviews. Thank you!


	29. End of Apocalypse

Me: (sighed in relief) Finally… It's last one.

Draio: So it means… It's over?

Me: Maybe… Maybe not… (smirk slyly)

Draio: What did you mean by that?

Me: You will figure it out soon… (smirk again)

Draio: (roll eyes) Never mind, I'll do the disclaimer.

(silence…)

Me: Well?

Draio: (sigh) Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Oh and she don't own InuYasha Ending Theme Song too.

Me: (grin) Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 28: End of Apocalypse**

…

…

…

Darkness… 

So much darkness…

That noise….

The sound of chirping…

The wind breezing…

The grasses and leaves ruffling…

Where… 

_I…_

_Am…?_

Khu groaned, concentrating every ounce of his muscle on just opening his eyelids. Slowly, they complied. He lay there on his back for a good while, gaining his senses. It was then something struck him odd. It took him another good minute to place it, before he finally realized its origin.

The sky was blue.

And what a blue it was. It was as rich as the most pacific of oceans, unbroken save a small wisp of cotton white cloud floating across its surface. Unable to move his body, Khu felt content in lying on his back, staring upward without a care. But all that peacefulness was broken as a voice cut through the silence.

"Aseso… You're finally awake!"

He opened his amethyst eyes and saw two lime green orbs were staring down at him, grinning at him happily. With a tiredly sigh, he closed his eyes again and let a breath escaped from his lips, "Marcos…"

He was so tired, so much tired… He needs a good long rest for now.

"… I am tired…" Khu uttered quietly, opening his amethyst eyes at his older brother. "I will no longer to fight anymore…"

Marcos smiled softly, "You rest now, Aseso…"

Khu nodded looking up at the clear, blue sky. "Where are the others?" He asked remembering the others he saved before he was trapped in the darkness and he shivered quietly, disliking the memory.

Marcos sighed in relief and then he glanced right over his shoulder with a relaxed smile as Khu noticed this and looked left at what his brother looked at and smiled.

It was all his friends and his cousin…

Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers sleeping peaceful on the grass or more like being knocked out cold. One by one, they were slowly waking up from their sleeping position and looked around with confusion expressed on their faces.

Khu closed his eyes tiredly with a relaxed smile and lend back on his back against the grass, started to sleeping again.

_Glad to be back again…_ the spirit within him whispered quietly to his ears before he finally let the darkness consumed over him and leaving him asleep in peace.

_Everything is now in peace… hopefully…_

---

A wet, small warm something splashed upon his face as his eyes flattered slowly opening, to see the older werewolf were clutching him for dear life. His pale silvers eyes finally widened widely in surprise.

He'd never seen his big brother wept upon him before. Not since after witnessed his parent's death, his big brother was crying for him and clutching him in his arms during the attack of hunters.

"Big brother…?" He whispered quietly, looking up at his brother and saw him jerked back with a startle. His silver eyes met his brother's gray eyes while the silence in between the siblings.

"…Kobo…?" His brother whispered in disbelieving, refusing to believe that his only little brother was already alive in his arms. With a slowly, smiling labeled on his face and he leashed himself onto his little brother with a big hug. "Kobo! You're alive!" He chocked, crying in relief with a trembling smile.

Kobo looked around seeing many friends surround him and his brother. He smiled at this, knowing there will be no more fight between them again. He turned his head back to his brother and grinned at him. "Yea… It's good to be alive…" He glanced down and saw the shatter mirror.

"But what about this…Huh?" He asked but noticed his brother held something and then his eyes caught something made him gasped in surprise. "It's…"

His brother grinned cockily at him. "Yep! Hidoku Mouse!" He commanded the magical object and restored the broken mirror back to the restored one again. "It's done now, little bro."

Kobo grinned at his brother. _It's good to hear him laughing again. _His pale silver eyes peeped up at the scar. _I wish it wasn't on his face… yet the scar is the true reason we did end up meeting all new friends. _

A small smile on the child's face as the bird soared in the relaxing, blue sky. _It's finally over…_

"PERV!"

"ACK!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

THUD!

"Once a lecher, always a lecher!" The Heylin Tiger of Wood yelled fuming at the dazed werewolf and sulked angrily away from the poor lecher. "Why you have to be such a perv! At first you're serious but now you're an idiot!"

Kobo laughed closing his pale silver eyes. _Maybe it's not over…yet. It's always same ol' Lobo…_

---

Crimson eyes become slit, watching silently at the sky as he stood on the cliff where the Xiaolin Temper was easily visible in his sight. With a heavy sigh, he turned around and stalking away but he heard the annoying screech behind him.

A black raven… He recognized the bird that always with his master as his red eyes softened when he remembered his master.

_I haven't gotten a chance to say thank you to him… _He thought, sighing and waited for the raven to land on his shoulder.

A raven landed on the young half-breed boy's shoulder and cocked its head at him, chirping quietly. While the boy was listening to the black bird, his crimson eyes widened and then softened.

Yamato sighed his eyes wandering back to the groups and smirked when he had heard a loud slap and a yelp of pain. Then he remembered the silent conversation from the raven, his smirk quickly fading into frown.

He had to have a private conversation with Khu…for now.

His crimson eyes wandered back to the sky; his lips twitched and smile a little. For the first time in his life, he was smiling like a fool out of himself again. Just like he was back to his old self… before his parent died in the car accident.

Suddenly, something caught his attention in the sky and he squirted at the sky as he realized something familiar to him. He smirked as the black dragon appeared in the sky coming for them.

Something bubbled in his chest and he finally let it go after all dark pasts he have held back so long…

He laughed…

All the wild bird squawked with a startle and flapped their wings as they flew out of the forest, leaving the colorful feathers behind in the wind.

He had finally set beast within him go and back to its wild again.

---

The Xiaolin Dragons hugged each other, laughing and chattering as Raimundo's green eyes lit up when he saw his older cousin.

"Marcos!"

Marcos jerked up and grinned cockily at the young dragon of wind. "Yo!" He greeted, walking up to him. "Khu and his gang's back there are waiting for you and your friends."

He paused as his lime green eyes looked down at the Dragon of Wind and his eyes softened. "I'm not sure it's something… but I know it's time for them to leaving."

The Xiaolin Dragons looked at each other with confusion appeared on their face, after all the enemies had helped them fighting against the great evil and then now they're leaving without a word?

And then Raimundo remembered back what his cousin told him, _"Since we are split from each other, we will always be enemies again…" _As he finally understood, he sighed and smiled at Marcos.

Omi crossed his arms and lifted his chin up in the air with happiness and confusion mixed on his face. "But why…? After all they are our enemies yet helped us defeat the great evil, why they are leaving without fight us! I demand you to tell us why they are leaving!"

No matter how much he disliked the Heylin Tigers, he respected them the way like Khu had respect him the same way.

Marcos shook his head and glanced at each of Xiaolin Dragons. "If you're determined enough to know why…then you have to catch them right now." With a smile, he stepped out of the way as Xiaolin Dragons rushed ahead to catch up their respected enemy.

_At least, they will have a time to say good-bye… _Marcos smirked shaking his head and turned around walking through the forest. _It's up to you, Aseso… What have you decided…. To leave or to stay is your decision._

Meanwhile, the Heylin Tigers were already sitting on the black dragon's back talking out loud to each of other and getting ready for leaving.

Khu was on the front as his amethyst eyes lit up sparkling and even powerful, even though there was still hint of sorrow and darkness behind his eyes.

Next to his back was Yamato scowled darkly but his crimson eyes were shined with relief and he was no longer trapped in chain with the beast within him now.

Then, Lobo was grinning like an idiot as the wind blew through his long, white ponytail hair. A fading pink hand-mark on his left cheek was still visible from a minute ago.

And then Lobo's little brother next to him, smiling up at him and shook his head while he was clinging to his older brother's back in case he might have fall off the giant dragon's back.

Finally, at last but not least, Ciara was still fuming silently but a smile were seen on her face and shook her head with her short dark green hair swaying behind her.

"Anyone ready?" Gojo called back, looking back at his back with children with his eyes. With a 'yes' from the children and he took off the ground into the sky.

Khu sighed closing his amethyst eyes and smiled as the gentle breeze hit his face, relaxing him a bit.

Suddenly…

"HEY KHU!"

His amethyst eyes snapped widely in surprise, he turned his head to where the voice from and saw his cousin running on the ground waving wildly at him. As his smile turned into grin, he waved back.

He knew his cousin was the best runner in their homeland, even in the soccer team too. Something caught his attention and he laughed at his cousin's friends were catching up as well.

The song started humming quietly, unknown to the Heylin Tigers and Xiaolin Dragons…

_**If there were many tears falling down, **_

_**Every heart would become gentle.**_

_**If everybody expresses what they think,**_

_**Every heart can be satisfied.**_

Khu smiled as the black dragon lifted higher and higher, his amethyst eyes still set on the running youth dragons on the ground. He waved again at his cousin and grinned when his cousin waved wildly back.

Yamato grunted and waved too, to Khu's surprise, he was smiling a little. Khu smiled softly, _Maybe… we can be, someday, allies better than being enemies… _

_**I was frightened by the never-ending night,**_

_**So I prayed to the distant stars.**_

His amethyst eyes turned back to the small monk was finally catching up to Raimundo, and then next Kimiko and Clay…

He smiled closing his eyes for once again. He was so tired…

He heard Lobo and Kobo laughing gaily behind Yamato, waving quietly at the kids as the gentle breeze brushed his cheeks again, opening his eyes to see the birds flying beside the black dragon he was riding.

_**In endlessly repeating time,**_

_**We were searching for love,**_

_**Because we wanted to become stronger.**_

_**We look up to the faraway sky.**_

He turned his head back to Yamato, grinning at him as Yamato grinned back, his crimson eyes rolled when he scowls at the Xiaolin Dragons. But his cold-looking expression was failing him slowly, revealed him warm-looking with relaxed but happiness hint behind his mask.

Yamato stuck out his tongue at the small monk and laughed softly when the small monk enraged at the childish behavior and tripped over the small stone.

Ciara frowned at Yamato and rolled eyes at Yamato's strange, new behavior but she's happy that the sulking boy was finally no longer cold toward them, especially Khu.

_**The two of us, smiling, meet here,**_

_**Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.**_

_**Sadness has no effect on us,**_

_**Every heart gains happiness when it flies.**_

Khu turned back to the Xiaolin Dragons when they had finally reached the cliff, waving good-byes. With a sad smile, he waved back so are his gang did the same.

"Come back soon!" Kimiko yelled, cupping her mouth with her hands so the Heylin Tigers could hear her from the distance.

With several yelling out good-byes to the Heylin Tigers, Xiaolin Dragons waved happily and laughing both of their arms in the air. As the amethyst eyes and the dark green eyes met each other, the cousins grinned at each other.

_**Someday our souls will unite,**_

_**We will give peaceful approval.**_

The distance of the Xiaolin Temple and the cliff the Xiaolin Dragons standing on were slowly fading out of the Heylin Tiger of Darkness's sight.

He suddenly felt a wet, warm something wetted on his cheek and his hand brushed on his cheek as he looked down at his hand.

Tears…

He blinked and laughed at what he had finally realized he was truly happy… The darkness in him was finally lifted up and now he can rest in peace. Or… the spirit in him is finally return to his rest in peace…

He looked up at the blue sky and smiled closing his amethyst eyes… for one more time. He was so tired…

_**In endlessly repeating time,**_

_**We know why we are living.**_

_**We go through the nighttime laughing,**_

_**Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.**_

The memory of the ancestor in his mind, he found himself looking up at the banished ancestor. _Xuan…_

The spirit grinned and bowed his head, closing his eyes. _Thank you… Now, what would you do if there is no need for you to continued fighting? _

Khu shook his head with a smile. _I may not fight… but I will do it, even if I'm not needed no matter what, Xuan. I will be there when there's a new evil…or villain. _

The ancestor nodded.

Khu looked up at the ancestor and looked down at his hands were resting on his lap. _What will happen to you when the demon's dead?_

The ancestor laughed softly, his amethyst eyes looked no more darker and lit up happily. _I am no more banished… I am now reunited with my brother and his wife…including all of the others._

_**Memories of everything has settled,**_

_**This is a warm place to be.**_

_**The stars separate us from the future,**_

_**We are always so brilliant,**_

_**So shine.**_

Khu nodded and then closed his eyes… and then he finally asleep with a smile. As Yamato looked back at the sleeping leader with a curious frown, he sighed and looked back at the birds.

…_Father… I'm coming back now… _He thought while he was clutching his hands with a hopeful smile. _You're the only one I have all left now and I'm proud to call you my father. _

"Hey, Half-breed bastard!"

Yamato's happiness suddenly crushed down upon him and the world around him suddenly shattered into pieces like a shattered glass, he scowls darkly and turned slowly to the werewolf. "Mutt… What would you said if I said wait until we're back home… you're dead meat!"

"EEEEP!" Lobo cried out as his hair were pulled back painfully by the enraged Heylin Tiger of Metal. "Mercy! Mercy! Please if you have a little mercy in you, spared my life!"

Yamato quirked his eyebrow and faked his expression look thoughtful, smiling creepily at the cowering werewolf. "Hmmm… What about no?" He asked with a evil grin when the fear look on the poor werewolf.

Kobo and Ciara sighed shaking their heads sadly at the older boys' immature behavior and smiled at each other. _It's good to be back again…_

A yelp and a laugh scared the birds away with squawked angrily, the black dragon flapped his strong, long black wings as he soared with the children on his back through the soft, furry clouds in the blue sky.

_**In endlessly repeating time,**_

_**We were searching for love,**_

_**Because we wanted to become stronger.**_

_**We look up to the faraway sky.**_

Meanwhile, back to Xiaolin Dragons as Raimundo let his arms down with a smile. He knew someday he would see his cousin again… maybe in the next adventure. He turned back to his gang and grinned at Kimiko.

He was glad she was all right now. "Kimiko…" He said quietly, his green eyes lit up happily as the dragon of fire turned her head back to him.

"Kimi… I…" The rebel looked down nervously and looked up at her with a smile. "I have something to tell you…"

Kimiko grinned hopefully; she always had a feeling that he would someday tell her about his feelings. "Yes?" She encouraged him with her blue eyes looked hopeful.

They stepped closer to each other and looked at each other…

Until then, sadly, the green dragon decided a moment to pop in. "AAAAH! WU ALERT!" Dojo screamed, startling them and scratched all over his green body wildly.

Raimundo groans unhappy, glaring deadly at the small dragon while Kimiko made a face disgustingly at the sight of poor little dragon with wu rash.

Omi grinned, his finger trusted upward with a happy laugh. "AH! HA! Now we're back on road again!" He grinned ignoring the tall friends shook their heads at his slang.

"You mean we're back on track again, Omi." Raimundo corrected with a laugh and patted on the young monk's head.

"Uhh…that too!" Omi grinned not willing admitted his error to his soon to be great rival before he turned and ran back to the temple, soon being followed by two boys and a girl as well.

_**In endlessly repeating time, **_

_**We know why we are living. **_

_**We go through the nighttime laughing,**_

_**Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.**_

Until then all quiet and peace was finally return to the world once again, no more demons and evil spirits upon on the Earth… At same time as the song finally quieted down.

Mistress turned her head and smiled as the white falcon gripped its claws on the branch. "Xiao Lin… I haven't a chance to say farewell to you before your death." She whispered a tear rolled down her cheek. "Good-bye, brother…"

A white falcon cocked its head at her and chirped softly before he leaped off the branch and soared back to the sky… back to the afterlife again…

Mistress smiled as the something heavy upon her was finally lifted up and she was freed now. No more sorrow… No more guilty… No more death…

She turned around and walked quietly through the wood. She had something to do first before she returned to her "rest" again.

She vanished.

The blue feather flattered softly in the gentle wind and leaving along with it, leaving the lone memory of a true hero…

"_A life for a life…"_

**End of Chapter 28**

* * *

Me: (sigh) Finally… The end of Chapter 28… It means…

Shinyu: (popped in) Epilogue is coming on its way!

Me: That's right. (to reviewers) Please don't forget to review before you leave! Thank you!


	30. Epilogue

Me: (nearly faint into the chair) Finally…. Somebody please do disclaimer, I'm too tired to ask anyone…

Draio: Not me.

Zalo: Not me.

Yanji: Not me.

Jiro: Grrr… Fine, I'll do the disclaimer… (roll eyes) Men…

All men: (scowls) Women…

Jiro: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Oh and she don't own the legends of night and day creatures either.

Me: (grin) Onto the story!

* * *

**Epilogue**

…

…

…

A soft wind's gust allowed fallen petals to blow past the empty space of the black desert, some of it landed on the half skull of a dead demon. It cracked softly upon the ugly skull as the lone petal fell off it and landed on the black lifeless ground.

Soft footsteps ahead until the black paws stopped at the half skull, the sharp cold eyes flashed in the darkness.

It was the shape of a wolf.

It glazed down at the shattered skull of a dead demon. "So… he finally defeated his true enemy. I knew it… he can do it without my help." It replied softly with so much deep, assuming it was a male. "Now the fool is out of my way…"

He looked up at the full moon, a blue one. "Ah, it means it's not over… yet." The cold eyes flashed as he turned around and his shadows behind him slowly transforming into the shape of a human.

"I shall see you again… my nephew." He hissed softly, smiling. "It's so long since I saw you as a baby."

Suddenly, the shape of another human stood before him. "Master… They had been spotted by the air."

The black haired boy turned his head and his eyes were rare amethyst eyes with hint of blood red that was reflected by the moonlight. "Good work… Admiral _Roki_."

The human smirked with ambers eyes flashed in the darkness but only show in the moonlight was his eyes… in the creepy way. "Thank you, sir."

Suddenly, another shape of a human ran up to him and whispered to his ears as the master smiled. "Excellent… the clan of _kitsune_ is now executed. The clan of _drake_ is now… next." He said softly with a wolfish fanged smirk.

The phantom howled with cold laughter, the dark blue clouds covered the blue moon as meaning the new beginning of new adventure…

---

The scroll of an ruby and sapphire one, it is only to be opened by the touch of a lycanthrope…

It rumored that the great battle of between lycanthropes, kitsunes, were-cats, drakes, and all other powerful myth creatures from all over the world.

The leader of the were-cat clans is, the great Mistress, Sekhmet.

The leader of the lycanthrope clans is, the great Hunter, Lycan.

The leader of the kitsune clans is, the great Trickster, Reiko.

The leader of the drake clans is, the great Protector, Draco.

The leader of the vampire clans is, the great Lord, Dracula.

All five great, powerful enemies from all over the world fighting each other… Fire and Water, Earth and Air, Metal and Lightning, Wood and Ice, Dark and Light, Immortal and Spirit…

Flesh and Blood…

All over the war of the cursed creatures of night and day… It continued until 2,000 years later, something terrible happened upon the battling creatures.

It was an untouchable creature, unlike all other creature, cannot be killed nor touching the flesh of a body. It had put the war to end and banished all of the night and day creatures away from its homeland.

Some say the creature is a one of a dark kind, meaning it's an evil one. But others disagreed, saying it's a holy one.

But…neither the evil nor the good…

Because nobody knew the Balance is…existed upon the beginning of the night and day creatures. No one expected the balance returned from its spiritual place and banished all the dark and good ones away from the heart of the homeland.

Until then 1,500 years passed away, all of the night and day creatures began to disappearing slowly as the humans breed and breed more upon the land.

No one saw the unknown creature was vanished from the lone mountain cliff and never returned…

Until now, the new one returned…

…

…

…

**End of Epilogue**

* * *

Me: Whew! It's over. Season One is finished.

Roba: And…. Season Two is coming up!

Me: Please reviews and thank you very much.


End file.
